Music of My Heart
by The Minsk
Summary: As Rachel tries to make it as a songwriter in the music industry, she meets a drummer who inspires her to reach for the stars. A/U.
1. Practice Makes Perfect

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and Fox. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Bienvenue et Voila! A new Minsky story is ready to be written, and I do hope you enjoy my latest A/U scenario. Let the fun begin!

* * *

**Music of ****M****y Heart****  
****Chapter One: ****Practice Makes Perfect ****

* * *

**Her fingers rested lightly on the smooth, white piano keys, hovering over the notes while she closed her eyes and relished in the solitude of the vacant studio. With her eyes shut against the world, she waited until the only sound she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating, before she pressed her fingers upon the keys and started to play. Rachel Berry had always had a passion for music, but when she was creating her art it was like she was detached from the entire world, focused solely on the music that came alive inside of her, bursting from her every pore. With her eyes closed, she could almost feel the music flow through her, starting somewhere deep down and spreading through her body until her hands started to move of their own accord. With her eyes still closed, she started to hum along with the melody that she was creating in that inspired moment, and when she opened her eyes, she put pencil to paper and worked out the complicated melody that she had created.

A wide, beaming smile broke out on her face.

This was her best work yet.

Not wanting to waste the rare bout of overwhelming inspiration that had seized control of her, she stayed in the empty studio for hours, losing herself in the music that she was creating until she had lost track of time. She realized with a startle that it had to be the early hours of the morning already, but she didn't even care.

Who needed sleep when there were Grammy award-winning songs to be written?

Her fingers were cramping up by the time she had completed the second verse of her untitled song, and when she went to the very beginning and played back the parts of the piece that she had completed, she couldn't help but feel over-emotional about it. When she added the extra accompaniment and harmonies, a round of prickly goosebumps erupted on her arms and her smile was wide and beaming. Out of the dozens of songs she had already showcased in her impressive repertoire, this one was something different. She could feel it in her bones; this unnamed song was special, but it still wasn't completed yet. It needed lyrics and backup harmonies and above all else, a title, but it was almost there. The hook of it was stuck in her head as she put away her personal sheet music and took out the song she should have been working on all night long.

She stared at the title on the header of the sheet music and felt like gagging. Yes, she had written this song as well, but working as a songwriter in the music industry wasn't as creative and groundbreaking as she thought it would be. Most singers didn't want their songs to be too emotional or deep, they just wanted to sell millions of their singles on iTunes and make it to the top of the Billboard 100 list. These days it felt like artists were more concerned about their image than the music they were making, and seeing as she was the one who was writing the songs, she knew how uncreative some of these "superstars" were.

She swallowed her disdain for them all and continued staring at the song she was working on with her latest client, pop sensation Quinn Fabray. The blonde bombshell had sold an impressive 2 million singles from her first album, and was in the process of recording her sophomore record. She was America's newest sweetheart, with a breathy voice and a clean-cut wholesome image that everyone just _adored_.

If only she had an attitude that matched the image she projected to the world.

To be blunt, Quinn was a terror to work with. She had only just met the pop star a few days ago and already Rachel was considering pulling her songs from the new album. At their initial meeting, she was almost asked to leave because Quinn didn't agree to the terms of their contract. Rachel had been working in the industry for a little over two years, but this was the first time her songs were being considered for an artist who was as popular as Quinn was right now. Rachel had made a deal with Quinn's management saying that she would help write the album, but Quinn had wanted to cut her out of the executive creative decisions. Rachel would rather go hungry for the rest of her life than allow someone else to have full creative control over her songs, and eventually a deal had been made between the two women.

However, that initial experience didn't even compare to how stressful it was to work besides someone who was as controlling and rude as Quinn was. She might have been smiling and happy on the covers of _Cosmo_ and _Teen Vogue_, but behind the scenes she was always angry, or bitter, or just plain rude. One of Rachel's deepest, most precious dreams was to attain the stardom that Quinn so obviously took for granted, and she knew deep down that she would be nothing but gracious and kind if she ever achieved the kind of stardom that Quinn took advantage of. Besides, if she was being brutally honest, Quinn didn't even have that powerful a voice. It had a light, delicate, pretty timbre, that was for sure, but there was no depth to it; neither heart nor passion nor love for the music could be heard. Half of the time her songs were over-produced and even auto-tuned to hide the flaws, which Rachel detested above all else. With artists like Quinn Fabray it wasn't about the music, it was all about the image that was projected to the public, and Rachel hated working with those kinds of artists the most.

At least she was getting paid good money. She had been working her way through the levels of the music industry from scratch, and only recently had she achieved any kind of success in such a cut-throat industry. If everything went well in regards to Quinn's new album, then things could only go up for Rachel from there.

A loud bang could be heard from outside of the recording studio, and Rachel looked over to the control booth to see Quinn's producer and the studio's owner, Will Schuester, enter for the start of the work day. Will was a legend in the recording industry, and he was in high demand to produce the albums for some of the music industry's biggest acts. In fact, if it wasn't for Will she probably wouldn't even be a professional songwriter. He had discovered her one evening, playing piano in a jazz club and showcasing her own music after she had moved out to LA to become a star on her own. Impressed with what he had heard, he allowed Rachel to write a song for a quasi-popular boy band that he had been working with at the time. When the single hit #12 on the iTunes chart, she had started getting calls from the management of other recording artists demanding her work. In fact, it was Will who had personally requested Rachel for Quinn's sophomore album, and she respected Will way too much to turn down his offer.

"Good Morning, Rachel," Will said brightly through the intercom that connected the studio to the recording booth. He was busy turning on the various pieces of equipment and making sure they were all calibrated for the recording process. "How has 'Heartbreak Hell' been coming along?" She grimaced at the sheet music in front of her and added some last minute changes to the piece. It was a decent enough song; on the pop spectrum with some upbeat moments. Will had plans to add a bit of a dance beat to it so they would want to play it in clubs as well. However, she had a feeling that Quinn wouldn't be able to hit half the notes during the bridge, so she frowned as she thought about transposing it a half step lower.

"I think it sounds decent enough, but I'm not sure about Quinn's part by the bridge. I think I should lower it a half step." The million-dollar moneymaker shook his head.

"We'll see how rehearsal goes, she's bringing in her studio musicians today for a full run through of the song."

"Oh really?" She asked, annoyed. It would be nice if she was aware that she needed to have the parts for the backup instruments done by this afternoon. "What time will they be here?"

"I think her manager said 2pm, but you know how Sue Sylvester loves to overbook Quinn. There's no such thing as overexposure for her right now, and they're milking it like crazy before the release of the new album." Once again, a frown crossed her features as she started working on the keyboard accompaniment, making notes in the margins about changes she had to address. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night and now she had to spend all day on instrumental work.

How was she ever going to break into the business when she didn't even have time to work on her own material? The tune from before was still stuck in her head while she tried to work on Quinn's song, and before she realized it, the studio musicians had arrived to start practicing before Quinn arrived. She sighed heavily as she got up from the piano, too involved in her work to even look up from the paper. She walked over to the musicians and started to babble at a mile a minute.

"Good afternoon, gentleman," She said as she handed out the sheet music without even looking up. "Here is the breakdown for _Heartbreak Hell_; for the guitarists you need to know the key is b flat and we might have to change the chords on the bridge to a diminished seventh depending on whether or not Quinn can hit the notes." She looked up for the slightest instant and wished she hadn't. The musicians in front of her were probably the three most attractive men she had ever seen in her life, even though she'd barely glanced at them for a nanosecond. Was everyone in LA ridiculously good looking? Of course they just _had_ to meet her after she had pulled an all-nighter, but she knew deep down she shouldn't even worry. They were the back-up musicians for Quinn Fabray, so why would she even entertain the thought that they would find her attractive? Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were in two completely different leagues and she knew what her place was in life. She looked at the lead guitarist, whose hair was shaved into a perfect mohawk, and frowned when she noticed that he was staring at her with a weird expression on his face.

"Well, _hello_ beautiful," he crooned as she took in his appearance. He was wearing an old Black Sabbath t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and both of his arms had a trail of tattoos from his shoulders to his wrists. He was wearing skinny black jeans and shiny Doc Marten boots that came up to his mid-calf. His mohawk was tall and stiff and he wore a salacious smirk on his face like a badge of honor as he appraised her from head to toe. She was immediately turned off by his crass and unprofessional behavior. "My name is Noah Puckerman, but all the groupies call me Puck. And who might you be?"

Feeling bold towards the lascivious lead guitarist, she placed her hands on her hips and stood as straight and tall as she could manage with her petite stature. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I wrote every piece of music that's on this album, so you will show some respect where it is due, sir." She looked from the mohawked guitarist to the blond bassist who was tuning his instrument, and took in his appearance as well. His shaggy blonde hair was coiffed to perfection, and he wore a plain white t-shirt with baggy cargo pants and Converse kicks. She looked around for the other musician and he had retreated to the corner with his drum kit. She hadn't even really seen his face yet. She turned back towards the other musicians and they were both getting ready for their recording session. "And you are?" She asked the bassist.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Sam Evans." He stuck out his hand like a gentleman and she shook it, grateful for his manners. "Bassist for hire. Sorry about Puck, he's a great guitarist but he likes to hit on the ladies a bit too much." She felt much more comfortable talking to Sam than she did with Puck, and she tried to block out the noises that surrounded her as they all started to tune their instruments. She looked up towards the booth and saw that Will was talking to her good friend Artie, the sound mixer and Will's second in command at the studio. She realized that they should really get a sample of the sound before Quinn arrived, and she walked over to the drummer to introduce herself so they could get started.

She had barely seen his face while she was passing out the materials, but as she approached the drummer in the corner his face was buried in the sheet music, tapping out the beats on his snare while his leg bounced to the beat of the music. She had to admit that he had perfect rhythm, which was a tremendous asset to any producer during the recording process. She approached the drum kit and was about to introduce herself, when he finally lifted his head up and made direct eye contact with Rachel, stopping her in her tracks.

He was so good-looking that she almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Hey." He said simply, standing up from the drum kit and sticking out his hand. "My name is Finn. Finn Hudson." She shook his hand while she craned her neck to look him in the face. Man, he was tall! He smiled politely at her and all of her conversational skills flew out the window. It was bad enough that the guitarists were already good looking, but the drummer was positively gorgeous! White wristbands accessorized both of his arms while a blue CBGB t-shirt created a stark contrast against them. Fitted blue jeans hugged his hips perfectly, and she could see gray Vans sneakers poking out of the bottom of them. She looked down at her ruffled shirt and pencil skirt and frowned. They looked like punk rock Gods while she looked like a secretary.

It took her a second to snap out of her momentary trance, but she smiled brightly as she let go of his hand. It was warm, and she had to shake away the thrill she'd experienced during the simple touch. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Finn. I'm Rachel Berry, the songwriter for this album." He sat back down at his drum kit with a small smile and her heart started to beat erratically when he turned back to the music. It wasn't fair that Quinn was already famous, she just_ had_ to have the most attractive studio band imaginable! "If you have any problems with the music, please let me know." She started to walk away, feeling like she'd already made a fool out of herself just by breathing his air, when the gorgeous drummer addressed her personally.

"So wait, this song is in 5-4?" He inquired about the time signature, tapping lightly on the high hat. "Do you think you can play the keyboard accompaniment alongside us while we get used to the rhythm?" His work ethic impressed her, and she found herself grinning enthusiastically while she was forced to tamper down the giddy feelings he evoked in her.

_Stay professional, Rachel!_, she screamed at herself. _Don't go crushing on the studio musicians!_

"Of course, let me just get settled." She turned around and waved until she got Will's attention in the booth.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"We're about to start practicing if you want to listen in on the instrumentals." She said simply as she tucked herself into her piano chair. She looked over at the guitarists and they were finishing tuning their instruments, while Finn spun his drumsticks in his hands.

"You all ready?" She asked to make sure. "One, two, three!" Finn played the first beat and they were off, playing the instrumental section of _Heartbreak Hell_ and letting loose in the recording studio. No one sung the lyrics, but they were more focused on the beat, which had to be perfected before Quinn arrived. Thankfully, these three musicians knew what they were doing, and they only had to run through the whole song a few times until everyone was comfortable with their roles. They were halfway through their final run-through, when a booming noise interrupted the beautiful music they were all making together.

"And just what the _hell_ is going on here?" The music cut out instantly and Rachel looked up towards the booth and stared into the chilly eyes of Quinn Fabray, superstar recording artist and the bane of Rachel's existence. How were they going to be able to put a record together if they couldn't even practice? The guys stopped playing immediately as she stood up from her piano bench and joined Quinn, her cut-throat manager Sue Sylvester, Will and Artie in the booth. Trying to be as pleasant and professional as possible with the million-dollar recording artist, she approached Quinn and her manager with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Quinn, Ms. Sylvester." Neither woman returned the sentiment. "We were just working on the instrumentals to _Heartbreak Hell_. Would you like to hear what we've done?"

"No thanks, I've heard enough already," she said, looking down at Rachel. Sure, the girl was already petite, but Quinn was making Rachel feel almost invisible with the way she was peering down at her from her four inch pumps. She pulled off her designer sunglasses and walked right past Rachel, ignoring her and walking into the studio. "Why haven't my boys said hello to me, yet?" She asked with a pout as she approached the musicians. Rachel could feel the burn of jealousy scald her like wildfire as she kissed every single boy on the mouth, including the hot drummer, whose lips she'd lingered on the longest. She should have known that Quinn would have every one of these guys wrapped around her finger. Typical.

She shouldn't care so much, though. It wasn't her place to be hooking up with studio musicians or anyone else she might work with in the future. The music industry was small, and word traveled fast. Right now she had to focus on one thing, and one thing only, and that was her own career and future in the music business. If she got a bad reputation in LA then no one would want to hire her, and it was bad enough that she'd been forced to make a change in her life goals. Songwriting paid the bills and it brought her a very small and specific kind of fame, but she wanted to be the one on stage, belting the music that had come straight out of her soul. She wanted to be the one who placed open mouthed kisses on her studio musicians, and wore designer labels in the glossy pages of magazines.

Until then, she would have to just play along with the rules of the game, and build up her flawless reputation until she was finally recognized for her talents. She looked over at Sue, the most devious and cut-throat manager in the business, and wondered what her life would be like if _she_ was Sue's client instead of Quinn. She would probably have a Grammy by now, along with a photo spread in every magazine, a complete line of flirty perfumes, and a sexy drummer of her own to escort her to all the flashy events. . .

"Are we going to record something or are you all just trying to waste my time?" Quinn's voice startled her out of her momentary reverie as she snapped back to the task at hand. She nodded towards Will and Artie, who were fiddling with sound controls as she approached the singer in the studio. She could feel the eyes of the other musicians on her while she initiated Quinn's warm-up exercises on the keyboard, and had to resist the urge to wince when she butchered some of the notes.

When she was finished, it was time to get to business. "Alright Quinn, first and foremost we have to work on the bridge; if you can't hit the notes in that section then we'll have to lower it a half step and we're already pressed for time." She started to play the introduction, and the other musicians followed suit. Everything was perfect, until the blond chanteuse hit the bridge.

It sounded like a cat was drowning.

Rachel stopped playing, and gave a cut-off to the other musicians while Quinn continued to squawk, because Rachel did not consider that sound to be musical in _any_ way. Quinn stared at her like she had three heads and asked what was wrong.

"I should have known the key change would be too much for you. I'm lowering this piece a half step and we can work on it tomorrow." She didn't have to look up from her music to know that Quinn was glaring at her.

"I like the key it's in." She said, coolly. Could she even hear herself? Was her headset broken?

"Quinn, it is my professional opinion that the bridge should be lowered a half step. We can fix the song in post-production so it sounds decent, but singing it in concert is a completely different story." All the auto-tuning in the world couldn't fix how terrible Quinn sounded, but it wasn't Rachel's place to comment unless she never wanted to work in LA ever again. Before she could make a mark on her sheet music, Quinn ripped the paper away from her, and Rachel looked up to see all three studio musicians watching the scene unfold like it was a cage match. Finn, the drummer, looked particularly sympathetic as Quinn refused to return the sheet music that Rachel had been working on so painstakingly. Her voice was low and vicious when the superstar finally addressed her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there is no way in hell I am going to let you mess up _my songs_." It took every ounce of strength left in her already exhausted body not to punch the girl in the face. They were not _Quinn's_ songs, they were _Rachel's_ songs; this was the music that had been evoked straight from her soul, and part of her wanted to rip the sheet music from her hands and walk out, leaving her to record an album without any material whatsoever.

However, deep down she knew that this was impossible. She knew about her place in the music industry, and it was practically the sub-basement compared to the level of Quinn's star power. Feeling embarrassed and personally offended, she had to mask her disdain as she begrudgingly apologized to the singer, agreeing not to lower the key a half step before resuming the practice.

She played the piano accompaniment diligently until Quinn had to leave for an interview on Jimmy Kimmel. Before she left, she kissed every musician once more on the mouth as a goodbye and Rachel wondered what kind of relationship they all had. The tabloids said she was supposedly single, but you couldn't tell that from the way she had just flirted with her musicians. It shouldn't have bothered her, but it was all she could think about as she hung around after everyone had left, working on the last minute changes to _Heartbreak Hell_. She wasn't lowering the bridge a half-step anymore, but there were still things that needed fixing.

When she played the key change that marked the bridge, she couldn't help herself, and started belting out the notes that Quinn's voice was too weak to sing. They rested perfectly in her range, and the sound of her voice bounced off the acoustics of the recording studio. She had to admit that she sounded great. Alongside her piano, Rachel sang the song that she had written for another singer, but with more passion and emotion than Quinn could ever elicit with her breathy voice. After she had played it in it's entirety and was happy with the changes she'd made, she was ready to retreat to the privacy of her condo, when a small clapping could be heard behind her.

She turned around slowly, feeling her heart drop into her stomach when she came face to face with the hot studio drummer, Finn. He was staring at her in a peculiar way as her heart sped up into overdrive, feeling embarrassed that she'd been caught in such a vulnerable moment.

"That was pretty impressive, songwriter." She was almost positive that the others had left or else she wouldn't have let loose like that. How long had he been there, listening to her sing?

"What are you still doing here? I thought you and the other guys left." Did he have to look so attractive while he was staring at her? And did he just say that he was_ impressed_?

"They did, but I like to hang around sometimes and get some extra practice in. Seems like you do too." He walked right up to the piano and sat on the bench next to her. She had to move over to accommodate him, but she didn't mind in the slightest. "You sure know how to write a complicated drum beat. I have to work on the chorus some more before the next session, but it can wait until tomorrow." She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment at his praise, and she pivoted her body so she could look up at him. No one had ever complimented her accompaniment before; too many people assumed that songwriting only included lyrics when there was so much more than that.

"Thank you. I appreciate your feedback."

"And just between you, me and the walls," he said, looking around to make sure they were alone. "You were right about lowering the song a half step." The shock she felt was overwhelming as the attractive drummer agreed with her over his own boss. In fact, she felt so lightheaded she thought she might faint, which wouldn't make the best impression on the man who had enamored her so easily. Luckily for her self control, he stood up from the piano bench, grabbed his drumsticks and started to head out the doors. He had one last thing to say though, and it caused her heart to practically burst from her chest as his voice carried throughout the empty room. "If she had a voice like you, it wouldn't be a problem."

She stared after his retreating figure as she processed what had just happened. Finn, drummer to superstar Quinn Fabray, thought she was impressive! He thought her voice was better than Quinn's! A bout of inspiration struck her once more, and she put away _Heartbreak Hell_ and whipped out her new unnamed masterpiece, losing herself in the music as she forfeited another night of rest.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Welcome to the new fic! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This should be super fun to write!

Until next time. . . _sings. . ._Don't Stop. . . _Reviewing_!

Merci Mille Fois!


	2. A New Muse

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: I love it when the creative juices won't stop flowing. . .

* * *

**Chapter Two: A New Muse**

"One-and-a-two-and-a-three-and-a-four." He counted along as he worked out the complicated drum beat, bouncing his sticks on the snare as he tried to keep track with the rhythm in his head. He stared at the sheet music in front of him and frowned at the sixteenth and thirty-second notes that continued to taunt him mercilessly. He'd never had to work this hard on studio arrangements in all of his experience as a drummer-for-hire, and he redid the entire section over and over again until it sounded perfect to his trained ears.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Finn got up from the drum kit in the corner of the empty recording studio and looked around the vacant space, frowning at the textured walls that were layered to create the perfect acoustic reverb. Looking down at the sheet music, he had to swallow his bitterness as he thought about his place in the industry. How long had it been since he'd written _his own_ music? Getting paid to show up at a studio and drum for a few hours was great and everything, but hadn't he moved to LA for a reason? He'd left his little cow town in the midwest so he could be a famous rock star, not waste his time on meaningless gigs and studio work that left him feeling empty inside.

It's not like he hadn't tried. He'd been in so many bands up to this point that he couldn't even keep track of them all anymore, and he'd played at almost every rock venue in Southern California under an array of different band names that he could no longer remember. Every single time he tried to make it in a band he'd faced nothing but rejection and humiliation, so about a year ago he'd just stopped trying. Working as a studio drummer was enough to get him out of the debt that had piled up after he'd moved to California, and now he was just barely getting by even with the money that Quinn was paying him, which he had to admit was the most he'd ever been paid. Living in LA was just way too expensive.

Right now though it was better than nothing, and deep down he knew how lucky he was that Quinn had hired him for the recording of her second album. He had met her last summer, when she was finishing up recording her debut album and her drummer had to bail on her because he was having a kid. At that point he'd been so desperate for work that he'd just started showing up in front of several recording studios at different parts of the day, begging for a chance to work for _anyone _who would give him a chance. Will had taken pity on him and allowed him to play for Quinn during that one rehearsal, and the rest was history. The record had gone to number one and he had accompanied her on her summer mall tour. Being Quinn's drummer was the closest thing to stardom he might ever experience, but to him it still wasn't enough.

He missed writing his own music and feeling like his drumsticks were extensions of his body; reaching out towards the rhythm and letting it consume him until his heart started beating to the pulse of the drums. He missed picking up an acoustic guitar and feeling like he was creating something beautiful, and he wanted to know what it was like to share it with the world, and have people love his music just as much as he did.

That was probably why he couldn't stop thinking about that songwriter, Rachel. He knew from the second he'd tried to play her accompaniment that she knew exactly what she was doing, and he had nothing but the utmost respect for her and her talent. Not only could she write a hit song, but she had a voice like nothing he had ever heard before, and he worked in the music industry! In fact, he was secretly envious of her; he might be able to write a drum beat to a rock song, but she created the kind of music that people would kill to record for their albums. The kinds of songs that people will adore and sing forever, with lyrics that they would want to tattoo onto themselves. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing when he caught her practicing the other day, and to say that he was impressed with her talent was an understatement.

He exited the recording studio with the brunette songwriter on his mind as he went to fix himself a cup of coffee. She was talented, that was for sure, but there was just something different about her that he couldn't figure out. Everyone he'd met in LA was obsessed with the way they looked or the image they projected to others, but it seemed like the songwriter had nothing to hide. She was raw and honest and open like a book, which both surprised and intimidated Finn in the little time that he'd made her acquaintance. If only he could be so brave in such a cut-throat world.

Checking his watch, he knew that he had plenty of time before the other musicians showed up for the final recording of _Heartbreak Hell._ After today the track had to be finished, and Rachel was ready to have them start practicing the newest song for the album, which was supposedly going to be Quinn's first single. That meant everything to Quinn, so they all knew that everything had to be perfect in today's session or else their schedule would get pushed back even further. Nothing was worse than experiencing the wrath of Quinn Fabray, especially when he had to watch her go on a rampage and terrorize innocent people. His heart clenched painfully when he thought about his boss, and he wished that things were back to the way they used to be last year, before she had made it big.

Quinn Fabray used to be so _happy_. When they were recording her first album she was nothing but a ray of sunshine; always smiling, always gracious to the people that were helping her in the studio. He had fallen for her, of course, but who could resist the allure of a pop superstar with a smile like Quinn's? She was gorgeous, she was famous, and everybody wanted her.

He'd wanted her too, and he'd had her for a few blissful moments last year.

He didn't want to think about his past with Quinn, though, as it brought up too many painful memories he hadn't yet coped with. Somewhere along the way she had changed into a person he could no longer recognize, and even though he still had feelings for her (which she reminded him of all the time), he knew that he couldn't be with her anymore, and it wasn't just because the tabloids reported her as single. It was obvious that part of him still loved her, but he'd loved the Quinn who had picked him off the streets and given him a chance, not the selfish superstar she had now become. But he would play along with her games, because she was his boss and he felt like he owed it to her for providing him with so much work. He would answer her 3am booty calls and pick her up from the airport and act like a boyfriend even though they'd been broken up for months. It was half self-preservation and half sympathy that kept him going in regards to Quinn, and part of him wanted to keep an eye on her, just in case she fell off the deep end again. . .

He tried not to think about Quinn's rocky past as he nursed his coffee in the small kitchenette, located in the back of the recording studio away from the machines. Being single was enough for him right now; Finn had learned his lesson from Quinn and he didn't want to get involved with another complicated girl who would drag him into her mess. It seemed like every chick in LA was either fake or had some kind of demon they wanted to hide, and he'd experienced enough personal baggage with Quinn to last him a lifetime. He did miss her though, but he also missed his independence. It felt like Quinn still owned a part of him, and he was afraid that he might never get it back.

He reflected upon this as he finished his coffee, and he was about to pour himself another mug of the black liquid fuel when he heard the most beautiful music bleeding through the walls of the kitchenette. He stared at his watch, puzzled that someone was here so early and walked toward the source of the music, feeling like it held him in a trance as it wrapped around him and pulled him closer to the recording studio.

He entered the room to find the songwriter, Rachel, at the piano, her eyelids almost completely shut as she moved her delicate hands across the keys, creating some of the most beautiful music he had ever heard. The melody of it echoed around the room and filled him with an emotion he couldn't quite describe. It was exhilarating and scary at the same time, but he never wanted it to end. He was transfixed as she started playing faster, and with more emotion than he had ever thought possible with a piano alone.

She didn't even notice him approach her, and part of him didn't want to disturb her and ruin the music that she was creating on her own. However, he felt awkward standing there when he had to practice as well, so he coughed lightly into one of his closed fists to draw her attention upwards, and her finger slipped onto a dissident chord before she stopped playing altogether, startled by the interruption.

"Oh my goodness!" She yelled as she brought one of her hands to her chest in shock. "Finn, you frightened me!"

She ran her free hand through her hair and as she pulled it away from her face he couldn't help but notice that she was actually quite beautiful, in an unconventional way. He'd been so preoccupied with the music over the past few days that he hadn't even noticed until now; he'd been more impressed by her talent than her physique until this moment. Her brunette hair was long, thick, and shiny under the bright fluorescent lights of the studio. While her nose was quite big, it made her look unique, and so different from all the packaged blonde SoCal girls that he was used to spending time with. He probably liked her eyes the most though, they had a deep, dark mahogany hue and they seemed to see right through him when they made eye contact.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to see you here so early. I thought I would be here by myself until everyone else showed up." Finn apologized and she smiled lightly before returning to her sheet music.

"Well, it's perfectly all right. I wasn't expecting to see anyone else here this early either." She said as she made a few marks on her paper, and he actually struggled to find something to say to the musical genius that stood in front of him. He knew that he had to act professionally around her when they were working, but it couldn't hurt to get to know her better while they were alone, right? Especially if they were going to be spending so much time together during the recording process, he reasoned logically to himself. Normally he tried to act cool and nonchalant when he was around girls, but sitting here with Rachel, he just felt like being himself. She didn't seem like the kind of girl he needed to impress or suck up to, which was a welcome change. Besides, he respected her too much to treat her like all the other girls he was used to hanging around with; he felt like he was working with a real _artist_ for once, and wanted to know more about her. The song she had been playing still held him in a kind of trance that he couldn't snap out of.

"So, what was that song you were just playing? Is that the next single Quinn was gushing about yesterday? Because if it is, I think we have a hit." There was no answer as he pushed himself up onto the back of the grand piano, sitting on it while she frowned deeply. She looked up at him with guarded eyes, like he couldn't be trusted, but eventually she let him in on her secret.

"No actually. That piece is quite personal." Rachel said softly. "It's something I've been working on for quite some time and it's very important to me." She didn't elaborate any further, and the desire to hear the song again was growing.

"Will you play it for me?" He thought he could see her jaw drop from the shock of his request. Was he asking too much of her?

"Uh. . ." she stuttered, "It's not finished yet."

Shrugging his shoulders, he hopped off the piano and sat next to her on the bench, wanting to see her pay it up close. She moved over to accommodate him and he caught a whiff of her hair, which smelled like vanilla and lavender. He breathed it in once more as he nudged her with his elbow, playfully, and smiled as a small laugh bubbled out of her. He hadn't been so carefree and comfortable with a girl since he left the midwest; he wasn't even this relaxed with Quinn. Seeing Rachel up close was also making him appreciate her exotic beauty even more. "So? I want to see the songwriter in her element." Her eyes were still guarded as she looked away, and he could tell that this girl was a bit stubborn. She didn't argue any further though, and cracked her knuckles before placing her hands on the keys.

"Now before you hear this, you must know that it is nowhere near finished. It doesn't even have lyrics or a title, or a bridge. . ." She trailed off as she exhaled deeply, breathing in through her nose so she could calm down. "I'm sorry, I just get nervous when I'm sharing my work."

"How is that possible? You get paid to share your work."

She shook her head sadly before bowing her head and focusing on the music in front of her. "This is different." She didn't elaborate any further, and he watched as her fingers began to pound against the keys on the piano, filling up the room with the music that had entranced him so easily. He stared at her petite frame as it swayed back and forth with the beat, and it was like watching art come alive right in front of his eyes.

It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life.

She played the same notes that he had heard earlier, but watching her express herself up close was completely different. Her entire body moved to the beat as her fingers flew across the keys, and he was mesmerized as she continued to play more, something he hadn't heard yet. It sounded like the beginnings of a key change, but she said the song didn't have a bridge yet. . .

She seemed to lose herself as she played the unfamiliar notes, and as her face tightened in concentration he realized that she was creating new material right in front of his very eyes. He was watching music come alive, exploding from the petite musical prodigy that sat before him. She opened her mouth and started to sing without lyrics, letting her voice swell around the notes and forming the skeleton of her song. She didn't have lyrics yet, she was just belting out "ooh's" and "ah's", but it filled him with an energy that was so fierce, he felt inspired to add to the beauty that was being showcased before him. He left her on her piano bench to keep creating her symphony and went over to his drum kit, feeling the music flow through him as he tapped out an accompaniment to her piece.

A piano, a drum kit, and Rachel's booming voice were the only instruments being used, but the music that Finn heard around him in that moment was like nothing he had ever heard before. He hadn't felt like this in all of his years playing music, and he'd been in enough bands to know what writing songs was like with other people. This was something else entirely. The creativity poured out of him like a flood as his new muse seemed to evoke the music straight out of his own heart. He had never felt so inspired in his whole life.

But something was wrong. Rachel had been playing the same chords over and over again for the past few measures and she slammed her hands down on the keys in a loud, dissonant noise before a sharp cry escaped her lips. "Dammit!" She cursed under her breath as she played random notes in frustration. "I lost it." Her bout of inspiration was spent, and he could tell that she was frustrated. "I was_ so damn close_. It's like I could feel the words coming to me but they're stuck somewhere inside my head. I can't hold on to them long enough." She sighed deeply as she wrote down the new music she had created on her papers before peeking up at him through her wispy bangs. "You know, you're really talented." She said, matter-of-factly.

Her praise made him feel embarrassed as he rubbed his neck. "Really?"

"Oh yes!" She remarked brightly while she made more marks on her sheet music. "I should know, I'm talented too." Well, at least she knew her own strengths.

"Thanks." He said simply as she continued to compliment him.

"Why of course! You have nearly perfect rhythm which is always a valuable asset, and you're not so bad at composing music yourself. That drum beat you provided during our impromptu jam session was perfect for the tone I was going for." She smiled at him brightly and he felt his heart skip a beat as he let her generous words soak into him. This girl was really something else; there was no pettiness, no competition. Just honesty, professionalism and pure, unadulterated talent.

And he liked it. More importantly, he liked _her, _and the music they made together in the solitude of the studio. It made him feel like a true musician; an artist, even.

His cell phone started to ring in the pocket of his jeans, and he answered it already knowing who it was going to be. Quinn always liked to check in on her musicians before they were going to be in the studio, and today was no exception, especially because she was bringing in her backup singers.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Good morning, Finny bear," her voice was sultry and smooth and he immediately fell under it's spell. "Are you ready for the big day?"

"Of course, I'm already at the studio with Rachel, we're practicing early today." He knew it was a mistake to mention Rachel as soon as her name fell from his lips but there was no taking it back now. When they were alone, Quinn's disdain for Rachel was open, even though he had no idea why she held such a vendetta against the songwriter. He thought Rachel was pretty awesome, if he were being honest with himself.

"Oh really?" He could tell by her tone that she was not happy with that piece of information. "Well then things better be _perfect_ when I get there." The threat was hanging in the air and she hung up on him, leaving him with a uneasy feeling in his gut as he put the phone away. He looked over at Rachel and she was putting away her own sheet music and replacing it with _Heartbreak Hell_, practicing it diligently while avoiding eye contact with him.

"Quinn doesn't like me." She said plainly, and he couldn't even argue with her. He wished things didn't have to be this way, but Quinn wasn't the same girl she'd once been. She'd been through way too much.

"I'm sorry." He knew he sounded pathetic but there was nothing else he could say. "She's not really like that all the time, you know?" He said lamely, trying to defend her.

Rachel shook her head with a small smile. "I'm sure." She didn't sound convinced, and he didn't want to press the issue further. Before either of them could change the subject, Sam and Puck entered the studio with their guitar cases, and Finn looked up to see Will in the booth, flipping on all of the controls. Rachel went to go greet the producer, while Puck nudged him in the back.

"So what were you doing here all alone with little miss songwriter?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"Grow up, asshole. I don't just bang everything with two legs like you do." He said bitterly, feeling defensive. "We were practicing. She actually gives a shit about the music, unlike _some people_."

"Hey, hey!" He said, lifting up his hands like he was offended. "I care about the music! We were in three of my last five bands together, dude. You know how I roll." Finn shrugged his shoulders and retreated to his corner so he could tap out the drum beats he'd created for Rachel instead of _Heartbreak Hell_. He was lost in thought as the tinny sound of the cymbal surrounded him. Why had he said that to Puck when he knew for a fact that Puck loved the music just as much as he did? He was deep in thought as the musicians calibrated all of their machines to get ready. Rachel had re-entered the studio and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she sat alone at her piano, tinkling away at the keys absentmindedly. She turned around and caught him staring at her and he ducked his head down swiftly, before looking up and noticing her staring at him for the smallest of moments before looking away.

She really was rather pretty. . .

He could no longer think of the inspirational songwriter who had seized his attention, for Quinn Fabray entered the recording studio at that moment in all of her glory, flanked by her two back-up singers, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Quinn spotted him right away and approached him immediately, giving him a tight hug before she pressed her lips against his, lingering there and making his head feel dizzy as she stepped away and greeted her other musicians in the same fashion. Every guy had a specific role in Quinn's life, and she never hesitated to remind them all of their places with her flirty kisses and prying phone calls. He wished it didn't have to be this way, but the other guys knew how fragile Quinn could be, and if she needed them for support, then they would be there for her. Puck and Sam had also seen Quinn at her worst, and neither guy wanted that to happen again.

She seemed like she was in a decent enough mood after she greeted her band, and the musicians all gathered around to put the finishing touches on the piece. He had to admit, once all the layers were added, the song sounded pretty awesome. There were still things that needed fixing in post-production, but besides that, they had a solid track.

One down, about ten more to go.

Quinn had to make it to a photo shoot during the late afternoon, but she approached Finn after the recording was finished with a beaming smile on her face that reminded him of the girl he'd once loved. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rachel putting her sheet music in a bright pink portfolio as she pulled on her light cardigan and left the studio for the evening. She didn't even say goodbye to anyone, just ducked her head down and made her way out without a word. He frowned as he turned to face the stunning blond singer.

"So, what are your plans for later tonight? Everyone is going to meet up at Katsuya's to celebrate finishing the song." It was quite tempting to Finn; they had the best chicken teriyaki he had ever tasted in his life. Something was bugging him, though.

"Everyone?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Me, San and Britt, Sam, Puck, Will, Artie. . ." There was no mention of the person who had made her song even possible, and he shrugged as he grabbed his sticks, following her out of the studio.

"I don't know, Quinn. I'll try." She stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks as she pulled off her sunglasses and looked him right in the eyes. He couldn't help but lose himself in her worried gaze as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trapping him in her embrace.

"Hey," she said softly, "I've been thinking a lot, about you and me, and I think we deserve a second chance." His heart started to pound painfully as he thought about her past and why they had broken up in the first place. "I miss you."

He missed her too, but he had to know.

"Have you been clean?" His heart was in his throat when he asked the question and he knew it was a bad idea when the softness in her gaze instantly became rock hard, and defensive. That was a definite no, and he couldn't go back to her if she was going to drag him through the same hell all over again.

"That's none of your business." She hissed and the moment between them was gone. "How dare you bring up something like that here!" She looked around wildly, making sure that no one had heard his question. No one would want to buy a record from Quinn Fabray if they knew she had a bit of a coke problem. She'd tried to get clean a bunch of times over the past year, but she kept on falling off the wagon, no matter how many times he and the other guys had begged her to stop. They had all promised to be there for her at all times, so she always had someone to be with if she needed help, but it still didn't matter. For her it was never enough, and he just couldn't understand _why_.

"So I guess that's a _no_." He spat roughly, but she still wouldn't break eye contact with him.

"I'll get better, I promise." She begged. "Give me another chance and I'll stop." He kissed her on the forehead and started to walk away from her, leaving her desperate request hanging in the air. He'd heard it all before, and he'd already learned his lesson.

"Text me later tonight to remind me about Katsuya's." He said as he unlocked his beat up old station wagon; the same one he had driven here all the way from Ohio. He got in his car without another word, feeling a million different emotions all at the same time and not understanding any of them.

He drove back to his crappy apartment and pulled a beer out of the fridge before his shoes were even off, cracking it open and dropping himself in front of the TV. Instead of turning on some mindless distraction, he stared off into nothingness, taking in his surroundings in the empty apartment. It wasn't the largest apartment ever, but it was enough for him and his meager possessions. His old acoustic guitar suddenly caught his eye, resting in the corner under the window on the far wall of the living room. Crossing the short span of the room, he picked it up and frowned; when was the last time he'd tuned this thing?

He winced as he fixed the strings and started to play some chords, enjoying the solitude of the moment and the way the music bounced off the plain white walls of his apartment. Closing his eyes, his fingers started to move on their own as he plucked away at the strings, creating a tune that erupted from somewhere deep inside him. He thought of Rachel, and how the petite songwriter had inspired him so profoundly while he lost himself in his work, letting the music carry him to a place he'd never thought possible. She was his muse, he'd decided in that moment, and he couldn't wait to share his work with her during their next rehearsal and get her professional opinion.

He was so lost in the music he was creating, he didn't even hear his text message from Quinn as he composed into the late hours of the night.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Hope you like the plot twist! They tried to make Quinn go to rehab, but she said NO NO NO.

Until next time, sings, Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois


	3. Collaborative Cooperation

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: How perfect was Rachel in Original Song? Lea Michele continues to blow me away on a weekly basis and that episode inspired me so much!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Collaborative Cooperation**

"Instead of wasting everyone's time here, why don't we try that take again and work towards not sounding like pre-schoolers with tupperware." Quinn's manager Sue sneered from the control booth as Rachel sighed deeply and turned her music back to the very beginning. They had been working on her new song for what felt like an eternity, and nothing they did ever sounded good enough to Quinn or her manager. Will was apparently quite pleased with the work they were doing, but the overbearing manager and her client were pushing everyone to heir breaking point. Rachel didn't know how much longer she would be able to last; it was starting to get hot and stagnant in the recording studio, as each musician was putting 110% of their energy into each take. She looked over at Finn on his drum kit, and he was wiping a fine layer of sweat from his brow with his wristbands. He caught her eye and shot her a crooked half smile that turned her stomach around in knots. She had to look away quickly to hide her blush.

As honest and straightforward as she tried to be in life, it was pretty difficult for her to admit to herself that she had a thing for the drummer. He had been so kind towards her the other day when she'd been practicing her piece, and she hadn't met a guy like that since she moved out to LA. Every guy she had ever met here was either looking for some quick sex or too preoccupied with looks or status to try to get to really know her. Finn, though, was different than all those other guys; he really seemed to care about the music, and she respected his talents as a drummer. It also didn't help that he had a smile that made her melt, with dimples so deep she thought she could swim in them. He was tall, lean, and his kind words made her feel like someone truly appreciated her talents for the first time since she'd moved here from the east coast. It was enough to make her feel like a hormonal teenager again instead of a mature 26 year-old songwriter.

The handsome drummer was on her mind when the red light went on for recording, and the thought of him preoccupied her so greatly, she missed her opening cue for the introduction. Quinn, who was wearing sunglasses inside the studio, whipped them off and shot Rachel a glare she would never forget. Dark circles rimmed the bottom of her eyes and they looked bloodshot and unfocused. For a second Rachel worried that Quinn wasn't sleeping enough, until the angry singer opened her mouth and Rachel lost all sympathy for her.

"_That's it!_ I've _had it_ with you for today. You obviously don't care enough to pay attention and if you can't keep up with me and my band, then maybe we'll have to find a new songwriter." The two women glared at one another and Rachel's near infinite patience was almost at it's breaking point. She had to take deep breaths to calm down before she trusted herself enough to speak.

"Quinn, everyone in this room is working at their maximum capacity in order to make sure that this album is a hit." She said evenly. "But if you keep pushing us past our capabilities, then no one will be able to work at their full potential, and your record will sound like _garbage._" She emphasized, and it was her turn to pull out the threats. "Don't forget the deal we made in our contract, Quinn. If you pull me from the album, I'm taking my songs with me, and that's a _fact_." It was so quiet in the recording studio that a pin drop could be heard. No one moved as Quinn slipped her sunglasses back on with a grimace.

"Sue?" She barked, angrily.

"What's up, Q? Should I call my songwriting contacts at Sony and arrange a new deal?" Rachel's heart was no longer beating as she waited for the superstar to respond. If she lost this job, then her career might be over before it even began.

"What's my schedule like for the next few days? I need some time away from the studio." She looked directly at Rachel as she addressed Sue. "We wouldn't want to work our musicians too hard, and it sounds like some of them might benefit from the _extra practice_." Rachel finally swallowed the tense lump in her throat as she realized she wasn't getting fired, but that she was actually getting a few days off for a break. Maybe Quinn could actually be reasonable? Rachel looked up to see Sue shuffling through her blackberry to check Quinn's schedule.  
"We can move your spa appointment to tomorrow and then Sunday you have to make an appearance at a fund-raiser, but yeah, we can resume recording on Monday morning if you want." Sue said absentmindedly. "But then we have to spend the whole week in the studio, non stop, so we can finish tracks two, three and four by next Friday's deadline. The record company wants to hear your progress on the record so far."

With her hands on her hips, Quinn addressed Rachel once more, and her voice was low and severe. "There you go, _Stubbles_, you got the weekend off. You better come back next week ready to work, and don't even think about trying to threaten me in front of the band again or else I _will_ find myself another songwriter and I'll make sure no one will hire you in this town ever again." She turned around to the boys in her band and smiled widely for them, while Rachel tried to keep herself from shaking after her stressful confrontation. "Have fun this weekend boys, and make sure to keep your cell phones on if I need you." She went over to the other musicians and gave them each their trademark kiss, but Rachel was stunned when she skipped over Finn entirely, walking right past him while he dropped his head in shame. She walked out of the room and Finn followed her, leaving her with the other musicians while they all packed up their gear.

She should have known that the _one guy_ she had a thing for would be involved with another girl; not just any girl, though, but a pop superstar! She still felt like shaking as she sat left the rehearsal space, heading for the bathrooms so she could calm herself down in private. The last thing she wanted to do was break into stress-induced tears in front of her peers, and when she reached the bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her face and tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

After a few more deep breaths, she exited the bathroom to retrieve her sheet music from the studio when she suddenly heard Quinn's voice, echoing down the back hallway that led to Will's personal office. She was never one to eavesdrop, but when she heard Finn's soft, apologetic voice carrying down the hall, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk away even if she wanted to.

". . .I said I was sorry for last night, Quinn, but to be honest, it looks like you had enough fun without me." She hid around the corner of the hall so she would go unseen, but she could hear their conversation loud and clear.

"You promised me that you would always answer the phone no matter what, and you just blew me off last night to dick around on the guitar. What if I had really needed you last night, Finn?" What could she possibly need him for that would require him to be on call 24/7 like he was a doctor? She just couldn't understand the relationship that Quinn had with her musicians!

There was a long pause before he spoke again. "What else do you want me to say?" He said, sounding exasperated.

"Tell me you love me." She said, as Rachel's heart started to seize painfully in her chest.

Finn's voice was soft, sincere and filled with heavy emotion. "_You know I do_."

Not wanting to hear another word, Rachel turned around on the spot and practically ran back to the recording studio, regretting her moment of weakness and wishing she had never stopped to listen in on their conversation in the first place. Instead of packing up her sheet music to get an early start on her free weekend, she sat herself down at the piano, smoothing out her skirt in a huff and lifting up the cover. Finn was the only thing on her mind as she pounded away on the keys, venting her frustrations in the only way she knew how.

She wasn't even paying attention to what she was playing, her mind was still in that little hallway where she'd heard Finn declare his love for that nasty, selfish witch. Quinn already had her bassist and guitarist at her beck and call, did she really need a drummer to complete the congregation that worshipped at her feet? It just wasn't fair. Finn was so kind, and talented, and dedicated to his craft. Instead of going out last night to party with Quinn the band, he had apparently stayed in to write some music and be creative. At least she knew someone else in this town who cared more about their art then getting trashed.

She continued to play random nonsense, including a rousing rendition of _Chopsticks_, when she experienced the sudden disconcerting feeling that she wasn't alone in the quiet studio. Turning her head around slowly, her fingers slipped onto an off-note as she spotted the object of her affection standing in the entrance of the studio, staring at her through hooded lids while a small smile graced his features. He was leaning against the door frame before he pushed himself off and started to approach her, picking up an acoustic guitar before pulling a seat next to her piano bench and sitting down. He didn't say a word to her at all; he just sat there and started randomly tuning the instrument while Rachel looked on in shock.

_What was he still doing here?_

"Play me an A, please." He asked quietly, his eyes still on the strings of his instrument of choice. She didn't even know he knew how to play the guitar; most drummers she knew weren't as multi-faceted as Finn obviously was. She hit the key for A and held it until his guitar was perfectly tuned. Looking up at her finally, his smile was glowing as he winked at her, and she was instantly reverted back into a teenager with a crush as she tried to steady her beating heart. "Is this how you spend all your Friday nights off? Playing _Chopsticks_ in an empty recording studio?" He asked playfully, and she turned the question around on him, curious to get to know him better.

"What about you? Do you spend your Friday nights tuning guitars with girls who play _Chopsticks _in empty recording studios?" He laughed as he started to strum the perfectly tuned strings.

"Only recently." She watched as he started to finger the strings quickly, creating a melody that she could tap her feet to. "I'm glad you're still here. I wanted to talk to you." He said, without skipping a beat of his complicated tune.

"Oh?" She said as she started to press her fingers against the chords that synced up to his unfamiliar piece. Whenever he was around her, she couldn't help but feel the music flow through her. It was like he inspired her, in a way.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if I could get your professional opinion on something." He said, as he stopped picking at the guitar strings. "You're kind of the only person I know who writes music. Well, I mean, Puck and I have written our own music before, but I mean music that people would actually want to listen to." Did he just compliment her on her songwriting skills? She was stunned as she tried to spit out a response.

"Of course, Finn, I would be more than happy to help you." She replied in as even as tone as possible.

"Well, I was kind of inspired yesterday, you know, after our little jam session." She hoped her blush wasn't _too_ prominent on her face. "And I went home and actually _wrote_ something for the guitar. I've never been able to do something like that before, and I wanted to know if it was any good."

"You're asking me?" She could have been knocked over with a feather in that moment, she was so stunned. "Why don't you ask the other guys in the band? Or Quinn, even?"

His eyes were guarded as he shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't want to hear it, I understand."

"No! No!" She said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. "Please, I would _love_ to hear it. I'm just surprised that you came to me." His lips turned up in the crooked half-smile she adored and he nodded his head.

"Between you and me, Quinn doesn't know too much about the inner workings of music." Typical. "Besides, unless it had something to do with her career or her album, she probably wouldn't even care." Had she been hearing things earlier? She'd heard him say that he _loved _Quinn, but now he was talking about her like she was an inconvenience.

"I thought you two were very close." She questioned, looking away from him and trying desperately not to sound jealous.

"We _were_ close, and I guess we still are, but it's not the same anymore." He sighed deeply as she listened at full attention, trying to absorb every detail and nuance of his expression and analyzing it to the infinite degree. "We dated for a little while, but she's not the same person she used to be, so we broke up. But she has a lot to deal with and needs a large support system, so I try to be there for her whenever she needs me." Rachel couldn't begin to fathom why she would need three boys to constantly be on standby for her, but she didn't want to pry too much into Finn's personal life. She had barely just met him, and even though she knew she already had feelings for him after so short a time, she wanted to take her time to get to know him better. He seemed like a truly genuine guy, and there weren't enough of them around the LA area. If she scared him off now, then working alongside him would be very awkward.

"It's honorable that you make yourself available for her." She said, honestly, and he smiled before looking down at his guitar fondly. "And I would love to hear anything that you wrote. Just be warned; I am always painfully, if not brutally, honest with everyone when it comes to music. You, Finn Hudson, are no exception." He smiled widely as he sat up straight, balancing the guitar on his legs before he started to play.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." He said with a grin, and with a swing of his arm, he was off, playing the piece he had written the night before. She sat on her piano bench in awe of what she was hearing.

Those sounded like the same chords as _her_ _song._ . .

After listening more carefully, she realized that it sounded a lot like her song. In fact, she realized once he changed keys that this was no coincidence; he had written something for her song. His head was nodding to the beat of the music as she turned around and started to play her piece as the background accompaniment to Finn's guitar. It synced up beautifully with Finn as they kept repeating the same parts over and over again, losing themselves in the music and the feelings they were sharing in that moment. She had to eventually stop playing because her eyes filled up with tears, and she could no longer see the keys in front of her face.

He stopped playing a few beats later. "What's wrong?"

She had to cough through the emotion in her voice before she trusted herself to speak. "You actually wrote that?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. "I was thinking about you and your song and it just came to me. I don't know, I can't explain it." He looked away from her and this time _he_ was the one sporting the blush. "I guess you could say you inspired me."

It was official: her crush was no longer just a crush. She had definite feelings for Finn and they were not going to go away any time soon.

"Would you like to help me write the rest of this song?" She asked, timidly. She wasn't the kind of songwriter who liked to collaborate with others to complete a piece, but Finn was amazing her with his different accompaniments that complemented her song so beautifully. She had never been so in sync with another artist before, and it felt like he was in her head almost, writing the music she hadn't yet had the time to compose herself.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes, I am quite serious. That guitar section was perfect, and along with the drum part we did yesterday, you've written almost half of _my own_ song." Normally she was selfish with her unfinished work; she hated to share unless she knew it was flawless, and she would have never allowed a perfect stranger to write her rhythmic section without any permission from her. But she felt a connection to Finn in that moment that almost scared her with it's intensity, and she wanted an excuse to work with him outside the confines of Quinn's strict rehearsal schedule. She needed to get to know him better.

"You really liked it?" He asked with uncertainty lacing his tone.

"Liked it? I _loved_ it! It's like you're in my head or something! My piano section took me two weeks to create and in the past _two days_ we've completed half the song together and it's all because of you." She was never one to give out praise, but Finn deserved it and it made her happy to see him smile.

"What's this song for, anyway?" He asked while idly strumming the guitar in his hands. "Another client of yours?"

"No, it's nothing really. I'm writing it for me, I guess, in case someone ever gives me a chance and lets me record an album." Sighing deeply, she felt the need to share as she tinkled away at some random notes. "I've been in LA for two years and I've written eight Top 20 hits but no one will let me record anything of my own. I'm starting to lose hope."

"Don't." His voice was low, and when she looked up he was staring at her with an odd look in his eyes that she couldn't quite decipher. It was intense and she was trapped in his gaze as he held her there, waiting. "Don't ever give up, Rachel, because when you finally do record something, you're going to have the perfect song ready to launch you to the top."

She couldn't control the beaming smile on her face. "Does that mean you're going to help me finish the song?"

"Sure, I would really like that." He said with a smile as her feelings for him grew stronger by the second. "Have you worked out anything past the bridge yet?"

"No," she shook her head sadly. "The words are still stuck somewhere in my head and I can't reach them yet. They'll come to me, though. I'm almost there." She handed him a blank piece of sheet music and a pencil and he stared at the supplies like they were going to jump up and bite him.

"What are these for?" He asked as he took the proffered items from her.

"Well, we have to keep track of all the music we've been writing or else we won't have a hard copy for practice." He still looked confused. "You _do _know how to write music, don't you?"

"Well, I can _read_ music, and I can play what I write myself from memory. Does that count?" His lips were turned out in the most adorable pout she had ever seen. She was so ecstatic that she had another excuse to spend time with him, that she couldn't even hide her unbridled enthusiasm as she responded.

"Not really, but I can teach you!" They fell into amicable silence as they started to break down his guitar section note by note, marking down their progress on the sheet music until it was filled with the backbone of her song.

Perhaps she should start calling it _their _song; just the thought of it gave her goosebumps and she thrilled at the thought of spending time with him alone and far away from Quinn and her entourage. She just couldn't believe that the sexy, sweet studio drummer was spending his Friday night composing with her in the recording studio instead of out on the strip with his starlet of an ex-girlfriend. She knew deep down that she shouldn't get attached to him; the words "Property of Quinn Fabray" were practically tattooed onto his forehead and sometimes he resembled a lost puppy with the way he followed her around, but she couldn't help but feel something for him. She wondered idly if those feelings would ever be reciprocated, but she thought about his ex-girlfriend and knew that his standards were probably way too high to consider her as anything other than a friend. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Quinn found out that they were working together on something other than her record. She would be fired in a heartbeat, and no one would ever give her another chance.

They worked on the songwriting basics for another hour or so, until they had finished writing out both the guitar and drum parts note by note. She was already exhausted from her stressful day, but part of her didn't want to leave the studio and say goodbye to Finn. They had the weekend off, and she didn't want to push him too hard with the songwriting because she_ really_ wanted him to like her. It was like she was trying to get the attention of the most popular boy in school, as he kept reverting her back to her old teenage schoolgirl tendencies. A wide yawn escaped her lips as they played through the piece once more, and Rachel was truly impressed with Finn's musical capabilities after they were finished. Did he even realize how talented he was? Not only could he play both the drums and guitar, but he was a damn good songwriter. She was duly impressed.

"You tired?"

Another yawn slipped out before she could answer. "Yup, I can't wait to sleep in tomorrow morning, it's going to feel _so good_." She stretched her arms over her head while he stared at her softly, and she wished she had an excuse to see him this weekend. Monday felt so far away.

"Do you want to go out for some coffee?"

"Really?" She asked, incredulous. When was the last time a guy asked her out to _anything_? She was ashamed when she couldn't even remember.

"Yeah, why not?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly. "You're cool, Rachel. I want to get to know you better."

She was packing up her sheet music before she even answered. "Sure! Let me get everything together and we can stop by this awesome coffee house called _The Muddy Cup_ that has open mic nights on the weekends. It's kind of my favorite place to hang out in this area."

"Awesome." He said genuinely, and she knew she was _falling, falling, falling. . . _

She finished packing up her things and the two songwriters left the studio together a little after 10pm. Rachel locked up the doors with the key she had gotten from Will as they made their way towards the parking lot. She threw her music in the backseat of her car and they were about to head off towards the coffee house on foot, when Finn's cell phone started to ring, loudly.

He shot her a sympathetic look before he answered, and she didn't even have to be told who it was.

Quinn was calling for Finn.

"Hey, what's up?" He turned away from Rachel and she felt her heart sinking into her chest. Just when she thought she was going to have a normal Friday night out with a guy, her plans fell through right under he feet. She heard him say things like "Where are you?" and "Who are you with?" and her answers seemed to only make him upset. When he hung up the phone, there were apologies written all over his face, and she tried to prepare herself for the overwhelming disappointment she was about to feel.

"Rachel, I am so _so_ sorry."

"What's going on, Finn? Is Quinn okay?" Right now she couldn't give a crap about Quinn, she just wanted to know why Finn looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"No, she's not, and I have to go." His body language was tense and his eyes were begging her to understand, but she just_ couldn't_. "I promise I will make this up to you somehow."

"You don't have to worry about it, Finn. I'll survive." She pulled out a business card she kept on her at all times and handed it over to him quickly, feeling the need to escape from this awkward situation. "Call me this weekend so we can schedule some free time to finish the song. I don't think it's a good idea for Quinn to know that we're working on something other than her record, so I would appreciate it if you kept this between us."

"Of course." Tucking the card into his wallet, he looked up at her once more. "I'll call you tomorrow." She didn't want to get her hopes up, so she just shrugged and tried to smile.

"Have a good night, Finn. Go take care of Quinn." She was about to turn around and retreat back to her car, when she suddenly felt Finn grab her right hand, holding it in his larger one and squeezing lightly.

"Thank you for understanding how much she needs me." She watched, stunned, as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the skin by her knuckles, lingering there and making sparks flash right before her eyes. When he released her hand they were still locked in each other's gazes, and he finally started to walk backwards away from her, before eventually turning around and retreating to his car. As he pulled out and drove off into the night she stood there in the parking lot alone, gasping for air while she replayed what had happened over and over again in her mind.

Instead of retreating to the solitude of her condo, she drove over to _The Muddy Cup_ instead and immediately put her name down on the performance list for the next available slot.

She had _a lot_ of venting to do.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Three updates in five days? I'm on a roll!

Until next time, _sings_, Don't Stop . . ._Reviewing_!

Merci Mille Fois


	4. Party Animal

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy. :)

A/N: You know you write too much fanfiction when your Mom starts giving you prompts.

* * *

**Chapter Four: ****Party Animal**

Finn weaved his way through the sparse traffic that still lingered in the LA streets at this time of night as he drove fluidly through the lanes without error. LA cops could be huge dicks when they wanted to be, so he didn't want to drive too fast and draw attention to himself when he knew he was in a hurry to get to Quinn. He swore to himself lightly when he sped through a yellow light, hoping he'd gone through it unnoticed. When the tall, ornate building he was driving towards finally came into view down the road, he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he'd made it over there in record time, all in one piece.

He drove around the side of the establishment through the service entrance, towards the back of the famous Chateau Marmont, Quinn's favorite place to party. She had a suite there where she liked to crash after her all-night binges, and Finn wondered what kind of shape she'd be in when he arrived inside. After parking the car, he approached the back doors feeling like there was lead in his gut, anticipating the worst. He nodded his head towards Azimio, Quinn's bodyguard, who was waiting at the back kitchen entrance for him to arrive. The tall, broad, intimidating black man looked relieved, while Finn felt like punching someone already and he hadn't even seen her yet.

"Where is she?" Finn demanded, without even saying hello. He was in no mood to be polite.

"She locked herself in the bathroom of Karofsky's VIP lounge. She won't come out." As soon as the name Karofsky was mentioned, Finn went on full alert and couldn't control the overwhelming anger that coursed through his veins.

_I wish I had never met that motherfucker. . . _He swore liberally to himself as he made it through the kitchens with Quinn's bodyguard, working his way through the back hallways of the exclusive hotel. Azimio led the way as Finn fell back into old memories of his past and his ex-friend, Dave Karofsky. Finn had met him through Puck after he'd moved out to LA, and Dave had welcomed him into his group of friends with open arms. For a while things had been great; he had a new crew to hang out with and he had started one of his many bands with Puck which had seemed promising at the time. It didn't take too long to figure out that Dave sold coke; his ragers would last for days and Finn enjoyed living the fast life he'd always dreamed of back home in Ohio. Sex, drugs, and music were what his rock star dreams had been made of before he'd learned the harsh realities of life, and he would be lying if he said he'd never tried the dangerous drug in his less-than-stellar past. However, after what had happened with Quinn he'd stopped doing it altogether and cut off ties with Dave and his crew. It was bad enough that he'd been the one to introduce Quinn to Dave after they had finished recording her debut album, and she had dragged her musicians down a path that he never wanted to revisit again,_ ever_. Her problems were a constant reminder of his terrible decisions and his crippling guilt.

That was why he could never turn his back on her if she needed him. He was the reason she had spiraled so badly down this dangerous road, and he owed it to her to be there for her. He only wished she would get some professional help instead of constantly relying on him and the other guys to clean up her messes. How much longer was this going to last?

He made his way into the dark, loud VIP section and Dave immediately caught Finn's eye, waving him over to his table that was littered with empty drink glasses and ripped plastic baggies. Just months ago, Finn would have been sitting at this very table partying alongside of them, but now the mere thought of it all made him ill. He needed to find Quinn, get her to her suite, and get the hell out of here,_ fast_. He'd never been as addicted to blow as Quinn obviously was right now, but the temptation would always be there, a constant nagging thought that would never fully go away no mater how much time had passed.

"Hudson! Long time no see, dude!" Karofsky gave him a sloppy, uncoordinated handshake and Finn wanted to snap his fingers right off. He was nothing but a bad influence and an enabler, and Finn secretly wished that Dave would just fall off the face of the planet altogether. "Why don't you join the party? We were about to do another line." He pulled out a small bag of the expensive white powder and waved it in front of Finn's face. "It's on me, bro." Finn shook his head and looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"No, that's alright. Where is Quinn?" Dave shrugged his shoulders and looked at Finn with glossy, unfocused eyes.

"I dunno, man. Probably _powdering her nose_." Finn had to resist the urge to punch Dave as he turned around on the spot and walked away from the table, trying to find Quinn in the dark back rooms of the VIP section. He saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye and approached Santana, Quinn's backup singer, who was leaning against a door-frame and knocking against the door with minimal energy.

"Come on you crazy bitch, people actually have to use the bathroom!"

"No! I'm not leaving until Finn gets here!" He could hear Quinn's muffled voice bleeding through the walls as he approached Santana. When the Latina spotted him, she started to pound on the door wildly, her hair extensions swinging around and whipping Finn in the face.

"Your fucking stallion is here,_ Your Highness_, now get the hell out of the bathroom!" Her screeching voice was even louder than the pounding music, and Finn already had a headache before his conversation with Quinn even began. The door burst open and Quinn came running out, heading straight for Finn's arms while he braced himself for the impact. She squeezed him so tightly around his midriff that he had to catch his breath, and he already knew that she was higher than a satellite. When she pulled away from him, her eyes were unfocused and bloodshot, with pupils as big and black as the night sky.

_"Hey baby," _she purred, and her breath reeked of alcohol. She nuzzled against his chest and sunk into his embrace, boneless, like a strong gust of wind could knock her over. "Let's go upstairs and continue the party in my room." She held up a bag of the white drug that had ruined her life and he could feel his anger reach it's boiling point. How dare she just flaunt her addiction in his face when she knew how uncomfortable it made him feel!

He pulled the baggie out of her hand and shoved it in his pocket, taking Quinn into his arms and lifting her limp body so he could carry her upstairs. She didn't argue, and he was glad she didn't put up a fight this time like she normally did. Part of him was glad that they didn't have to record tomorrow; he didn't want anyone to witness the aftermath of a night like this, especially the people who didn't know about her issues, like Will and Rachel. Tonight was bad, even for Quinn.

He nodded towards Azimio, who was waiting for him by the entrance to the VIP lounge, and the bodyguard stood watch while Finn carried her into the staircase, avoiding the crowded lobby and the prying eyes of the privileged few who frequented the establishment. If she was ever caught by the paparazzi while she was partying this hard then her career would be ruined, and Finn definitely didn't want that to happen. He would keep her secret from the press, but how much longer did Quinn expect to live like this unnoticed? He was almost at his breaking point with the entire situation they were in, and it killed him to see Quinn so strung out in comparison to how healthy she'd been when they'd first met.

And it was all his fault.

Carrying her up the three flights of stairs to her suite, Finn stopped thinking about the passed out singer in her arms and started thinking about the girl he could have spent the evening with, _Rachel_. He hadn't been playing nice with her in the studio; he'd _really_ wanted to get coffee with her, and now he was stuck cleaning up another one of Quinn's messes. Looking down at the stringy hair and smudged makeup of his ex-girlfriend, he couldn't help but compare her to Rachel in that one moment. Sure, Quinn was a beautiful girl, but would Rachel ever allow herself to get this trashed? Would she ever throw away her shot at super-stardom just to get high? He already knew what the answer was as he approached Quinn's suite, and Azimio opened the door for them as he carried her over the threshold. He placed her gently on her bed in the master suite and joined Azimio back in the common area, trying not to think about the talented songwriter and trying to focus on the main issue at hand.

"Is there anything else you need, Finn?" He was on decent terms with Quinn's bodyguard and he knew the guy meant well, but it just wasn't enough. He was paid to protect her from other people, not to protect her from herself, and there was nothing Azimio could do about her 'problem', especially since Quinn threatened to fire him every time he brought it up.

"Yeah, stay in the suite and make sure no one comes in or out until the morning. Especially Dave." The bodyguard nodded his head and Finn immediately went into the bathroom and flushed the bag of blow he had taken from Quinn down the toilet. He went to check on her once more and she was texting someone on her phone in a haze. He took the phone from her and the texts were all for Dave, asking him to come upstairs with more junk.

"Give that back to me, Finn." Quinn said, her voice low and serious. Normally when she used that voice it meant trouble, but at this point, he couldn't care less. Instead of returning it to her, he threw it towards Azimio, who caught it immediately and slipped it in his pocket. She dug through the pockets of her outfit wildly. "What happened to my stuff?"

"I threw it away." He said, his tone even despite the anger that coursed through him. "You'll get your phone back in the morning."

"You_ asshole_!" A loud, screeching yell erupted from the blond superstar, and she lunged at Finn who had to hold her by the wrists to keep her from attacking him. _"I need that!"_

"No, Quinn, you _don't._"

"I thought you loved me!" She said, trying to play the sympathy card to it's fullest. As easy as it was to fall under her spell, he knew he had to find some way to break this cycle of destruction and bring back the old Quinn, but how? Being there for her just wasn't good enough anymore, and he hated feeling guilty all of the time for things that he couldn't control. To be honest, what he felt for her wasn't even love anymore; he would always care about her, but these days it was more like he felt responsible for her, like a glorified babysitter. He told her that he loved her because that was what she needed to hear, and he couldn't deny the fact that he resented the position she put him and the other guys in. This couldn't continue for much longer, but he had no idea how to get her help without forcing her to go to a clinic, and that never worked.

"I do love you," he lied. "Which is why I'm trying to help you." He said, as he pushed her backwards onto her bed with minimal force. She was already weak, so the tiny bit of force he'd used knocked her down easily; her butt bouncing on the mattress as she huffed indignantly. She was so strung out she was practically feral, and he turned his back on her while she was momentarily distracted so he could walk out of the door, slamming it closed behind him and barricading it with a small dresser. Quinn could be heard screaming and pounding like an animal behind the door, but Finn refused to budge. When he started hearing loud crashes, he knew that she was trying to trash the room from the inside for attention, but he refused to stoop to her level as he tried to steady his breathing. He turned around to Azimio and looked him straight in the eyes, holding his gaze while more screaming could be heard from inside of the master bedroom.

"Stand watch at the front door to the suite. If anyone comes knocking besides Sam and Puck, you get rid of them without question." Azimio nodded while Finn pulled out his cell phone, calling the only two people he knew he could trust in this situation. He didn't want to leave Quinn alone with her bodyguard, and he was grateful that they were both in the area so he didn't have to go through this alone.

It was a little after 1am when the two musicians showed up at Quinn's suite; Finn had been standing guard at Quinn's bedroom door for what felt like eons while the singer destroyed every piece of furniture in the room. He refused to go in and see her, but Puck and Sam both took turns trying to calm her down, to no avail. She would start to relax and appear to calm down until she asked for her phone, and when they both refused to give it back to her she would flip out all over again. No one knew what to do.

Finally, at around 7:30 am the next morning, the drugs left her system and she calmed down long enough to pass out in the middle of the mess she'd made in her suite. Finn allowed Azimio to go home, and Sam and Puck promised they would take care of her when she finally woke up from her drug-induced stupor. Finn walked out of the Chateau Marmont as the sun steadily rose over the horizon, and there was so much adrenaline still pumping in his system that the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. When he entered his car he let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel with a loud thud, welcoming the pain it caused as he relived the night over and over again in his mind. When he finally lifted his head back up again, he had made his decision.

Last night was the last time he would ever come running after Quinn to fix her mistakes. If she wanted to act like a raging coke-fiend, she would have to deal with the consequences herself. He was tired of acting like an obedient dog and feeling like he had no control over his life. As guilty as it made him feel, he knew he was only making her problems worse by not getting her the help she needed, and if Puck and Sam wanted to continue supporting her lifestyle they could do it without him.

The bright, shining California sun was blinding him as it poured into his car windows, and he tried to push everything about Quinn and his horrific night out of his mind. He idly wondered what would have happened if he'd gone out to coffee with Rachel and ignored Quinn's phone call completely. Now that he didn't have to worry about Quinn, the urge to see Rachel again was growing, and he couldn't deny the fact that he had a bit of a thing for the petite brunette songwriter. Her talents amazed him more and more with every moment they spent together, and he was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. Things with Rachel were just easier; with Quinn he had to bathe her in love and affection, and every other girl he knew cared more about his bank account than his needs. With Rachel, however, he was just plain Finn, and he didn't have to hide anything or pretend to be as fake as everyone else was.

And right now all he wanted to do was feel normal again.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet, staring at the little business card she had given him not even twelve hours ago. Her name was printed in bold letters across the front, and he stared at her number like it had the answers to all his problems. Pulling out his cell phone, he knew he was being ridiculously rude; she had just mentioned the night before how much she'd wanted to sleep in this morning, but Finn felt like he deserved to be the selfish one for once. When a groggy, sleepy voice picked up on the third ring, he was waiting for her to either start yelling at him for disturbing her, or at least for her to hang up on him in frustration.

Instead, the sleepy voice said, "Hello, this is Rachel Berry speaking, how can I help you on this fine Saturday morning?"

"Hey, Rachel?" He asked, hesitantly. "It's me, Finn."

"Finn!" She said brightly, with all traces of drowsiness gone. "I was so worried about you! I mean, Quinn, of course; I was worried about you _both_ after you drove off." There was a slight pause and just the sound of her voice was making him feel exponentially better. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," he lied, still feeling shaken from last night and a bit uncertain about calling her so early. "Are you still up for that cup of coffee?"

* * *

"I must admit, I was quite disappointed when we couldn't do this last night." He sat across from Rachel in one of the back booths of _The Muddy Cup_, watching her as she added some Splenda to her drink. She was nursing a chai latte while he stared at his black coffee, needing the caffeine but not drinking a sip of it. "But I am thrilled that you decided to seize the day and get an early start to your Saturday. Your work ethic is something to be admired." She smiled at him warmly while he had to tamper down the feelings of guilt that still flowed like a river under the skin. There was no way he could tell her the whole truth about Quinn, but there were things he needed to get off his chest and he felt like Rachel was his only hope.

"Actually, I haven't slept all night." He peeked up at her before returning his gaze to the simple wood table that was adorned with sugar packets and stirring sticks. "I was helping Quinn all night long."

She shook her head, incredulous. "What could she possibly need that much help with?"

"I. . ." He looked up at her again and the trust in her gaze was so implicit, he felt even more terrible for concealing the whole truth from her. "I can't tell you." For a moment, a look of disappointment flashed across her features, but it immediately melted back into her compassionate gaze as she stirred her latte. "But I don't want to talk about Quinn, Rachel. I want to talk about you."

"Me?" She asked, confusion clouding her gaze. "What about me?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he tried to keep the subject off of Quinn Fabray and focus solely on her. There were so many things he wanted to know about her. She was still practically a stranger but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had to know more; this girl was an enigma and he wanted to figure her out. "I don't know, tell me about where you come from. You definitely weren't born in LA."

"You're right about that," she said with a smile. "I'm an East Coast girl to the bone. I was born and raised in New Jersey, but I went to school in New York City."

That caught his attention. He'd always wanted to visit New York while he wasn't on a tour or promotion or something to do with Quinn. "The Big Apple, huh?"

"Yup!" She said brightly, and he could swear her attitude was infectious. A few minutes ago he'd been so frustrated he didn't think he would be able to function in normal society, and now he felt as if last night didn't even happen. "It was my dream to always be on Broadway."

"Well what happened? Why did you come out to LA?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. You don't want to hear it."

"No, I do!" He said, maybe a little bit too enthusiastically. She looked completely shocked that he even cared at all but he couldn't help it; the curiosity was killing him! "I mean, you're such a great singer, I want to know what got you here instead of on stage."

She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear shyly before she started to explain. "Well, you see, when I was growing up I was a bit competitive with my other classmates, and it didn't help that I went to a performing arts high school." She sighed deeply before continuing. "You could say that I was a 'diva' of sorts." She shook her head wildly, her smile bittersweet. "Who am I trying to fool? I was a _terror_. Everyone _hated_ me and I couldn't even blame them. I was an overbearing perfectionist who tried way too hard at everything and I had no friends or social life because I knew I was going to be a_ star_." She looked away from Finn and lost herself in her old memories. "Then I was accepted to Juliard on a scholarship and I thought I was only going to go up from there. I had a 4.0 GPA and I double-majored in Music Theory and Vocal Performance. Graduated at the top of my class." Her eyes got very sad then, and he could hear the despair seeping into her tone.

"So what happened?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"_I can't act!"_ She said with pure agony lacing her tone. "I can't act my way out of a paper bag! I can sing, sure, but acting is something I was not born to do. When I started to get frustrated with my personal failures, I began songwriting, and knew that there was still a chance to make it as a star, just a different kind of star. So I packed up everything and moved out to LA."

"So what happened to the New York attitude? You seem pretty chill to me."

Smiling ruefully, she took a long sip of her latte before answering. "When you work your way up from the bottom in this town, you learn that manners mean everything to your clients. No one wants to work with a bossy diva with control issues, so I had to tone down my attitude in order to get more work. It was for the best, I know that now, but behind closed doors you better _watch out!_" She emphasized while she snapped her fingers playfully. "I still have quite the temper when provoked." He was grateful that she had learned to control her attitude or else working on this album with two divas would have been _torture_.

"You could teach Quinn a thing or two about how to work with people in LA," he said angrily, feeling hostile. As much as he wanted to focus on the interesting songwriter, part of him was still in that hotel room, hoping Quinn would snap out of it and revert back into the girl she'd been before he'd introduced her to Dave. Rachel peered at him from over her coffee, fixing him with a sympathetic look as she reached over and covered his large hand with her tiny one.

"Finn, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. I would never betray your trust, especially if it concerns Quinn."

The dam of emotions were starting to overflow, and after the night he'd had, he didn't know how much more he would be able to take. Rachel was offering him the consult he so obviously needed, and part of him just wanted to get it all off his shoulders already.

But if he told her the entire back-story about Quinn, she would know about his troubled past as well, and he didn't want anything tainting the way Rachel perceived him. He liked her too much, and she was too good a person to be dragged through the sordid details of his history.

He could vent about some things, though.

"I feel like Quinn _owns_ me." He said, hesitantly while Rachel sat there patiently, waiting for him to continue. "I know that I have to be there for her, but I feel like I'm not my own person anymore, and I don't know what to do to feel like _me_ again."

"Well, what do you like to do for fun?" Rachel asked. "What makes you happy?"

"I don't even know anymore." He said, honestly. "I used to skateboard on the boardwalk, I used to surf, even though I sucked at it. I came out here from Ohio so I could be a huge rock star and even after everything I've done it's still not enough." He stared down into his cup of coffee and realized that he hadn't even taken a single sip of the liquid black drink. "To be honest, writing that song with you last night was the first time I've been that happy in _months_."

A wide, glowing smile perked up the corners of her lips and he could feel himself growing more and more attached to her by the minute. Rachel was officially his last ray of sunshine after Quinn had clouded his world in darkness. She was beautiful, she was talented, and she was here with him when he had no one else.

"I'm glad you're seizing this opportunity to be creative and happy, Finn. You deserve it." He shrugged and looked away from her.

"You don't even know me." He said, thinking about Quinn and how he had ruined her life. He deserved _nothing._

"I know you well enough to know that you have a big heart. And that you try to make sure everyone else is happy before you take the time to worry about yourself." She grabbed his hand again and this time he was the one to curl their fingers together while he lost himself in the compassion that shone in her eyes. How could she trust him so implicitly when he was nothing but a monumental fuck-up? If she knew the truth about his past she wouldn't be saying half the things she was telling him now, but part of him just needed to feel loved, if only for a moment. He watched, in awe, as she lifted up the hand she was still holding and kissed the back of it, like he had done to her the night before. His heart jumped in his chest at the small action, as his feelings for her grew deeper. For the first time in a long time, he felt like a girl really _cared_ about him.

"Do you want to go to the studio and do some writing this afternoon?" He was hoping above hope that she would say yes and continue their songwriting endeavors together. The last thing he wanted to do was retreat to the solitude of his shitty apartment, and part of him just did not want to be alone today. He wanted to be with Rachel, and feel happy for once instead of wallowing in all of his mistakes. He definitely had feelings for this girl, and the last thing he wanted to do is lose the small bit of happiness that had creeped back into his heart. She hadn't let go of his hand yet, and he secretly hoped she would hold on.

"I would love to." She said with a smile, and the two songwriters headed over to the studio on foot with their hands still entwined.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Their romance is building step-by-step! But will Quinn find out about it?

Until next time. . . _sings._ . . Don't Stop _Reviewing_!

Merci mille fois!


	5. Sleepyhead

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Just so you know, Quinn might be the evil villain right now, but there is always enough time left for redemption as far as Minsky is concerned.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sleepyhead**

As they made their way down the empty Saturday morning streets of downtown LA still holding hands, Rachel couldn't help but stop and appreciate how beautiful it always was in California. Sure, New York would always hold a special place in her heart, but living in LA definitely had it's perks. A warm breeze blew through her hair and she tucked the errant strands behind her ear with her free hand as the bright morning sun splashed across her face and highlighted her skin. Her occupied hand was currently entwined in Finn's much larger one, and even though she had been the one to initiated the hand-holding, part of her was still wondering how they had gotten to this point. She had only known him for a few days, yet whenever they were alone together she felt a connection with him that she had never felt before with _anyone_.

And part of her was _sure_ that he felt the same way. Why else would he call her up at 7:30 am on a Saturday morning just to get coffee? She had to admit, though, he was a little bit cryptic. There were so many things that she wanted to ask him but he never seemed to fully open up to her; she was afraid to pry too much into his relationship with Quinn, and every time she mentioned the starlet around him he closed himself off and changed the subject.

She would be there for him though, if he needed her. She knew him well enough to know that he was constantly trying to help everyone else, so Rachel wanted to be the one to be there for Finn if he wanted to vent. While his eyes were still guarded whenever Quinn was mentioned, he seemed a lot more open and carefree whenever she mentioned music, so she decided to use that as the focal point of their friendship. Music was neutral territory, and as long as she avoided mentioning Quinn, then he was a lot more relaxed.

"So, where in Ohio are you from?" She scanned her memory for major cities in the Buckeye state. "Columbus? Cleveland?"

"Naw, not even close," he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I'm from this little cow town called Lima where the corn fields outnumber the people two-to-one. I left when I was 25, I'm 27 now." Sighing deeply, she looked up at him and his eyes were sad. "It was just me and my Mom for the longest time until she got remarried. The guy was decent enough, and could have hooked me up with a day-job, but I knew that if I stayed there I would just wind up like every other loser who never had a chance to get out, and I always thought I was better than that."

"You are," she agreed wholeheartedly. "It would have been a monumental waste of talent if you had stayed there. I'm glad you got out."

"Me too," he said, but she couldn't understand the sadness in his tone. She was missing something big, but she didn't want to push him too far past his comfort zone. She had to admit though, his elusiveness only intrigued her more, and she promised herself that one day she would solve the puzzle that was Finn Hudson. She just needed a place to start.

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I was living out of my car for a while until I met Puck, who introduced me to some other people out in LA. I was trying to make it in a band, but nothing ever worked out for me. That's when I met Quinn, and I worked on her debut album before touring with her last summer. That's pretty much it." She knew that he was lying because he wouldn't make eye contact with her, but she wasn't going to push him any further. She knew enough of his back-story to know that he was just like her; a talented musician with aspirations so huge that they almost seemed unattainable. She knew what it was like to struggle and work hard only to face obstacle after obstacle with little to no hope left.

"You and I have much more in common than I'd imagined, then." She said, softly. "We're both fighting to make our dreams come true. Look at how far we've come." They had arrived at the studio and their hands were still entangled as they stood outside the nondescript building in the bright morning sun. Instead of letting go of it, he squeezed softly before looking down at her, holding her gaze in his while she stood there, transfixed. His eyes were soft, and all the barriers he'd put up before were gone as she waited for him to say something.

"You give me way too much credit," his voice was soft and it held her in a trance as he gazed down at her with heavy emotion in his eyes. "You're the real star, I'm just a guy who tries too hard." Without another word he dropped her hand and went into the studio, leaving her outside on the sunny sidewalk feeling like she'd been kicked in the chest. Couldn't he see how talented he was? Didn't he know how special that made him? She wished there was a way to show him what she saw in him; his songwriting talents, his compassionate heart. There had to be a way to break through his cloud of depression, but how?

Sighing deeply, she contemplated this amongst many other things as she entered the studio and headed for the recording space. Finn stood outside of the door with a giant frown on his face as she noticed the light was blinking red. Who was here recording on a Saturday morning? She walked over to the control booth and popped her head inside, spotting Artie who was fiddling around with the controls. Finn was right behind her as she entered the smaller room, with walls that were covered in nothing but the most expensive recording and mixing equipment available in the industry.

"Hey Artie, what's going on today?" The sound mixer took off his headset with a smile and wheeled over to where they were standing.

"Hey Rachel, Will is letting some publishing company use the studio today to record some books on tape. I'm getting some overtime hours in while I can. What about you?"

"Oh, um. . ." No one was supposed to know that she had been secretly writing songs with Quinn's drummer, so she had to scramble to come up with a believable excuse. "I'm just putting some finishing touches on one of Quinn's latest tracks. Got to make sure we sound perfect for next week." Just the thought of spending every day here with Quinn and her overbearing manager was enough to give Rachel a headache already, and part of her knew that she should have been focusing on the starlet's songs but she didn't even care. Quinn had given her the weekend off, so she wasn't going to worry about it yet. Right now all she cared about was spending time with Finn; getting to know him better and break through to him while still straddling that delicate line of flirtation that they had going on. "Finn have you met Artie before?" The two men shook hands amicably while Rachel introduced them. She was wondering what they were going to do now that their rehearsal space was occupied, until Finn shocked her with his next request.

"Do you think I can borrow one of the practice guitars and return them on Monday?" He asked the sound mixer, who shrugged and nodded his head.

"I don't see why not. I know Will wouldn't care as long as it's one of the acoustics." He pointed at the older man who was reciting lines from a novel in the studio. "This guy should be taking a break soon; you can go in there and take one after the red light stops blinking." Nodding his head in agreement, he shot Rachel an excited look as she tried not to react to the news that they were still going to spend time together that afternoon. Artie popped his headphones back on while she pulled Finn to the side.

"You still want to write today?" She asked incredulously while he shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"I mean, where do you want to go? The studio is booked and we can't just sit around _The Muddy Cup_ all day singing songs. Plus I need a piano."

"Well, where do you normally compose your music when you don't have a rehearsal space to go to?"

"My house, of course."

"So, let's go then." The red light stopped blinking and Finn entered the recording room, leaving Rachel in a state of panic that she had not felt since she moved out to LA. Was her condo even in presentable condition? The excited energy inside of her was about to bubble over as he rejoined her with an acoustic guitar case in his hands and a beaming smile on his face. "I guess I can follow you in my car. Is that alright?" She was still in such a state of shock that she couldn't even formulate a sentence as she nodded swiftly, waving goodbye to Artie as they left the studio and walked back to where they had parked their cars by the coffee place. When she entered her car and closed the door, secluding herself off from the rest of the world, she let out a genuine scream of excitement. It made her feel like a teenager again, but everything about Finn reverted her back into a crushing schoolgirl. She just couldn't believe they were going to be spending the afternoon together at her place! Seeing him follow her car in the rear-view mirror was enough to make her positively giddy.

They arrived at her apartment building a little after 10am. She saw him yawning widely as he got out of his car and worried about his well-being. He said he hadn't slept all night, and right now she wasn't sure how much longer their songwriting session would last because he looked like he wanted to pass out at any minute. However, he carried the guitar case in his hands as he entered her building with a smile, and they took the elevator up to the fourth floor where her little condo was waiting for her.

"Welcome, Finn, to my humble abode." She said warmly as she entered her apartment. It wasn't the largest or most luxurious of condominiums, but it was enough for her and the little space she required. There was only one bedroom and one bathroom, but the living room area was spacious and wide, with a small kitchenette/dining area that was attached to the main room. In the far corner, across from the TV, was her own bright pink baby grand piano; the only thing she had ever really splurged on once her songs started generating her real revenue. She was glad that she had meticulous cleaning habits; she would have been mortified if he had walked in and her pace was a mess.

"Whoa, this place is _sweet_." He said genuinely as he appraised his surroundings. The morning sun poured in through her lightly curtained windows and bathed her pink piano in a lovely glow as he spotted it in the corner and approached it in awe. "You have a pink piano." He stated plainly.

"Yes, that's my baby. I call him _Liberace_." She said as she walked up to it, lifting the cover and pressing her fingers onto a g chord. The sound reverberated around her apartment and she couldn't help but play a few more notes. The acoustics were nowhere near as good as they were in the recording space, but Finn looked like he was appreciating it as the clear music bounced off the walls. He put down his guitar case and sat down on her favorite spot on the couch, watching her play while he made himself comfortable.

"Would you like something to eat or drink? Can I get you anything at all?" She asked while playing a peppy waltz to get her fingers limber.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Well then I shall be right back, I just have to go get my portfolio and my sheet music." She lifted herself off of the bench and wandered down the hallway to her bedroom, where she immediately went to go check herself in the mirror to see how she looked. It was important for them to work professionally, but she couldn't help but wonder if something _else_ might happen while they were alone together in her apartment. It was enough to give her goose bumps as she grabbed her portfolio and walked back into the living room.

"So I think we should start working on the orchestral backgrounds today, because I always imagined this piece being performed with a full string quartet. . ." She stopped in her tracks when she entered the living room only to find Finn sleeping on her couch, his head leaning back against the cushions while his body slumped over to the side in exhaustion. She couldn't even feel mad or disappointed; he obviously needed the rest and staring at him sleep was hypnotizing her into a blissful trance. Running to her linen closet, she grabbed a sheet and returned to the living room, draping it over his body while she tried to make him as comfortable as possible. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping; all the worry and stress that she had seen on his face was now melted away, and she inched closer and closer to him until she could count the birthmarks on his cheeks. In that moment, she felt a sudden overwhelming flood of inspiration enter her system, and the urge to create music was becoming too strong to ignore.

Feeling ambitious, she backed up away from his sleeping form while she contemplated her options. He was sleeping, so she couldn't just play around on the piano and disturb him while he was trying to rest. She couldn't sing anything, because even if she went into her room and shut the door she knew her powerful voice would bleed through the thin walls of her condo and disturb him.

Instead, she pulled out some of her favorite monogrammed stationary and grabbed a pen, sitting down at her kitchenette and writing lyrics until her hands cramped up.

* * *

Finn wound up sleeping for the entire afternoon. She bounced between her bedroom and the living room to make sure that he was alright, but he was almost coma-like in his slumber. She giggled like a crazy person when she heard him snore, and a few times she caught him with ample amounts of drool dripping down his face, but she only found that to be more endearing than disgusting. At around 3 in the afternoon his phone started to ring non-stop, and deep down she knew that it was Quinn trying to get in touch with him, but he slept through every phone call. She started cooking herself dinner at 6pm, and she had to stifle a laugh when the aroma of her meal snapped him out of his slumber. She should have tried cooking hours ago.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." She said brightly, as the tall musician stretched out his long limbs and yawned deeply. He rubbed his tired face with his knuckles as he absorbed his surroundings.

"What happened?" He punctuated his question with a loud yawn. "What time is it?"

"You got the rest that you needed, Finn. It's a quarter after 6."

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry Rachel." He looked contrite and his voice was thick with sleep.

"Don't be," she said, genuinely. "You needed your rest and I had the opportunity to write some lyrics today for a bunch of songs."

"Really?" He asked as he stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchenette. "Songs for Quinn?"

"Well, not exactly. I won't be able to record an album with only one song, so I started writing lyrics for some new ones. One of them is for Quinn though." During her writing session, she was inspired to write a new song for Quinn after she'd started calling Finn's phone non-stop. She knew Quinn was never going to put it on her album, but she wanted to present it to her this week as a decent candidate for a B-side track. And if she didn't like it, well, that was another song for Rachel to add to her own repertoire. She turned to him and took in his disheveled appearance, pointing down the hallway towards the bathroom. "The bathroom is the first door on your right if you need it. I made enough food for you if you're hungry." She turned back to her cooking but he still hadn't moved from her side. "Is something wrong, Finn?" She asked softly, because he was staring at her with glazed eyes and she couldn't figure out why.

"I think I should get going, actually." She tried to hide her disappointment as best as she could.

"Oh." She noticed that he was staring at his phone, probably scrolling through all of his messages and missed calls from Quinn.

"I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to work on anything today. Are you free tomorrow?"

"No, unfortunately I have brunch plans with a friend." She was definitely going to need an afternoon of gossip and mimosas with Kurt after the week she'd just had, that's for sure. He was her best friend out in LA, and the only person from Julliard she'd kept in contact with after moving to California. He played the cello in a chamber orchestra, and helped her get accustomed to West Coast living since he'd moved out here a year before she had.

"Oh." He said, sounding disappointed. If he was so disappointed though, why couldn't he stay?

"And this week we'll be extremely busy with recording, so I doubt we'll have the free time to compose anything. Our ambitious endeavors must be postponed." Out of the corner of her eye she watched him nod slowly, walking over to the guitar case and picking it up before heading to the door.

"I'll call you this week, I guess, and we can work out something for next weekend maybe." There was a certain sadness in his tone and she couldn't help but feel it too as the disappointment seeped deep into her bones. Next week seemed so far away, and Rachel hated knowing that she wasn't going to spend any time alone with him for a while. They were going to be under the intense, scrutinizing gaze of Quinn Fabray all week long, and they had to keep their friendship a secret at all costs. She turned the stove down to a simmer while she walked him to the front door.

"Have a nice night, Finn." Instead of leaving though, he held her gaze in his as he reached out and gently touched the side of her face in a tender gesture that made her face erupt in a deep blush. Without warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that made her head spin, and she put a hand up against the door-frame to support her while her knees started to wobble. His lips were so soft as they lingered there for the most blissful of moments, before pulling away and leaving her breathless and wanting. Why did he have to leave again? Couldn't he just stay for dinner? She didn't want to sound desperate by begging him to stay, and instead tried to smile as much as possible while he said goodnight to her once more. She watched him make his way to the elevator with the guitar case before closing the door, leaning against it and wondering what would have happened if he hadn't left. Returning to her meager meal, the drummer was the only thing on her mind as she enjoyed a peaceful night alone, trying to come up with the perfect story to tell Kurt at brunch tomorrow.

She was going to need some extra strong mimosas after what had just happened.

* * *

"This song sounds like garbage! I hate it!" Quinn was in the middle of one of her tantrums while Rachel rolled her eyes liberally from her place at the piano. It was only Tuesday, but already she'd had enough of the diva and her unnecessary fits to last a lifetime. Looking over at Finn, she couldn't help but worry about him ever since he'd left her apartment on Saturday night. She wondered how things were with Quinn, seeing as she had been directing most of her anger towards him since the recording commenced yesterday morning. She hadn't had a chance to speak with him in private ever since the weekend, and he hadn't yet called her like he said he would. She couldn't even blame him, yesterday Quinn had chewed him out so badly in front of the other musicians that she thought he might quit; Quinn was obviously using Finn as a scapegoat for reasons she couldn't understand, and it wasn't fair to witness it while feeling so helpless.

Right now they were having a problem on the fourth song of the album, which Rachel had to admit wasn't her best work. It was supposed to have a techno/dance sound to it that wasn't coming through, and Quinn's voice was disappearing underneath the heavy affects they were adding to the track. Rachel had to admit that she would be angry too if it were her voice being buried under piles of auto-tuned crap. "I need a break. Everyone take 15." It was common for Quinn to take little breaks during recording throughout the day, and Rachel thought that maybe this might be a good time to show Quinn the new song that she'd written over the weekend. There was a good chance that her plan might backfire, but she'd been waiting for the chance to catch Quinn alone so she could approach her like a professional would. She gathered up all the confidence she could muster before grabbing her portfolio and following Quinn into the ladies bathroom.

She entered the small bathroom and stood outside of the row of stalls, waiting for Quinn to come out so they can talk. She could hear some light sniffling echo against the walls, and she thought for a moment that maybe Quinn was crying. Her suspicions were confirmed when she exited the stall rubbing her nose, with bloodshot and watery eyes. When she saw Rachel standing there waiting for her, she fixed her with a withering look while she popped her sunglasses on her face.

"_Can I help you?_" For a moment, Rachel wondered what Finn had ever seen in her in the first place. Sure, she was breathtakingly beautiful, but Finn had once said that she wasn't this vicious or nasty all of the time, and she wondered what had happened to her that made her so angry and argumentative.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to ask you this while there were other people around and I wanted to share something with you that I think you might like." Quinn gave her a suspicious look as Rachel shuffled awkwardly under the glare she couldn't even see.

"Share what, exactly?" Her tone suddenly became very defensive. "Did one of the guys put you up to this? What did they tell you?"

She put her hands up in front of her, trying to placate the angry blond. "No, it's not like that at all. No one told me anything, I just wrote you a song."

The starlet scoffed and crossed her hands over her chest in a huff. "That's what I pay you to do."

"Well, yes, but this is different. You pay me to write songs for you, but I wrote this song _about_ you, and I wanted to know if you would consider it as a b-side track."

"You wrote me a song?" The singer removed her sunglasses and narrowed her glossy eyes into suspicious slits. "You're not some lezzie trying to get on my good side, are you? Cause if that's what you're looking for then you can talk with Santana and Brittany. That's their department." Rachel tried to hide her shock at that tidbit of information and kept going.

"No, Quinn, I'm not gay, even though there would be nothing wrong with that if I was. I was just writing over the weekend and thinking about you, and I was inspired to write a song. That's all." She handed the blond the sheet music and waited patiently as she read over the lyrics. Her eyes were hard and critical, but about halfway through the sheet music, the frown started to melt away into something akin to wonder. Rachel stood there patiently in the bathroom while Quinn re-read the piece once more, looking up at Rachel with doubt clearly written on her face.

"You seriously wrote this about me?"

"Yes, and it's completely up to you whether or not you want to use it." Rachel couldn't read Quinn's reaction as the singer slipped her sunglasses back on, hiding her true feelings. When she spoke however, there was no hiding the heavy emotion in her tone.

"C'mon already, I don't have all day." She walked out of the bathroom and Rachel jumped to catch up with her, walking behind her and entering the studio with a smile on her face. Quinn hadn't given her the reaction she'd been hoping for, but she also didn't rip it up and throw it away, which was a good sign. "Everybody needs to get out of the studio, _now_." She yelled to the other musicians as Rachel stilled. Maybe she didn't like the song after all. . .

"Quinn, is there a problem?" Sue buzzed in from the control booth while Will looked on, concerned.

"No, there's no problem, but everyone needs to leave except for Rachel. We need to practice something." Rachel made eye contact with Finn from across the room for a split second, and his face was a mask of confusion. She pointed to Quinn's back and mouthed out the words "My song," while he nodded his head in understanding. He grabbed his drumsticks and walked out of the rehearsal space with the other musicians, and Rachel was sad to see him go. Their kiss still lingered in the forefront of her mind and she wondered when they would be able to spend time together again. Right now though, Finn had to take a backseat to his stunning ex-girlfriend Quinn, who was staring at Rachel and waiting for her to start practicing. She looked up and the other musicians had joined the producer in the mixing booth, watching the two girls practice like they were monkeys at the zoo.

"Alright, Quinn, I'll play it through once myself so you can hear the melodies and then you can come in whenever you feel comfortable." She was waiting for one of Quinn's trademark sarcastic remarks, but the blond just held onto her sheet music and gave her the cue to start. It took a while for Quinn to feel comfortable with the tune; it was much slower and emotional than Quinn was used to singing, but the song fit her range perfectly, and allowed her to exercise her vocal abilities in a way that the other song's didn't. In fact, Quinn's voice was even giving her the chills, she sounded so good, and Rachel had to admit that her voice impressed her on the jazzy, soulful tune.

After a few more run-throughs of the song, Quinn put up a hand to pause Rachel's playing and she turned to the starlet to gauge her reaction. Her eyes were still covered by the sunglasses, but gone was the tough-as-nails façade that she was so used to seeing. The Quinn in front of her now was more open and vulnerable than she had ever seen before, and she thought she could see a single tear slip below her frames before she quickly wiped it away and addressed her manager.

"Sue?"

"What's up, Q?"

"I want to get rid of the track we were recording today and replace it with this one." She looked up at the control booth and it looked like Sue was yelling at Will, even though she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Q, I don't think that's a good idea. It's nothing like your other songs and to be honest, I was getting bored just listening to you practice. It will never sell a dime."

The sunglasses came off then, and Rachel had never seen Quinn talk to her manager in such a way before. Usually they were on the same side, but now Quinn stood in open defiance of Sue's opinion and Rachel was waiting for the explosion.

"I don't care whether or not you think it will sell. I am telling you that I'm recording this song tomorrow, and it will be on the album or else the album won't get made. Remind me, how much is the mortgage on your vacation house in Cabo, Sue? What about the down payment on your private jet?" Rachel watched in awe as Sue's eyebrow twitched and the intimidating blond manager waved her hands in defeat.

"You're right, Quinn. You should sing whatever you feel comfortable singing. We can start recording that song tomorrow if you want. Let's bring back in the musicians and start practicing." Quinn looked satisfied as the other musicians entered the space, and Finn shot Rachel a warm smile and a thumbs-up when he returned back to his drum kit. Before they could start playing, Quinn tapped her on the shoulders and she turned around to face the intimidating chanteuse who held her career in her hands. Imagine her surprise when she looked up and saw a small smile gracing her lovely features that was directed at her.

"You know, you're not half as bad as I thought you were, Rachel. I could really use a friend like you in this town." Without another word she walked over to her microphone and put on her headset, leaving Rachel in such shock and surprise that she couldn't help but smile.

It never hurt to have friends in high places.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Rachel has made some new friends, but how friendly will they be?

Until next time . . . _sings_. . .Don't stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois


	6. Resisting Temptation

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: When will my Finchel be back? I miss them so much!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Resisting Temptation**

"_I never thought I'd be speaking these words. I never thought I'd need to say. Another day alone is more than I can take. . ._" Finn sat at his drum set with his headphones on, trying desperately not to hear the blatant pain that echoed in every syllable of Quinn's song. They had been recording it for hours, and every time she sang the chorus it felt like she was singing it directly to _him_.

"_Won't you save me? 'Cause savings what I need. I just want to be by your side. Won't you save me? 'Cause I don't wanna be just drifting through the sea of life. . ._" He was starting to think that Rachel might be a little bit psychic. How else would she have written this song for Quinn without knowing the darker side of the starlet's life? Even he was surprised when he heard the lyrics to the song for the first time, and he wondered how much Rachel really knew about Quinn and her past.

What was worse was how much the song was affecting _him_, sitting there in the corner with his drum kit, trying to ignore the obvious pain that the song had elicited in him. Hadn't he been trying to save her all this time? All the nights he'd sacrificed so he could be with her, all the times he'd begged her to get help. Wasn't that enough? He wanted to be the person to save Quinn, but she wouldn't let him, she kept pushing him away. It felt like the song was cutting into him, opening wounds that were already raw and making the guilt rise up so thick he thought he might choke on it.

"_And suddenly the sky is falling. Could it be it's too late for me? And if I never said 'I'm sorry' well I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong. Can you hear my spirit calling, wondering if you're longing for me? And then I know that I can't live without you. . ."_

She finished the bridge and gave the cut off to the recording booth for a break. The red light stopped blinking, and Quinn calmly removed her headphones and went to go sit with Rachel over on the piano bench, something that had been happening more and more often since yesterday. Normally when it was break time she would disappear for a little while to be alone, but now she stuck to Rachel's side like glue, always discussing the music and making changes to the piece here and there. He had to admit, he had never seen Quinn work so well with another collaborator before, and he was proud that Rachel was able to break through to her in some way, especially in regards to her music.

He just wish he had the chance to talk with Rachel, too.

It seemed like forever since last Saturday; the day he had passed out on her couch, surrounded by the essence that was wholly Rachel and succumbing to it's power, falling into one of the deepest sleeps he had ever felt, feeling more relaxed than he'd felt in ages. He had been so exhausted and her apartment was so comfortable . . . he let himself fall deeper and deeper into her plush seat cushions until he had lost consciousness and the aroma of her cooking woke him from his slumber. It was such a feeling of pure contentment that he'd thought idly at the time that he wanted to stay there forever.

Which was exactly why he'd had to leave. When he woke up to the smell of her cooking and the idea that they still had the whole night ahead of them, Finn had watched the entire evening unfold in front of his eyes like a slide-show. He could picture them opening up a bottle of wine at dinner and sharing a delicious meal. He could imagine them writing some music, only to get sidetracked by the undeniable pull that they felt towards one another. He knew it in his heart that he would have stayed the night, and they would have transcended the already unstable boundaries that existed between the two of them. They were supposed to work together professionally, but with every minute they spent together he could feel himself grow more and more attached to her. She provided a kind of unconditional support that he craved, and solaced the parts of him that were still too damaged to move on.

To try and pursue a relationship with her right now would be nothing but selfish. Rachel deserved someone who could give her all of the attention and love she deserved. He couldn't give that to her yet, not while Quinn was still jeopardizing his freedom and using his emotions and their past together against him. He had woken up on Saturday to ten missed calls, six angry texts and two furious voice-mails, all of which he had ignored in his lethargy. He'd paid the price for that on Monday, when her fury was in full display for all to see at their rehearsal. She was unapologetic in her anger, and he was ashamed of the way he'd let her treat him in front of the others, especially Rachel. He could stand up for himself, sure, but why bother? He had made the conscious decision to ignore her messages, including all the other ones she had sent him on Sunday, and he knew he would eventually have to pay the price. He'd made a promise to himself to distance himself from her lifestyle, and she was putting him through hell for it. While he was trying not to let Quinn get to him anymore, he knew deep down that he was failing miserably.

Until he could stop feeling guilty about Quinn and find the strength to move on, he had no right to be with Rachel and lead her on. He definitely liked her, and his affections only grew deeper with time, but in order to keep things professional he had to resist the temptation to be with her for now. It was bad enough that he'd buckled under the pressure and kissed her on Saturday night; now the memory of the kiss only fueled his desire to be alone with her once more. At least he had songwriting as an excuse to see her outside of the recording studio and it would have to be enough. The memory of her petal soft lips on his was his only solace in the tumultuous storm that had become his life.

He watched, amazed, as Quinn and Rachel actually _giggled_ about something secret from across the recording space and he wondered how close they had gotten in the span of 24 hours. Quinn had practically loathed Rachel in the beginning for reasons unknown, but now they were chatting together like long-lost sisters. Part of him was worried; what if Quinn brought her out one night to one of her parties? His heart practically stopped beating when the image of Rachel, wasted and helpless in a shady place, flashed before his eyes and set his already fraying nerves on edge. It was bad enough that he was trying to keep Quinn safe and failing; if he had to worry about Rachel too he would probably have a nervous breakdown. Deep down in his heart, though, he knew that Rachel was incapable of the kind of partying Quinn did. She was the smartest, most level-headed person he knew.

While he was idly tapping on the bass drum paddle with his foot, he watched as Quinn got up from the piano bench and walked out of the studio with Sue at her side, arguing about something he hadn't heard. Without the watchful eyes of Quinn on his back, he sprinted off his seat and walked over to Rachel on the lovely grand piano, watching while she practiced a tricky arpeggio by the chorus.

"Hey." He had been aching to talk to her for days and it was all worth it when she smiled at him, wide and bright, with a softness in her stare that made all the pain go away.

"Hey." She patted the space next to her and he quickly sat, wanting to enjoy her presence for the next few minutes. "I was starting to think that you were forgetting about me." She mused playfully while her fingers lightly tapped the keys. "My debut album can't write itself."

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to come up with an excuse that didn't sound lame and opting for the truth instead. "I'm afraid to talk to you around Quinn. It seems like she's out to get me these days."

Her look was sympathetic as she nodded. "Don't worry about it, I understand completely."

"Well what about you? It looks like you've found a new best friend." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hardly. I'm trying my best to stay positive and upbeat but there's something about Quinn that I still don't understand. She's so complex and I know I'm missing _something_. Her mood swing are, just, _insane_." She emphasized as she placed a tiny hand over his much larger one. "I felt so bad for you the other day after she chewed you out."

"It's okay, I've been through worse." With a frown, she squeezed his hand lightly and the concern on her face was as clear as day. He blurted out his next comment without thinking. "I haven't forgotten, you know?"

"Huh?"

"About your album. I haven't forgotten about it. In fact, I was writing for you last night."

"Ooh!" Her eyes lit up with unabashed excitement and he couldn't resist her infectious enthusiasm as he smiled. "Words or music?"

"Music. Always music." In the solitude of his apartment he had been able to manifest his pain into something palpable; his yearning for Rachel mixed into his guilt for Quinn was apparently inspirational gold. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not so good with words."

"It's quite alright, you say what needs to be said." How was it that she was able to understand him so implicitly? It was like she was able to see right into people's souls, and she always knew exactly what he needed to hear. "Besides, I talk enough for the both of us." He nudged her playfully with his elbow and a small laugh bubbled out of her. All he wanted to do was make her laugh again, and share the music that she had inspired in him in the quiet confines of her apartment.

"We should meet up tonight after work and continue writing."

Her head shot up with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." How could he resist spending an innocent evening with Rachel? Especially when they knew that they both had to be at the studio bright and early for recording, was it really so bad? They would spend a few hours writing, maybe get dinner together and call it a night. Just two professionals trying to spend time together and create music; where was the harm in that?

"I would love to." Her tone was genuine and he couldn't help but smile as she squeezed his hand once more before letting go. "Stick around after rehearsal and we'll head out after Quinn leaves."

"Sounds like a plan." He got off from her piano bench and sauntered over to his corner as he stuck his headphones on with a goofy grin on his face. Quinn entered the studio a few minutes later with Sue in tow, and they discussed some logistics with Rachel about the next few songs while the rest of the musicians got ready to record. Rachel caught his eye while Quinn fiddled with her headphones, and the wink she sent him refueled his vigor and left him excited for that evening. While he knew that hooking up with Rachel was out of the question, he found comfort in the fact that she was his friend now. He definitely didn't have enough of them in this town, and Rachel was one of the nicest, most genuine people he knew.

After two more hours of rehearsal, he knew that Quinn was going to call it quits soon. He willed the clock to move faster like he was an impatient schoolboy, and almost groaned out loud when Quinn beckoned him out into the hallway after practice was finished, wanting to talk alone.

His stomach felt as heavy as lead as he dragged himself out to the hallways to talk with Quinn, who hadn't had a decent word to say to him since he had left her wasted in her suite at the Chateau Marmont. He was bracing himself for the wrath of Fabray, but when he turned the corner to chat with her in the kitchen area, she was leaning against the mini-fridge with the corners of her mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles. He had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet, much more quiet than what he was used to hearing out of her these days. Walking forward towards him with uncertainty, she brushed her hands along his chest and placed it over his heart. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day." The apology was written all over her face and her eyes showed no trace of redness, nor a glossy unfocused sheen. There was no lilt or tremor to her voice and he realized that she was clean and sober right now. "I know I put you through hell on Saturday, and I'm sorry for that too."

What _the hell_ was going on? Had he fallen into another dimension somewhere in the hallway outside of the studio?

Rubbing his neck anxiously, he realized she was waiting for an answer. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay today." She said simply, and in her hesitant smile he saw the ghost of his ex-girlfriend rising to the surface. The one he had loved. "Rachel's song opened my eyes to a lot of things." She shook her head, incredulous. "Who would have thought that someone so annoying could have such insight into a person?"

He still didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you liked her."

"I guess you can say that; I just want her to stay happy so she can keep writing songs like this one. Anyway, I've been thinking a lot about what you said about getting clean and I want to try again."

"Quinn. . ." They had been down that road before, countless times. Every time she said the same thing, and every time she wound up right back where she had started.

"I want to try and focus on my second album and if that means that partying takes a backseat, then I think I'm ready to take a break from it for a while."

"Take a break? You gotta get clean for good!" With a pout, he could see the old Quinn fading away as her features hardened and her voice dropped low.

"Maybe I would have more incentive to get clean if I knew that you still cared about me." He had to be strong, he had to stand up to her and regain control of his life.

"Quinn, I decided on Saturday that I can't be that guy for you anymore. You have Sam and Puck for support and that has to be enough. I'm done." She inched closer and closer to him until their bodies were pressed against one another. He ached for an escape but couldn't resist her as she wrapped her arms around his neck seductively, holding his gaze in hers. Her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness and regret.

"You know why I love Rachel's song so much? Because when I sing it, I think of you." Her lips brushed against his for the slightest of moments, but it was enough to make his breath hitch and send his pulse racing. It was hard enough to resist Rachel on his own, but Quinn was relentless and dominant in her torture. "I don't want Puck or Sam. You're the only one that I want. Know that when I sing '_Save Me_' it's all for you." She backed up away from him then, sending him a genuine smile as she exited the kitchenette with his heart in her hands. Just when he thought he was strong enough to break free from her she found a way to weave him even tighter into her web.

He had to get away from her. He needed to get Rachel and talk her into take-out instead of going to a restaurant because he just needed to be away from people altogether. The anxiety was bubbling up inside him, threatening to boil over as he entered the recording space and approached Rachel's piano. She was shuffling through sheet music, and he watched as she closed the cover over the keys, turning around to face him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, and she nodded with a smile. Before she could grab her portfolio and her bag however, Quinn's voice drifted across the studio calling her name, and Finn quickly backed away from the piano like it had burned him when he sensed her approaching. The walls looked quite interesting to Finn as Quinn plopped herself down next to Rachel on the bench, and her voice was honey sweet when she spoke.

"I want you to come out with me tonight." Quinn said softly, taking a piece of Rachel's hair and twisting it around her finger playfully. Rachel shot Finn a momentary look of panic from the corners of her eyes as he tried to blend into the scenery. If Quinn noticed him, she made no mention of it.

"When? Now?" Rachel asked incredulously. Quinn's slight nod was her only response and Finn felt two completely different emotions seize control of him in an instant, battling it out so he couldn't tell whether he was more disappointed or worried. What did Quinn want with Rachel after recording hours? _He_ was the one who was supposed to have plans with her tonight, not Quinn! "I really can't Quinn, I have plans."

"Oh really? Plans with who?" One of her perfectly trimmed eyebrows raised slightly in confusion as Finn absorbed Rachel's nervous energy. "Are you seeing someone on the side, Rachel?" Quinn asked as she twisted the hair around her finger tighter and tighter.

"No, not at all. It's just plans with a friend." For a nanosecond their eyes met from across the room and he could feel the disappointment roll over him in waves. Apparently their important songwriting session was about to take a backseat to Quinn Fabray and her ardent demands for the second time in a week.

"Well then, I'm sure your friend will understand completely!" She said brightly, and Finn could feel Rachel's resolve slip away as a small smile turned up the corners of her lips. For a moment, the disappointment was replaced by panic as Finn thought about this scenario in greater depth. What could Quinn possibly want to do with Rachel that didn't involve drugs or partying? He was witnessing the power of Quinn's influence first-hand, and if she could talk Rachel out of their songwriting plans, what else could she talk her into doing? "So you'll come out with me?" She asked once more, and Finn could practically hear her resistance crumbling in front of him like rocks in a landslide.

"Sure, Quinn. Let me just call my friend and reschedule, and I'll meet you outside in the parking lot." Quinn finally released the lock of hair she'd been twirling, which now stuck up in odd places and twisted around in tangled knots. When she strolled out of the rehearsal space, Finn sat down in her exact spot on the bench, staring at Rachel who had looked away from him in shame.

"So, I guess that means we're not hanging out tonight." He didn't want to make Rachel feel bad, but it was almost impossible to keep the disappointment out of his tone as he addressed her.

"Finn, I am_ so_ sorry. You saw what just happened; she trapped me! I didn't know what to do!" Could he blame her for not being able to stand up to Quinn when not even he could do the same thing? He tried to stifle down the overwhelming disappointment he felt to make Rachel feel better.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal." He said with a shrug, and with the way she was looking at him, he could tell that she saw right through his act.

"It was to me." The simple statement solaced him, and she spoke the words that he was too afraid to say out loud himself.

Unable to resist showing her some form of comfort, he reached out and took the clump of twisted hair in his hand, smoothing out the knots with his fingers and tucking it behind her ear so it laid flat again. The tender look in her eyes was breaking down his defenses like a battering ram, and he closed the distance between them without even realizing it. The moment her lips touched his he felt all of the disappointment melt away, and when she sighed softly against him he took advantage of the action to delve deeper into the sweetness of her mouth. His tongue won the battle for dominance but when the slightest of moans escaped her lips he knew he had fallen under her spell. Simple kisses weren't enough; they would never be enough for him anymore.

Eventually she had to pull away from his embrace; Quinn was waiting for her outside and they both knew she had to leave, but he was afraid to let Rachel out of his sight. Anything could happen to her as far as Quinn was concerned, and his overwhelming instinct to keep her safe washed over him and brought the anxiety back in waves. He grabbed her hand as she got up to leave, and the look she gave him was rife with confusion.

"What is it Finn?" She asked innocently.

What could he say to her that didn't blatantly give away Quinn's problems? Shaking his head softly, he tried to convey all of his conflicting emotions in a single look. The urge to protect her, to keep her safe from Quinn's influence, was all he was concerned about as he held her eye contact for those final moments.

"Please be safe." It was the only thing he could think of to say, and she smiled softly once more before bending down and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Finn." With a small wave she finally exited the recording space, leaving Finn there alone with nothing but his thoughts and the rehearsal instruments that were scattered around the room. Feeling incredibly lonely but relishing in the solitude, he picked up an acoustic guitar and thought about the two girls who had taken over his life; Quinn and Rachel. He still had no idea how two girls could be so different from one another, and trying to resist the both of them was proving to be impossible. With Quinn, he was trying to resist the domineering grip she had on his emotions. With Rachel, he was trying to resist the way she made him feel, and the urge he felt to be with her. It was a battle that he was losing on all fronts, and he poured his anguish into his music as he composed late into the evening.

When he finally dragged himself home at around 9pm, his head was still full of Quinn and Rachel, and no matter what he tried, the anxiety would not dissipate. All he wanted was to know that Rachel was safe and healthy, and that Quinn hadn't tried to get her to go partying or something. He stared at his phone like it could give him all the answers as the clock ticked later and later into the evening.

_'She has to be home by now. Rachel would never stay out this late. . .'_ He reasoned with himself internally while he tried to resist calling the songwriter. When he realized that they had never rescheduled their songwriting session, he had the perfect excuse to call her as his fingers pulled up her number on his cell.

She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He listened carefully to make sure that there were no background noises in case she was still out with Quinn, but he could hear nothing but silence and the sound of Rachel's steady breathing. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and put all thoughts of Quinn out of his mind as he focused on Rachel.

"Hey, it's Finn."

"Hi, what's up?" She asked brightly, and he could feel his anxiety from before melt away instantly, like spring snow on a warm sunny day.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to know how things went with Quinn." _'Try not to sound too obsessed with her, Hudson. . .'_

"I had the most amazing evening!" She said brightly, and for a moment he had feared the worst. "We went shopping!"

"Shopping?" He said, saying the word like it was foreign.

"Yeah, she took me to this store and they closed it all down just so Quinn could shop without being disturbed. I even got some free stuff, just because I was with her!" So Quinn really _was_ trying to keep Rachel happy; he felt more than a little relieved about that as she went into the specifics of her night.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Oh you know: handbags, perfume; all kinds of girly stuff. I even got this adorable summer tote that I can't wait to use at the beach this summer." He could almost imagine her in her tiny apartment, sitting on her plush couch while surrounded by her free swag.

"Sounds like fun." He wondered how long he would be able to keep her on the phone; just the sound of her voice was enough to lift him out of the depressing fog he'd felt after she'd left him at the studio.

"Oh, but I didn't tell you about the best part yet!" She exclaimed brightly. "We went into this restaurant for dinner and there were actual _paparazzi_ taking Quinn's picture. She even used me as a shield!" He couldn't help but laugh at the exuberance in her tone. "I have to make sure I check Page Six tomorrow to see if I got my first paparazzi picture taken."

"But they weren't aiming for you."

"So? Who cares! The name of the game is 'exposure' and you have to find _some_ way to get your face or name out there to the masses. Quinn just gave me free publicity."

"So you had fun?"

"Oh yes, I had quite the evening. Quinn is an_ interesting_ person to be around, but she seemed pleased." There was a slight pause, and when Rachel spoke again he could hear the apology in her tone. "I'm really sorry we couldn't do some writing after work today. I felt really bad."

"Don't worry about it, Rachel."

"No, it's not fair to you. I have to learn how to stand up to Quinn; she can't always get her way."

"Well, when you figure it out, can you let me know? I've been working on that for ages and I still can't get it right."

"She thinks the world of you, you know?" Her voice was low and more detached than what he was used to hearing as her words sunk in. He had to swallow a lump in his throat that threatened to choke him as he wondered exactly what they had been talking about all night long.

"I know." He said bitterly, "Too bad for her that the feelings are no longer mutual."

"She's obviously oblivious to our friendship, but her feelings for you are still there." Hesitating slightly, he could hear the pain in her voice. "She loves you very much."

He didn't know what to say to that, and her statement lingered over the line as the seconds stretched out like hours. She sighed heavily on the other end, and he knew that he had to prove to her that Quinn had no control over his life anymore, even if he didn't believe it himself.

"Go out with me tomorrow night." He blurted without preamble and he could hear her soft gasp echo in his ear. "On a date." His heart felt like it was hammering against his ribcage as he waited for her to answer.

"I can't, I have plans with Kurt tomorrow."

"Then we can go out Friday instead." What ever happened to his staunch efforts to resist the temptation? He was basically setting up a trap for him to fall into!

"Are you sure about that, Finn?"

"Positive. This time there will be no distractions; no friends, no colleagues, no _Quinn_. Just you and me, some dinner and the music."

He could practically hear her smile over the phone. "Alright. It's a date."

"It's a date," he repeated as he pumped a victorious fist into the air.

"See you tomorrow Finn." She cooed softly, and part of him didn't want to let her get off the phone. When he caught the time out of the corner of his eye he relented, and begrudgingly said goodbye as they hung up the call. All they had to do was wait it out until Friday and they were free to spend as much time together as possible.

As long as Quinn didn't find out first.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

**It's a DATE!**

Until Next Time. . ._sings_. . . Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois


	7. Exceeding Expectations

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: The song I'm using for Quinn is called "Save Me" by Hanson. I forgot to add that detail in the last chapter. I think it fits her situation perfectly.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Exceeding Expectations**

* * *

"Look at that blush!" Kurt exclaimed playfully, as he took a liberal sip of his frozen strawberry margarita in the posh bar that he had picked out for their weekly drink. Nudging his boyfriend Blaine playfully with his elbow, Rachel ducked her head away, embarrassed, as her favorite couple giggled over the date she was planning with Finn tomorrow. She could feel the heat rise up into her cheeks until she thought her face might erupt in mortified flames. "Oh, Rachel, you've got it _bad_."

"I know," was her quiet response as she waited for them to stop picking on her. They weren't finished yet.

"Out of all the guys in the world, you just _had _to fall for the ex-boyfriend of superstar Quinn Fabray." Kurt laughed while he snapped his fingers, "Seize the day, girl! _Carpe that Diem!_"

"If she ever finds out, she's gonna eat you alive." Blaine added with a frown and a shake of his head.

"Please, don't remind me, it was bad enough having to hear it all from her own mouth. I feel like such a terrible person. I never knew I was capable of such treachery." She moaned bitterly, but deep down she knew it was true. During her evening out with Quinn, she had learned a lot about the singer's personal life and the constant pressures she was under. One conversation in particular stuck out in her mind, and just thinking about it made the guilt rise up in her like a tidal wave, threatening to flood out her entire system with shame.

"What did she say to you?" Kurt questioned while Blaine took a chug of his beer.

Sighing heavily, she let herself fall back into her memories from the night before, trying to remember what had happened between the two of them after they'd left the restaurant. She'd been so ecstatic to have her picture taken by the paps, that she hadn't even noticed how upset Quinn had been until they were already on the road . . .

* * *

The black limo was spacious and comfortable as she stretched herself out on the sleek leather side seat, surrounded by all the free stuff she'd been given during their shopping spree. The excited energy was still buzzing through her as she thought about the paparazzi, and the exhilaration she'd felt when her picture had been snapped. Sure, Quinn had been hiding behind her shoulder and trying to use her as a human shield, but it still felt nice to be the center of attention for once. Maybe being friends with Quinn wouldn't be so bad?

She turned to her companion, who was unusually quiet after exiting the restaurant in what seemed to be a good mood. She tried to smile for her benefit and ask what was wrong, but Quinn practically ignored her, turning to the window instead with a certain sadness in her eyes that Rachel couldn't discern. After a minute or two of the strained silence, Quinn finally spoke.

"How well do you know Finn?" Rachel's heart spasmed wildly in her chest as she struggled to breathe evenly.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, my drummer. I saw him chatting with you by the piano today."

"Oh. . ." Rachel had never been able to lie well, but she stretched her minimal acting abilities to their fullest as she tried to cover up their secret. "I don't know him that well. He just asks me questions about the music and that's basically it." Quinn seemed happy with her response and didn't question it, so she tried to steady her pounding heart and feign ignorance. "Why?"

With a sigh, she refused to make eye contact with Rachel and she could feel the sadness radiating off of her in waves. "He's my ex-boyfriend, and I want him back _so badly._" She shook her head sadly. "I told him I would change for him, but I don't know if it's enough anymore. I can feel him slipping away from me; I can't hold on no matter how hard I try." Every single word Quinn spoke was like a dagger, digging deeper into her chest as she tried to remain calm. As much as she liked Finn, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Quinn as she placed a hand over her eyes and sobbed quietly. She wanted to find some way to comfort her, but she had no idea what to say.

"Quinn, you're an international superstar with millions of fans. You could have any guy you wanted, what makes this Finn guy so special?" She never knew she was so good at lying. _Everything _about Finn made him special, and Rachel knew that better than anyone. Quinn shot her an incredulous look as she wiped away a single tear that managed to fall.

"Have you ever wanted something so badly that you would do anything to make it possible?" Rachel nodded as her own dreams of super-stardom flashed before her eyes. "I thought that being a performer would make me happy. All I wanted was to have fans who loved me and my music." She shook her head bitterly as she continued. "But when I finally got what I wanted, I realized that it wasn't enough for me. I wanted _more_. I always want more."

In that moment, Rachel realized that she had more in common with Quinn than she had ever realized. They both wanted the same exact things; fame, stardom, and to be loved unconditionally by the same talented, kind-hearted drummer.

"When we first started dating, Finn would look at me like I was the only girl in the world. No matter what had happened, when he looked at me, I knew he saw a star." With a small cough and a light sniffle, she erased all traces of her sadness as she turned back towards the window. "I'm going to get that feeling back, Rachel. I'm going to make some changes and show Finn that I'm still the same girl he once fell for." With a final smile she turned to Rachel as the limo pulled up in front of her apartment complex. "And I think I'm on the right track."

* * *

"_Oh boy._" Was Blaine's only response as Kurt stared at her in shocked silence.

"I know."

"And you guys set up that date on the same night?" Kurt had finally found his voice and was now using it at full capacity.

"I couldn't help it! He was the one who asked _me, _and I can't just ignore the way I feel about him. I try to keep things professional and he's the one who won't stop kissing me and asking me out!" It was bad enough trying to ignore him today in front of Quinn at rehearsal. They kept stealing glances at one another throughout the afternoon and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it as Quinn stood not even five feet away from her piano.

"Well, what are you going to do about Quinn?" Kurt asked. "You can't hide this from her forever, and what if she succeeds in getting Finn back?"

Sighing heavily, she knew that there was a good chance that Quinn might be victorious in her quest to win Finn back. She knew that there was no competition; Quinn was gorgeous and famous and had a history with Finn that she couldn't even begin to understand. She wouldn't even be able to blame him if he decided to choose Quinn over her in the end.

However, as long as he was the one who was setting up dates and sharing secret kisses with Rachel, she knew she had a fighting chance. As sympathetic as she felt for Quinn, she had seen firsthand how upset Finn had been last weekend, and he had told her himself that he wanted to distance himself from the blonde chanteuse. Rachel still didn't even know what had broken them apart in the first place, so she couldn't tell if it was something that he would be able to forgive or not.

"That's the kind of choice that only Finn can make. Right now I guess I'm just going along for the ride." Why did she feel like this was all going to eventually backfire in her face? If she had any self-preservation skills at all, then she would cancel her plans with Finn and commit to writing the album without him. Apparently she had an early death wish, and the urge to be alone with Finn only grew stronger as the hours passed her by.

"I wonder what broke them up?" Kurt voiced Rachel's own fears out loud while Blaine shook his head, deep in thought. "Who just breaks up with a superstar like Quinn? It must have been a really big deal if he refuses to get back together with her."

"Part of me doesn't even want to know." She sighed as she stared into her drink, lost in her thoughts of Quinn, Finn and their mysterious history. "Whatever it is, I just know it can't be good. Finn acts like she owns a part of his soul or something, and the way she talks about him. . .it's like he's her property."

"So what's gonna happen when she finally comes to claim what is hers?" Kurt asked while he and Blaine waited patiently for an answer. Ignoring the question completely, she downed the rest of her drink in one gulp while calling the server over for a stronger refill.

Kurt never got the answer to his question.

* * *

"So what are your plans for this weekend, Rachel?" She looked over at the stunning singer who was currently sitting on her piano bench and tried to make her smile look as natural as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Finn staring at her, willing her to repeat the plans that they had made up in order to deter Quinn from calling them that weekend.

"I'm going on a wine tour of Napa Valley this weekend with my friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine. It should be fun, as long as we don't get too drunk." Finn started to play his drums exuberantly from his spot in the corner, and she watched Quinn frown as her gaze traveled in his direction. "What about you, Quinn?"

That snapped her out of her reverie, and she turned back to Rachel with a tired expression on her face. "I have a photo shoot in New York City this weekend, so I'll actually be out of town too." Sighing deeply, her gaze turned towards Finn again and Rachel's heart started to beat out of sync at the longing she saw there. The guilt started to bubble under her skin as she tried to shake it off. "I asked Finn if he wanted to come with me this morning and he said no."

She tried to feign offense for Quinn's benefit while tampering down the excitement she felt knowing that Finn had picked her over Quinn. "Really? Who turns down a trip to New York?"

"He said he had plans with some friends over the weekend but I think he's lying to me. If I find out he's been seeing someone behind my back there's gonna be hell to pay." Her eyes narrowed and tightened in anger as Rachel's heart started to palpitate wildly. She couldn't help but feel paranoid that Quinn knew _something _as the disconcerting feeling had her squirming in her seat. Rachel might as well start digging her grave now, because she didn't know how much longer they were going to be able to hide their relationship, and Quinn was apparently out for blood. However, when the blonde turned around to face her, she held no trace of anger or jealousy in her gaze, and Rachel knew that their secret was still safe.

"So, wine country, huh? I figured that you were the kind of girl who had a gay entourage. I take it you're single then?" Rachel shrugged off the small insult as she answered her question as truthfully as possible.

"Painfully single, actually. I have been for a while. It's not easy finding nice guys to date here in LA." She couldn't help it as her gaze traveled across the room again, fixating on the one nice guy she'd been able to meet during her time in the City of Angels.

"Tell me about it," Quinn agreed, "You can't be too careful with who you hang out with here in LA. No one cares about anything but themselves or their careers or their money. That's why I surround myself with people I trust, so I know that I'm always safe." Quinn draped an arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her in for a half hug. "That means you too, Rachel. You're one of us, now." As happy as Rachel was to be welcomed into Quinn's clique with open arms, she couldn't ignore the massive guilt that was starting to make her panic, and let out a nervous laugh as she stood up to distance herself from the singer.

"That's great, Quinn. Thank you _so much_." She tried to sound as gracious as possible as all of her instincts were screaming at her to run. "I'll be right back." She turned on her heel and practically ran out of the studio with her fingers massaging her temples. Slamming her way into the bathroom, she closed the stall door behind her, shutting herself off from the world while she tried to even out her breathing.

_'Stop freaking out. Stop freaking out. Stop freaking out.' _She chanted to herself, to no avail. _'She has no idea that you're seeing Finn tonight, and she won't ever know as long as you __**stop freaking out**__**!**__'_

Rachel willed herself to relax as the minutes ticked by, but the only thing on her mind was Quinn and how badly she was betraying her trust. Quinn's words were once daggers of guilt, but now they felt like the shining blade of a guillotine hanging over her head, and Rachel was seriously doubting going through with this date at all. She had always wanted to feel like she was a part of something special, and making this record with Quinn could be the event that catapulted her into the life she'd always dreamed of. Was it really worth ruining over a guy?

Her cell phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, and when she pulled it out she had a text message from the same man who was currently the cause and solution to of all of her problems. All it said was "_Two hours"_ with a smiley face next to it, and in that moment she knew that all of this stress was _totally_worth it.

* * *

They made their escape from the recording studio separately, each of them trying not to burst from the excitement that had seized them both on that clear, cool Friday night in April. Rachel drove home to change, and Finn was going to drop his car off at his place and take the bus over to her condo in order to avoid worrying about his car. Rachel was so paranoid that she had already taken Finn's dinner order so they didn't have to go out and risk being seen by anyone; they were going to have a nice, quiet evening in her apartment with some food, music, and quality alone time.

The best part was that there was nothing Quinn Fabray could do about it, seeing as she was already half-way to New York.

Showering faster than she ever thought possible, she tried to make the most out of her time alone before Finn arrived so she could look and feel her best. She primped herself more than she ever thought possible as she lathered her favorite lotion over every inch of her body, trying to make her skin feel soft and alluring. She went for minimal makeup, instead trying to appear natural as she set her hair into loose ringlets. Slipping on her favorite flirty dress from her party days in NYC, she appraised herself in the mirror until she heard the sound of her buzzer echoing down the hall. Her heart jumped into her throat as she bounced her way over to the intercom.

"Hello?" She was practically holding her breath as she waited for him to answer so she could buzz him up.

"China House," said a man with a thick accent. Feeling deflated, she buzzed up the delivery guy so she could gather their food for the evening. Maybe Finn was just running late; he did have to take the bus after all. A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she opened it with the money in her hands, only to come face to face with her date for the night, carrying their Chinese order with a smile.

"I hope you're willing to give me a good tip." Finn said with a wink as he entered her condo, placing the food down on her kitchen counter, smiling brightly. His guitar case was hanging off his shoulders and he placed it at the far end of the living room by her piano. "I entered the building just as he did, and I took the liberty of taking care of the order. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all! In fact it was quite chivalrous of you." She said, as she tucked the money away in her pocket.

His face scrunched together in confusion. "I hope that's a good thing."

"Don't worry, it is." They stood in silence for an awkward minute, trying to figure out what to do next now that their date had officially begun. When she dared to look into his eyes, she could see a certain longing there, and she wondered if he was hungry. "Do you want to eat?"

"In a minute." Before she could react, he closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms and laying a blissfully sweet kiss on her willing lips. She felt lightheaded as he parted her lips with his tongue, delving into her mouth as she relaxed against him, feeling weightless. Realizing that he was hungry for something other than dinner, her body felt like it had erupted in flames as he held her close. She sucked in a sharp breath as he caressed her face tenderly, and when he pulled away, his smile had lighted his face up with joy. "I've been waiting to do that all week." He said softly, as he leaned his forehead against hers. She had to even out her breathing before she trusted herself to continue, and her voice was light and airy when she finally spoke.

"Me too." All of her previous worries about Quinn were forgotten the second he'd placed his lips on hers, and she let herself relax and enjoy their time together instead of stressing out over it. Feeling safe and secure in her own condo, she took the initiative and reciprocated the kiss in earnest before pulling back with a slight blush and an urge to babble uncontrollably. "Are you ready to begin the date? I know that staying in with some takeout isn't the fanciest date ever planned, but it's my goal to exceed any expectations you may have before we begin, and I've already budgeted our time accordingly so that we can fully benefit from the time we have together this evening. . . ."

"Rachel. . .," he said softly, snapping her out of her babbling.

"Yes?"

"I can't wait. Let's get started."

* * *

"So tell me more about your friend Kurt. He sounds like a good friend." She nodded her head enthusiastically over her steamed vegetables as he popped another piece of Dim Sum into his mouth.

"He's pretty much my everything here in LA. I don't have any other friends out here besides him and I would be completely lost without him and his boyfriend Blaine." Sighing heavily, she lamented her lack of confidants on the West Coast. "The funny part is that we couldn't even stand each other at school. We were two Divas trying to share the same stage. It was NOT pretty."

"I would have paid to see that." He said with a smile. "I'm still waiting for the moment for you to go up against Quinn and give her a run for her money."

"Why would you want to sentence me to such a gruesome and terrifying death?" She asked incredulously.

"What do you mean, you would _kill _Quinn in a diva-off!"

"Of course I know that, but I would probably throw the competition as a self-preservation tactic." She said bitterly, and she looked up from her food to see Finn fixing her with a scrutinizing look. "What is it?" She asked while she nibbled on a piece of baby corn.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hide your talents from her. Sure, she knows you can write a killer song, but has she ever heard you sing before?" He asked and she noticed that he was no longer eating.

"No, and I don't want her to."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want her to perceive me as a threat or competition or anything like that. I'm trying to build up my own career and still balance songwriting, and I can't do that if Quinn ruins my chances before I even have the opportunity to prove myself." He shook his head sadly, and she wondered why he was pushing the issue. "That's why I'm trying to focus on Quinn's album, because as soon as that's done, then I can focus on my own work." He still looked upset, so she tried to change the subject back to lighter topics. "You know, I'm sure Kurt and Blaine would just _love _to meet you."

That perked him up considerably, and he raised an eyebrow as a small smile turned up the corners of his lips. "I smell a double date. I've never had one with a gay couple before."

"Is it normal for people to plan the next date before the first date is even over?"

He chuckled lightly as he held her in his gaze, transfixed. "Not really, but I don't mind. Do you?"

"Nope." She answered immediately. "Not at all."

* * *

"Put that there."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Are you sure it'll fit?"

"Of course I'm sure, this isn't my first time at the rodeo, Finn."

"I don't know, Rachel, I'm not sure that it'll work."

"It'll work, trust me."

"Okay, so put it here?"

"Yes, perfect!" she said as she clapped her hands enthusiastically while they worked on the instrumentals for her still-unnamed song. Writing the orchestral parts for a string quartet wasn't easy, and Finn was struggling with the placement of the crescendos and decrescendos in the chorus. "You have to emphasize the most important swells of music without overpowering the vocals. It's all about balance, Finn." He nodded as he turned back to the music and Rachel played the same line he had just written on the piano. The music expanded around them and Finn closed his eyes as she played the accompaniment.

"It still needs words." He said with a frown as he opened his eyes and added another decrescendo at the end of the measure.

"I know, a title too. But it's almost there." She said as she gingerly played the transition to the second verse.

"Hey, you mentioned that Kurt played the cello, right?" Finn asked from the kitchen table. She nodded her head as she continued practicing. It sounded so close to perfection, but there was still so much more that she had to do. "Maybe we can recruit him to practice with us. Then we can hear what the piece sounds like with the strings." She stopped playing as Finn's brilliant idea registered in her head.

"You know, Blaine plays the Double Bass." She said with a sneaky smile. "And they have their own quartet that's separate from their chamber orchestra. . . ." She trailed off as she thought about the possibilities. This could work out perfectly if they planned it all out.

"I think we've found ourselves a string section." He said, beaming with pride at his idea.

"Finn, this is perfect. You're a genius!" She launched herself off the piano bench and crossed the distance between them instantly, hopping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. The atmosphere shifted instantly as she placed her lips on his in a flurry of excitement, and she let out a content sigh as she relaxed into his embrace. She grew bolder in her kiss and she could feel Finn reciprocate as he shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable.

"No one's ever called me a genius before." He whispered against her lips as her eyes fluttered closed from the pleasure. His lips left hers but started to trail down the expanse of her neck as Rachel blushed furiously. With her eyes closed, she could feel her body erupt in a pleasant heat as she dragged her fingers across his back and wrapped her arms around his midriff.

"You know," she said softly, as his kisses grew in urgency. "We really need to finish this song." As excited as she was that Finn was into her, the thought of Quinn was still lingering in the back of her mind as she tried to squash the guilt that rose steadily.

"We can finish it tomorrow," he said huskily, as he continued to suck on her neck, making her eyes roll back in her head from the pleasure. Somewhere in the Finn-induced fog of her mind, his comment registered, and her eyes shot open in shock as the implication hit home.

"Tomorrow?" She said, almost panicking. If Quinn ever found out that they were sleeping together. . .

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he pulled away from her, confusion wrinkling his brow. "Don't you want me to stay?"

In that moment, she knew she had to make a very important decision. If she allowed him to stay, then their whole relationship was about to change into something that could theoretically ruin her career. She would be betraying Quinn's trust, and hiding their relationship would only become more difficult than ever before. If she pulled away now, then they would still be able to cultivate an amicable working environment in their free time while Quinn stayed blissfully unaware.

But she didn't want to pull away.

She wanted _more_, and she wanted it with a ferocity that almost scared her. All the dreaming in the world couldn't duplicate the way he made her feel, and being in his arms, feeling the air around them almost crackle with energy, she knew she had never wanted something so badly in her life. She couldn't help but think about Kurt and his words of advice from the night before. _"Carpe that Diem!"_

"Yes, I want you to stay." She tried to keep her voice as even as possible as she made her decision, and tried to push all of the consequences out of her mind. He nodded once, firmly, as he stood up with her still in his arms, trying to balance her weight as he carried her out of the living room area. All of their sheet music and instruments were still spread out over the kitchen table and living room floor as he walked them down the hall, pushing through her bedroom door and placing her gently on the bed without even turning the lights on.

He stood over her with a salacious glint in his eyes as he climbed onto the bed with her, removing his shirt while she tried to pull off her own dress. Slinking backwards onto the sheets, she slipped off her panties and bra while watching him undress, and her whole body grew warm when she caught him staring at her without shame.

"Are you sure about this?" She couldn't help but ask, and she watched as his whole demeanor changed instantly. Since he'd arrived, he'd been nothing but relaxed and carefree. Now he looked torn, as if he wasn't certain whether or not they should continue. She really had to learn to keep her mouth shut.

"No, I'm not sure about this." He said evenly as her heart sank in her chest. She felt ridiculously vulnerable as they sat naked on her bed, staring at one another and waiting for Finn to continue. "I don't know what will happen next week, or next month, or even tomorrow. I don't know if this is going to change anything between us, or if Quinn will ever find out and try to ruin our lives." She winced as he voiced all of her deepest fears aloud. "But what I do know, is that I want to be with you, Rachel. I've been trying to put it off and ignore how you make me feel, but I don't want to anymore. It's time for me to take control of my own life." He reached over and gently laid his palm on the side of her cheek, cradling her face in his hand. "I care about you, Rachel." He said sweetly as he pulled her body closer to his.

"I care about you too, Finn." She said as she took a deep breath. "Kiss me." Closing the distance between them quickly, he pressed his lips against hers and she sighed blissfully against him, never wanting this feeling to end. When his hands started to trail lower on her skin she sucked in a sharp breath as a million butterflies seemed to flutter wildly under her skin. She could feel his body on top of hers, warm and strong, as he surrounded her senses with nothing but his touch, his husky scent, and the look of pure contentment in his eyes.

"As far as first dates go, this one was probably the best date I've ever been on." He said with a smile as his hands wandered over every inch of her bare skin, causing her to blush furiously as she absorbed his words. She felt him shift slightly as she grew more bold, and realized that after this moment there was no turning back.

"Oh, I agree. It definitely exceeded my expectations." She said, sealing the statement with a kiss and surrendering her body to his love.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I hope this chapter exceeded _your_ expectations! :D

Until next time . . ._ sings_ . . . Don't stop . . . **Reviewing!**

Merci Mille Fois


	8. Seize The Day

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee and the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: I really need to stop reading spoilers for this show. It's starting to make me paranoid.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Seize the Day**

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the slits in the curtains and bathed the two lovers in an incandescent glow as they moved languidly against one another, their skin creating the delicious friction that they both craved on that early Saturday morning. No sounds could be heard except the cacophony of moans and sighs as they lost themselves in one another, too distracted by the pleasure to even notice as the sun rose higher and higher in the sky. The events of last night just weren't enough as they made love frantically, losing themselves in the lust that just would not wane.

Finn wasn't complaining; in fact, he was the one who had initiated it both last night and this morning. Thrusting into her like he was a horny teenager again, he couldn't get enough of the feeling of her in his arms, or the way she spoke his name; a blissful mix of pleasure and need that set his body aflame. She was like a drug to him now, and seeing as he had a history with addiction, he didn't know if he would ever be able to stop. Detoxing from Rachel would be a torture he never wanted to go through.

Her body tightened beneath him as she closed her eyes, her breathing turning shallow as her hands gripped the sheets. The look of pure bliss on her face was enough to bring him closer to his own plateau, and when he saw her eyes pinch shut, he knew she was mere moments away from her release. Leaning over to bury his head in the crook of her neck, relishing in the feel of her body beneath him, he whispered softly into her ear, "Come on, baby. _Sing _for me."

"Oh, _oh_!" Eyes shooting open in shock, he sported a wolfish grin as she peaked and unraveled underneath him. Her sigh was airy and sharp as she cried out his name and his heart swelled with pride. The sight of her losing all control was the trigger to his release as well, and they rode the waves of pleasure together until they thought they might drown in one another.

Cradling her body in his arms, she looked up at him with hooded eyes and a satisfied smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Never in his life had he ever felt so intimate and vulnerable with a girl, including Quinn, and while he'd been used to booty calls and one night stands, they had never made him feel like _this_. Whatever _this _was, he liked it, and he knew in that moment that he would never get enough.

"Hey," She whispered, and he could still detect some slight traces of fatigue in her voice. Maybe they shouldn't have started fucking like rabbits the second they'd woken up, but they always had the afternoon to sleep in if they wanted to. "How about some breakfast?"

He smiled as he placed a kiss on her forehead, and she snuggled into his chest as the afterglow of sex wore off. "That would be great." He said with a frown. "But the only thing I can cook is Grilled Cheese." She shot him an incredulous look as she poked his chest playfully.

"What do you usually eat at home?"

"I don't know, the usual stuff. Ramen noodles, beer, microwave dinners. Brain food."

"_College_ food, you mean! _Bachelor _food!" She added with a scoff. "But worry not, Finn, I will make you a delicious and nutritious breakfast that will give you the energy you need to attack your day with vigor!" She practically leaped out of bed, all traces of sleepiness gone, and he got a nice look at her stunning silhouette as she wrapped a fluffy pink robe around her body, covering her nakedness and making him wish that she were back in bed.

"Alright, I'll be in the bathroom." Slipping on his boxers that he'd picked up from the floor, he followed her out of her bedroom and made her way into the bathroom. He noticed that their sheet music and instruments were still spread out around the living room, and he made a mental note to finally share his new song with her today; the song that she had inspired him to write in his solitude.

Smiling broadly, he was thrilled that their date had bled through to today, and he realized that there was nothing stopping them from extending it into the next day as well. Part of him was worried that they might be moving too fast; normally people didn't sleep together on the first date, and they definitely didn't make a weekend out of it, but with Rachel, he didn't feel like there was any pressure to conform to conventional dating rules. He was tired of doing what everyone expected him to do, and he wanted to enjoy his time with Rachel while they had the chance.

Because if Quinn ever found out about their little tryst, his life would turn into a living hell. He knew he probably deserved it, but Rachel definitely didn't, and he was more concerned about the status of her future career than he was of his own. She had a talent that was indescribable, and he would be damned if she sacrificed it all just to be with a loser like him. He'd already ruined Quinn's life, and if he ruined Rachel's life he would never be able to forgive himself.

At least he had finally stood up to her yesterday, and refused to go to New York City with her. As manipulative as she could be, he had stood his ground, and repeated the plans that he had made up in order to deter Quinn from knowing about Rachel. However, now that they were sleeping together, they had to be more determined than ever before to keep their relationship hidden. It was going to be difficult, but they had to try.

He exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen as Rachel's voice echoed down the tiny hallway. She was humming a jovial tune as she was scrambling some eggs that looked very white.

"What are you making?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Scrambled egg whites with some whole wheat toast and organic strawberry preserves. Enough protein and carbohydrates to fuel our next round of songwriting. We have the whole day ahead of us and I want to make the most of it." He smiled at her enthusiasm, and even though he would have preferred some sausage or bacon, he was grateful that she was nice enough to cook for him. He had the sudden urge to hug her, or hold her, or be close to her in some way, but he instead started to contemplate exactly what had happened to their relationship. Where they now dating? Were they merely work associates with benefits? He knew deep down that Rachel probably wasn't the kind of girl to have non-committal flings, but he was still worried about any repercussions that might arise from their ever-evolving relationship.

"Rachel?" He asked warily, and she turned to him from her spot in the kitchen.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Would you consider this dating, what we're doing right now?" He asked, and felt their light-hearted mood dissipate as a panicked look crossed her face.

"I-I don't know, Finn. Would you consider it dating?" She looked so hopeful, so _vulnerable_, that all he wanted to do was comfort her and tell her everything was alright. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell what their relationship had become either, and it took him a while to come up with something to say that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"Ever since I met you a few weeks ago, I just _knew _that I wanted to get to know you better. You're so talented, and you deserve to be recognized for your abilities. I don't want to get in the way of that, Rachel." Turning of the stove, she turned her attention towards Finn and frowned deeply.

"Finn, do you realize what your friendship has meant to me since we started working together? You're the reason I've gotten this far with my song, and you're the only person who believes in me right now. I need you, Finn. In more ways than one." She reached over and took his hand in hers, but her frown had not yet melted away. "Do you feel the same?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I felt differently." He was hoping his answer would give her the solace she needed, but the distress was still clear on her face. "What is it?"

"I'm worried, Finn. I can't help it; I'm worried about what will happen if Quinn ever finds out." His grip on her hand tightened as he processed the worry in her tone. He couldn't deny his own anxiety as it crept up on him, but he fought against it so he could be strong for Rachel. "It's inevitable, and when it happens, it might have irreparable consequences for the both of us."

She started to chew on her lower lip in panic, and he stared at the distraction so he didn't have to focus on his own anxieties about Quinn. Ducking his head towards her, he captured her lips in a swift movement that made her gasp in surprise as he sucked on the lip she'd been chewing and lost himself in the sweetness of her mouth. She melted against him as he gathered her into his arms, and he thought idly that they should kiss more often, because when they did the world didn't seem so terrible anymore.

It was too easy to lose himself in her all over again, even though they had just finished their last round of sex, he was already aching for the next one. Picking her up in his arms, he lifted her on top of the kitchen table, resting her butt on the sheet music from last night as he attacked her lips with passion. She mewled softly as his hands startled to fondle the soft skin of her breast through the robe, and she pulled away quickly to mumble "_breakfast_" under her breath. Realizing what had almost happened on her kitchen table, he forced himself to break the kiss, and the look in her eyes were conflicted.

Begrudgingly, he let go of her, helping her off the table as she straightened herself out and returned to the kitchen with a strained smile. He watched as she brought out the food, and he cleared off the papers and debris from the night before to make a space for them to enjoy their meal.

They began to eat, and he could see Rachel peeking up at him over her plate, pushing her food around without really eating anything. With a deep sigh, she rested her head on the bend of her wrist as she leaned her elbow on the table, and she definitely didn't look as peaceful as he felt. She broke the tense silence with no preamble.

"You can't always kiss me or try to distract me every time I bring her up, you know? We're going to have to talk about this eventually, or else we're never going to be able to hide it."

He swallowed the toast and jam that he's been chewing and it felt like solid bricks were dropping into his stomach. She was right; he was avoiding this issue because he was just as scared as she was, and to be perfectly honest he had no idea what to do. He was just as scared of Quinn as Rachel was, and for many of the same reasons. He didn't want to be the reason why Rachel's future was compromised, and he definitely didn't want her to suffer for his past mistakes.

"Listen, Rachel, I'm just as scared as you are. I have no idea what to do, and to be honest, I don't give a rat's ass about me and my reputation." He said as he sighed deeply. "But I do care about yours. I care about it a lot. And I think if we can keep us a secret until after we finish recording the album, we'll be safe from her wrath."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if the process is anything like it was the first time around, she's going to have to do loads of promotional tours and interviews once the album is finished. Not to mention the eventual concert tour she'll do on several continents that will last almost a full year. She won't be around for much longer, and she wouldn't risk being involved in a scandal that makes her look bad while she's doing publicity events and promoting the album."

Rachel looked at him with stars in her eyes. "You really think so?"

He shot her his most optimistic smile as he played footsie with her under the table. "We're already halfway done with the album. We just have to last a little longer."

"And if she finds out before that?"

He shrugged as he finished the rest of his meal. "Then we make the most out of the time we have right now. We should try to seize the day while we can." Her smile was mysterious as her eyes sparkled, and he felt like he was being left out of a joke as she giggled softly to herself.

"You're right, Finn. Let's get to work."

* * *

Strumming his guitar lightly on Rachel's plush sofa, he stared across the living room as she put the finishing touches on the final draft of the song. They had been working all afternoon, barely even stopping for a lunch break as they focused on finishing the song that brought them together, the song that inspired him to start writing on his own again. The sound of pencil on paper and the harsh scribble of the eraser were the only sounds coming from that corner of the room as he fingered the chords for his new song. He was waiting for the perfect moment to share it with her, if only he had some lyrics written for it. That was probably going to be the hardest part, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

With an excited squeal, she looked victorious as she lifted the paper off the table, blowing away the eraser shreds and staring at the sheet music with pride. Turning around to face him, her eyes were shining with tears as she hugged the sheet music to her chest, closing her eyes and bouncing excitedly. Before he knew what was going on, she launched herself out of her seat and crossed the distance of the living room in a nanosecond, catching him completely off guard as she practically fell on top of him. He quickly placed his guitar down and caught her in his arms as she started to plant little kisses on his cheeks and lips.

"It's finished, Finn." She whispered into his ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Lyrics, too?" He asked, incredulously. He knew she hadn't shared any with him, so the news that it was complete was a bit shocking.

"Yup, but I want them to be a surprise for when we start recording. It's a very personal song, and I don't want to start doubting myself before we hear it with a full band." Pushing her away from him gently, he forced her to make eye contact with him as his thumb brushed the errant tears away. "I couldn't have done it without you." Staring into her eyes, he couldn't help himself as he pushed her wispy bangs to the side, tucking them behind her ear in a tender gesture as he spoke.

"That's where you're wrong, Rachel. You're so talented, and this song is only the first step. We still have a long way to go, but we're on the right track."

"And you'll help me make my album?" She asked, eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness. "You promise?"

"I promise, Rachel. I won't let you do this alone." Her lips found his instantly as she pushed him backwards onto the plush cushions of the couch. She was so small in his arms but it felt like she had the power to crush him with her bare hands if she wanted. Never had he felt so attached to a girl before, and he was serious when he'd promised to help her. She was a star on the rise in a never-ending sky, and he wanted to be there to help her navigate through the unknown.

Reaching over for his guitar, Rachel frowned as he sat up straight, balancing the guitar on his knee and forcing Rachel to scoot over on the couch. He let his hands rest on an A chord as he picked at the strings. "I have something I want you to hear." He said softly, and he knew this moment was better than any to share his song with her.

"Really?" She asked with a glowing smile. "A new song?"

"Yup. It's just something I've been working on and I wanted to share it with you." In that moment an overwhelming bout of inspiration struck him like lightning, and he didn't even wait for her blessing to start playing. To the surprise of both Rachel and Finn himself, he opened his mouth and started to mouth actual words under his breath. They were muffled and unclear, and definitely needed some fine tuning, but when he reached the chorus, he sang the words in his heart loud and clear for her to hear.

"_Oh home, yes I am home, home is whenever I'm with you. . ."_

He continues to play like that, strumming his guitar while the words erupted from somewhere deep inside of him, from a place he never even knew existed. He'd always been terrible with words, and never knew the right things to say, but right now he was baring his soul in a way he never thought possible. Rachel was his muse, and he was feeding off of her creative energy as he sang for only her.

When he stopped playing, he looked up at Rachel to gauge her reaction, afraid of her brutally honest critique of his unpolished song. Looking at her on the couch, however, he couldn't help but notice the shining tracks on her face, and the way her bottom lip was trembling precariously.

"Finn. . ." she said, breathless. "I didn't know you could _sing_." An embarrassed blush erupted on his face at her statement and he rubbed his neck shyly, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"Yeah, well I don't let many people know that about me."

"Why not? You're amazing!" She started to clap brightly as he absorbed her words. This was Rachel Berry, the girl whose pipes could give Broadway a run for it's money and she was the one complimenting him on his voice? "The song is beautiful!"

His heart swelled with pride at her compliment. "Thanks."

"I mean, of course it can use some fine tuning, especially with the words, they sound a bit jumbled, but it's something we can definitely work on."

"I want you to use this song for your album." He said suddenly, knowing in his heart that she could do things with this song that he could never accomplish.

"Finn, I couldn't possibly. . . It's _your_ song."

"I wrote it for you." Her eyes shot open in shock as the truth escaped from his lips. "I want you to sing it." She stared at him for a long time, and when she spoke, her answer was like a punch in the gut.

"No." He started to nod his head, knowing deep down that the song wasn't good enough for her. Why would it be? He was nowhere near as talented as Rachel was, and he would never reach her level of creativity and skill. "I want us to sing it _together_." Her soft response snapped him out of his momentary depression as he stared incredulous, waiting for her to continue.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, I want to make it into a duet. The song is perfect and I want you to be recognized for it. Will you sing it with me?"

His response was instantaneous. "Yes."

Reaching across the couch, Rachel got on her knees and lifted the guitar strap over his head, removing the instrument from his body and placing it on the floor. Grabbing his hands, she stood up and he followed her immediately as she led them to her bedroom. Before they reached her room she stilled, and faced him with a curious expression on her face. "Did you really write that song for me?"

"Of course I did, Rachel. You. . .," he trailed off, not knowing what to say but letting his heart speak for him instead. "You_ inspire_ me. You make me want to be _better_." He knew he probably sounded like an idiot, but she was looking at him like he was the rock star he'd always wanted to be. No one had ever looked at him like that before, and his heart started to pound as he realized just how much he cared about his petite songwriting muse.

"You don't have anything to do tomorrow, do you?" She asked as she led him into her room.

"Nothing I know of, why?"

"Would you like to extend our date into another day?" She asked seductively and there was no way he was turning down an offer like that. As far as first dates went, nothing else would ever compare.

"Do you have to ask?" He said with a smile as he pounced on her, tackling her onto the bed while her giggles echoes in the empty room.

As far as Finn and Rachel were concerned, it was the best date ever.

* * *

As blissful as their weekend alone together was, like all good things, it had to eventually end. Finn stayed the night again into Sunday, where they had a pleasant brunch before he left for the day to ready himself for the return of Quinn and the second half of recording. There were only two weeks left until the deadline for the album, and they had to work harder than ever to prove to Quinn that there was nothing happening on the side.

It was proving to be very difficult. All day Monday they could barely keep their eyes off one another, and the desire to go talk to her was overwhelming his other instincts. Ignoring her at rehearsal was his only option, but even then it felt like he was ignoring a part of his own heart.

The worst part was that Quinn was more attached to Rachel than ever before; it was hard enough getting time alone with her last week, now it was proving to be almost impossible. She stuck to Rachel's side like glue, and Puck and Sam had been giving him strange, dirty looks all day. During their lunch break, Quinn pulled Rachel out of the studio so they could get some vegan food, and he approached his band mates, who he once considered as his best friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" They both shot him withering looks as they focused more on their instruments than they did with him.

"Nothing much, dude, you wanna let us know what's up with you?" Sam spit out in anger.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, man. We made a promise, the three of us, to be there for Quinn when she needed us, and you just abandoned us out of nowhere." Puck said as he placed his guitar down on the stand.

"Guys, you saw her at the Marmont that night, and you know she needs _actual_ help. I'm tired of cleaning up her messes and covering for her when she should be focusing on her career. We're practically enablers. It's not right."

"So you're leaving us to take care of it? That's real nice, bro."

"Listen," he knew that this was probably the worst idea imaginable, but it was the only thing he could think of to justify his need for independence. "I've met this girl." The two guys both stared at him with various looks of horror on their faces. "And I think I'm falling for her." The second those words passed his lips he knew deep down that they were already moot. He wasn't falling for her, he'd already fallen,_ hard_. "I can't be there for Quinn and also be there for her. I've already made my choice, and Quinn has to move on."

"Does Quinn know about any of this? Because she's under the impression that she can get you back, and she means it this time." He knew that Sam and Puck were only trying to look out for Quinn and the band's interests, but Finn was just plain tired of these games.

"No, I haven't told her yet." Just the thought of telling her about Rachel was making his blood run icy.

"Well you should, dude. At least let her know you're off the market so she can move on." Quinn? Move on? Were they all talking about the same girl?

"I'll think about it." With that, he turned from his so-called friends and retreated to the corner so he could release his frustrations on his drums, his favorite form of therapy. Rachel and Quinn returned a half an hour later, and the rehearsal commenced as usual. He caught Rachel staring at him throughout the day but he forced himself to ignore her, thinking only about Quinn and what the other guys had said about her. Maybe it would be best if she knew he was seeing _someone;_ as long as she didn't know it was Rachel, it should be okay, right?

When 5pm rolled around, he quickly approached Quinn, asking her if she had a minute before she left for the evening. Her eyes lit up with joy at his request as his heart sunk in his own chest. He didn't want to hurt Quinn, he just wanted his freedom back, and this was the only way he knew how.

They walked into the kitchenette, and when he finally got the chance to look at her, he couldn't help but notice how healthy she looked. Her eyes were bright and focused, her face was rosy and smiling, and she showed no traces of intoxication whatsoever. Normally she was nursing a hangover on Mondays, but right now she looked just as healthy as she did when they first started dating last year. Her voice was also just as kind; a reminder of the girl he'd once loved. "Hi." She said softly as she smiled at him, the same smile that used to make him melt like putty in her hands. He thought of Rachel instead, though, and it fueled his desire to be honest with Quinn.

"Hey. How was your weekend in New York?"

"It was fine, I guess. The magazine should be out just in time for the album release date, so I think I have my teen fan-base covered." She walked towards him with a playful smile on her face. "It would have been better if you were there, though."

Taking a step backwards from her, he wouldn't allow her to enter his personal space as he distanced himself from her with a frown. "Listen, Quinn, there's something we need to talk about."

"I've been clean for almost a week." She said suddenly, and the pride she felt for herself was practically radiating off of her in waves. "I haven't even though about coke ever since we spoke last week. I'm trying so hard to get clean for you, Finn. I hope this shows you how much I care."

"_Quinn_," he couldn't help but take her into his arms, he was so grateful she was trying to get healthy again. He squeezed her softly in his embrace before he remembered why he'd asked to speak with her in the first place. "I'm so proud of you, but there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" The look in her eyes was so pure, so hopeful, he just knew he was about to open a Pandora's Box worth of trouble for himself.

"I've started seeing someone." He let the truth fall from his lips as he closed his eyes and waited for the explosion. When it never came, he reluctantly opened up his eyes to see tears swimming in her green ones.

"_What?"_

"There's a girl that I've been seeing and it's starting to get serious." He struggled with what to say next as the powerful blonde diva collapsed in on herself in sobs.

"Tell me you're joking, Finn." Her voice was as hard as nails and laced with tears. "Do you realize what I've been trying to do for you?"

"You should be trying to quit for _yourself_, Quinn. You can't live like this forever."

"_I can do whatever I want!"_She started to scream, and all his sympathy for her flew right out the window as she threw herself into a tantrum. "How dare you just pass me over for some bitch you barely know!" Trying to avoid confrontation, he started to back out of the room, wanting nothing but to escape back to his apartment and call up Rachel, the only solace he had left.

"I'm done here. I've said all I needed to say."

"Finn, if you don't break up with her, I swear. . . ." Instead of letting her finish her threat, he finished it for her.

"You'll do what? Fire me? Do it, Quinn! _Fire me_! Please, give me my freedom back so I can actually _live my life_!" He was the one screaming now, and he had never talked to Quinn like that in all the time he'd known her. It was liberating and exhilarating all at once, and they stood toe-to-toe in the kitchenette as he waited for her to answer him. He wanted to get fired; then he could do nothing but focus on writing music and spending time with Rachel without guilt.

Instead of more screaming, though, he watched as she calmed down visibly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear as she addressed him once more. "Fine. I hope you have fun with your new girlfriend, but don't think for a second that we're over, because we're _not_." Her voice was so calm it was disconcerting. "I'm not giving up on you, Finn. I'll keep trying, and one day you'll realize who you're supposed to be with. I can give you things that no one else can, and you know it. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Slinking past him without looking back, he watched as the silhouette of Quinn Fabray disappeared around the corner, leaving him all alone with a heavy heart and a muddled mind. He escaped to the solitude of his own apartment, replaying his conversation with Quinn over and over in his head like a recurring nightmare. While his heart wouldn't stop pounding and his mind wouldn't stop racing, his only solace was that Rachel was safe from Quinn's wrath, and as long as she didn't know he was dating Rachel, then he could resist Quinn on his own.

If only she could learn to resist _him_.

* * *

**Finn's final thoughts: BEST. DATE. EVER.**

The Finchel duet is "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes

Until next time,_ sings_, Don't Stop. . . _Reviewing!_

Merci mille fois, mes amis!


	9. Burden of Guilt

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: This fic is going to be huge. We're on chapter nine already and it's not even half finished yet!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Burden of Guilt**

* * *

It was lonely in the empty condominium; Rachel had been so used to Finn's presence over the weekend that it almost depressed her to walk into the house alone. His strong, masculine scent still lingered in the air, especially in the bedroom, where it still permeated her sheets and pillowcases, reminding her of their weekend of bliss. She spent half the night last night trying to bury her face into the pillow he'd used; she missed him so much already. She was pretty sure this kind of behavior was unhealthy, they had only been on one date so far, and they were barely dating. However, that one date had spanned three days and two nights, and Rachel was certain she could get used to it quite easily.

Plopping herself down on her plush sofa, she kicked off her shoes and relaxed languidly as she tried to shake off the stress from her day. It wasn't easy trying to hide her feelings for Finn away from Quinn, but as far as she was concerned, she had done her job well. She and Finn avoided one another throughout the day, but she appreciated the little ways that they were able to still show their affection. Text messages, secret smiles; they weren't much, but it was enough to know that things hadn't changed between them after their date had ended. She'd wanted to talk to him after recording was finished, but he had disappeared once the light had shut off and she'd left. It was probably for the best; she knew deep down that it was too risky to be talking to him at work.

However, she knew that if they made it through the next two weeks, they would both be safe from Quinn's influence. They had reached a pivotal point in the recording process, and there weren't that many songs left to record. Rachel felt victorious in a way; she'd never been good at keeping secrets, (everyone had called her a blabbermouth in high school), but she knew deep down that this was definitely a secret worth keeping. She'd never felt this way about a guy before, and just the thought of losing him was enough to make a steady panic rise within her that she tried desperately to control.

As much as she'd tried to ignore it over the past few weeks, there were still things she didn't know about Finn or Quinn that made her antsy. They had a history that that she still didn't understand, and she was too afraid to bring it up and make Finn uncomfortable. Why did they break up in the first place? Why was Finn so adamant in staying away from her? Why did she treat him like he was a piece of her property? It didn't make sense, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that maybe she was better off not knowing.

The ringing of her cell phone snapped her out of her trance as she picked herself off of the couch to go answer it. When she saw Quinn's name on the caller ID, her heart dropped into her stomach like a two-ton boulder.

She picked up the call, and her mouth was so dry from panic that she could barely croak out a "Hello?"

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice was heavy and laced with what sounded like tears. "Are you there?"

Swallowing thickly, she tried to focus on the pain in Quinn's voice instead of the pounding of her own heart. "Yeah, it's me Quinn, what's up?" She could hear nothing but sobs after that, as Rachel strained to try and make out whatever Quinn was saying. She didn't get very far. "Quinn you need to calm down and take deep breaths, I can't understand you."

"He's _seeing _someone, Rachel. Finn has a _girlfriend_." She wailed miserably and Rachel's reaction was so visceral, it felt as if she'd been punched in the gut with brass knuckles.

"_W-what did you just say?_" She stuttered wildly, too shocked to handle both her emotions and Quinn's at the same time.

"After practice, he pulled me to the side and we started talking about my weekend and how I've been trying to make all these changes for him, to try and get him back. He seemed really happy about it, and he even hugged me." Rachel could barely hear Quinn over the sound of her own pounding heart. "For a second, I thought everything was back to normal again, and then he dropped this bombshell on me that he's been seeing someone."

"I can't believe it." She said, and while she heard Quinn agree with her, she knew that it was for a completely different reason than what was on Rachel's mind at the moment. It was never in their plan to disclose _any_information to Quinn about their relationship, and all of the anxiety and stress she felt about this secret had increased a hundred-fold.

"I know! I just. . . I could really use a friend right now, Rachel. Can you meet me for dinner or something? My treat." Rachel started gnawing on her lower lip as she felt herself being torn in half by guilt. Part of her wanted to be there for Quinn, who had become more of a friend to her than she had ever expected. However, that would mean she would have to listen to Quinn lament about Finn and his new girlfriend, which just happened to be _her_.

"Pick me up in a half hour, Quinn. I'm just going to go get changed." She knew that spending time with Quinn was a bad idea, but she couldn't just turn down a friend when she was in need. Maybe she deserved to feel this guilt, as punishment for betraying Quinn's trust so badly under the guise of a supportive friendship.

"Thank you, Rachel. You're a great friend." She hung up and Rachel went to change, feeling the guilt follow her around like her own personal storm cloud.

* * *

She yawned widely as the red light for recording turned on, feeling exhausted after her late night out with Quinn. The starlet had taken her out to a restaurant where she proceeded to get drunk and wail all night long about Finn and how much she still loved him. She wasn't the only one who'd been drinking though; Rachel had pounded down a few glasses of wine in order to prevent herself from saying something stupid like "I'm the slut who's sleeping with Finn." or "He wants nothing to do with you anymore, you possessive witch." She'd been able to stay mum about it, but now she had a headache the size of Quinn's bank account and she was running on no sleep.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught Finn staring at her, and she turned away sharply, trying to ignore him completely. He had texted her and called her so many times last night that she'd had to turn off her phone, and she was trying to avoid a confrontation with him in any way possible. She was still furious that he had disclosed any information to Quinn about their relationship, and she was afraid that any conversation would ruin what they'd been able to build together so far. It felt like she was losing him already, and they had barely started dating.

Quinn had to take a conference call from the record company at lunch, so when she left the building, Finn didn't hesitate for a minute to pull Rachel out of the room and into the tiny kitchenette down the hall. The paranoia flooded her system as she followed him down the hall. Had anyone noticed them leaving together? Would anyone else in the group rat them out if they knew?

Before she was aware of what was going on, Finn had wrapped her tightly in his arms, and captured her lips in a kiss that almost made her forget about why she was so angry. She reciprocated in earnest, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he pushed her up against the fridge. Realizing they were still at work and not in the privacy of her condo, she pushed him away as a heartbreaking expression crossed his features.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked as his eyes glazed over with worry.

"_What's the matter, baby?"_ She repeated, angrily. "I'll tell you what's the matter, _baby._You told Quinn that you were dating someone!"

His jaw literally fell open from the shock as he tried to come up with something to say. "Rachel, I-I had to say _something._She knows I'm seeing someone and that should be enough to keep her off my case."

"Well did you stop to think about how this was going to affect me as Quinn's new _BFF?_" She couldn't stop herself from screaming; she was exhausted and all of her emotions were catching up to her at the same time. "She had me out with her past midnight, Finn, crying about you!"

Suddenly, a look of pure, unadulterated terror flashed in his eyes as he grabbed her swiftly by the arms, scaring her. "Where did you guys go? What did you do?"

His panic caught her off guard and she answered immediately, intimidated by his body language and the panic that radiated off of him in waves. "We went to a bar and she got me drunk off Chardonnay."

"That's it? No clubs? No hotels? No new friends you've never met before?"

She shook her head swiftly and wished that they could just drop the subject altogether. He was starting to scare her a bit with his drastic changes in demeanor and attitude. "No," she said meekly.

That seemed to snap him out of his anger as he pulled her in for a grateful hug. Her mind started to race in all directions as he held her in his tight hug. Before they'd started dating, she thought that he was a bit cryptic with the way he spoke about Quinn. Now she was seriously starting to wonder what kind of secrets he was hiding from her about his ex, and her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Just what exactly are you trying to imply about Quinn?" She asked calmly while she put a few paces in-between her and Finn. She didn't like the way his face went suddenly pale, like all the blood had been drained from his face. Before she could ask what was wrong, a cold voice drifted through the kitchenette, turning Rachel's blood into pure ice.

"What is going on here?" Rachel turned around quickly only to come face to face with Quinn Fabray, who was back from her conference call a lot quicker than expected. The adrenaline rushed through her like a gunshot, and she came up with an idea on the spot that she prayed would work.

Turning around to face Finn once more, she opened her hand until her palm was flat and quickly slapped Finn across the face, wincing as her hand collided with his cheek with a sharp echo. He stared at her like she was insane while she started to yell without preamble.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you've messed with the wrong diva! Don't even_ think _about bringing your new girlfriend around here to rehearsals, or else you're in for a world of pain." She went over to Quinn and looped her arm around hers as a show of solidarity. "Men like you make me sick." She spit out as she led Quinn out into the hall, leaving Finn alone in the kitchenette with his hand over his cheek and a heartbroken expression on his face. She couldn't even risk turning her head to see if he was okay; she had to keep up this ridiculous ruse, and she could only hope that Finn understood what she was trying to do. When she spared a glance at Quinn, the blonde looked quite pleased.

"What was that all about?" She asked, in awe of Rachel as they re-entered the studio.

"I heard him talking to her on the phone, saying something about a tour of the studio. After what I saw him put you through last night, I snapped, and I'm sorry if things got a little out of hand."

"It's okay." She said, smiling brightly at Rachel as they sat at the piano. "It's good to know that I have someone on my side. Santana and Brittany are nowhere near as supportive as you are." She nodded as Finn returned to the studio, taking his place by the drum kit in the corner. She tried to make eye contact with him, but he refused to look at her. Her heart already felt like breaking, but now she was afraid that she had just caused irreparable damage to their already fragile relationship.

* * *

Finn ignored her for the rest of the recording session, and Rachel couldn't even blame him when he'd rushed out of the rehearsal without even a wink to let her know things were okay. Maybe it was better this way; she knew that her relationship with Finn couldn't last forever even if she'd wanted it to, and things with Quinn were complicated enough without adding Finn to the mess. Quinn took her out shopping again after work, showering her in free gifts, but nothing could lift Rachel out of the depressing fog that had consumed her when she thought about Finn, and the broken look on his face. All she wanted to do was call him to make sure things were alright, but she couldn't risk it in front of Quinn.

Right before dinner, she texted Finn from the bathroom; a single message that asked if she could call him when she got home. He replied "yes" instantly, and for the moment, her spirits were lifted. Dinner was an agonizing affair, seeing as Rachel wanted nothing but to return to her condo so she could call Finn and try to fix the mess she'd created at work. When Quinn finally dropped her off at home a little after ten, she didn't even remove her shoes or tights before she had Finn's number dialed. He picked up on the third ring as Rachel's heart started to pound furiously.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Finn. It's me."

"Hey." His voice was a tad nonchalant, so she couldn't tell if he was still angry or not.

"Are you still mad at me?" He sighed deeply on the other end and she knew what the answer to her question was. It was a tough pill to swallow, but she knew that this was probably the end of their little fling.

"I'm more mad at myself, actually." He said, hesitantly as he interrupted her depressing thoughts.

"What?"

"I should have never told her that I was seeing someone. I put you in the worst position ever and it's all my fault." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the relief flowed through her like a flood.

"Don't blame yourself, Finn. We're in this together, and we both have to carry this burden with us and find a way to make it work." She paused as he agreed with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Don't worry about it, Rachel, I kind of deserved it. It was a good cover up."

"I promise I'll never slap you again." She said with a bit of amusement seeping into her tone. He picked up on her budding enthusiasm and it wasn't so awkward to talk to him anymore.

"You better not, you're strong for a girl your size!"

"Hey! Big things come in small packages, don't you forget it."

"After that slap, I don't think I can _ever_ forget it." He added fondly and the urge to be with him was too overwhelming to ignore.

"I miss you." It had only been two days since the last time they'd been alone together but already it felt like eons. "I hate having to hide from you between Monday and Friday. The weekends just aren't enough."

"Are you going to see Kurt and Blaine on Thursday?" He asked suddenly, as she answered him, confused.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Sounds like the perfect opportunity to plan that double date we were talking about."

"Are you crazy?" She screamed into the receiver. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Rachel, relax and hear me out." She tried to calm her racing heart to no avail; just the thought of being so exposed with Finn in public was giving her anxiety. "You go to the bar with them every Thursday night, right?"

"Right."

"At the same bar?"

"No, sometimes we switch it up, but there are about four or five of them that we love."

"Perfect. All you have to do is text me the address, and I can meet up with you guys to make it look like a coincidence. No one will think otherwise."

"I don't know, Finn. . ." It seemed simple enough, but she still feared the worst.

"Come on, Rachel. I know it's risky, but I think your little stunt in the kitchen today was the smartest thing you could have done. No one will ever know."

"Alright, but at work we have to treat each other like we don't exist, now that Quinn is on high alert when it comes to you."

"So does that mean we're on?" Deep in thought, Rachel contemplated her options and tried to rationalize seeing Finn in public. As dangerous as it was, she really wanted Finn to meet her friends, and she was tired of trying to hide her feelings all the time. It was exhausting, and if she didn't find some kind of cathartic release soon, she was really going to wind up slapping someone.

"Alright, Finn. Until Thursday, I hate your guts."

"Awesome. I hate you, too."

* * *

"So this is the famous Finn Hudson!" Kurt said much more loudly than Rachel would have preferred, but then again, Kurt was already on his third Cosmo and the music was quite loud. "The drummer who has ensnared our little pianist princess!" Finn approached the dark table in the back of the bar warily, smiling at Rachel as Kurt took him by the arm. Pulling him over to the table, Kurt sat Finn right in-between him and Blaine while Finn stared at Rachel in horror. She was too busy laughing into her Pinot Noir to protest as Blaine huffed, jealous. "You have amazing bone structure." Kurt cooed.

"Waitress, I need a refill!" Blaine screamed as he pounded back a double shot of whiskey at Kurt's blatant flirting. The waitress came over and took the next round of drink orders.

"I'm fine, thank you." Rachel said as she held up her still-full glass.

"Nothing for me, thanks." Finn said as the waitress left to get Blaine his drink.

"Finn, let me introduce you to my friends." She pointed at Kurt, who was staring at Finn like he had silk charmeuse scarves coming out of his ears. "This is Kurt, my friend from college, with whom I would be nothing without."

"I taught her everything she knows," he slurred as his head leaned against Finn's. Blaine looked like he was ready to punch Finn and they hadn't even been introduced yet.

"And this is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Blaine said, tight-lipped as he watched Kurt fawn over Finn. Sensing his discomfort, Finn picked himself up and moved around to the other side of the table, next to Rachel as Kurt pouted miserably. Blaine poked Kurt in the shoulder until he remembered that his boyfriend was sitting right there as the smaller male sighed dramatically. Settling himself down, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand under the table immediately, squeezing it softly as he shot her a stunning smile.

"It's great to meet you both. Rachel has told me all about you."

Kurt's pout turned into a curious expression as his eyes narrowed. "Oh really? _Do_ tell."

"Well, she said that she'd be lost without you both, and that you're the reason she's been surviving in LA."

Kurt pushed his bangs away from his face with a flick of his wrist. "Guilty."

"She also mentioned that you two played in an orchestra."

"We do!" Mentioning the orchestra was the right move, as Blaine launched them into the full run-down of their work and how lucky they were that they were able to play for the Los Angeles Philharmonic. Rachel sipped her wine slowly as she watched her friends and boyfriend learn more about one another, and all the anxiety she'd felt before this date had melted away like it was never even there. Relaxing in the serene atmosphere of the bar, she allowed herself the luxury of leaning her head against Finn's shoulder, and her affection for him only grew stronger when she felt him wrap an arm around her, holding her close. The wine was making her head fuzzy, and only then did she realize that he hadn't had anything to drink.

"You're not drinking anything?" She asked softly as Kurt and Blaine discussed work some more.

"No, I'm not that big of a drinker. Beer is the only alcohol I'll drink, but I don't do it that often."

"Why?" Kurt asked suddenly, and Rachel was actually quite intrigued to hear his answer. He looked a bit nervous, but took a deep breath and answered.

"I used to, but I stopped. It's not for me." It was a short answer, but it was enough to fill Rachel with an endless amount of questions. He looked uncomfortable, however, so she decided not to bring it up at the moment, instead trying to focus on lightening the mood.

"You know what? We actually have something we want to ask the two of you." She said, and Kurt's face automatically lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, we would be honored to plan your wedding!" He said enthusiastically while Blaine face-palmed in embarrassment.

"Forgive him, please. He's not well in the head."

"No, no, nothing like that." She stared at Finn and squeezed his hand softly once more under the table. "We wanted to know if we can recruit you guys and your quartet to record an album."

"Oh! My! God!" Kurt screamed. "I'm gonna meet _Quinn Fabray!_"

"No, not exactly." She said, trying to placate the cellist. "After Quinn finishes her album next week, I'm going to start focusing on my own work. I want you guys to help me make my album."

Kurt looked deflated, but Blaine smiled warmly as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "We would love to Rachel! The girls will be so thrilled!"

"Girls?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, our Violin and Viola are both of the female gender, and Tina and Mercedes have been talking about getting into a studio for ages. We're in."

Finn nudged her playfully with his elbow as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek. They were on the right track and they both knew it; they had two songs written, a quartet ready to start recording, and enough ambition to see this project through to the very end.

Now all they needed was a producer, two guitarists, a manager, and enough money to rent out a recording studio and financially support an album.

She finished her wine in one giant gulp and refused a second glass when the waitres came back around. It was time for her to start pinching her pennies, and wine was a luxury she could no longer afford.

* * *

"So, that was fun." Finn said softly as he walked her out to her car. The night was crisp and the moon was bright as they shuffled down the street in silence, trying to make the most out of their final minutes alone.

"Yeah, it was." Tucking an errant piece of hair behind her ear, she answered him as the light wind played with her skirt. Looking up at his handsome face, her heart ached when she thought about their deceptive ruse, and how she had to pretend to hate him for one more day before their weekend alone could begin. They had plans for another "date," but there was a nagging thought in the back of her head that would not go away until she voiced it aloud.

"Finn, why did you _really_ break up with Quinn?" He stared at her in shock while she continued. "I mean, I know you said you wanted your independence from her, but I can't help but feel like I'm missing something. I trust you, Finn, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything." He looked like he wanted to run away screaming and she feared the worst. "Did she cheat on you or something?"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. He wasn't answering her, and as the seconds passed by she grew more and more angry at Finn, his half-truths, and his non-answers.

"Rachel, there's a lot that you don't know about Quinn." His cryptic words scared her, and she urged him to continue. "There's also a lot that you don't know about me." The warning bells were now ringing loud and clear as she tried her hardest to get the information she craved.

"Finn, nothing you say could possibly change the way I feel about you. I hope you know that." There was another long pause as Finn refused to speak, and Rachel wondered if she really should be trusting Finn. If he couldn't trust her with the truth, then why should she trust him with her heart?

"One day, Rachel, I'll tell you _everything_. Every single detail, whatever you want to know, I'll tell you once recording is over." He said firmly as he held her steadily by the shoulders, keeping her in place, almost afraid that she'll run away. "You just have to trust me when I say I'll explain it to you soon, okay?"

She wanted to trust him. She wanted to trust him so badly she was putting her faith in him and his word with no guarantee that she would ever find out the truth. Closing her eyes, she tried to listen to what her heart was telling her, and when she opened them back up, she knew what she had to do.

"You _promise_ you'll tell me after recording is over? You sure have been promising me a lot of things lately."

"I plan to keep every single one." He kissed her then, pulling her into his embrace as he ravaged her mouth, their tongues battling it out for dominance as she melted under his touch. Friday seemed so far away as they pulled back, and she was solaced by the fact that they only had a week left to hide behind this ruse.

"You better. There's nothing I detest more than someone who can't keep a promise."

"Really?" He said, sounding amused.

"Oh yes, I have ended friendships, relationships, I've even quit jobs because someone didn't keep a promise to me. I take them very seriously."

"Well, I take _us_ very seriously." His voice was deep, and clear, and surrounded her with a sense of security that she wanted to lose herself in as his heartfelt words registered in her mind. Unfortunately they were still outside, and she felt both vulnerable and exposed as they stood out on the street by her car. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, as she unlocked the door to her car. Once more they kissed under the moon and Rachel idly wished that next week were tomorrow. Then they would be free of Quinn, the demands of the album, and the issues that Finn had with his ex-girlfriend.

Whatever they were.

* * *

**Rachel's Final Thoughts: **My hand _still _stings from slapping Finn. He has a hard face!

Until Next Time. . . _sings _. . . Don't Stop . . . _Reviewing_!

Merci mille fois, mes amis!


	10. Celebration

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: I've been trying to pump these chapters out as quick as I can, but this site has been acting up something fierce. They need to hire more programmers or something.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Celebration**

* * *

It was stifling hot in the crowded club as Finn made his way through the intoxicated dancers whose skin glowed and matched the colors of the flashing strobe lights, pumping their fists in the air to the beat of the music. Holding his hand was Quinn, already freaking out because it had been hours since her last bump, but Finn tried to assure her it would all be okay as he squeezed her hand softly. He turned to look at her and her golden hair looked like it was shining as she stood underneath the halo of light on the dance floor. The hand she was holding started to shake as the itch to find Karofsky in the crowd only grew more intense.

"Where is he, Finn?" She asked, worried, and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and the redness that clashed against her clear green irises. When was the last time they'd slept? It didn't matter as he scanned the crowd, trying to find him. He started to drag her through the masses of people as he spotted Dave in the corner by the VIP section, surrounded by the other members of his crew.

"I see him," he said, distracted, "Come on." It had been a few days since they had finished recording her debut album, and they'd been one one giant coke binge ever since. Finn couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, or showered, or even _eaten_; all he wanted to do was get another bag and make his raging headache, tremors, and body aches go away. The lights were too bright, the smell of alcohol was too overwhelming as his vision went momentarily blurry. He wanted to get his blow and escape with Quinn back to her hotel where they could restart their party and fall into their own personal blissful oblivion.

The crisp 20 dollar bills that Quinn had given him were clutched in his free fist as he approached the table, the jitters in his hands becoming too prominent to ignore. He dropped Quinn's hand and she stood behind him while he approached Karofsky's table.

"Hey dude, you look like shit." Karofsky remarked with a laugh.

"Are we going skiing tonight?" That was his code for, "_Give me all the cocaine you have."_

"Sorry bro, there's no more snow." The panic that exploded within Finn was instantaneous as he felt what little control he had left slip away.

"What do you mean, there's no more?" Quinn screamed as he tried to quell the rising anxiety.

"I mean, I've got nothing left! Besides, you've gone through four eight-balls in three days. Not even I can handle that much coke." Karofsky said as he sipped his drink. "Why don't you two go home and sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Dude, you don't understand, _we need that blow_." His voice was hard and rough as he clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking.

"No, what _you_ don't understand is that all parties have to eventually end. Now get the fuck out of here before you start to draw attention to me. Call me tomorrow if you want more."

Furious, the rage exploded out of him as he kicked the nearest chair across the VIP section, scaring some of the other patrons and causing a scene. Karofsky gave him a hard look as security came and started to drag Finn away from the VIP section. Quinn hid in the corner, out of view as Finn was taken away, and they threw him out of the back alley of the bar with Quinn following close behind.

Picking himself off of the ground, he winced as every bone, every _muscle _in his body ached as Quinn followed him back to the car. Getting behind the wheel, he sped off into the night while Quinn called every person she knew in LA, trying to find someone who knew a connection.

"Can you find anything?" He said in a panic, his foot pressing harder against the accelerator with every call she hung up on.

"No, no one knows _anyone_." She said as he hit his fist against the steering wheel. He sped faster, trying to outrun the itch he constantly felt these days when it came to the powdered white substance. After a few more phone calls, she had finally found someone who could get them the drug they craved so desperately. Before he could get onto the freeway, he was suddenly surrounded by flashing red and white lights, and Quinn started to cry before everything went black.

* * *

He woke up in the neat and well-decorated condominium that belonged to his current girlfriend, Rachel, who was sleeping soundly next to him and completely unaware of the horrific nightmare he'd just experienced. He'd been busted for speeding that night, but if they'd had all the coke on them that they'd been planning, he would have been charged with possession, or maybe even worse. He wasn't proud of the life he'd lived when he was dating Quinn, and letting Rachel into that aspect of his life was particularly terrifying to him as their conversation from the other day replayed in his head over and over. She deserved to know the truth, he knew that, but just the thought of her reaction was enough to terrify him into silence. With Quinn clean, he didn't have to worry about her influence anymore, and after the album was finished recording, they would have no other obstacles standing in their way.

As long as they had the freedom they deserved to have in their relationship, he had no right to drag her through his painful past. It would only hurt her more, and he was still afraid that this would be a game-changer for their relationship. He cared about her, more than he dared to admit, and he was willing to do anything to keep her safe.

He stroked the naked skin on her back, exposed after he'd accidentally pulled the sheets from her. Her creamy skin looked incandescent in the bright morning sun as she moaned softly and turned over, giving him the prefect view of her naked chest as her eyes fluttered open. Placing his open palm on her face, she leaned into his touch as his heart pounded in her chest. As soon as this week was over, he could wake up like this every morning if he wanted to.

"Hey," she croaked out sleepily while he continued to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Good morning," he said softly, wishing this moment would last forever and cursing the dreaded day known as Sunday. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you." She said as she stifled a yawn. "And you?"

"Bad dreams," he stated simply as he tried not to think of Quinn's bloodshot eyes and the sounds of sirens in the distance.

"What were they about?" His heart ached at her simple question, but when he looked into her deep, soulful eyes, he knew that it didn't matter anymore.

"I can't even remember."

* * *

That final week of recording was nerve-racking at best and terrifying at it's worst; Finn did whatever he could in order to avoid both Quinn and Rachel at the studio every day. While their weekend had been blissful and serene, they had to go through the motions of pretending they hated each other for Quinn's benefit as they got closer and closer to the end of the recording sessions. He had to admit, the album sounded a lot better than he'd ever expected it too. While Quinn's debut album was mostly bubble-gum pop songs about partying and boys, this album dealt with the more heavier emotions, like trust, love, heartbreak, and betrayal. It had a more grown-up sound to it, but it was still essentially Quinn, and she seemed happy with Rachel's songs and Will's production.

When Friday came along, Quinn was practically bursting with excited energy because her album was almost complete. All they had to do was re-record some parts of a song until they had enough material to work with, and the album was finished. She was glued to Rachel's side the entire week, and they hadn't had any time to plan their own songs; Quinn's album was almost finished and they hadn't even started getting ready to record their own work. They still needed a studio, and a full band. He was drumming and they had the string quartet on standby, but they still needed guitarists and he couldn't trust Sam and Puck to keep their secret. They were too close to Quinn still, and they would be too much of a liability.

During their lunch break, Finn got an idea, and he knew he had to act on it now because he didn't have the luxury of clearing it with Rachel first. When they left the studio for lunch, Finn knocked on the door to the mixing room, a bit nervous to be walking into the technical booth for the studio. He spotted Artie with his headphones on, going through the audio they were able to record during the morning. Will was listening to the playback, and he saw Finn enter the room cautiously.

Will took off the headphones with a half-smile. "Finn, right? The drummer?" He stood up and held out a hand for Finn to shake and he took the man's hand as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Yes, sir, that's me. I wanted to know if you had a minute."

"Of course. Come back into my office and have a seat." He followed Will into his personal office and marveled at all the pictures he had hanging on his walls. Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Madonna; he had worked with them all, and Finn was sure he was about to get laughed in the face for what he was about to ask. "What do you need?"

"Well, I've been working with this new artist and she's really talented. We've been wondering how much it would cost to rent out the studio and record an album." An eyebrow raised in surprise.

"I thought you were Quinn's drummer?"

"Well, for now I am, but I've been working on this side project and I know it has some really epic potential. After Quinn finishes recording, I want to get her in the studio and work on it."

"This 'epic new talent' you speak of, does she happen to play the piano and write hit songs for other popular artists?"

Finn was rendered speechless as his heart stopped beating. "How did you know?"

"I saw you two at the studio after hours one night. You have some great chemistry, and I always knew that Rachel had what it took to make it in this industry." He paused as his smile melted into a frown. "But until Quinn is finished with her album, she takes precedent in the studio."

"I understand, but can we still use it once she's done?"

"Sure, it costs 1500$ a week to rent out the studio and you have to get your own musicians and crew in here to make it work. I only allow my technicians to work the controls, so you'll have to win Artie over somehow to agree to the recording. If you can get me the 1500$ by next week, then you can do what you like."

Finn shook his hand once more, much more enthusiastically this time. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret it."

"I hope not. I'll be monitoring your progress to see how marketable the album is. I have high expectations for her, but if the album is unsellable, then there's nothing that can be done."

"Yes, sir." He was about to return to the studio when he remembered one more thing. "Can you please keep this between you and me? This album means a lot to Rachel and I don't want anything to get in the way of recording."

"Of course, Finn. I've been in this business a _long_ time. I know how it is." With another nod of his head he left the room, practically bouncing from the energy that bubbled inside of him. He and Rachel were so close to their dream they could taste it. All they had to do was get the 1500$ together by Monday and they could get into the studio. Sure, 1500 bucks was a lot, and they needed a lot more than that to finish the recording, but they would find the money somehow, he was sure of it.

He couldn't wait for the day to be over; he and Rachel would have all weekend to plan out their recording schedule and by Monday they would be free of Quinn and in the studio to start recording. Everything so far was perfect.

He sat by his drum set, practicing, and when Quinn came back from lunch she gave the whole crew news that sent his heart plunging into his stomach like a rock.

"Wrap party, tonight, at the Marmont! Everyone has to come or else you're not getting paid for the recording!" She said it with a big smile on her face, as if she wasn't threatening her entire crew to attend one of her lame parties with their hard-earned paychecks. He'd been to plenty of them before; it was just going to be people from the record company fawning over Quinn all night long, aching to package her and sell her off as the next big product.

But he needed that money, if he wanted to keep his apartment and eat for the next month, he was relying on that check. Especially now that he had to add the recording costs for the studio into his already tight budget. He looked up and saw that Quinn was still holding onto Rachel in a death grip as she explained the details of the party. Of course Rachel would be there, probably at Quinn's side all night long, but it was an extra incentive to go. They wouldn't be able to spend much time with one another, but he wanted to keep an eye on her, just in case.

He groaned at the thought of digging his old suit out of the closet; he was going to need it.

* * *

Driving up to the Marmont, he was filled with the same anxiety as the last time he was here, as he pulled into the familiar gates and headed towards the valet. He couldn't find his suit, so all he was wearing was black dress pants and a red polo, but he knew it would be good enough. It's not like he had anyone to impress here, and he just wanted this night to be over with already, even though it hadn't even begun.

The last time he had entered this place he'd been trying to find a drugged-up Quinn, and he got flashbacks to that night as he entered the main hall towards the VIP section. Already there were crowds of people gathering around, trying to peek into the exclusive lounge as Finn gave the bouncer his name, and he was allowed in while the desperate fans groaned loudly. When he entered the curtained area, he spotted Quinn right away, sitting in the very back with Sue, her publicist, and all the record company executives who were here to congratulate Quinn on her next big hit.

Sitting at the end of her table, staring up at the group of executives like they were celebrities in their own right, was Rachel, looking more gorgeous than he had ever seen her.

Quinn must have given her a makeover before the event, because her natural beauty was covered up in tons of makeup and glitter. Her dress was flashy and low-cut; so much different from what she usually wore, but he wasn't complaining at all. She was dripping in costume jewelry and her nails were perfectly manicured, looking like she had hopped right out of the pages of a magazine.

Instead of approaching the table, he sunk into the shadows, and watched as the party grew bigger over time. It was hard to keep his cool and stay level-headed once the other artists from the label started to show up; all he wanted to do was introduce himself to Gerard Way but he stayed off to the side and kept to himself as a self-preservation tactic. As the night progressed, the atmosphere became more like a dance party than a dinner party. A DJ was spinning loud music into the space and the VIP lounge connected to a part of the dance floor that was reserved for only Quinn's guests.

He spotted Rachel at the bar, ordering herself a glass of white wine, and he chose that moment to order a beer so he could have a minute alone with his stunning girlfriend. Seeing her up close was almost unreal; he had never seen her look so beautiful before and it took all of his self control not to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her right there in the middle of Quinn's party.

He leaned over to grab a bar napkin and his fingers brushed against her perfectly painted nails. They held hands for a split second while she took a small sip of wine. "You look amazing," he whispered against her ear and slightly brushed the soft tendrils of hair away from her face. A warm blush erupted instantly on her creamy skin and she looked up at him with stars sparkling in her eyes.

"I feel so strange. I've never worn an outfit like this before." Shifting uncomfortably in her dress, she played with the jewelry that hung around her neck. "Quinn made me wear it. It's one of her dresses."

"You look great. Don't be nervous."

"How can I not be nervous, Finn? I've been surrounded by top music executives all night long. Quinn even introduced me to some of them and told them about my songwriting skills." He was shocked at Quinn's generosity; he'd never known her to further anyone's career besides his, but this was a purely selfless act.

"Well, maybe it will make you feel better to know that I got us a recording space." She had to place her wine back down on the bar in shock as he smiled at her reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"At lunch today, while you were out, I was able to talk to Will about renting out the space. It's gonna cost us 1500 dollars a week, and we need our own musicians, but we can start on Monday if we have the cash." He reached his hand over hers once more and squeezed it as tightly as he could, to try and let her know that they were almost there. There were tears in her eyes and she tried to hide it with another sip of her wine.

"Finn, I don't know what to say. We're so _close_."

"I know it's a lot of money, but we can do this. If we win Will over with what we have so far, things are only going to get better and better." He chuckled lightly as he looked around the crowded space. "I_ really_ want to kiss you right now."

"There's always time for that later," smiling softly, she continued. "I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me, Finn. Thank you." They were lost in each others eyes for a moment, until some drunk girl pushed right in-between them so she could order another Appletini, ruining their tender moment. He winked at her and backed away from the bar with his beer, watching Rachel as she walked back to Quinn's table. The party commenced as usual and he fell back into his roll as a glorified wallflower as the night progressed.

He knew he didn't have to stay much longer; he'd been wandering around the party for hours and hadn't spoken to Quinn at all. He should at least let her know that he'd showed up, so he could be free to leave.

He approached Quinn's table, and immediately he noticed that Rachel was no longer by her side, like she'd been all night long. He turned around to look for her in the dark, crowded VIP section, but she and her flashy dress were nowhere to be found.

"Well, thanks for coming, Finn." Quinn spotted him at the head of her table and got up to go greet him. She kissed both of his cheeks in the standard Hollywood fashion, lingering on his right cheek as she pressed her body up against his. He knew she was playing dirty, and he was glad Rachel wasn't around to see this. "It's good to know that you still know where your loyalties lie in regards to your career."

He let that comment slide as he pushed her body away from his with the slightest pressure. "I'm just as proud of this album as you are, Quinn. We all worked really hard." She smiled dourly and stirred her drink with the little orange slice that poked out of the top.

"Yes, who ever thought that Rachel girl could write such great songs? I'll have to keep her around for a little while longer, maybe even get her to sign a deal with the label."

Her words sent unpleasant goosebumps down his spine as he thought about what Rachel had said before. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't have her writing these hit songs for just anyone, and if we can sign her exclusively to the label then she wouldn't be able to. All her music would belong to me."

"But. . ." He strained to find the right words to say, but the implication was clear. If Quinn got her to sign onto her label, then she would never be able to be her own artist and write her own music. All of her hard work and dedication would be for nothing, and he couldn't let a tragedy like that happen. That's why Quinn was introducing her to the executives; not to further Rachel's career, but to secure Quinn's place as a star. "You can't do that to her."

"Why not? She should be ecstatic that I even want to offer her such a high position in my entourage. The pay is excellent and she'll be set for life. Only a moron would turn down an offer like that."

"She won't do it." He said, his voice barely a growl over the pumping beat of the music. "She's too good for that." A perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in disbelief for a split second and Finn knew he'd gone too far. He'd said too much.

"How do you know what Rachel won't do? Huh, Finn? Because the last time I checked, she was slapping you in the kitchenette." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and Finn felt his blood freeze into ice under her chilling stare. "It's her, isn't it? Your new girlfriend is the songwriter!" She laughed airily, like it was all a joke.

"No." He said, firmly, but she had already seen through his defenses, and anything else he tried to say would just sound lame, so he decided to be honest with Quinn for the first time in what felt like eons. "She's not just a songwriter, she's more than that."

That got her to stop laughing. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, she's more of an artist than you'll _ever_ be." Now he was basically baiting her, just waiting for the explosion so she could kick him out of her life forever. Their secrets be damned, he didn't care about the consequences anymore as he waited for her to react to the news that he'd been secretly dating her songwriter and hiding it right behind her back. "Why can't you be more like Rachel? Huh? Maybe you'd be a lot happier." He didn't know what kind of honest demon had possessed him in that moment, but he was saying things that he had only ever dreamed of saying to Quinn in person, and she looked like she was ready to explode.

"That might be so, Finn." She said evenly, and the fact that she wasn't screaming yet was more terrifying than any tantrum she could throw. Instead of fighting, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck like a snake coiled around it's next victim, freezing him in place. "But I have something that she doesn't."

"And what's that?" He asked as her face inched in closer to his, unable to pull away.

"Leverage." She whispered as she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his in a kiss that made him feel dirty, and wrong. He tried to push her away as gently as possible, but it was no use, and he finally pushed her away with full force as she flashed an evil smirk in his direction. He was about to tell her off for kissing him, but something familiar sparkled in the corner of his periphery and when he turned around to see what it was, he felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Rachel was standing right there, next to the table, still looking as beautiful as a movie star but with shining tracks dripping down her face.

She had seen them kiss.

There was so much he wanted to tell her in that one moment. He wanted to scream "Run! She knows about us!" and head for the hills. He wanted to pick her up in that gorgeous dress and escape with her into the night. He wanted to take her in his arms and reassure her that the kiss meant nothing, that Quinn was just trying to manipulate them and doing a damn good job at it.

But he couldn't move. He couldn't even find the breath to _talk_, he was so frozen.

"Rachel! Thank you for getting me another drink, that was so nice of you!" Quinn said brightly as she took the drink from Rachel's hands. She took a liberal sip of the alcohol while Rachel stared at him with wounded eyes. "Rachel, you know Finn, right? He was just about to get going." She said with a smirk, knowing that it would only hurt Rachel more. After she downed the rest of the drink in a single gulp, Quinn hooked her arm around Rachel's and started to pull her away. She was staring down at her cell phone, distracted, while she led them off. "I think it's time to get this party started."

Panicking, he reached out for Rachel, to try and pull her out of Quinn's grasp, but he was stopped in his tracks when Azemio came out of nowhere and started to push Finn out of the VIP lounge.

"Azemio, wait, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, dude. Quinn's orders, you know how it is." He tried not to be too rough as he tossed Finn out the back entrance, but the drummer still landed on his shoulder with a loud thud. Rubbing it hastily, he tried to push past Azemio, but the broad bodyguard wouldn't let him through.

"But I have to go back in, you have to let me!" With a final shake of his head, Azemio pushed Finn backwards once more, distracting him long enough to slam the door shut, locking Finn out of the party.

Feeling desperate, he tried to call Rachel's cell from outside, but there was no answer. Either the music was too loud, or she was ignoring him, but he was getting anxious and the panic was seeping through his every pore. Rachel needed to know the truth! Quinn knew about their relationship, and she was about to get tortured for it!

Feeling helpless, he got his car from the valet and slammed his fist against the steering wheel in anger. There was nothing he could do for Rachel now, and as much as he wanted to protect her, he couldn't get back into the party to do anything for her. Quinn was jealous and manipulative, but she wasn't insane; he knew that Rachel wasn't going to end up dead or missing in the morning, but he was still worried about her. He could only hope that Quinn didn't ruin her professional career as he pulled out of the lot and made it onto the empty LA roads.

He was so distracted by his thoughts of Quinn and Rachel that he didn't even notice Karofsky's car pull into the lot as he pulled out, heading home without a clue of the kind of party it was about to become.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Finn's Final Thoughts: I hope Rachel calls me back soon. . . I'm worried about her. . . **

Until next time. . . _sings_ . . . Don't Stop. . ._Reviewing_!

Merci mille fois, mes amis!


	11. Peer Pressure

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait! There will be some adult situations in this chapter so be warned. Also, please remember that this is a Minsky A/U, which pretty much means anything is possible, no matter how OOC the characters may act sometimes. Brace yourselves.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Peer Pressure**

* * *

It was a bittersweet kind of revenge, seeing Rachel standing in front of her with a heartbreaking pout on her features, having just witnessed Quinn kissing Finn with eyes frozen open from the shock. In that pivotal moment she knew that she had the couple exactly where she wanted them when she saw the panicked expression cross Finn's features, clashing with the broken expression on Rachel's. She callously waved Azemio over, nodding toward Finn until the bodyguard got the message that she wanted him thrown out. She intercepted Rachel before the smaller girl had the chance to talk to Finn, and lead her away from her ex as she pulled out her cell phone and contacted the one person she wanted to see.

Dave Karofsky.

She was practically seething as she sent him the text, inviting him to her party with ample amounts of blow. Finn's words echoed in her mind and she had to suppress the urge to shake them out of her head. "_Why can't you be more like Rachel, huh?"_ More like Rachel? She had been trying so hard to change into the person Finn could love again and he wanted her to be more like _Rachel_? Who in their right mind would want to be like her? Quinn was an international superstar! She had fans in every continent on the planet, sold millions of singles world-wide, even launched her own perfume line, but in the eyes of her ex-boyfriend, she was still considered second best to some unknown songwriter with a big nose. After everything she had tried to do for him, it still wasn't enough.

What more did she have to do in order to feel appreciated? All of her life, her only goal was to live up to the expectations that had been placed on her throughout the years. She'd been running the pageant circuit since she'd learned to walk, wining dozens of awards for her mother's affections and her father's pride. When that wasn't enough, she moved on to cheerleading and dance competitions, which was how she met her manager Sue, and the expectations only intensified from there. After breaking into the music scene the bar was placed even higher, and Quinn had hoped throughout all of this that when she had truly reached the top, she wouldn't have to try so hard anymore. She'd never had the same kind of childhood that other people had, so when she thought she'd finally found her place in the industry, all she'd wanted to do was have fun.

So why was she still struggling for attention? Why wasn't her fame and popularity enough to satisfy her? What more did she have to do to project to the world that she was Quinn Motherfucking Fabray and she lived by her own rules, consequences be damned? She didn't want to be boring and homely like Rachel, she wanted to live the fast life of her dreams, and have some fun after a life of nothing but hard work and expectations. Maybe Rachel would be happier if she were more like Quinn! The thought alone made her lips twitch up in a sinister smirk while she led Rachel towards the elevator to her suite, needing to get her alone. If Finn thought Rachel was so perfect, then he wouldn't mind if they had a little bit of _fun_.

* * *

Rachel was practically trembling as Quinn led her out of the VIP lounge, her eyes filling up with tears while the image of Finn and Quinn kissing played over and over in her head. She didn't even know how to process what had just happened because before he could even speak to him they were separated, and part of her was happy she didn't have to argue with him now. She was more worried about Quinn and the serene smile that pulled up her cheeks in a soft glow, lighting up her face in serenity. She seemed to be in high spirits, and for good reason- she had everything that Rachel had ever dreamed of; Finn, a potential hit record, a valued reputation. Seeing it all laid out in front of her stung, as if reality had walked up to her and personally slapped her in the face.

She should have known that Finn was still hung up on Quinn, and it all seemed to good to be true. What would he ever want with Rachel when he could have his superstar ex-girlfriend and all the luxuries that came along with the title? She thought that what they'd shared together was real, but she was _wrong_. Nothing she did would ever compare to Quinn Fabray, she knew that now, and she was a fool for even trying. She was so lost in her depression, that she didn't even notice that they were already in the elevator, and Quinn was staring at her with an odd expression on her face as she snapped out of her reverie. It was hard stare, critical, and Rachel felt the need to look away, almost as if Quinn could see right through her in that very moment.

The silence was thick in the elevator, and she was alone save for Quinn. "Where are we going?" She asked as she tried to suppress a sniffle, still keeping her secrets pain hidden from Quinn. She wondered if she should just stop trying.

"My room," Quinn said coolly. "I need to get ready for the second half of the night."

"What's the second half?" She said, and she cringed at the sound of her own naiveté. She hadn't been invited out this late since her days in New York City, and even then she never felt like she was a part of the scene.

_"__The fun part." _She said, and her voice was low and dangerous as it wrapped around the two of them in the elevator. Just the words were enough to give her the chills, and Rachel knew she should probably get going. When it came to partying, the fun parts were normally the dangerous parts and she'd never been fond of that kind of lifestyle.

"I don't know, Quinn. I think I should head home." Her heart ached when she thought about the empty bed that would be waiting for her, and tried desperately not to think about Finn and the way he looked with his lips on Quinn's.

"Nonsense." She said sharply, and she fixed Rachel with a hard stare. "You're staying with me, and we're going to have fun tonight." It seemed more like a command than it was an invitation to have fun, and Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat as the elevator doors opened on her floor. How bad could it possibly get anyway?

She led them into her suite and Rachel would never get used to the kind of luxury that Quinn was accustomed to. Her condo was practically a closet compared to Quinn's suite, and her master bedroom was massive and filled to the brim with all of her dresses, shoes and countless accessories. Rachel made herself comfortable in the spacious living room while Quinn took out some glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Oh, no thank you, Quinn. I don't drink the hard stuff." Just the thought of drinking hard liquor like that was enough to make her throat start burning.

"This isn't for us, this is for my friend. He should be here soon." She pulled out a bottle of red wine and placed it next to the whiskey. "This will be for us."

"You're inviting people over?"

"Well, Santana and Brittany are on their way up, and Dave should be here soon. He's an old friend of mine and Finn's." Pounding wildly, her heart fluttered at the sound of her boyfriend's name as she scanned her memory for any mention of a Dave. She was pretty sure he hadn't talked about him before, and the new information piqued her curiosity.

"Oh really?" She said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Who is he?"

Quinn turned around then, and fixed Rachel with a hard look as she put out the rest of the liquor for her friends. Moving to sit next to her on the couch, she looked up at Quinn and realized just how beautiful the starlet was up close. No wonder she'd never had a chance with Finn, she thought sadly, as Quinn held her in her hazel gaze.

"Rachel, I want to be honest with you, because I know how important honesty is in a friendship," Quinn began, while Rachel's stomach twisted in guilt-ridden knots. "But I know you've been seeing Finn behind my back, and I'm really disappointed in you."

"W-what?" She choked out, feeling like she'd been punched right in the chest. The shock from Quinn's statement knocked the air right out of her lungs. "How did you know?"

She shrugged softly. "Finn told me. Right before I kissed him." She sighed airily while Rachel felt like her entire world was collapsing around her. "I must admit, I kissed him out of jealousy, but I think it makes up for all the lying." While she felt little reassurance that Finn hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss, she was still shocked that he'd told Quinn the truth. And if she really knew the truth about them, why wasn't she screaming yet?

"Why are you telling me this?" She choked out through her pain. Did she really mean so little to Finn that he would let all of this information slip without even warning her? Rachel felt overexposed and vulnerable in front of the flawless superstar while she continued to knock down her defenses like a battering ram.

"Because, Rachel, you're my friend, and friends are always honest with one another." Quinn's words were like a spear straight to the heart when she thought about all the secrets she had hidden from her, and she was waiting for the explosion to commence in full. However, the epic fight never came as she silently poured the two of them a small glass of wine before checking her phone once more. "Dave should be here soon." She remarked under her breath.

_"__Quinn," _Rachel tried to find a way to justify the lying and deceit, but all of her words died on her tongue and she struggled not to offend her. "I. . . we. . ." She sighed, desperate to alleviate the tension that had boiled up inside the grandiose suite. "No one was supposed to get hurt." That had been the goal, originally, to keep this secret in order to protect their careers and their role in Quinn's band, but the web of lies had become too tangled, too complex to stay hidden. Now that her true betrayal had been exposed she was the one who was hurting, and she couldn't even begin to guess how Quinn was feeling at the moment. She seemed way too calm about this grand revelation, and it made Rachel feel uneasy.

"Well, that didn't exactly work." She said, her lips tightening into a thin, severe line. "And I hope you realize that this doesn't change anything; Finn is still my drummer, and my ex-boyfriend, and just because I have some _competition_, doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

Rachel nodded her head, knowing deep down that there wasn't really any competition at all between her and Quinn. It was only a matter of time before Quinn won Finn over in the long run; she was everything Rachel wasn't, and had everything Rachel wanted. The events of tonight only solidified that fact even further. "I understand."

With a victorious smirk, Quinn sat back on her sofa while Rachel played with the bracelets she had borrowed for her outfit, fiddling with them to quell her anxiety. She was pretty sure that this revelation would be the end of their friendship, but Quinn made no move to kick her out, or ask her to leave. Santana and Brittany entered the room at that moment and gave double kisses to both Quinn and Rachel, which shocked her into silence. Why was she being treated like one of them if she had just admitted her deceit? The girls sat down on opposite sides of Quinn on the couch across from Rachel, flanking her on both sides while the singer's cell phone buzzed loudly. When she winked at the girls with a smile, she finally looked towards Rachel and addressed her again. "So tell me Rachel, how much do you know about Finn? What has he told you so far?"

"Um," She racked her brain for as much information as possible about her boyfriend but came up dangerously short. "I know that he's from Ohio, and that he's been living out here for a few years, playing music." An eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Is that all?" She asked, incredulous. "He didn't say anything about me or our history together?"

Her heart sunk in her chest when she realized that she really didn't know anything about Finn except for the basics; he loved music and he was from Ohio. That was _it_. "Not really, no." She cringed at the sound of her own naiveté.

"So he never mentioned Dave, or the partying we used to do?" A memory flashed in her mind then, of Finn and her in the bar with Kurt and Blaine, back when things seemed so much simpler. He'd said he'd done some partying before, and he didn't drink anything but beer. Was that what Quinn was referring to? Did Finn have some kind of alcohol problem? That would explain a lot. . .

"He said he used to do some drinking, but he stopped." The three ladies started to laugh and Rachel felt like the biggest fool ever.

They apparently knew what Rachel was too naive to find out on her own. Finn had a more complex history than she'd realized, and he'd been hiding it from her _on purpose. _That explained all the hesitation and avoidance every time she brought up his history with Quinn. She was missing something big, and she needed to know what it was.

"Drinking? Alcohol was the least of Finn's problems!" Santana laughed.

"Yeah, he still owes me a bag or two from last Summer, if he can even remember the party." Brittany added.

A bag? Of what? She wanted to know more, but a knock on the door alerted the girls to the presence of their guest of honor, Finn's old friend Dave. Upon entering the room, he gave Quinn and the girls their standard double kisses, and stopped in front of Rachel with a twinkling gleam in his eye.

"And who might you be?" He asked while she stood up and tried to make herself presentable. She stuck out a hand and he shook it amicably. He didn't seem so bad.

"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." She said, trying to keep her tone as polite as possible. If he was Finn's friend, then maybe he could give her some real answers.

"Dave Karofsky."

Quinn took the opportunity to add, "Dave, Rachel is Finn's new girlfriend." An eyebrow raised in curiosity as he appraised her with more scrutiny.

"Well where is he? I've been dying to party with him for ages."

"He won't be joining us tonight, but I want us to show Rachel here a good time. Do you think we can?" She asked with a smile, and Rachel did not like the conspiring glances that were being shot around the room. The spacious suite no longer felt safe; she was suddenly uneasy, and nervous. All she wanted to do was go home and call Finn and hear the truth come out of his mouth for once, instead of having to hear it from his ex-girlfriend and old acquaintances.

"What kind of partying did you have in mind?" She asked, feeling foolish, and trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Are we going out to a club or something?"

"Sweetie, the club is downstairs, we're just trying to make sure the night stays as fun as possible." Quinn said with a smile as Dave started to pull out little plastic bags, laying them all out on the table for the other girls to see. He had pills of every size, shape, and color in small sandwich bags. Some little bags of marijuana were scattered amongst them, filling the room with an acrid odor. The last thing she noticed was the huge sack of white powder placed right in the middle of the table, and the look on Quinn's face when Rachel caught her staring at the sack like it was pure gold.

"You guys. . . do _drugs_?" She spit out the word like it was a curse, completely terrified that Quinn and her friends were involved in such dangerous substances.

"Relax Rachel, we know what we're doing." Dave said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Finn used to do this with us all of the time." Quinn added, nonchalantly. Rachel didn't know how much more information she could handle as the shocking news rocked her to her core. Finn used to do drugs? Was that what he meant when he said he used to party?

"You're joking." She said dryly, not wanting to believe it.

"Hey, believe me or not, but Finn was friends with Karofsky before he even knew me. He's the reason we all know each other." The four friends all nodded their heads while Rachel felt sick to her stomach. She could never imagine Finn doing anything like this, but it kind of made sense, and she wondered what else he'd been hiding from her.

"Yeah, Finn and I had us some damn good nights when he first moved out here from the cornfields. Small town boy in the big city, he lived in the fast lane for a while." Everything she had ever thought about Finn was being tainted the more Quinn and Karofsky spoke of Finn's past. Quinn continued rambling about her, Finn and the "good times" and Rachel didn't even notice Dave pour some of the white powder onto the table, cutting it into little white lines while she was lost in her own tumultuous thoughts. All of a sudden, she snapped out of it when she realized that the group was staring at her intently. When she looked down, she saw a thin white line placed in front of her on a small square mirror, and her heart started to beat wildly in fear at the implication.

"I don't know if I should." She wasn't a fool; she'd been to enough parties in college to know what cocaine was when she saw it, and she'd been around it a few times before, always abstaining. She'd never understood the appeal and tried to avoid it, not wanting to fall in with the wrong people. However, Quinn Fabray, the superstar who practically held her future career in her hands, was staring at her and making her feel like a naive little girl, who was too afraid to play with the adults.

She just wanted the pain in her heart to go away. She felt like Finn had betrayed her tonight, first by revealing their secret relationship to Quinn, then for hiding his past from her like she was a child, unable to handle it. Well, it was time to show Finn and Quinn that she was just as tough as anyone, and that she was just as fearless as they were. If Finn didn't think she could handle the truth, then she wondered how he would react to _this._

"Let's party!" She suddenly squealed, her voice trembling from fear as she smiled at her friends, succumbed to peer pressure, and committed to a night of reckless abandon.

* * *

The music was loud as the bass beats blasted throughout the crowded space, and Rachel tried to make her way through the crowd without slamming into anyone as she tried to keep her balance. The euphoria she felt was like nothing she'd ever experienced as the drugs coursed through her body, making her feel like she was walking around in paradise instead of the VIP lounge of Quinn's party. Realizing now what exactly attracted people to drugs, she felt like she could run a triathlon with the energy that flowed through her. It had been a few hours since she took that tiny bump, but it was enough to make her feel like she was still floating through the air, completely weightless. Were her feet even touching the ground? She couldn't even tell if she could feel her feet as she spotted Quinn in the center of the dance floor, grinding against a random guy like they were trying to have sex in public. She made her way over to the blonde and when Quinn looked up, her eyes were dazed and bloodshot, with pupils so dilated that they looked almost black. She was sure her eyes looked the same.

"Hey," she said playfully, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck and holding her close. The contact felt so nice against her skin and she craved more of it as they started to dance together, ignoring the stares of the other people. "How you feeling?"

"My head is starting to hurt." She said truthfully while the flashing strobe lights distracted her.

"That's because you're coming down. It only lasts so long and you didn't take much at all." Quinn laughed at Rachel's novice skills as the two girls danced together without a care in the world.

A poisonous thought entered Rachel's head, and even though she knew it was probably a bad idea, she voiced it aloud, feeling helpless against the urge that coursed through her. "If I took more, would my headache go away?"

"Absolutely," Quinn said with a smile. "We can get you more right away."

Any filter that she normally used to remain functional in society was gone as she spit out the next thing that came to mind. "Do you hate me?"

She answered instantaneously, and Rachel knew she was speaking the truth. "Most of the time."

"So why did you hang out with me and bring me shopping with you?" She asked. "Why pretend to be my friend when you can't really stand me?"

She shrugged lightly and refused to make eye contact with her. "Why pretend to be my friend when you're sleeping with my ex-boyfriend?" Her retort silenced Rachel immediately, cutting her straight to the core while the drugs started to fade away more and more, clearing her head out. She had no idea where she stood with Quinn after tonight, and she was pretty sure Quinn didn't know either. Realizing she really had nothing to lose, she let the indescribable urges dictate the course of the night.

"You said you could get us some more?" She asked with hesitance, and all Rachel wanted to do was make the pain go away. The blonde smiled and led her off the dance floor, leaving her off to the side while she tracked down Dave. Her bra started to vibrate and she realized that's where she'd tucked away her cell phone. She saw the name on the screen and answered it with a grandiose wave of her hands.

"Kurt!" She giggled as she tried to spot Quinn in the crowd. "What's up, buddy?"

"Rachel? Where are you? I can barely hear you."

"I'm at the Marmont with Quinn for her album party. We're having _fuuuun_." She elongated the vowel sound and Kurt's response was clipped.

"Rachel, I think you should go easy on the wine. There are probably important people there, and you don't want to make a bad impression."

"Wine? Screw that stuff, tonight I went skiing!" Nothing could be heard on the other line and for a second, she thought he had hung up.

_"What did you just say?"_ His voice was low, severe, and deadly serious. "Where the hell is Finn?"

"Finn got kicked out, because he's a jerk. I don't want to speak to him." Her speech was slurring, and she spotted Quinn heading towards her in the crowd.

"Rachel, you need to get the hell home. What has gotten into you?"

"I'm trying to make connections here, Kurt! I'm trying to make a name for myself in the industry! I'm trying to get the right people on my side!"

"You're trying to get yourself a preemptive room at the Betty Ford Clinic! Go home!" She had never heard Kurt scream at her like that before, and she wanted to get back to having fun instead of feeling like crap and thinking about Finn. He was the reason she felt so terrible. This was all his fault.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Kurt. Love ya!" She hung up the phone without another word as Quinn walked up to her with a fresh baggie in her hand.

"Ladies room, let's go." The two girls maneuvered themselves through the crowd, but there was a line out the girl's bathroom that trailed down the hall as they headed for the elevator instead, ready to bring the party back upstairs to Quinn's suite. When they got into the room, Rachel started to pace, already feeling the need for more as the powerful urges took control of her.

Suddenly, a loud knock could be heard from the outside, which Quinn seemed to ignore as Rachel froze in fear. When the pounding continued, Rachel's heart started to beat at the same rhythm, and she wondered if Quinn was going to acknowledge it at all.

"Quinn? Rachel?" She might have still been high, but she knew she would be able to recognize that voice anywhere.

Unfortunately for her, it was the last voice she wanted to hear right now, and Quinn seemed determined to ignore him altogether. "If you don't open up this door right now I'm coming back upstairs with security, and I mean it." That scared Rachel into action as she crossed the span of the room and opened the main doors to the suite. Finn entered the room looking furious, and when he spotted Rachel she found herself in his arms immediately.

Too bad she didn't want him to be there.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, but he wouldn't let her go. His eyes were hard like stone when he finally pulled back and appraised her, and he shook his head while he took in her appearance.

"Rachel," he said, his voice sounding almost broken. "What did you _do_?"

"I let go for once, Finn, It's not the end of the world." She scoffed. "How did you get in, anyway? I thought you got kicked out."

"Kurt called me and I wasn't too far away from here when he told me what you were doing. Azemio let me in after I bribed him with my last hundred bucks, but it doesn't matter anymore, Rachel, you're coming home with me." He went to reach for her wrist but she pulled away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you. You've done nothing but hide the truth from me and I'm done with feeling like your dirty secret." Finn turned to Quinn, who was still cutting up her blow, and sneered in her general direction.

"What did you tell her?" Quinn did nothing but shrug, staying silent while Rachel answered for her.

"She told me what you were too afraid to tell me yourself! What? Did you think I couldn't handle the truth?" Instead of answering her, he crossed his arms and stood in front of her nonplussed.

"You can't stay here, Rachel. It's time to go."

The anger burst out of her, uncontrollably, and the drugs only fueled her rage further. _"I can do whatever I want!"_

Instead of responding to her outburst, Finn ignored it altogether while he frowned deeply, his mouth shrinking into a thin line of anger. Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her off the ground and threw her over his right shoulder like she was a giant sack of potatoes. Enraged and livid, she started to pound on his back and kick his chest, but no matter what she tried, he would not let her down. Even when she screamed in his ears and cried and begged him to let her go back upstairs, he just kept walking until the cool night wind whipped her in the face. She thought that maybe he was ready to talk to her, now that they were away from Quinn and the loud music, but instead of settling her down and talking things through, he loaded her into the backseat of his car and drove off into the night without another word.

* * *

**Quinn's Final Thoughts: Watching Finn and Rachel fight was giving me serious deja vu. . .**

Until Next Time. . ._sings_. . . Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci mille fois, mes amis!


	12. Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: I felt bad that you had to wait so long for chapter eleven, so here's chapter twelve!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Puzzle Pieces  
**

* * *

He'd made a promise to himself once that he would never speed again, but he found himself breaking his own promise as he raced down the freeway at top speed, trying to put as much distance between Rachel and Quinn as possible. She was still screaming and crying in the backseat where he'd left her, and he rubbed the sore spot on his chest where she'd kicked him, sighing in pain. The adrenaline hadn't left his system yet, and he still felt like he was on auto-pilot as he got flashback after flashback of his fight with Rachel, mixed in with some other fights as well.

"_I can do whatever I want!_" Both Quinn and Rachel's voices mixed together as that one drug-induced cry repeated over and over again in his head. The last time he'd been at the Marmont, he'd had the exact same argument with Quinn, and it broke his heart to see Rachel in the same state of mind. It was too similar to ignore, too reminiscent of a life he'd already lived once. He couldn't go through it all again, and he'd never imagined going through it all with Rachel.

However, there had to have been a reason why she'd done this, and he was pretty sure that reason was him, and the kiss she'd witnessed earlier that night. Quinn had obviously told her about the past that he'd so desperately tried to keep hidden, and he wondered how she would react to the truth when she finally calmed down. All of his greatest fears were blowing up right in his face, all throughout the course of one night, and he regretted ever trying to keep the truth about his past from her. She had once said that it wouldn't change the way she felt about him. He wondered if that was still true.

He couldn't worry about that now, however, because Rachel decided to start kicking the back of his seat to emphasize her growing anger, and he almost swerved out of the lane from the shock of it.

"Take me back to the Marmont, Finn! You're ruining_ everything_!" He refused to answer her, and only drove faster in response. She whimpered in the backseat, clutching her head. "My head hurts," she moaned.

"We'll get you some food and water when I get you home." He said steadily, keeping his eye out for any cops.

"I don't want food or water, I want to go back and be with Quinn," she whined. "Besides, I left my stuff in her room, I don't even have my keys."

"Fine, we'll go back to my place then." He was a bit ashamed of his apartment, and he knew it was nowhere near Rachel Berry standards of cleanliness, but he had no other choice as he pulled off at his exit and made his way home. He didn't live in the most glamorous neighborhood, but he maneuvered his way through the streets and parked the car, holding Rachel back when she stumbled out of the backseat.

"You don't have to carry me, Finn, you've done_ enough_." She sneered as she swatted his hands away. He stayed silent until he had lead them to his apartment, not trusting himself to speak until they were both alone.

They entered the apartment, and Rachel took her time in looking around the small space that Finn called his own. She didn't look impressed, and he didn't expect her to be, but she plopped herself down on his ratty old furniture anyway and held her head in her hands, still in pain. He went to the fridge and got her some water, and took out some peanut butter to make her a sandwich.

"Here." She was quiet as she accepted the proffered snack and ate it swiftly, peeking up at Finn with glossy eyes while she ate.

"Thank you," her voice was tired, and he knew that she was still coming down and almost ready to crash, but they still needed to talk. She looked up at him once more and he could tell that she wanted to talk too. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"About what?" He hadn't realized before just how much he'd been keeping from her until now. The shame passed through him like a poison, burning him from the inside out.

She looked exasperated. "Quinn, Dave, your life before you met me. I know you didn't kiss Quinn tonight, Quinn told me herself, so that's not the issue." She rubbed her temples and he knew she must be feeling miserable at the moment. The high might be amazing, but coming down from cocaine was nowhere near as fun. "You were keeping your history with drugs a secret from me and I want to know why."

Her eyes were pleading and they were wearing away at his defenses like a battering ram until it felt like was too much to bear anymore. He never thought he would have to deal with the issue of drugs again after he'd broken up with Quinn, but his life seemed to come back around full circle with Rachel, and it was time to own up to it once and for all as his feelings finally burst out of him in a torrent of emotion.

"I. . . I'm not _proud_ of the life I lived before I met you, Rachel. Do you know how scared I've been, since we started seeing one another? I was afraid that if you knew the truth you wouldn't want to be with me anymore and I didn't want to lose you. I care about you, Rachel, and I wanted to protect you from my personal fucked-up baggage."

"I told you that nothing you said would ever change the way I feel about you. I _want _to know about these things." She tried to reassure him, but how could she mean that unless she really knew what he'd done?

"No you don't, Rachel. You don't want to know." His voice broke and he couldn't even hide it. "You don't want to know how I got Quinn and her entire band into blow. Hell, even Sam and Puck still do it sometimes. You don't want to know how I stole money from Quinn's wallet to pay for an extra bag or two while we were on the road. You don't want to know how I caused Quinn's addiction, and what that did to our relationship. You don't want to know about the pain I went through, trying to detox all by myself while everyone else was still doing it around me and rubbing it in my face. You don't want to know about the urges I still get to just give up and go back." He coughed down the emotion that clogged up his throat and his voice was rough, thick, and heavy with the pain of his past.

"_Yes, I do_." Came her quiet response after a moment of pure silence. "I want to know it _all_, Finn. Do you really think I would have done that coke tonight if I had known about your past with it? If I had known how upset you were about it?" Her eyes were still bloodshot, but now they were covered with the glossy sheen of tears. "Quinn and Dave told me about your past with partying and I thought it would all be okay. _'__Finn did it, so it can't be bad__'_." She said, mocking herself. "I was hurting, and I made a bad decision. I never would have stayed to hang out with Quinn if I'd known she had a history with drugs."

"She promised me she was getting clean." He said, trying to justify his decisions. "I thought you would be safe with her."

"Maybe she _was _trying to get clean, until you told her about our relationship!"

He sunk his head into the palms of his hands as the lies and secrets continued to pile up around them. "I had no other choice, Rachel. Quinn is trying to unravel everything we've worked towards before we even get the chance to start."

"What do you mean?" She asked, still sipping on her water.

Sighing deeply, he refused to keep anything from her anymore. She had to know why Quinn was keeping her around. "Quinn wants to sign you exclusively to her label."

"What?" She let out an excited cry, but she'd reacted too soon.

"As a _songwriter_, Rachel, not as a solo artist. She wants to make it so your music would legally belong to her. You wouldn't be able to write for yourself anymore." That brought her down from her euphoria quickly, and her face fell in despair when she realized what that would mean for them.

"So, she's been trying to keep me happy so I'll write her more music?"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but when I started to defend you against her plan she got suspicious and figured it all out herself. I never meant for any of this to happen, but I didn't want anything to get in the way of you making your album. It's too important."

Lost deep in thought, she didn't say anything for a moment as her eyes grew very sad. Shaking her head, she tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Maybe we would be better off that way." She muttered under her breath.

"What did you just say?" He had to have been hearing things.

"Maybe it would be better if I were just a songwriter," she reiterated. "I would have a steady paycheck and job security. I wouldn't be stepping on anyones toes and I would still be an important figure in the music industry."

"How could you say that? You can't just let Quinn win." He asked, stunned that she would want to give up so easily.

"Why not? It would make our lives so much easier. We wouldn't have to worry about being sabotaged or keeping secrets anymore."

"We would be _miserable_," he said, his voice was firm and steady. "You deserve better than that." He moved to sit next to her then, taking her into his arms and grateful that she allowed him to do so. "You're a real star, Rachel. You have more talent in your right pinky finger than Quinn has in her entire body, and you need to share it with the world." He kissed the top of her head softly. "And we're going to, Rachel. We can still start recording on Monday if you're ready." He could hear her sniffling against his chest and he pulled back to stare into her glazed eyes. She was still wearing Quinn's dress and jewelry, which made her look even more out of place in his grungy apartment than normal. As exhausted as she looked at the moment, he still thought she was gorgeous, and couldn't resist the pull of her, whether or not she was sober. Her lower lip trembled slightly, and he didn't hesitate to capture it in a soft kiss as he closed his eyes in bliss.

When he pulled away, she looked up at him in shock. "So, you're not mad at me? For partying with Quinn?"

"I'm disappointed that you made the decision to party with her, but no, I'm not mad."

"Good. I don't think I want to do it again. I mean, I can see the appeal, but it's not worth it." Wishing that he had possessed the same strength Rachel had in abundance, he kissed her once more, savoring the feel of her lips on his and holding onto her like he was afraid she might disappear.

"Are you mad at me? For keeping the truth about me and Quinn from you?"

She shrugged and played with the collar of his shirt as a distraction. "A little bit, but I understood why you did it. Your history with her was much more complicated than I had imagined, and I wish you had told me yourself, but it doesn't change the way I feel about you Finn. You mean too much to me."

Her simple words made his heart pound in his chest and he knew deep down that he had finally found the acceptance he'd been looking for. His fear and cowardice had gotten in the way of their happiness once, but he would never let it happen again. Rachel was everything he had ever wanted and more. He never wanted to risk their relationship again.

"No more lies, _ever_." Punctuating the sentiment with a kiss, she nodded once and melted into his embrace, grateful that they were finally free from all the secrets that had been plaguing them for weeks.

There was still one more secret to deal with, though.

"What are we going to tell Quinn about the recording?" He asked, almost afraid to discuss it out loud.

"I think we should tell her the truth. I don't like keeping secrets from her. It's not right."

"Even though she's only trying to use you for your talent?" She closed her eyes, deep in thought.

"Yes. She should know."

He nodded his head at her decision and sighed. "It's your call."

They sat there for a few moments in silence, Finn holding Rachel in his arms while thoughts of Quinn flitted through his brain. She still had the potential to ruin their hard work, and even though he wasn't a fan of keeping secrets either, he had to admit that her influence could be detrimental to the recording process. He definitely didn't want her hanging around Rachel anymore, though. She was a _terrible _influence.

"Finn?" Rachel's soft voice snapped him back to the present, where Rachel was resting tightly against his chest. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock on his oven timer. "Almost 4am."

"I've never been up this late in my entire life." He laughed at the exhaustion in her tone, and helped her up off the couch as he walked her to his room. She collapsed on the bed with a moan and threw off the dress and accessories Quinn had given her for the night. They probably cost more than a month's worth of rent, but he didn't care as she snuggled into his bed practically naked, and half asleep. He placed a blanket upon her immediately, before he crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close. "Go to sleep, Rachel," he cooed softly into her hair. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Mmm." She moaned softly, falling asleep right before his eyes. "Goodnight, Finn."

She was asleep before he could even shut off the lights.

* * *

A loud banging roused Finn from his deep slumber, and he groaned out loud when he looked over at the clock and realized what time it actually was. It should be illegal to be up this early on a Saturday, he thought as he pulled himself out of bed and dragged his body to the door. Rachel was still sleeping deeply, and he was sure she would stay that way for most of the day.

Opening the door, he groaned again when he spotted the bright blonde hair of his ex-girlfriend, and she pushed right past him into his apartment without even an invitation. She was wearing her trademark sunglasses, and he was pretty sure she hadn't slept at all from the heavy exhaustion that lined her features.

"Good morning, Quinn, why don't you come in?" He said dryly, his voice heavy with sleep and dripping with sarcasm.

"Rachel left her stuff in my room." She threw the handbag on Finn's couch and it landed with a dull thud. "She didn't answer the door at her place, so I thought maybe she would be here."

"She is." He agreed, and her face hardened.

"Well then get me my dress and my jewelry. I need it." He walked back into his bedroom and picked the dress up of the floor, collecting the bracelets and earrings she had let Rachel borrow as well. Peeking over at the bed, Rachel barely moved as she stayed asleep, unaware of the presence of Quinn in the next room. Finn took the clothes and returned them to the starlet, who was staring around the apartment, barely able to hide her distaste.

"So, how is the little princess this morning? Did she have fun last night?" She giggled haughtily.

"You have_ some nerve_ trying to fuck up Rachel's life like that." He said, his voice low and gritty.

"Oh, relax, Finn. I was just trying to show her a good time."

"You were trying to turn her into you! She's not a toy you can play around with Quinn. She's my girlfriend now, and you have to accept that."

Her brow furrowed deeply and her voice was as cold as ice. "Why?" She asked. "Why wasn't I enough for you, Finn? I tried to stop doing blow because I wanted to make you happy, and even after that you _still _chose her."

"Quinn, I don't know how many more times I have to say this but it's_ over_ between us." He said, exasperated. "Besides, it's not just the partying, and it's not only about you. My decisions matter too, and you need to accept that."

"No." She said stubbornly, crossing her hands over her chest. "I still love you, Finn, and I know theres a part of you that still cares about me."

"That might be so, but if you really love me, you'll respect my choices. I_ choose _Rachel, and that's not just going to change."

"It can change, if you give it time. I'm going on vacation for a few weeks with the girls, before we have to start promoting the new album. When we get back, we can talk."

He shook his head, doubting the possibility that his feelings for Rachel would change in a few weeks, but agreed anyway, wanting her to get out of his apartment. There was no getting through to her unless she got her way, so he finally nodded despite himself. "Have fun on your vacation."

"Tell Rachel I said '_hi'_." She remarked dryly as she walked towards the door. She tried to lean over for a goodbye kiss but he ignored her, and she stormed out of his apartment in a huff while he gratefully slammed the door behind her.

He sighed deeply, and the sound of Rachel's voice calling his name carried throughout his tiny apartment alerting him that she was no longer asleep. When he entered his room she had the covers pulled tightly around her body, and he'd forgotten that the dress was all she'd worn last night besides underwear.

"What happened to my clothes?" She asked drowsily, her voice still thick with sleep. "Ugh, my head," she added with a moan.

"Quinn came by to pick up the stuff you borrowed. She brought over your bag as well."

"Great," she said, massaging her temples. "I'll just go home naked then."

"You can borrow some of my clothes. They'll swim on you, but they'll keep you covered until we can get you back home." Just the thought of Rachel in any of his clothes was enough to make him laugh. She was just so damn _tiny._

"I'm so _tired_." She blinked against the sparse light in the room and he'd forgotten how terrible the hangovers could get the morning after a big party. "I'm never doing that stuff again."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." Leaning back against his sheets, she closed her eyes once more.

"What else did she have to say?" She asked groggily, letting the urge to sleep take her over again.

"Nothing much, just that she wants me back and won't take no for an answer. You know, normal Quinn stuff."

"I would understand, you know?" Rachel said quietly into her pillows. "If you were to choose her over me, I'd get it."

He joined her on the bed again instantly, pushing the errant hair away from her face. "I would never do that, Rachel. I've made my choice already, and I chose _you_."

"So what are we going to do about her?"

"Well, we won't have to worry about her for a little while because she's going on vacation before she has to start promoting the album. She'll be gone for 2 or 3 weeks."

"Really?" She asked, sounding more alert than she did a few moments ago. "Did you tell her about the album?"

"To be honest, Rachel, the thought didn't really cross my mind at the time." All of a sudden, without warning, Rachel shot out of bed like a bullet, pulling open Finn's drawers and pulling out one of his old high school t-shirts from football. 'Property of McKinley High' could still be seen on the faded logo while the t-shirt went all the way down to her knees, like a baggy dress. When she looked up at him again, she shot him an incredulous look, like she was surprised that he was still in bed.

"Well what are you waiting for? You have to drive me home!"

"I thought you wanted to go back to sleep!" He pouted, sadly. He thought he'd be able to lay back down with her in bed, and maybe fit in some Saturday morning snuggles while they were being lazy.

"Who needs sleep when we have guitarists to audition and songs to finish writing? If we can complete most of the album before Quinn gets back, then she can't ruin it!" He grinned, then, excited that they were still ready to take on this massive endeavor. He clapped his hands together and jumped out of bed, feeling instantly rejuvenated, like last night never even happened.

"Oh, it's _on_!"

* * *

"Thank you for your time, we'll keep in touch." Rachel smiled politely at the third guitarist in a row who couldn't play to save his life, and they were starting to get frustrated as the clock continued to tick. At noon they were supposed to start laying down the basics with the string quartet, but they wanted to at least hire the guitarists before the recording could begin so there wasn't a rush. Unfortunately for them, their pickings were slim, and they didn't know how much more torture they would be able to endure.

"That guy was terrible," Finn said, once he'd left the room.

"I know," Rachel replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This was a lot harder than I figured it would be. I though LA was full of musicians trying to make it."

"Just because they're trying, doesn't mean they're any _good_."

"Hey, you were one of these guys once, before Quinn hired you."

"Well then, let's see if we can make another person's dreams come true!" He winked at her then and she giggled as he did a drum roll with his hands while looking down at the paper. "Our next contestant is. . ._ Lauren Zices_." He paused after he read the name, unsure if he'd read it correctly. He shrugged and Rachel went out to bring in the next candidate.

Her large, bulky silhouette was unmistakable as she entered the space, her guitar strapped over her shoulder and an expression that clearly said "don't fuck with me" was written on her face for all the world to see . Her fists were resting on her hips as she walked up to the table, intimidating Finn, like she was a wrestler about to step up to the ring as Rachel trailed in behind her. She wore nothing but black and pink on her hefty frame and appraised Finn and Rachel like _she_ was the one who was auditioning_ them_.

"So this is the deal." She spoke without even introducing herself. "I know I'm the most kick-ass guitarist that ever came out of LA, and I'm here to show you both too. If you don't think so, then you're _deaf_, and _stupid_. I don't make it rain, _I bring the heat storm_." By the time she was done with her introduction, Rachel looked so shocked that he was afraid her face would freeze that way. She eventually blinked and smiled, sitting down next to Finn while Lauren set up her equipment.

"Please, Lauren, you may start whenever you're ready." When the stocky guitarist started to play, Finn was immediately blown away as she started to wail on some impressive power notes, fingering the bar and doing intricate pick work while the sound came out balanced and perfectly on pitch. Rachel shot him a look and he knew she was impressed too.

They had found their new lead guitarist.

"You're hired!" Rachel squeaked before she was even done playing her audition piece. Lauren nodded once, and the ghost of a smile pulled up her lips.

"Bitchin'."

"If you're available, you can stick around and hear some of what we've already started working on. Most of my songs are on the pop spectrum, so we may not need you all the time, but your talent will be highly appreciated."

Suddenly, the tough-as-nails look on Lauren's face melted away, and she looked down at Rachel with respect shining in her eyes. "That's all I've ever wanted." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Not many people will hire a female guitarist, let alone one that looks like me, so I appreciate the opportunity. I'll stick around." She and Rachel shook hands while Finn looked on with pride.

He noticed Artie fiddling around in the mixing booth out of the corner of his eye and he went to go say hello, leaving the ladies to talk. They still hadn't figured out a way to keep Artie interested in the project, and they had no extra money to pay him. Even if they were able to finish recording the album in three weeks, they still needed 4,500 dollars, and Rachel was putting up most of the money on her own.

"Hey Artie, glad you can make it." He shook the technician's hand as he noticed Kurt and Blaine enter the studio, giving Rachel big hugs. They were followed in by two other ladies, people that Finn hadn't yet met.

"So have you figured out what we'll be doing here? I really can't accept the job if it's pro-bono."

"Don't worry, dude, we'll work something out." Trying to distract him, he pointed to the next room and smiled. "Do you want to meet the other musicians? I still have to meet some of them myself."

"Sure, why not?" He followed Finn into the studio and was introduced to Lauren, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt took it upon himself to introduce his quartet.

"Hello, new friends and old, I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and this is my stunning lover and expert Concert Bass player, Blaine Anderson."

"Charmed." Blaine said, embellishing it with a deep bow.

"This steaming mug of hot chocolate is Mercedes Jones, on the viola." She shook Finn's hand with a bright smile and a vibrant "Hello!" "And this shy little thing in the back is Tina Cohen-Chang, our violinist."

"Hi." She said with a small wave, and Finn caught Artie staring at the new violinist like she was a goddess amongst mortals.

"Guys, this is Artie, but he might not be. . ." he started to say, but he was interrupted when Artie suddenly wheeled forward towards Tina, cutting Finn off and shaking her hand exuberantly.

"What Finn was about to say was that I might not be a musician myself, but I always work my best to make sure you all sound flawless." Finn looked at Rachel and she was so excited she looked like she was about to burst out of her skin. They had everything they needed to start recording, and it looked like Artie found his incentive to stay.

"Is anyone missing?" Kurt asked while looking around the room.

"Well, we're short an electric bassist, but we still have time."

"I know a bassist!" Tina exclaimed, excited to be contributing. "My mom tried to set me up with him once- the Asian community in LA is very tight. We went on a few dates, and I heard him play once. He was really good. His name is Mike."

"Do you think you could get him in here this week?" Finn asked, grateful that they didn't have to go through the auditioning process again.

"Probably. I'll call him tonight."

"Prefect!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping wildly while she looked around the room with tears in her eyes. "We can get started right away." The musicians separated then, getting ready to start rehearsing while Finn pulled Rachel to the side, pressing his lips on hers in a kiss full of promise and hope.

"We're almost there, Finn. I can feel it. All of my dreams are coming true." He kissed her again, and met her eyes with pure serenity in his gaze as the puzzle pieces of his life finally started to fit together.

"All of _our_ dreams are coming true, Rachel." He said softly, so only she can hear. "Nothing is going to stop us from recording this album." Kissing her once more, he was ready to start the grueling process of recording another record, but this time he was more dedicated and involved than ever before.

_Nothing_ was going to keep him from keeping his promise to Rachel, and _no one_ was going to stop them either.

* * *

**Finn's Final Thoughts: I wonder how we're going to pay all these musicians?**

Until Next Time. . . sings . . . Don't Stop, Reviewing!

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	13. So Close

Disclaimer: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: We're more than halfway done with the story now, but it's not over yet!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: So Close  
**

* * *

The small red light was on and blinking; the tell-tale sign that they were recording inside of the crowded studio. Rachel sat on her piano bench with her headphones held tightly to her head, trying desperately to pick out any flaw, any hindrance in the perfection that she was hearing. The band had been recording non-stop since Quinn had left and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been under so much pressure. After two weeks, she thought she would be halfway done with the album by now, but the process was painstakingly slow. She was trying to balance writing new material and recording her old songs; while Quinn had someone assigned to every aspect of the recording process, Rachel couldn't afford that luxury. All she had was herself, Finn, and her band-mates who were all dedicated enough to be working for free. She didn't know what she would have done without them all, and she was relying on them heavily.

Unfortunately, she heard the dissonant sound of a sharp where there shouldn't have been in the instrumentals, and she ripped off her headphones in a flash and waved her arms to stop recording. The string quartet looked up at her with barely hidden disdain; this had been the fourth time she'd stopped them in the past half an hour.

"You guys, I'm sorry to do this again, but you have to redo it. Someone went sharp." Mercedes rolled her eyes liberally while Blaine started to turn his sheet music back to the beginning of the coda, whistling softly under his breath. Kurt decides to voice his annoyance aloud.

"Rachel, we've been working on this section for half of the day. We haven't even gotten to the bridge yet, and at 300 dollars _a day_ to rent out the studio, we can't afford to stretch this out any more than we already have."

She could feel the irritation prickle her as the urge to be perfect consumed her. "Kurt, I don't care if I wipe my bank account _clean_, we're redoing it until it's perfect." Her tone left no room for argument, and Kurt flipped his bangs to the side and looked away in anger as she gave them all the cue to start again. She looked up at the booth and saw Artie fiddling with the controls, with Finn standing right behind him with a deep frown on his face. He was looking at her pointedly, but she decided to ignore it until later when they could talk in private. Right now she had to focus on her music, and nothing else mattered. Everything had to be perfect, and she refused to settle for less.

The red light went on again once more, and she worked with the string quartet until she thought they sounded perfect. When she finally called for lunch, Mercedes and Tina would barely look at Rachel, and she could tell that Kurt and Blaine were upset too. She felt a prickle of guilt for pushing them too hard, but rationalized it away with her recent need for perfection.

Finn came out of the booth then, followed by Lauren, their lead guitarist and Mike, their electric bassist. They came to every rehearsal, even on the days that they weren't needed, and Rachel was grateful of the support she had in this endeavor. However, they strolled right past her without a word and went up to the rest of the group, talking animatedly while Rachel felt left out of her own band.

That is, until Finn came up behind her, wrapping her up into his arms tightly while he held her close, making all the stress and fatigue of the morning melt away. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what their life would be like after all the stress of the recording was over. They had been getting closer and closer ever since their secrets had been exposed, and now that Quinn was on vacation it seemed as if all their problems had disappeared.

Well, except for the album. They had received their checks from Quinn last week for their work on her album, so they were covered on the rental fee for the studio until the end of the month. She was hoping it wouldn't take that long, but right now she was on a perfectionists streak that rivaled even Quinn. She had been working all of her life towards this very moment, was it so wrong to want to make sure it was the best it could be?

"You need to relax." Finn cooed softly into her ear. "You're driving everyone crazy."

Sighing deeply, she leaned back into his chest even more as she watched her band-mates make lunch plans without her. She knew she was pushing them hard, and she felt like she had regressed back into the girl she used to be in high school. Over-ambitious, bossy, only concerned with her own career. She thought she had outgrown that behavior and matured, but apparently she was wrong. The pressure was building to put together a complete demo, and she didn't even have a manager to help her through the intricacies of the music industry when it was all over. As much progress as she'd made so far, it just didn't seem like enough. She still had such a long way to go.

"I'm driving _myself_ crazy, Finn. Making this record is a lot more difficult than I'd thought. Quinn made it look so easy."

"Quinn had a team of handlers making sure that everything was perfect before she even walked into the room. We have to do this all ourselves. So far, I think we're doing a great job."

"Everybody hates me."

"Most of them don't even know you yet." He tried to reassure her, but she was being stubborn in her melancholy. "Most of them met you the day we started practice, and they didn't have the chance to get to know you like I did before we started. You just have to win them over somehow, make them see that you're more than just a bossy perfectionist."

"I don't know how." She admitted. "I didn't have a lot of friends while I was growing up. Kurt and I became close because we basically had no one else, and now I feel like an outsider in my own band."

He let go of her then, turning her around so she could face him and look him in the eyes. Deep chestnut hues stared back at her while he held her in his gaze, staring right through her, seeing straight into her soul.

"I think you need to take the steps towards making this group feel like a real band. We should go do a gig somewhere."

"A gig?" The word sounded strange on her tongue. Were they really ready to perform somewhere live? "I don't know about that, Finn. We didn't start out playing in garages and bars like other bands. We came together to record an album, and I don't even know if we sound polished enough to perform live in front of an audience. . ."

He silenced her with a swift kiss, leaning into her body while she pressed herself up against his, savoring the contact and losing herself instantly in the safety of his arms. Here, nothing could ever go wrong. When he pulled away from her, successfully calming her down, he shot her the crooked half-smile she loved as he reassured her softly. "You'll never know until you try. We're all professional musicians here, we know how to perform in front of a crowd." He paused to gauge her reaction. "Do you?"

"Excuse me?" Did he intend to presume that she was incapable of performing in front of an audience?

"Well, I mean, you sure seem nervous when there really isn't a reason. . ." He was about to continue before Rachel cut him off with an annoyed huff.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, Finn Hudson, but I came out of the _womb _ready to perform, and nothing could ever get in my way of putting on a show." She poked him in the chest for emphasis and he had the decency to look contrite. "This band _will_ perform live, and we will sound s_pectacular!_" She turned away from him then, too wrapped up in her new goal to notice the sneaky smile that graced his features. Approaching the other members of her band, she tried to interrupt them as politely as possible while they made their lunch plans.

"I'm ordering lunch in for everyone today! My treat!" They all looked at her like she had four heads.

"What's the occasion?" Kurt asked dryly.

"Oh nothing special. I just wanted this to be a small token of my appreciation for you all. I know I've been a little pushy lately. . ."

"A little?" Added Tina, but Rachel continued uninterrupted.

". . .but I want to make it up to you. I want us to be a real band, and I can't do it unless we find a way to come together as true musicians."

"Listen, Rachel, we have nothing against you or your talent. In fact, we're all here because we believe in you." Mercedes said, stepping forward. "But we're all talented in our own ways, and even though we're not the ones writing the music, we do have our own flavor and style to bring to the mix. You don't have to be a singer to be a diva." The others nodded in agreement, even the guys who normally stayed quiet. She saw Finn watching the scene unfold from her periphery and knew he was right; if she could get them to play like a band they would start to act like a band. A real family of talented musicians all working toward the same goal.

"I know, that's why I think we should go out an try to play a show. Nothing too big or fancy, maybe just an open mic night or an amateur showcase. Something that will help us to work together and inspire creativity in the group." She sighed, feeling overwhelmed. "I can't do this alone, and I would be lying if I said I didn't need any of you, because I need you all." She looked around at the motley bunch that made up her band and searched their eyes for the compassion she needed. If they didn't start working together as a team, the band was going to fall apart, she could feel it in her bones. "Please help me make this band a success."

Kurt stepped forward. "Rachel, sometimes you can be the most controlling perfectionist I've ever known, and I'm a gay man in LA." He sighed. "But you're also one of my closest friends and a veritable musical genius. I am honored to be working with you on this album, and no one would be here if they felt otherwise." Smiling brightly, Blaine came up behind him and agreed.

"We would love to play with you live."

"Just try not to be so obsessed with the recording." Mike added.

"Yeah, if you make me redo my part in _Home _one more time I'm going to make you a choker necklace out of my guitar strings. A super tight one." Lauren threatened with a smile, and Rachel took her very seriously despite the playful smirk on her face.

"I'll try."

* * *

They finally finished recording the song that they'd been working on all day; now that Rachel had calmed down everyone was in better spirits and more willing to put in the extra work. The thought of playing live music rejuvenated the musicians as their productivity increased dramatically. They were able to finish the whole song in one day when the other songs had taken them had taken almost three days each. Rachel was still finding flaws in the music, but she refused to let it bother her. She figured they could fix it all in post-production and save the group the stress.

They practiced performing her songs together as a group for the rest of the evening, fueled by the promise of a live performance, each member perfecting their parts until they had them memorized. They didn't even mind staying after hours, talking and playing and writing new parts for the music while they all waited to head out together as a band. Finn had called _The Muddy Cup _during their lunch hour and found out that they had a free space open that night for use and he jumped on it, signing up Rachel and the band for a half hour set. She wasn't very confident about performing her songs in front of the patrons her favorite coffee house, but Finn reassured her that it would be the first step towards greater things. Reluctantly agreeing with him, the band had practiced the few songs that they had perfected until it was time to head over to the venue.

It took a while to set up all the equipment; Artie had come along to help them set up the microphones, Finn, Mike and Lauren took care of the speakers and the drum kit, and Blaine helped Rachel set up her keyboard, her fingers trembling as she tried to connect everything together. She was never one to get nervous before a performance, but this was something completely different from the music festivals she'd performed in the past; now she was playing the music that she'd written for herself, with the band that she'd put together, and she had more to risk than just getting a bad review. If they couldn't perform together in front of a crowd, then what was the point of making the album? She would never be able to tour without a strong back-up band.

The coffee house was packed with their normal weeknight crowd; live music was a staple at _T__he Muddy Cup _and people went out of their way to show up for even the most amateur performances. As more and more people filled the space, she could almost feel the excitement buzzing through the band as they finished setting up their instruments while Artie did the final audio checks. Rachel wished she could share their enthusiasm as her nerves seized her, freezing her in place.

Finn's warm smile thawed her instantly as he pulled her to the side, snapping her out of her fear with open arms and kind eyes. There was no reason to be afraid as long as Finn was here. He'd played gigs in garages, alleys, coffee houses, backyards; he'd played them all, and she felt more confident knowing he was by her side. He shot her a sweet smile as the rest of the group started to hype themselves up, and he held her in his gaze as she tried to ignore the group behind her. An overwhelming wave of affection crashed over her in that moment, her heart pounding as she stared into the mahogany tones that held her hypnotized. She had relied on him so much over the past few weeks, and he'd been nothing but supportive and caring while he dealt with her mood swings and perfectionist streaks.

An overwhelming thought occurred to her in that moment; she didn't know when it had happened, but somehow over the course of the past month, she knew deep down that she had fallen in love with Finn. She couldn't pinpoint the moment, to her it seemed like she'd always cared about him, but she knew it was true as her heart started to pound and the sentiment solidified in her heart.

She _loved _Finn, and she couldn't have done any of this without him.

"Break a leg," he said softly, pushing a strand of hair away from her face while she chewed on her lip nervously. She had to resist the urge to say what was in her heart, now was not the time to get overly sentimental; she had a show to put on.

"Thanks," was her simple response as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, making all the rest of her stress and anxiety melt away like snow in the spring. There was no reason to be afraid; she was _Rachel Berry, _and this was the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life. She was about to melt the audience's faces off with the power of her voice and her band, and she felt fearless as she prepped herself for the performance. "Let's rock!" She screamed with a fist high in the air.

The rest of the group echoed her sentiment and went out onto the makeshift stage, which was a barely raised platform in the back of the spacious coffee house. People had gathered around the back of the performance space with their lattes and cold drinks as she walked up to the microphone. Just as she was about to speak, her voice got lost in the reverberation of the feedback, and a loud, high pitched screech made all the patrons wince like there were nails dragging down a chalkboard. Not the best way to start a show. When it dissipated, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Good evening, everyone, my name is Rachel Berry." No one in the audience looked impressed by this, and she turned to her band so she could introduce them, "and this is my band. . ." She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that she didn't know what to call them all. She owed this band everything, and she wasn't about to take all the credit when she knew she wouldn't even be here without them. Remembering their conversation from before, a bout of inspiration struck her in that moment, and she continued as fluidly as possible. ". . . _The Diva's_. This first song is called _Home_." She looked over at her friends and they were all smiling, happy with the name she had come up with on the fly and ready to play. Finn cracked his sticks together three times and they were off, playing their music like it was as easy as breathing, and filling the coffee house with the music that poured straight from her heart.

* * *

"That was amazing!" She couldn't help but scream as they finished loading their gear in the back of Mike's van. Finn nodded his agreement, along with the other members of the group who were still scattered around the parking lot. They had played a half hour set that included their five best songs, and Rachel was very happy with the crowd's reaction to her material. They had seemed to enjoy the performance, and a few people even asked her if she had any demos to sell after they had finished. She mentally kicked herself for not thinking of that sooner, but promised herself that the next time she would be fully prepared for all possible scenarios.

Right now, all that she cared about was the fact that they had sounded beautiful together live, and she would have never expected them to come together as a band so quickly. _Rachel and the Divas _was a success, and if they could finish recording the album soon, then they would have the time to plan more live performances and perfect the quality of their set.

"You sounded wonderful," said Artie, who was helping Tina load the string instruments into her car. Rachel watched as Tina ducked her head away and smiled shyly, and she truly hoped things would work out for them. They reminded her of the way she'd acted around Finn when they'd first met, and she hoped that they could share the same bond through music just like she had done with Finn. They were both so painfully shy, but they seemed to like one another; at least they didn't have to worry about hiding their relationship away from their boss, meeting in secret and covering up their true feelings. . .

As happy as she'd been mere moments ago, thinking about Quinn made her feel like a balloon that had just been popped, deflated and empty. It was the only thing on her mind as Finn escorted her back to her condo, and while it was convenient to ignore the Queen Diva while she was on vacation, she knew the superstar was bound to return sometime.

It had been over two weeks since she'd left and Rachel wondered when she would be back. The recording was finished so they no longer had to work together, but she was still afraid of how Quinn would react to her relationship with Finn now that it was in the open. She knew that she was in love with Finn, but she had no idea if he felt the same way, and with the threat of Quinn still hanging over their heads she didn't know if her relationship with Finn was even safe. Until she was certain that he loved her back, and that Quinn wasn't an issue, she couldn't risk ruining the shaky foundation that they had built together over the past month. Just the thought of losing him in any way gave her the chills, and she shivered in the passenger seat of his car, alerting him to her distress.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," she lied, even though they had promised not to. "The a/c is too high." He shrugged his shoulders and turned it off, opening the windows instead and letting the warm night air blow through her hair. She closed her eyes against the feeling and tried to relax, pushing all thoughts of Quinn out of her mind. She wasn't even back yet, so she had nothing to worry about as Finn parked his car in front of her complex and followed her inside.

They hadn't even made it into her bedroom when he grabbed at her desperately in the dark of her apartment, not even letting her turn on the lights before he attacked her with his lips, removing all rational thought from her mind as he led her down the hall. He had been staying over much more often recently, and she reveled in the smell of him on her sheets, his musk lingering in the air as they laid down together on the bed. He took his time undressing her, feeling every inch of her skin as more and more clothing came off. He kissed her all the way down her neck, past the swell of her breasts, his hands fondling her gently while her insides tightened like a coil, aching to snap. She was lost in the feel of him as he entered her smoothly, making her cry out from the sheer pleasure of it all as she wrapped her arms around him, riding him slowly as the passion grew around them.

She couldn't help but stare at his face while she straddled his lap, watching as a sheen layer of sweat appeared on his forehead from the strain of self control, and crying out as she felt the pleasure build inside of her, spiraling out of control. When she came, she felt as if she were falling apart an coming together at the same time, with Finn as the only constant, holding on to her, keeping her whole.

He opened his eyes then, watching her as she continued to stare at the sweat dripping down his brow, and the way his chest heaved from the exhaustion. A small, satisfied smile pulled up his lips as he studied her expression, and she lost herself in the tender look in his eyes. She must have looked upset, because he asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing. I. . ." She trailed off, and all she wanted to do was say the words that had been in her heart all night. She loved him, but she was too scared to let him know. "I'm just really happy." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't what her heart truly wanted to say.

"Me too, Rachel." He said, pulling out of her but still holding her close. "We've started recording, we performed live tonight; soon you're going to be a star and we're so close I can almost taste it."

"Yeah," she agreed half-heartedly, still thinking about the things they had yet to accomplish and all the things she wanted to say. _So close, yet so far._

* * *

She was in the studio much earlier than usual as Finn went to go for a coffee run, leaving her alone in the space save for Artie, who was calibrating the controls in preparation for the days recording. She was lucky enough that he had offered to produce the album for free, so she didn't have to worry about talking someone else into working for them pro-bono. It made her feel guilty that she wasn't able to pay all of her band mates, but she promised herself that when she made it big, she was going to make sure all of her friends were rewarded handsomely for their efforts and dedication. Without them she would be nothing but an ambitious songwriter with a big voice and even bigger dreams.

She walked to the bathroom to freshen up for a moment, and when she came back inside the studio, she could hear the playback from yesterday reverberating through the speakers, filling up the space with the sound of her music. They had finished recording that song yesterday though, so she wondered why Artie was choosing to play it now when it was already in the bag. When she looked up towards the booth, however, she saw that Artie wasn't alone in the studio. Will was standing there with him, listening to the music with a pensive expression on his face. She knocked on the door to the booth before entering, smiling widely at the powerful yet pleasant producer.

"Will, it's good to see you!" Now that Quinn was done recording, Will came and went as he pleased, and sometimes she didn't see him for days at a time. He was a busy man, she knew that, but she missed seeing him around the studio. He was a good friend to have in the industry, and she valued his opinion over anyone else's. "What do you think of the track? I know it needs a bit more work, but I think it sounds good so far." He turned to her then, and she could see the excitement clear on his face.

"Good?" Will said, incredulous. "Rachel, this track is amazing! I knew you could write a decent pop song, but what I'm hearing is something else entirely!" His enthusiasm shocked her into silence, and she stood there dumbstruck as he continued his praises. "We need to get you into a meeting with my connections immediately. They have to know about you and what you can do."

"Wait, Will, please, before my heart stops beating altogether." She said, finally finding her voice again. "I don't know the first thing about the intricacies of the music industry, and I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"That's why I'm going to help you." Will said, approaching her with a beaming smile. "Rachel, after what I just heard, I would be a fool if I let talent like you slip through my fingers. I want to be your manager. I think you're one of the most promising young artists out there, and with me helping you, your album will get picked up immediately. Trust me."

"But I thought you were a producer? What about the studio?"

"Artie is more than capable of handling the studio, and I've managed other less-talented acts before I switched over to producing. I did it once, and I can do it again. That is, if you want me to manage you."

Rachel stood in the booth with Will and Artie, completely unsure of what course of action she should take. She trusted Will, more than anyone else she knew in the industry, and if Will couldn't help her achieve her dreams then she didn't know if anyone out there could.

"It's a deal." She said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "From this point on, you're now the manager for _Rachel and the Divas_."

"Great name! I like it." He complimented genuinely as they listened to the playback one more time. Will gave her some valuable advice that she planned on using, and by the time Finn came back with the coffee, they had already planned out the entire b-side of the album. When she saw him, she wrapped her arms around him so tightly he was afraid he might drop the coffee.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on?" He asked as she latched on to him, not wanting to let go.

"You were right, Finn," she said, whispering into his ear as her problems just melted away. "We're so close I can taste it."

* * *

**Rachel's Final Thoughts: I wonder when Quinn will be back from her vacation?**

Until next time *sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	14. Corporate Prison

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Get ready for all the drama to hit the fan! Don't get too mad at me when it's all over.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: ****Corporate Prison**

* * *

It was a bit cold in the spacious room; the walls were a solid black granite and everything was polished and shining in the waiting room of the huge corporate skyscraper. In the lobby, the ceiling had reached a hundred feet high with skylights that let in the bright LA sun, but in the less friendly atmosphere of the 35th floor, headquarters of the Sony music label, he couldn't help but feel a tad claustrophobic as he stared around the window-less space. Fiddling with his tie, he wondered when it would all be over and squirmed uncomfortably in his suit, something he had bought specifically for this occasion to replace the one he'd never found. He didn't even know why he was worrying so much, he was just here for support; it was Rachel and Will who were about to head into that conference room, and if they were lucky, she would be coming out with a recording contract and the support of a major music label.

He turned to Rachel and smiled; she was sitting across from him in her finest cream colored business suit with a deep crimson top, and he thought she looked both professional and damn sexy to boot. She had spent hours in front of the mirror with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes this morning, waking him up at the crack of dawn while she got primped to perfection. He never knew that hair dryers could be so loud in the morning!

But it was all worth it, because Rachel looked amazing, and Will seemed more than confident that this meeting would be a success. Now that Will had agreed to manage her he lowered the price of the studio rental, and they were less worried about time and money and more worried about making an album that a label would want to promote and sell. The band had played another show at _The __M__uddy Cup _over the weekend, and this time they had demos to sell after the show. Out of 50 demos, they sold almost 30, and the group couldn't have been more thrilled. The crowd had been bigger, more enthusiastic, and even though he was playing in a band with the girliest name ever (_Rachel and the Divas? _Definitely not his first choice) he didn't even mind. They sounded too awesome to even bother fighting about the name.

Sitting in the posh waiting room, he watched as people in business suits mingled in the large hall, entering the thick double doors made of mahogany at the far end of the waiting area. He was familiar with the space; this label just happened to be Quinn's as well, and he'd been here with her a few times early in her career for meetings and conferences he basically slept through. This was where some of the world's most beloved superstars came to manage their careers, and he could barely even picture Rachel in a place like this; the cold granite walls seemed unforgiving, the echoes in the space almost haunting.

But here she was, sitting with Will in her finest suit, tapping her feet to an anxious beat that only she could hear. For a moment, he allowed himself the simple pleasure of staring at her face; her lips were full and plump with deep red lipstick and her hair had been perfectly set into soft ringlets, with smoky dark eyes and dazzling jewelry dripping from the neck up. He had never seen her look so beautiful before, and the more he stared at her, the harder his heart started to pound.

She was so beautiful, and she was all his. His star. His muse. Merely a month ago they had barely known one another; now the truth echoed in his heart as if he'd known it all along.

He was_ in love_ with her. He'd probably always been in love with her, but was too blinded by his obligations to Quinn to admit it. The truth pounded fiercely in his heart, and he was waiting for the perfect moment to tell her. Tonight probably; after the meeting was over and they knew where they stood with the album, he was going to tell her that he loved her and he prayed that she would say it back. There were no more obstacles in their way; even when Quinn came back, there was nothing she could do about their relationship now that it was in the open, and Finn didn't really think she posed a threat anymore. It was liberating, and all thoughts of the blonde singer flew out of his head when the receptionist called Will's name.

"Mr. Schuester, Ms Berry? They're waiting for you in the conference room." All three of them stood up at the same time, even though Finn wouldn't be joining them in the meeting. Still, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders as he gave Rachel a chaste kiss goodbye, not wanting to offend anyone in the corporate office.

"Good luck," he said, winking at her to release the tension he could feel radiating off of her in waves.

"Thanks," she said softly with a small smile, and Will led her away through the large, intimidating double doors that separated her from her dreams. When they closed the door behind her with a resonant echo, he sat back down on the plush leather seats and tried not to worry too much.

It was a lot harder than he'd imagined.

It felt like hours to Finn, sitting there in the solid facade of the waiting room, hoping against hope that things worked out for Rachel. If everything went as planned, then all their dreams were about to come true.

"What are _you_ doing here?" A cold voice, colder than the black granite that lined the walls, gave him the chills as he looked up into the seething green eyes of Quinn Fabray, who looked like she had gotten quite the tan while she was on vacation. She stared at him through her light sunglasses with thinly veiled disdain.

She was finally back, and he hadn't missed her one bit.

Trying to sit as tall and proud as possible, he kept his voice even as he replied. "I'm here with Rachel." He remembered the promise that he had made with Rachel before; no more lying, especially to Quinn. "She's meeting with some executives for a record deal."

_"__What did you just say?"_Her face was as impassive as a mask as she expertly hid her bubbling rage.

"I said that Rachel has been recording an album while you were off sunning in Cabo. We're hoping she gets signed."

He wasn't trying to provoke her, but part of him got a sick sort of satisfaction from the way her jaw clenched and how her eyes tightened into narrow slits of anger. "Signing her to _my _label? How interesting. I take it you were more than just a little helpful in this endeavor?"

"Rachel is incredibly talented. She inspired me to start writing again and we worked on this project together." He said truthfully, hoping against hope that she would understand. _I don't love you anymore, Quinn, I've moved on. Why can't you __just__ let me go?_

"How cute," she said, and he thought he could see a ghost of a smile on her lips. Had she really moved on? "Well, I wish you the best, I have an important meeting with my managers this afternoon." She turned away from him then, but not before an evil glint flashed in her eyes that he couldn't help but notice. Was she really being sincere in her well-wishes? He just didn't know if he could trust her.

"See you around, Quinn." She sauntered away from him, but not before shooting him another seething glance as she headed down the opposite hall from Rachel, toward the narrow aisle of plain office doors that contrasted against the intimidating waiting room.

"Oh yes, I'll be seeing you _very _soon." Her parting words left him with an uneasy feeling in his gut and he sat back in his chair with an exhausted sigh as he continued to wait for Rachel, the feeling growing more and more pronounced as time stretched in front of him.

At around noon, he got a text message from inside Rachel's conference, telling him the negotiations were lasting a lot longer than they'd expected, and that he could go home if he didn't want to wait anymore. He hoped that this was a good thing, and even though he wanted to be there to support Rachel, he knew she was more than capable of handling her career without her boyfriend at her side. He texted her back, saying to call him when she got out of the meeting and headed straight towards the closest elevator to get out of that stone cold hell.

It was warm as he stepped out into the bright LA sun, loosening his tie as he made it back to his car. Will would be able to give her a ride back to her condo, and he was already making plans for them and the rest of the band for later that night. He was going to take them all out to dinner, then maybe hit a bar for some drinks before he brought Rachel home and told her that he loved her. After tonight, things were never going to be the same for them, and he never wanted to look back.

When he got back to his apartment, he quickly stripped off his suit, hanging it up for the next fancy affair he would have to go to. Hopefully if things went well for Rachel, he would have to attend many social functions, and his girlfriend was on his mind while he got changed and settled into his living room to relax.

Another few hours passed. He hadn't heard a thing from Rachel since she'd texted him to leave, and now he was wondering if things were going well for her after all. Maybe he should have stayed at the corporate building, so he could be there for her in case things went wrong. He had a disconcerting feeling somewhere in his chest that something wasn't right, and it didn't sit well with him.

Finally, after hours of waiting and stressing over his girlfriend, he got a knock on his front door and he leaped off of his couch to go answer it. He was ready to welcome his girlfriend in with open arms, but when he saw that it was Quinn and not Rachel standing behind his door, his good mood deflated instantly. She was standing in his foyer, leaning against the wall with an innocent, cherubic look on her face. There was something hidden behind her eyes though, a disquiet that put him on edge.

"Quinn," he said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to say hi to my drummer, that's all." She said lightly, as if the past month had never even happened.

He knew it was a bad time, but he'd been planning on quitting Quinn's group for a while now, and ever since he'd started recording Rachel's album, he knew he would have to eventually make a choice between Quinn's solo career and Rachel's band. His decision had already been made.

"Quinn, I can't be your drummer anymore. I've been working with Rachel on her album and I need to dedicate my time to helping her build her career. I'm sorry, but I quit."

She smiled softly, the serene look on her face setting off every warning bell he had as she sauntered closer to him. "No you don't."

The anger started to rise in him, an indignant fury towards his ex that he could no longer control. She had no right to tell him what he could and couldn't do anymore. Those days were long gone. "You can't tell me what to do, Quinn!" He screamed, shocking himself with his outburst. "You don't own me!"

"Yes, actually,_ I do_." The words were like venom dripping off of her tongue as she held up a thick packet, bound at the left margin, with lots of signatures and emblems on the front. "Or do you forget that you signed a contract with my record label?"

For a moment, he was stunned into silence. As he stared at the thick stack of papers, he could vaguely remember sitting in the large, intimidating conference room on the 35th floor, listening to Quinn and her managers talk about the intricacies of her band and the exclusiveness of her artists. It was the same contract that Quinn had wanted Rachel to sign, and he had completely forgotten that he had done it himself a little over a year ago. He had been so naive, so new to the business, that he had signed it before he'd even read it, and he still didn't even know what he'd agreed to after all these months.

He glared at her, tight lipped and furious as he took in her victorious smirk and sinister stare. "What exactly does the contract say, Quinn?" He grit out through clenched teeth.

"It says that you're mine, Finn," she said coldly. "You signed on to make three albums with me, exclusively, meaning that you can't record anything with another artist or perform with them without being in violation of the contract." All of his darkest fears were rising to the surface as she flipped through the pages of the contract. "It sure is going to be fun suing Rachel for every penny she owns, and by the time this is all over, I'll own her _and _all of her songs."

"You can't do this, Quinn." He had to choke through the emotion in his throat. "Please, not after we've worked so hard."

"Face the facts, Finn. You were mine from the very beginning and you had no right to get involved with Rachel and her band. Just think of how crushed she'll be when she finds out how you ruined her hard work. Maybe I can convince her that it was our plan right from the start!"

"I had no idea what I was signing! You need to leave Rachel out of this, this has nothing to do with her."

"That's where you're wrong, Finn. This has _everything_ to do with her." She walked around him in circles and he had to close his eyes so he couldn't see the mocking in her glare. "Did you really think I was going to sit around idly while she took my boyfriend, my drummer, _and _my label?" His eyes shot open when she mentioned the label, and his hopes swelled for the slightest of moments.

"She got the record deal?"

"Yes, of course she got the record deal. Sue was listening through the intercoms. It was disgusting how they all fought over her." That tidbit of information brought him solace, but not much; if Quinn sued them they would have no record left to promote so the record deal would be moot. "I am willing to make a compromise, however, if you are as well." An uneasy feeling settled into his chest at her loaded statement. Whatever she had planned, he knew deep down that it couldn't be good.

"What is it that you want Quinn? I'll do it, just leave Rachel alone." He didn't care what Quinn wanted from him; he would do anything to keep Rachel safe, and that included bargaining with the devil.

"It's simple Finn. It's what I've wanted all along." She paused long enough to close the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck while he ached to pull away. "I want you."

"I told you already, Quinn. I'm with Rachel now and I don't feel that way about you anymore."

"No, Finn, you're misunderstanding me." Their eyes locked and brown clashed with green as anger flashed behind both their eyes. "In a week I'm leaving to start practicing for my North American tour. You're coming with me."

He pulled away from her as quickly as possible, as if her words had burned him. "No."

"You don't really have a say in the matter, Finn." She held up the contract. "You're _my _drummer and unless you want me to drag Rachel into court and seize all progress on the record citing contract fraud, it's up to you." She sighed. "If you really care about Rachel and her future, you'll do this. There are plenty of other drummers out there, and she'll do just fine on her own. I have to admit, she does know how to write a song."

"Quinn, you can't do this." He was faltering, and running out of options. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Do I look like I care? The only way you're getting out of this contract is if I fire you, and that's not happening any time soon. And don't even think about telling Rachel, she probably wouldn't beleive you. Look at all you've hidden from her already." She had struck a nerve as his painful past came back to haunt him again.

"So you want me to break her heart?" He sneered.

"Exactly. Also, if I hear that you record anything else with her, I'm calling my lawyers and shutting everything down. It's up to you, Finn." She turned around to leave, but not before she unleashed some more vitriol. "Oh, we're going to have so much fu on this tour, Finn! It will be just like the _old times_."

He went up to the door and slammed it after her, pouring all of his anger and frustration into that one giant bang. It felt like the walls were shaking as he tried to even out his heavy breathing, and his heart refused to stop pounding as Quinn's threats echoes in his head, on repeat.

What was he going to do? Quinn was giving him an ultimatum with no happy medium, and no matter what he chose _someone_was going to get hurt. If he were to refuse Quinn then they would all get dragged into court, and if the courts favored Quinn then all of their efforts would be worthless. He wouldn't even be able to continue writing music with Rachel, due to the restrictions of Quinn's contract.

He felt more than a little foolish for forgetting about the corporate contract, but to be honest, he'd been so naive in the beginning he doubted he'd even read the thing. He had no idea what he'd signed up for, and now all of Quinn's behavior over the past year actually made sense. She treated him like property because he basically _was_her property, and he was just too blind to see it.

However, if he went along with Quinn on her tour, then Rachel and her album would be spared. She would be able to find a new drummer, and keep the music that she'd already recorded with the rest of the band. There would be no stigmas or controversy surrounding her, and she would be free to manage her own career without the threat of him or Quinn messing it all up.

But he would have to leave Rachel, and just the thought of hurting her was enough to weaken his already battered defenses. They had worked so hard on this endeavor, and to leave her now would be like turning his back on every promise he'd ever made her. He had told her that he'd be there for her through it all, and now his only real option was to leave her behind. The hours passed by him and he still didn't hear from Rachel as he tried to come up with some kind of idea or plan; anything to spare Rachel the hurt that this news would bring. Finally, at around dinnertime, he finally got the call that he'd been dreading all day. At least she had some good news to share.

"I've been signed Finn!" She screamed with unadulterated joy and he couldn't help but smile despite the situation. "Sure, it's only for one album and I'll be on their independent label, but they're giving me a real chance! They say that if I do well on my first endeavor they'll be able to renegotiate my contract." Just the sound of the word _contract _was enough to bring back the overwhelming guilt that he'd been feeling all afternoon. Before he could say anything however, she continued uninterrupted. "And tonight they're throwing me a party in my honor. Everyone has to be at the corporate office by 9."

He groaned, mentally. The last thing he wanted to do was return to that corporate hell and celebrate anything; he still had no idea how he was going to break this news to her and the mere idea of it scared him to death. "I don't know, Rachel, I wasn't really feeling that well." He knew his excuse sounded lame, and she must have too because she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Finn, what are you talking about? You have to come; everyone from the label is going to be there and even Quinn texted me to say she would be showing up in support." His heart seized in his chest as he thought about all the damage she could do at Rachel's party. "Did you know she was back from her vacation?"

"Yeah, actually, I saw her this morning." _Right before she decided to ruin everything._"I guess I'll see you tonight, okay? I gotta go." He had mere hours to come up with a way to break this all to Rachel without hurting her, and he didn't know if that was even possible as his conversation with Quinn repeated over and over in his head.

"All right," she said softly, "See you later." He hung up the call and fell backwards onto his couch, covering his head with his hands.

_I am so screwed._

* * *

He stepped off of the elevator on the 35th floor with caution; every step he took closer to the party was another step closer to breaking Rachel's heart, and he walked as if he were a man on death row, headed straight for the chair. His tie felt tight; almost suffocating, and for a moment, he didn't even know if he could go through with it. It was too much to bear, and maybe it would be better for them if they took Quinn to court, and fought against the contract and it's stipulations.

That idea flew out the window the moment he stepped into the spacious conference hall; it was brightly lit and decorated to add ambiance to the party atmosphere. Everyone in the luxurious space was dressed formally, and he peered over the heads of musicians and executives alike to spot Rachel talking to Quinn, their heads close together, sharing a secret he couldn't hear.

Rachel definitely didn't look happy.

He maneuvered his way through the crowd, trying to get closer to her as Quinn continued to whisper her poisonous words into her ears. He saw Quinn point straight at him, spotting him in the crowd, and when she looked up and met his eyes he knew that Quinn had definitely told her _something_. Part of him didn't even want to know, and the other part was almost relieved that he didn't have to break it to her himself. He never knew he could be such a coward as he finally approached her.

"Is it true, Finn? Tell me, are you actually leaving to go on tour with Quinn?" In his peripheral vision he could see Blane and Kurt watching their argument intently, and tried to answer her as truthfully as possible while he felt the heavy eyes of the unwanted spectators on him.

"Yes." Quinn took the opportunity to stand aside with a victorious smirk on her face as Finn spoke only to Rachel. She didn't hesitate for a moment to slap him hard across the face. He wasn't even mad when his flesh started to sting and swell; he knew deep down that he deserved it, and he focused on the pain in his face so he could ignore the pain in his heart.

"Why?" She pleaded, her eyes filling with tears. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration, the beginning of their journey together as a band, and now his star was in tears and it was all his fault. "I need to know, Finn, why are you doing this to me?"

"I had to make a choice, Rachel," Since when did he sound so weak? So pathetic? "Just believe me when I say I'm doing this for you."

"You _liar_." She spit out angrily, her eyes narrowing into furious slits. "I should have never believed a word that came out of your mouth." Her voice was as hard and cold as a steel blade as it sliced through him. She started to shake her head, as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." It was the most worthless apology in history, and it did nothing to quell the fresh flow of tears that streamed down her cheeks in silence.

"You _promised _me, Finn." Voice cracking, she started to back up away from him, as if she finally realized the gravity of the situation. "You promised me that you would help make me a star."

"I have, Rachel! Can't you see how close you are? I wish there was a way I could explain. . ."

"I don't think there's much to explain, actually." Quinn chose this moment to interrupt their argument, and Finn realized that they had a much larger audience now than they did before as he stared at the faces that surrounded them. "Finn, you've made your decision already and you're coming with me. Stop ruining Rachel's party. It's supposed to be a celebration." He wanted nothing more but to kick the nearest chair clear across the conference room, but he suppressed the urge that bubbled up inside of him and took deep breaths to steady himself.

"Alright, I'll go." He said finally, putting up his hands in defeat and backing up slowly. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." He shot one last look at Rachel and tried not to notice the shining tracks of tears on her cheeks, or the heartbroken look in her eyes. He couldn't even choke out a goodbye before he turned around and practically ran to the elevator, needing to get away from Quinn and everyone else who couldn't stop staring at him.

He reached the elevator and started to press the down button manically, needing to get away from the building and the sight of Rachel in tears. This was all too much to handle. His heart ached from seeing Rachel so upset, and he as pretty sure she was never going to forgive him for what he'd just done. The elevator finally showed up, and he got inside of it and pressed the button for the main floor, desperate to escape.

_As long as her career is safe_, he rationalized to himself. _As long as her dreams come true, I'll know I did the right thing in the end._

"Finn, wait!" Right before the doors to the elevator closed, he saw Rachel run in front of them, keeping them propped open, her tears still dripping off of her chin. "I know that Quinn is pulling the strings here somehow. I can feel it, this isn't you." How was it that she was still able right through him after all he'd done? "Whatever it is, we can work it out. I'm willing to do anything Finn, please." He started to shake his head, just wanting to get away from her tears and desperate pleas.

"There's nothing you can do, Rachel. She's already won."

"We can fight! We can do what we've been doing this entire time; fight against Quinn and her villainous machinations so we can be together, so we can share the music that's in our hearts. Don't give up on me Finn, _please_," she begged. _"I love you."_

Hearing those three words fall from her lips at that moment was enough to rip his already torn heart clear in two. All he wanted to do was seize her in his arms and run away with her to a place so far away that Quinn and her lawyers would never be able to find them. But if he really loved her, like he knew it deep in his heart, he had to do the right thing and leave her to have the freedom she deserved in her career. As long as he was around her, Quinn would always be a threat, and his only option was to stay as far away from her as possible.

"Good luck with everything, Rachel," he choked out over the lump in his throat. "Congratulations on the record deal." She stepped away from him then, incredulous at what she was actually hearing, as the doors finally closed and she disappeared from view.

He allowed himself to cry then; leaning against the walls of the elevator he cried for all the promises he'd broken; not only to Rachel but to himself. He'd had dreams too, and in the blink of an eye Quinn had destroyed every single one of them. By the time he reached the ground floor, though, he'd hardened his heart against every emotion as he readied himself for his new reality.

He was a prisoner in his own life.

* * *

**Finn's Final Thoughts: I love you too, Rachel, that's why I'm doing this. I wish I could tell you the truth. . .**

Until next time. . . _sings_. . . Don't Stop. . . _Reviewing!_

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	15. Writer's Block

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: For those of you who don't already know, my mother has been in the hospital for almost a week, and I've had to put ff on the back burner right now. Enjoy this update, and I hope to have another one up sometime next week. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Writer's Block**

* * *

It was lonely in her empty apartment; in the week since Finn had broken up with her his scent no longer lingered in the air, his presence like a ghost, haunting her wherever she went. It was maddening yet there was little she could do as she waited for Will to get back to her with the new auditioning drummers. They had to find someone to replace Finn, and so far it was not going well.

She tried to play a few notes on her pretty pink piano but a strange sort of writer's block seized her, and she no longer experienced the sudden burst of inspiration she had once felt while composing. Right now she just felt tired, drained and disillusioned with the whole songwriting process. Her heart still ached whenever she thought of Finn and even though she was being taken care of by Will and the other executives at her label, she had never felt so lost before.

A single tear fell from her eye as she slammed the lid on the piano keys closed, shocking herself with the loud bang that reverberated around her apartment. She needed to pull herself together and move on from this fiasco; she knew she was better than this kind of behavior. She'd never let a guy affect her like this before, but Finn had always seemed different, better than the others. What hurt the most was that it had already been over a week since she'd seen him last, and he'd probably left without saying goodbye.

Letting her head fall in her hands, she was still anxious about what to do with the song they had already recorded. _Home _was technically Finn's song, so she didn't know if she could even still use it as a track, let alone whether or not she wanted his voice immortalized forever on her album. Should she re-record everything when she found a new drummer? Try and erase everything that reminded her of Finn?

_No,_ she thought to herself, _I don't want to forget Finn. I want him back. I want some answers._

Deep down in her bones, she knew that Quinn had something to do with Finn's change of heart. He had been steadfast in his dedication to her album up until last week, and she could remember the hollow look in his eyes when he broke up with her at the party. Something_ had_ to be wrong. She had never seen Finn look so broken, and Quinn's words had been as poisonous as a snake.

"_Oh, didn't Finn tell you? He's leaving with me next week for my tour. It was so much fun the first time around. . ."_ The words were like daggers in her heart, and Finn's admission was the final blow. In her desperation she had admitted her love for him, but apparently it wasn't enough.

A knock on her door startled her out of her reverie, and she ran to her door, wondering who it could be, hoping against hope it was Finn as she pulled it open.

It was definitely _not _Finn.

"Good morning, Rachel." Quinn's voice was light and airy as she sauntered right into her apartment uninvited, pulling off her trademark sunglasses as she looked around the space. "Well isn't this a nice condo! And a pink piano, how _cute_." Her tone was borderline mocking, and Rachel stood as tall as her petite frame could hold her as she approached the blonde superstar who had stolen Finn away from her.

"What are you doing here Quinn?"

"What do you mean? I just came here to say goodbye to my favorite little songwriter. I couldn't have made this album without you, I hope you know that." Her voice was too sincere, too sickly sweet to take seriously. "Maybe we can work together again someday."

"Yeah, maybe." _When hell freezes over._

"You should be so proud of yourself though! Sony's independent label; it's quite the accomplishment for someone who built their career from the ground up."

She couldn't believe that Quinn was actually directing a compliment towards her after everything they'd been through but she accepted it graciously.

"Thank you, Quinn."

"I mean, I was signed directly to the parent label right away, but you have a great starting point. You'll be an indie darling in no time at all and you can build a stable fan-base before you break into the big leagues."

Her pride stung as Quinn tried to use passive-aggressive tactics to belittle her accomplishments. She ignored the comment as the tension only grew thicker inside the small condo.

"Is that all?" Rachel sneered.

"Pretty much." Quinn said with a smirk as Rachel placed her hands on her hips, staring her down.

"Good, then maybe you can answer my question." The smirk melted into a frown. "Exactly how hard did you have to twist Finn's balls to get him to go on tour with you?" Quinn shot Rachel a hateful glare as her face hardened into stone.

"Finn was my boyfriend first."

"He was mine until you decided to manipulate him again! I don't know what you did to get him to leave with you, but you and I both know he would rather be with me. Just because he's your drummer, doesn't mean he's a piece of your property." Rachel was furious as the smirk came back in full, a glimmer of victory shining in Quinn's eyes.

"Oh Rachel, you have no idea what you're talking about. Finn is _mine_." She crossed her arms and Rachel watched in shock as her gaze grew almost sad. "You know, you should really be thanking me. A real diva doesn't need any distractions, or any man to hold her back. Now you're free to make your album and win a Grammy." She sighed. "I might be able to sell a million singles, but I'll never have a Grammy of my own and I'm okay with that. Finn and I will go on tour, and make another record together, and you'll be a superstar before the year is even over."

Rachel shook her head, not wanting to picture Quinn's scenario in her mind. That's not what Finn wanted and they both knew it. "No. It's not over between us."

"Yes it is!" Quinn screeched suddenly, catching her off guard and shocking her into silence. For a moment she was completely speechless, and right before she was able to collect her thoughts, another person decided to knock on her door.

"Excuse me," Rachel said, pushing past Quinn so she could see who else had stopped by. She could do nothing but stand in shocked silence as she stared up at Finn, who was standing in her doorway with a contrite look on his face.

"Hey." His voice was soft, and deep, and sad. His eyes stared holes right through her skin as she breathed him in, too happy to see him to remember that Quinn was standing right there.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, but before he could answer, the two were rudely interrupted by a scathing voice.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Quinn trotted over to the door and glared murderously at Finn, who grew defiant when he noticed Quinn was there was well. "Aren't you supposed to be at the tour bus? We're leaving in an hour."

"I came to say goodbye to Rachel. Do you have a problem with that?" Rachel had never seen Finn act so callously toward Quinn before, and his behavior was more shocking than the sudden argument that was currently unfolding around her.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Well then _fire me._" He spit towards her, and the stunned look in Quinn's eyes was more confusing than the tension and anger that radiated around the condo. What was the meaning of all this? She thought they were back together or something, but Finn was practically spewing vitriol from his every pore.

After a long and tense staring match, Quinn brushed right past the two of them and left the condo without even saying goodbye. "You better be at the bus in a half an hour _or else_."

"Whatever." He didn't hesitate to slam the door behind her, and Rachel continued her streak of speechlessness as she waited for him to calm down. After a few deep breaths, he finally turned around to face her with nothing but apologies written on his face. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect her to be here."

"I wasn't expecting either of you to be honest."

The guilt in his eyes was heavy as he reached forward, holding her cheek tenderly in the palm of his hand. She wanted to move away, she wanted to be angry at him for leaving her, but she couldn't now that he was invading her space, intoxicating her senses. "I had to come and say goodbye."

"I don't understand any of this," she moaned. "Why do you have to leave me?"

"Quinn is going to make my life a living hell for coming here today." He said, avoiding her question. "But if she knew what I was about to tell you, she would make _both_ of our lives hell." He held her softly, making her want to melt into him, making it feel like the past week had never happened. "I need you to know though. The truth."

"What is it, Finn?"

"I signed a contract with Quinn's management last year. It was the same contract she wanted you to sign as well, and I'm bound to her label until she completes her third album." The pieces were starting to fit together now, and she remembered him mentioning that contract to her last month, when Quinn was trying to manipulate her with false friendship.

"Oh." It was all she could say as her heart sank through her chest like an anchor in the sea. Quinn really did own Finn, in a completely legal way as all hope for their relationship slipped right through her fingers.

"I want to stay with you, Rachel. I want to finish the album and be with you and watch you grow as an artist. . ." He left his statement hanging as he trailed off, deep in thought.

"But you can't." She finished for him.

"Quinn was threatening to take you to court for having me on your album. I made this deal with her so she could leave you alone. I needed to keep you safe." He sighed deeply. "I didn't even read the damn thing before I signed it," he muttered to himself sadly while Rachel's heart shattered.

"So what about the songs we already recorded?" She feared what might happen if Quinn actually lived up to her threats as she bit her lip in worry.

"I need you to take my name off of everything: the song credits, the album cover, whatever you need to do. She can't use anything against me if my name isn't on it."

"What about _Home_?" She asked softly. "That was your song."

"I want you to have it, Rachel." He breathed, softly stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb while her heart ached for more than a simple caress. "I wrote it for you."

"I can't use your song without you, Finn. It was _ours_."

"Please Rachel. Let me leave knowing that I actually wrote something worthy of a musician like you. Change the name on the song credits and re-record it with someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he said, and for a moment Rachel thought he might close the distance between them and kiss her one more time. She could see the longing in his eyes, burning her alive as she closed her own, not wanting to see anymore pain.

It was bittersweet as he placed his lips on her forehead, the kiss long and lingering as she tried desperately to choke back tears.

"Finn," she cried. "I don't want to do this without you." She voiced her deepest fear aloud because she knew this might be her last chance to see him for a while. Weeks, months; she had no clue when they would see each other next, and just the thought of continuing on with this record without him was filling her up with the deepest dread as she finally opened her eyes to gaze upon him once more.

"I know you can do this Rachel." His voice held the utmost sincerity as he leveled her with his eyes and she could tell that he meant every word.

"You really believe in me that much?"

"More. Just because I can't be with you, doesn't mean I don't believe in you." His heartfelt statement was the final blow to her defenses, and she could feel the flood of tears start to pool in her eyes as she struggled to remain in control.

"You should really get going, Finn. You don't want to keep Quinn waiting." He shook his head sadly, and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to go. Unfortunately, he was legally bound to Quinn for the next year, maybe even two, depending on how long the tour was and the recording process for the third album. As much as she loved Finn, she knew in her heart that they were over. He would never wait that long just to be with her again, and she didn't know what was going to happen in the next two weeks, let alone two _years_.

"Goodbye, Rachel." He pulled her into a tight hug and part of her wished it would never end; she wanted nothing but to keep Finn here with her forever and damn Quinn and her contracts and lawyers.

But it had to end eventually, and Rachel missed the contact immediately when he pulled away. They shared one last look of longing before she whispered her goodbye, and said farewell to the only man she had ever truly loved.

* * *

Finn had been gone for five long and stressful days before Will had set up the auditions for her new drummer. The rest of the group was still reeling from the departure of Finn and as angry as the band was, she knew deep down that he wasn't to blame. Before this fiasco had happened, she would have told Finn to fight for his freedom and stand up to Quinn, but now she couldn't help but feel like Quinn had actually won. Finn had signed a legal and binding contract and there was no turning back.

She couldn't help but feel like he had never truly been hers at all.

"Are you ready for the auditions today, Rachel?" Will chose that moment to call her over the intercom, and she smiled as much as she could before nodding and joining Will in the producer's booth. Artie waved his greeting and Rachel felt a lot better knowing that the label had started to pay the musicians and crew for their time in the studio so they didn't have to work for free anymore. She would never forget their kindness in such a stressful situation, and she was relieved that she was at least surrounded by people she could trust.

The audition process was long and draining. Rachel had forgotten how tedious it was; probably because the first time she'd been with Finn and he was always the perfect distraction when she was bored. Now as she sat with Will in the producers booth, watching drummer after drummer try to fill Finn's place in her group, she didn't know if her heart could even take it anymore.

"Thank you for your time. We'll get back to you." Will repeated the same words he'd been saying all afternoon as Rachel fought off a sudden wave of fatigue. She was never going to like any of these drummers, simply because none of them were Finn. Maybe she should forget about hiring a new drummer altogether. Couldn't she just use electronic beats instead?

_No,_ she said to herself, snapping out of her melancholy. _I have to make Finn proud and show him that I can do this the right way. He believes in me._

She was a lot more involved in the hiring process after that, asking the various drummers questions about their other musical talents. After all, Finn could sing but none of these drummers seemed to have any singing talent at all.

At the end of that long and stressful afternoon, the last person to audition was a rather handsome grad student from UCLA with coiffed wavy hair and a certain air of professionalism that Rachel respected. He played his audition piece and both Rachel and Will were impressed with what they were hearing. There was something about him that she found attractive; maybe it was his proud posture or the way he looked around the studio with thinly veiled awe. She had to admit that he wasn't that bad to look at either. When his audition was over, it was Rachel who jumped on the chance to interview him as Will nodded his head in approval.

"Thank you for that stunning audition piece Mr. St. James."

"Please call me Jesse. I've been dying to be a part of a band for some time now, so it was a pleasure to audition for you. I heard you at _The Muddy Cup _last week and I thought you were simply stunning. It would be an honor to play with you."

"Why thank you." She said, trying to hide her blush from Will. "Do you have any other musical talents?"

"Of course. As a performance major, my concentration is in percussion instruments, but I can also sing and play the piano, along with some woodwind instruments as well as some brass ones if I'm so inclined."

"You have quite the impressive repertoire." Will remarked as Rachel appraised Jesse quietly. He definitely knew how to play, and if he could sing than he was the most qualified candidate for the job so far. But she couldn't help but feel guilty for naming this guy Finn's replacement. Finn had been more than just a drummer, he had been a friend, a confidant, and most importantly her lover. Those kinds of things just couldn't be replaced.

"Do you think you can sing a few bars for us? Anything you like." Will prompted, and Jesse nodded as he straightened himself out and started to sing.

She was mesmerized as his voice wrapped around her through the speakers, shocking her with the timbre of it and the exceptional tone quality. He had perfect pitch as he ran through a few bars of a random song, and she was so stunned that for a moment she'd forgotten all about the pain of losing Finn and the emptiness in her heart. Maybe he wouldn't be such a bad addition to the group.

"I think we've heard enough," she cut him off mid-song. "Can you be at practice tomorrow morning at 9?"

"Absolutely," he said with a victorious smile.

"Excellent." She grabbed her sheet music and exited the booth, walking up to her new drummer with hesitation. He was much more handsome up close and she faltered for a second before regaining her composure. "Here is the sheet music for the songs we've already written. You'll find the drum beats are already laid out for you, but there's always room for change if something doesn't work for you."

"Thanks, I don't think I'll have any problems with this," after glancing at the papers he looked her over for a moment, and her face felt hot as his eyes grazed over her frame. She tried to ignore it, still feeling heartbroken over Finn, but she had to admit that it was good for her self-esteem to know that someone else found her attractive. "Can I call you Rachel?"

"Of course." She held out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you Jesse."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

* * *

The days turned into weeks, and the pain of losing Finn was dulling more and more by the day as she threw herself fully into her work, not allowing herself even a moment of free time to linger on her painful memories. She spent massive amounts of her free time teaching Jesse all the cues and arrangements and perfecting the mixing on the recordings they had already done. She cried rivers the day she had to remove his name from all the song credits on the demo as his words echoed in her head. "_I wanted to stay with you, Rachel. . . I needed to keep you safe." _It felt like she was erasing everything she had loved about him; purging him from her heart and her music.

She couldn't escape him in her dreams though; almost every night she had to see the pain lingering in his eyes as he walked away from her, and feel the ache of losing him over and over again as Quinn's evil green eyes shined brightly in the background. She hadn't been sleeping well since he'd left, and instead she stayed up late dissecting the playback from the day and trying to make her music sound worthy of Finn's sacrifice.

However, as much as the music was distracting her, she also wasn't allowing herself any time to deal with her problems, and it manifested itself one day into a writer's block of massive proportions. Every time she sat down at her piano she panicked and froze, refusing to write a single note.

She was in the middle of a crisis of epic proportions.

It didn't help that her record company was pushing her for more material. They were happy with the demo so far, but they wanted to start marketing her album right away, and Rachel was in a writing slump that lasted days. Nothing was inspirational to her anymore. The music in her heart had dried up like drops of water in the desert.

It was Friday night already, a whole week of recording had passed with the new drummer and Rachel didn't feel like the band was making any progress at all. Her writers' block was affecting her attitude, and she found herself snapping at everyone no matter how trivial the issue was. When she had acted like this before, it was Finn who was able to snap her out of it and bring her back to her senses. With him gone, things were becoming too overwhelming as she felt the camaraderie of the group slipping away once more.

A knock on the door made her pause, and when she went to answer it she was stunned as every member of her band poured into her apartment one by one, visiting her instead of partying and having fun.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked, speechless while Kurt stepped forward.

"We know things have been hard for you since Finn left, Rachel, but we're your band, and we want to be there for you."

"Yeah, you look like you could benefit from a night out with friends." Jesse added from the back of the group. She had to choke through a round of tears as their touching gesture affected her already tenuous emotions.

"Okay, I'll just get changed."

* * *

They took Rachel out to her favorite bar, and as she sipped her white wine she tried to release all the stress that had been building up since Finn's departure. They talked, they danced, and Rachel was able to vent out all of her frustrations to the people who truly cared about her. It was just the kind of therapy she'd needed, and she laughed as she danced and joked around with her friends.

Her playful buzz was ruined when she spotted a promotional poster for Quinn's tour on the wall of the club; they started playing dates around the nation in a few weeks, and Rachel could think of nothing but Finn and seeing him once again. Quinn's face was right up front, but in the background she could see Sam and Puck, and all the way in the back stood Finn, his face a mask of indifference. Looking into his eyes was like staring into a void as she saw no emotion staring back at her. It broke her heart all over again.

She grabbed the poster off the wall and folded it up, slipping it into her purse so she could stare at it more later. Maybe she should try to get tickets to one of their shows and hide in the back. Would that be too creepy? Would Quinn find out somehow?

"Hey." She turned around sharply and came face to face with Finn's replacement, Jesse. He was smiling at her softly and she returned the gesture. So far he had been the epitome of professionalism, and she was relieved that her erratic behavior over the past week hadn't scared him off.

"Hello, Jesse. How are you tonight?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Kurt to fill me in on the drama that I was unable to witness for myself." She nodded, grateful that she didn't have to explain it herself. "So, I'm the replacement for your ex-boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately you are."

"I'm sorry to hear he left the group. What happened?"

"It's a long story," she sighed. "He and I worked on Quinn Fabray's second album together and things got complicated."

"Quinn Fabray?" He asked incredulously. "The superstar?"

"The one and only," she grit through her teeth. Just the sound of her name gave her the shivers these days.

"But he left to go on tour with her." He said simply, and the callousness with which he spoke make her angry.

"I guess Kurt really did fill you in on everything." She said dryly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just want to get to know you better. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No," she exhaled sadly, like it took all of her energy just to breathe these days. "I'm sorry for acting like this. I still feel raw about it, you know?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I am honored to be a part of your band. I think you're one of the most talented singers I've ever heard."

His kind words made her blush; no one had complimented her like that since Finn left, and it was nice to know that she had the same kind of support from her new drummer. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

"I mean, I heard you sing a few weeks ago and I've never been so blown away at a coffee house before. You've really got what it takes. Maybe one day you can even drop the band and go solo."

"Well, this is my solo project." She said timidly, wanting to defend her group. They were as much a part of her career as she was; she would be nowhere without them.

"Rachel, you and I both know you're destined for greater things than _Rachel and the Divas_ and flighty drummers_. _Don't let anything hold you back, especially ex-boyfriends and bandmates. Keep that in mind, okay?" He smiled at her once more and sauntered off into the crowd as Rachel continued to sip on her drink, deep in thought.

Maybe Jesse was right. Maybe this was just the first step and there were better things waiting for her in the future. All she had to do was work her way to the top and nothing would be able to stop her. A sudden burst of inspiration flooded her system that she couldn't ignore, and she needed to get to a piano, _fast_.

She ran over to her table and gave everyone in her group a big kiss on the cheek, including Jesse, who was proving to be more valuable to her than she'd ever realized. "Sorry guys, I gotta go!" She screamed over the loud music as she grabbed her bag and coat.

"What do you mean, Rachel? Where are you going?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"Home." She said with a smile. "I have some songs to write."

The group cheered for her as she downed the final sips of her drink and said her goodbyes to everyone in the band. After taking a taxi home, she approached her pink piano with hesitation before pulling out the poster she had grabbed off the walls of the club. She folded it up in a way so that Finn was the only thing she could see, and she rested it on her music stand and stared at the glossy picture of him with longing. Pulling up the cover on her keyboard, she placed her fingers on the smooth white keys and no longer felt the anxious black that had plagued her progress before. She closed her eyes, thought of Finn, Quinn and her broken heart and wrote straight through the night until the sun came up the next morning.

When the bright rays of sun shone though her windows, she stared at her new music with victory shining in her eyes.

Her album was now complete.

* * *

**Rachel's Final Thoughts: I miss Finn. . .**

Until next time. . ._sings_. . .Don't Stop. . ._Reviewing!_

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	16. Numb the Pain

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: My mother is finally out of the hospital! Thank you all for your warm messages of support. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Numb the Pain**

* * *

Three months. It had been three long and excruciating months since Finn had left for the tour with Quinn, and as the tour bus put more miles in-between him and the girl he loved, he found himself falling deeper and deeper into his pain, too depressed to try and move on.

The first month had been brutal. They had been rehearsing non-stop in preparation for the start of the tour, and all Finn wanted to do was hop on the first flight back to LA and be with Rachel again. He'd had no contact with her at all since he'd left, and no matter how much he wanted to be with her, he couldn't even will himself to pick up the phone and call her. Listening to her voice would have been too painful, too much of a reminder of what he'd already lost. He knew they couldn't be together right now, so what could he possibly say to her? It was better to avoid contact with her; she shouldn't have any distractions right now anyway and he knew soon enough that his sacrifice would be worth it.

Right now, though, it was killing him.

Quinn definitely wasn't making it any easier for him. He refused to play by her rules this time around so she used him as her own personal scapegoat, blaming him for even the slightest of errors as he took it all without even flinching. After a while, he'd stopped caring about rehearsal altogether and refused to put any effort into his drumming. Every time Quinn complained, he used his new trademark comeback against her: "_Fire me_." It shut her up every time, and she could do nothing but glare daggers at him while he barely put any effort into the music.

It was bad enough that he still had to listen to Rachel's music every day. Sure, he knew it was technically Quinn's record, but Rachel had written every song, and he could hear her influence pouring from every note, every lyric. He was miles away from her, but it still felt like there was no escape from her presence. Life had become torturous and there was nothing he could do about it.

Traveling helped a little. Every day he was in a new place, so it was easier to focus on his ever-changing surroundings than the pain in his heart that wouldn't subside. Two months on the road had already taken it's toll on him, and he felt exhausted all the time as they hopped from city to city. The only time he really enjoyed himself was when the other band-mates went out for the night, leaving him all alone on the bus or at the hotel. It was then when he could finally clear his mind, and spend his free time thinking about Rachel and how she was doing with her band.

It wasn't easy trying to keep track of the band. The label's website listed her as one of their new artists, but her band's site hadn't been built yet, so there was no way to track her progress on the album. Every day he checked the status of her website on his iPhone but there was still no change. The words "Rachel and the Divas: New Website Coming Soon!" were driving him insane. All he wanted was a glimpse of her again, and to hear her voice once more.

He couldn't tell what state he was in, but it was somewhere on the southeast coast of the US; North Carolina or some other random state, they all pretty much looked the same after a while. They were playing two shows in that area so he was happy to be staying at a hotel instead of the back of the tour bus. He didn't mind bunking with Sam or Puck, who were still acting coolly towards him, but Sam snored and Puck farted in his sleep. Not the best way to spend life on the road.

So he felt pretty tranquil as he lounged around on the plush sheets of the hotel bed and tried to relax as he watched TV. The show they'd played that night hadn't been their best and Quinn had been in a particularly foul mood afterwards. Of course she had blamed him for his bad timing and refusal to be a team player, when really the sound guy had messed up and she'd lost the audio in her headphones. He just sighed and rolled his eyes as she tried to chew him out, not letting it bother him at all. Quinn was even more furious that her screams had no affect on him anymore, and stormed away yelling at everyone in her path.

He couldn't care less. If she could torture him, he could torture her too.

A knock on the door ruined his peaceful mood and he shut off the volume on the TV before he answered the door. Leaning in the doorway of his room stood Quinn, with a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and two glasses in the other. She shot him a hesitant smile that he tried to ignore.

"What is it, Quinn? Did you come to yell at me some more?"

"No," she said softly. "Can I come in?"

The question made him pause. She never asked for an invitation _ever_, she just came and went as she pleased.

"I guess so." He moved away from the door as she entered and plopped herself down on the small love-seat in the corner.

"I like this hotel. The rooms are much more spacious than the ones in Philly were." He could hardly even remember Philly, that was how dazed he'd been throughout the tour.

"It's alright I guess." Was his half-hearted answer. "What are you doing here Quinn?"

"Well the girls and I are going out tonight and we aren't leaving for a while, so I thought maybe we could spend some time together."

"Why? You've done nothing but scream at me throughout this entire tour."

"That's because you've been so hung up on _her_that I can barely get through to you." She refused to say the name, but he knew exactly who she was referring to as his heart lurched painfully. "We used to be so close."

"Well that was before you ruined my life. It's your fault that Rachel and I can't be together, so I guess we're even." He said, turning his back to her and preferring to look out of the window instead. The world looked so small underneath him, so insignificant. "What's the Jack for?"

"I figured we could have a drink and talk about things. We had so much fun the last time we were on tour together, I just want it to be like old times." He whirled on her in that moment, too furious too keep all of his frustrations inside as he ticked off his issues with her on his fingers, keeping track.

"First of all, you're the last person in the universe that I want to talk to right now. The last thing I need is you trying to fuck up my emotions any more than you already have. Second, I don't drink anymore beside the occasional beer, so you can forget about the Jack and whatever else you have planned. And third, the only reason we had fun the last time was because we were high on blow the entire time and life was one big never-ending party. Well guess what, Quinn? The party ended a long time ago."

She shot him a sympathetic look as she set down the Jack and glasses on his end table. "Why don't you try to look on the bright side of things. Finn? You still have me." She said sweetly, batting her eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent. "I still care about you. I care about you a lot."

"No you don't," he said, angry at her for her constant manipulations. "You don't know what it's like to truly care about another person." His eyes narrowed as the bitterness rose in him like a flood. "You only care about yourself."

"Well, I guess this is the thanks I get for trying to be supportive." She said as she stood up abruptly, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"You shouldn't have bothered. I don't need your support." For a moment a genuine look of disappointment flashed behind her eyes and he almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

Before she exited his hotel room, she turned around and placed a hand on his upper arm. "You know what Finn? Maybe I shouldn't have bothered, but I thought you would need the support after you saw Rachel's new music video. I wan only trying to consider your feelings."

He was momentarily stunned into silence. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, haven't you checked your e-mail at all today? The label released the very first look at Rachel's video for her debut single. Apparently you haven't because I expected you to be much more upset than you are right now."

"Get out, Quinn." His voice was deep and swirling with anger.

"Call me if you need a shoulder to cry on." He slammed the door to his hotel room so hard he thought the walls were shaking and quickly picked up his iPhone, scrolling through his email and looking for any new messages from the label. Was Quinn just trying to mess with him again, or was she really telling the truth? His worst fears were imagined when he checked his inbox. There was actually an email from the record company waiting for him there, the kind that he normally just scrolled over or deleted. His heart started to pound as he read the message, which was more like a newsletter than an email. About halfway down the page, an article caught his attention as he squinted at the tiny screen in his hands.

_We are thrilled to introduce our newest artist, _Rachel and the Divas_, an indie-pop group from the west coast who has been steadily gaining buzz over the past three weeks with their energetic live shows. Songwriter and lead singer Rachel Berry brings a fresh new voice to pop music as her vocals continue to blow audiences away on a nightly basis._

_Described as the new _Arcade Fire_, _Rachel and the Divas _infuse the classical sounds of string instruments with gritty rock backgrounds and add their own lyrical twist. Previously a songwriter for artists like Quinn Fabray, Berry uses her songwriting background to not only tell a story, but create a world where her music is the soundtrack to a journey that takes us all through love, lies and heartbreak._

_For the remainder of the summer, _Rachel and the Divas _will be playing shows along the west coast before they embark on a nationwide tour in the fall. The self-titled album will be released on June 14th, and her first single, _Home_, will premiere on iTunes later this week._

_Exclusively for our artists at Sony, we have provided you with the first look at the new video for _Home_, and don't forget to pre-order the new album starting May 24th. Please check out the band's website for more details._

He could do nothing but stare at the screen as his heart started to pound so hard he thought it might jump out of his throat. Rereading the article until the text started to blur together, he couldn't believe what he was reading. They had been playing live shows, the album was finished recording, and she even had a music video made for her first single! The overwhelming pride he felt in that moment almost reduced him to tears as he realized that his sacrifice had actually been worth it. She was finally getting the publicity and accolades she deserved, and her album wasn't even released to the public yet.

He didn't hesitate for a minute to click the black box and watch her very first music video. The best part was that she was using his song, and he couldn't have been more excited for her in that one moment.

Until he pressed play.

He could hear the intro to the music begin and shivers ran down his spine, exited to finally hear the completed version of the song. Rachel's face came on the screen first, and he realized instantly that it was comprised of footage from her live shows edited together to make a video.

She looked stunning. _Flawless_. Just as beautiful as he remembered but even more so now that she had the money to buy better clothes and accessories. Underneath the designer labels and flashy jewelry though, was his Rachel. _His star_. She looked happier than he had ever seen her as she sang the first line, singing her heart out to the screaming audience.

Then _he _came out on stage.

He had no idea who this new person was, but he definitely had a clue. He himself had told Rachel to hire a new drummer to take his place when he left, but he'd never expected to react like this to his replacement. The man had light brown hair, curly and coiffed back to reveal his boyish face and charming smile. He stared at Rachel with and intense look in his eyes as he strummed her accompanying harmony on the acoustic guitar, and opened his mouth to sing the words that Finn had written.

He had never felt so furious in his life.

Finn's anger only intensified as they began to sing _together_, and it stung Finn's pride to hear the quality of the new drummer's voice and the harmonizing that he was able to produce with Rachel. He could feel his heart shatter in his chest as he noticed Rachel's bright and vibrant smile, staring up into the stranger's eyes the same way she used to do with him.

A disconcerting feeling bubbled through him, growing stronger and stronger as the song transitioned into the bridge. With a deep grimace, he realized that the disconcerting feeling was _jealousy._

And he couldn't stop feeling that way no matter how hard he tried.

_Who was that guy? When did Rachel hire him? Why are they smiling like that? Are they dating? _The more questions he asked himself, the more jealous he became of the new drummer and the role he played in Rachel's career. _How does Rachel know if she could trust him?_

His free fist was clenched as he continued watching the music video in agony; he'd been dying for merely a glimpse of her over the past three months, and now that her face was shining off of the tiny screen in front of him, he could barely stand to watch.

It was painful to see the band perform without him. When they had started playing gigs at _The Muddy Cup_, they were barely playing to 50 people a night. Now he was watching Rachel sing in front of hundreds of people, in actual venues that people had to pay to get into. She looked ecstatic as the crowd clapped and yelled wildly during the instrumental section, and all the other band members looked like they were having the time of their lives. He'd forgotten how fun playing music could be; with Quinn it seemed like torture, and he ached to have that feeling back.

He wanted to be proud of them; they were achieving everything they had set out to do and succeeding effortlessly. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were moving on without him, especially Rachel, even though this had been his sacrifice to make. It all hurt too much.

As the song winded down to it's end, he realized what Quinn had been referring too when Rachel and the unknown drummer hugged tightly at the end of the performance, the curly haired man leaning over to kiss her softly on the cheek. She looked up at the stranger with bright, shining eyes and it was all he could take before the video finally ended, bringing him back to the original email.

The jealousy burned through him like a poison with no antidote. She had really moved on. As intense as their brief affair had been, he should have known that she would find someone to replace him, in more ways than one. He'd been holding on to the hope that maybe they would be able to meet up again sometime in the near future and rekindle what could have been. He still loved her, that he knew for a fact, and he thought she had loved him as well. If only he had told her before he'd left, just once. He thought it would be better if he didn't say it, so their break-up would be clean. Now the only thing he regretted was never telling her the truth.

As much as the video had hurt him, he ached to see more of her and hear her voice again. He clicked the link that brought him to her website, and sat dumbstruck as he looked at all the videos and content on her page. There were interviews, sneak peeks, musicians bios and more. He stared at the promotional photos of her and the band and ached to be by her side. He clicked every link, read every article, and watched every video, learning that the new drummer's name was Jesse St. James and trying to temper down his flaring jealousy towards a man he had never even met. One interview in particular caught his attention, and he sat on his love-seat in a daze as he watched her talk with a journalist, with his replacement sitting at her side.

"Today we're sitting with Rachel Berry from _Rachel and the Divas_, along with her drummer and creative partner, Jesse St. James. Rachel and Jesse, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all mine." The drummer, now known as Jesse, smiled widely as Finn's simmering jealousy started to boil over the surface. _Creative partner? _Finn was supposed to have been Rachel's creative partner! It should be him sitting there next to Rachel!

"It's an honor to be here." Rachel said, poised and polite and smiling like she was lost in a dream. He tried to focus on her instead of Jesse as he tried in vain to push the jealousy aside. It wasn't working too well.

"Please, tell us the process with which you wrote this incredible album. Critics are already buzzing about it, well before it's official release date next month."

"Well, I've written songs for many artists in my short but successful career, and I thought it was time that I start expressing my own music, for myself."

"Artists like Quinn Fabray, am I right?" He couldn't help but notice the sharp twinge of pain that flashed through her expression, as she expertly schooled her features and answered the question.

"Yes, I worked with her heavily on her second album. I am very proud of the work we did together." Her voice sounded hollow and all he wanted to do was reach through the tiny screen on his iPhone towards her and hold her once more. He could read the emotions on her face like a book, and instinctively knew that Quinn was a sore spot for her, but she handled the interview with grace and maturity. "My music, however, is quite different than the sound we were working towards on Quinn's album. The music we've created with the _Divas _is like nothing I've ever heard before. I'm so thrilled to share it with you all."

"Your themes on this album vary from love to lies to heartbreak, and then back to hope. What inspired you to write an album that delves so deeply into these emotions?"

For a moment she was completely silent. He was hoping against hope that she would say her inspiration had been him; they both knew how much they had inspired one another during their brief relationship and he just wanted some acknowledgement that their time together had been real. That it had meant something deeper than just sex and music. She stared at the journalist with an empty expression as she tried to formulate her answer. "Well, there are many things that inspired me throughout the course of this album, I really can't pinpoint it." Her words were like a blow to the chest, leaving him breathless as the pain really started to sink in.

Rachel looked away sadly as the journalist turned to Jesse. "Jesse, can you tell us the role you play in the group as Rachel's creative partner?"

"I would be delighted. I help Rachel with the songwriting process, and she comes to me for advice and counsel for the other creative decisions in the band." Jesse wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder and squeezed as the ghost of a smile passed on her lips. "I think the two of us make a great team." Finn scowled, furious that Jesse was taking the credit for all the work that he had done with Rachel while she just sat there and let him.

However, a little voice in his head kept reminding him that he had told her to do all of this. He was the one who had made her promise to take his name off the songwriting credits, and to find another person to replace him. He just never realized how much it would hurt him as the jealousy began to consume him whole. He couldn't watch them anymore; he couldn't stand knowing that he'd truly been replaced in Rachel's life as he shut off his screen and closed his eyes against the pain. It was too much. He felt like he was losing her all over again.

He was miserable as he let his head fall back in despair, thinking of nothing but her music video and that soul-crushing interview. As much as he wanted to listen to her voice again and see her once more, he couldn't stand hearing Jesse's voice on the track, or watching her stare at his replacement like Finn had never even been there. He glared around the apartment and noticed the bottle of Jack that Quinn had apparently left there after their argument.

He glared at the bottle of Jack Daniels like it had the answers to all of his problems. It had been over a year since he'd had a real drink, and the temptation to try to numb the pain was too strong as he reached for the bottle, forgoing the glasses altogether as he opened it and took a liberal swig. Alcohol dribbled down his chin as the liquor burned his throat, but it was a lot better than the burn of jealousy that wouldn't go away. He closed his eyes against the bitter aftertaste and saw Jesse kissing Rachel's cheek on stage, which only fueled his desire to forget about her even more. He took another deep swig as a pleasant heat started to spread through him, making the room a bit hazy, making the pain feel less intense.

He spent the next hour drinking Jack Daniels straight from the bottle until the majority of it was gone. Even when he'd been in the depths of his partying phase, he had never drank so much in so little time, and he stumbled around his hotel room drunk, wondering what he should do next.

He definitely didn't want to stay in his room; when he was by himself all he thought about was Rachel, and that was the last thing he wanted to do as the alcohol distorted his thoughts and manipulated his emotions. Before he realized what he was doing, he was already down the hall, walking towards Quinn's suite with the almost-empty bottle of Jack in his hands. He pounded on the door and she answered immediately, her green eyes widening in shock as she took in his drunken state.

"Finn!" She spotted the bottle in his hands and an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "I thought you didn't drink anymore," she said with a smirk. He pushed right through her into the suite without an invitation, taking another deep swig of the dark brown liquor as he stumbled over to the couch, tripping over his own feet and landing on the cushions. If he were sober he would be ashamed of himself, but right now he couldn't find the energy to care about anything. "I take it you saw the video?"

"Shut up," he snarled, his voice slurring. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Yes I do," she laughed. "Because I knew that you'd finally come to your senses about her."

"You're wrong," he growled, staring up at her with unfocused eyes.

"Am I? Then why are you here?"

"I don't know." It took him a while to come up with an answer. "I don't want to be alone." He looked around the room and realized that Santana and Brittany weren't there. "Where is everyone?"

"They should be around later, we're going out in about an hour." Her eyes became soft as she smiled and joined him on the couch. "Do you want to come?"

He stared at her then, really looked at her for the first time in a long time as the alcohol erased all rational and coherent thought from his mind. All he wanted was a distraction, something to fill up the hole that Rachel had left in his heart and Quinn was standing right in front of him eager and willing to fill those roles. Why not let her? She still cared about him, even if she showed it in the most bizarre ways possible, and part of him still cared about the Quinn he had fallen in love with in the beginning. Maybe they could get that back again, and he could use her to try to numb the pain in his heart.

"Okay, I'll come," he slurred, and she poured him a fresh drink in a glass instead of letting him drink it straight from the bottle. She passed it to him with a smile that reminded him of the person he'd once loved as the pain numbed a bit more. He downed the drink in an instant and stared into her glowing eyes as she poured him another one. He hadn't seen her look this happy in ages.

"I knew I would be able to get you back, Finn." She said as she pushed some of his hair away from his sweaty forehead. He just sat there and let her. "This time around, things are going to be different, I promise."

He closed his eyes and pounded down the drink without another word.

* * *

**Finn's Final Thoughts:**If I ever meet the douche who replaced me, he's going to wind up meeting my fist. . .

Until next time, _sings_, Don't Stop _Reviewing_!

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	17. Expectation vs Reality

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: It seems that this fic is getting too angsty for some people to read, but don't forget that I firmly believe in the power of happy endings!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Expectation vs Reality**

* * *

"It's here, it's here!" Kurt sprinted into the spacious warehouse that the band had been using for their rehearsal space ever since they'd finished recording the album, carrying a medium sized box that had been shipped as _Priority Mail_. Rachel stopped practicing immediately as she ran up to Kurt, meeting him halfway with a jubilant squeal.

"Are you sure? Is it really here?" She pulled the box from his hands and started to rip it apart like a child with a Christmas present, hoping with all of her heart that they had finally sent her a hard copy of her new album. When she tore through the bubble wrapping and held the small square CD case in her hands, she could feel her eyes well up instantly with tears. In her hands she held the very first released copy of _Rachel and the Divas_ debut album, and she ran her fingers over the words on the cover in awe of her accomplishments.

She had really done it.

She had released her own album.

She hugged the CD case close to her chest while the rest of the group gathered around her, smiling and clapping at their monumental achievement as a band. There was no need for any more crappy home-made demos, they now had a real album to distribute to the masses. She tore off the plastic wrapper so she could look inside at the album art, marveling at how perfect it looked to her. She had hand-picked every minute detail, every picture, every font for every page. She read trough the lyrics and relished in having a real copy of the disk in her hands. She knew that most people would probably download the album as CD's were a bit old-school for today's youth, but every detail was still important to her, and she had to make sure it was perfect before they could release it to her fans. Fans! She had actual _fans_!

"Congratulations, Rachel. You deserve this." Jesse placed a warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly, and she smiled up at him before burying her head back into the booklet. On the very last page she had written her thank yous, and she needed to make sure that they had added the most important part.

The dedication.

On the very bottom of the page, in a dark loopy script that stood out against the bright background of the booklet, she read the dedication that she had written; the only way she could express what the album truly meant to her.

"_To FH, for helping me create the music of my heart." _

She placed her fingers over the words and closed her eyes against the hard, throbbing pain in her chest. It hadn't been easy, trying to lie to everyone about the album and the role Jesse played in the group. She had been in hysterics the day she'd had to change Finn's name on the song credits to Jesse's, and she still had to quiz her new drummer on what to say before every interview so they couldn't give anything away about Finn. She had to do everything in her power to make sure that Finn was safe, and that nothing could be held against him in Quinn's stupid contract for any reason.

It was proving to be almost impossible. This was supposed to have been _their _album, and now she was going on TV and proclaiming that it had been Jesse who had helped her write these songs instead of Finn. It felt like she was betraying him in some way, even though he had been the one to pressure her into this ruse. Knowing deep down that it wasn't right, she had planned on dedicating the album to him, so the whole world knew that it was Finn who had inspired her so deeply without having to worry about lawyers and lawsuits. It was the least she could do for him.

So how come she felt like it wasn't enough?

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jesse snapped her out of the momentary daze she had fallen into and realized that she was clutching the CD case to her chest tightly, almost snapping the cover right off from the pressure. She quickly passed the case over to the other members of the band and turned to her drummer, who was starting to become a close friend and confidant to her in Finn's absence.

"Nothing," she lied. "I just really miss Finn." That was definitely an understatement. Jesse looked nonplussed.

While Kurt had filled Jesse in on her past with Finn a while ago, she wasn't sure if he really understood the depths of her pain as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Rachel, you can't let the ghost of your ex-boyfriend hold you back. Now that the album is ready to be released you need to start focusing on your projected image, and the publicity you have to do. Will has been _alright _with booking your interviews, but if you want to be a superstar by Labor Day, you have to make a real name for yourself. I don't think Will is providing you with enough opportunity to do so."

She frowned at Jesse's tone as he criticized Will's managing techniques. She thought that he was doing an excellent job with her budding career and felt the need to defend her manager. "Jesse, if it weren't for Will I wouldn't even be here right now. He says that there's nothing wrong with my image."

"Nothing is wrong with your image_ right now_, but your career has only begun. You always have to be one step ahead of everyone else in order to cement your status as a real star."

"Jesse, the album hasn't even been released yet, and I am perfectly happy with my image and my management. Please excuse me." Turning away from him, she suddenly felt claustrophobic in the large warehouse as she walked away from Jesse and the rest of the band. Retreating to the bathroom, she closed herself into a stall and let her head fall into her hands, too overwhelmed to focus on rehearsal.

She liked Jesse, a lot actually; they were becoming close friends and she had relied on him a lot for support during the second half of the recording process. However, she couldn't help but feel pressured by Jesse, and sometimes he pushed her personal boundaries a little too far. On stage he was becoming more and more intimate with her and when they were alone he was always talking about either her career or her future, and none of his scenarios seemed to appeal to her at all. She had always wanted to be a star, and she knew that her dreams were finally coming true, but she didn't want to compromise herself for anyone else's expectations. She wanted to do things her way.

It was hard _not_ comparing Jesse to Finn, something that had been happening more and more recently as the weeks passed by without a word from her ex. Finn would have never commented on Will's management techniques, or tried to push her into changing her image. Finn had been her partner in more ways than one, and she missed him so much it still ached, even after almost four months of being apart.

She was still trying to keep track of Finn while he was on the road; she watched the fan made clips of Quinn's shows on YouTube and tried to catch even a glimpse of Finn, to no avail. He was always pushed way in the back, and if she did get to see him he always looked miserable and tired. She knew something had to be wrong with him. Recently, she had noticed that his drumming seemed to match his mood; his normally perfect rhythm was now scattered all over the place and sometimes it even messed up the rest of the band. She knew that Finn probably resented Quinn, but she never thought he would play poorly on purpose.

She just wished she could see him again, without the stress of having to worry about Quinn or contracts or lawsuits that could ruin their lives. She had spoken to Will about Finn's contract and he had contacted the label's lawyers about it. It was practically airtight, and unless Quinn decided to fire him there was no way for him to get out of it. Her one consolation was the fact that they were signed to the same label, so maybe there would be opportunities to see him in the future. They wouldn't be able to be together, but it would be enough for her. She needed to see him again, and not just behind the facade of a computer screen.

"Rachel?" Mercedes and Tina poked their head in the bathroom, probably calling her back to rehearsal.

"Yeah?" She sniffled lightly, trying to hide her pain away.

"Will is here to see us, he says he has some important news for you." Tina called softly.

"I'll be right there." Composing herself to the best of her ability, she swallowed her pain and followed Tina and Mercedes back to the rehearsal space, where she saw Will waiting for her with a beaming smile on his face. His good mood instantly lifted her from her gloom, and she sported a similar smile as she approached him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Rachel, my dear, I have some amazing news for you!" He said brightly.

"What is it?" She asked while the other members of the group crowded around them.

"I just got a phone call from the label and they have some really big plans for you and the release of your album. This is amazing!"

"Will, stop with the teasing and tell us what's up!" Kurt screamed in the background as the others nodded.

Rachel could do nothing but stare at the wide grin that crossed Will's face. "You've been added as the opening band for Quinn Fabray for the rest of her North American tour!"

"_What!"_ Screamed the members of the band in varying degrees of shock.

"Your flight leaves next week for Miami to meet up with the band, and the tour buses will be there waiting for you so you can shadow them for the rest of their tour."

While the rest of the band started shouting and laughing and cheering about their good fortune, Rachel was lost in her own mind, too shocked to think straight. The thought of seeing Finn again so soon filled her with the deepest joy as a million different scenarios flashed through her head. If she was touring with Finn, then they could rekindle their relationship without any interference from Quinn. There was nothing else that could hold them back; it's not like the contract banned them from dating, and now that she had changed the song credits on her album there was nothing standing in their way anymore.

It might only be for a little while, but any time spent with Finn was going to be worth it, no matter how long they were going to be touring. She could feel the excitement jolt through her, like a shock of electricity, and she couldn't help but grin like a fool as the news sunk in.

She laughed brightly as she leaped towards Will to give him a giant hug, and as she threw her arms around his neck she couldn't help but notice Jesse out of the corner of her eye, frowning like he was unhappy with the news. This was the best thing to happen to the band since they'd started performing at real venues, and with all of his talk about publicity she assumed that he would be thrilled.

Apparently not.

The band went out for dinner to celebrate the big news, and Rachel didn't even care that she would be seeing Quinn again in less than a week. Seeing Quinn meant seeing Finn, and now that they weren't working together anymore, there was nothing that Quinn could do to interfere with their relationship. She wondered if Finn knew about this monumental news, and imagined what his reaction would be like. She felt as if she were floating on air, like the past four months had been nothing but a bad dream and now she was finally waking up.

After dinner, the band had dragged Rachel out to their favorite bar so they could celebrate deep into the night, and she couldn't help but notice Jesse lingering on the outskirts of the group, looking sullen as he nursed his drinks. He wasn't really trying to be a part of her entourage, and before they'd all parted ways for the night, he pulled her to the side, away from everyone else so they could talk in private.

"What has been up with you tonight, Jesse?" She asked while he glared at her, a quiet storm brewing behind his eyes.

"Nothing," he lied coolly. "Just celebrating the news with the rest if the group."

"I thought you would be happy that we're going to be touring with the most famous pop-act in the country! This is what you've been talking about since day one!" Instead of explaining his irrational behavior, he shocked Rachel into silence as he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her towards him and kissing her suddenly, without warning. For a nanosecond she was too shocked to react, until she suddenly pushed him away, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve and feeling violated. She was definitely not expecting that; she didn't even know that Jesse had feelings for her!

"Jesse! What are you doing?"

"You're just going to go back to him, aren't you?" He said instead of answering her questions, his voice filled with an anger that matched the burning in his eyes. She didn't have to ask him who he was referring to; she knew it was Finn.

"Of course." She said, without question. "I still love him. That hasn't changed."

"You realize that this tour isn't going to last forever." He said, staring holes right through her. "It's already half over, you're not going to have much time with him. Why would you put yourself through that heartbreak all over again?" She broke eye contact with him, knowing that he was right but too proud to admit it. He took her hands in his, forcing her to look up again into his stormy eyes. "I really care about you Rachel. We could be together; we can take your career all the way to the top! I _believe _in you."

She stepped away from him, needing her space, needing time to think. "I'm sorry Jesse, but Finn believed in me first."

Turning around, she exited the club and hailed the first cab back to her condo, where she needed the time to think about Jesse and Finn. She should have realized that Jesse had feelings for her after the way he'd been acting during their interviews and concerts, but she couldn't help but enjoy the attention. Jesse was a talented musician and a very handsome man, but deep down she knew that she still wasn't over Finn. Just the thought of seeing him again rekindled all of the emotions she'd thought were long gone.

Closing her eyes against the bright LA skyscrapers that the taxi passed by, she wondered if Jesse was right, and if she was just setting herself up for another broken heart. Would they be able to actually date each other again for a short time, or were they better off single?

Sighing deeply, she tried to put it out of her mind for now.

She would be finding out the answer soon enough.

* * *

Her body would not stop fidgeting on the plane; she sat next to Lauren instead of Jesse on the flight and the guitarist would not stop giving her questioning looks whenever she noticed her hands shaking or her knees twitching. Rachel was filled with so much nervous energy she thought she was going to go crazy while she was cooped up in the tight seat next to Lauren. It was a bit crowded, but it was better than sitting next to Jesse who she was trying to avoid at all costs. She still hadn't forgiven him for trying to kiss her last week, and she wanted to keep her distance from him now that she was going to be around Finn again. Their first show together was tonight in Miami, and they were going to arrive just in time for the sound check. Maybe they might have some time to chat before the show!

She started to tap her fingers nervously on the center console, and Lauren clamped a massive hand over hers while leveling her with a cold glare. "_Stop. The. Tapping_. You're making me anxious and it's bad enough my ass is already chafing in these tiny seats."

"Lauren, we're in First Class." Rachel noted, stretching languidly in the over-sized seats.

"Not big enough for a Zices. Just hold onto your panties until we land, okay? I'm sure your drummer boy will be just as excited to see you too." She let go of her hand and put her headphones back on while Rachel decided to stare out of the window instead. The Florida coastline was in her view, and Lauren's blunt, yet, honest words had finally calmed her down. Now that the plane was about to land, she couldn't wait to see the look on Finn's face when she walked into the sound check!

Unfortunately for her, Finn wasn't at the sound check.

She walked into the giant arena in awe of her surroundings. This venue had the capacity to seat crowds in the tens of _thousands_, and she was going to be preforming in front of all these people in mere hours! It was her biggest dream come true, and even thought she wasn't the headliner, this much exposure on a nightly basis was going to do wonders for her reputation, especially now that the album was finally available to the masses.

The label had hired her a full entourage full of tech crew and assistants, so they started to bring in the equipment while the band settled into the new tour buses that would be their home on wheels for the next few months. They still had to perform for some places in the mid-west, along with a few Canadian dates before they ended the tour on the West Coast. It was going to be a long 10 weeks on the road, but with her career on the rise and Finn at her side, it would all be worth it.

If only she could find him!

After she had unpacked her necessities for that night's show, she entered the arena and looked around the backstage area. She spotted Puck and Sam who greeted her warmly as they tuned their guitars, along with Santana and Brittany who weren't quite as friendly. When she finally spotted Quinn in the Green room, she didn't even care that the blonde glared down at her like she was a fly in her food. She was too excited to be on the tour to care.

"_It's you_." Quinn's greeting couldn't have been more cold, but Rachel brushed it right off her shoulders.

"Quinn, it's a pleasure to see you again." She had to remember her manners, even though she borderline hated the girl. "Thank you for allowing the band to tour with you."

"I didn't allow anything," she spat. "The label planned all of this."

"Well, in any case, I think we're gonna have fun." She wasn't going to let anything ruin her good mood, not even Quinn Fabray. "Have you seen Finn around anywhere? I didn't see him at your sound check."

Quinn shrugged as she crossed her arms. "That's because he never shows up for them anymore." She looked right past Rachel and glared behind her. "There he is." She called over Rachel's head while the brunette turned around quickly, the excitement bursting throughout her body like fireworks. "Glad that you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel had to take a double take at what she saw walking towards her.

He looked _terrible_; thin, gaunt, he had a coarse layer of stubble on his cheeks and his hair looked greasy, and unruly. He was wearing thick, dark sunglasses inside the arena, and he didn't even seem to notice Rachel as he walked right past her, barely even acknowledging Quinn. She couldn't control the sting of disappointment that flashed through her body, dousing the excited fireworks like water on a flame. This was not what she'd been expecting their reunion to be like at all.

"Finn! You're being so rude to our guest! You didn't even say hi to Rachel!" Quinn called as he strolled right past him. At the mention of her name though, he stopped walking completely, turning around and whipping off his glasses to glare at Quinn. His eyes were bloodshot there were dark circles underneath them, casting a tired shadow on his face. She had never seen him look so unkempt before.

"Haha, very funny." He said, _still _not noticing her, and he turned to walk away again.

"Hi Finn." Rachel squeaked finally, too hurt to control the obvious tremor in her voice. That was when he finally noticed her, squinting as he walked up to her with disbelief in his eyes. As he approached her, she was almost knocked over by the stench of sweat that clung to his clothes, and the odor of booze on his breath. _I thought he didn't drink. . . _

"Rachel?" He said, staring at her in shock and confusion while he ran a hand through his matted hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to join Quinn on the tour. Didn't anyone tell you?" She glared at Quinn, who found her manicure to be very interesting at the moment.

"Oops." She said simply with the ghost of a smirk on her face. _She still hasn't changed __at all__ . . ._

"You're here for the tour?" He said incredulously, his eyes becoming more focused, less glassy. "With the whole band?"

"Yeah, we'll be with you until you guys play your last show in LA." His gaze was hard when he turned to Quinn, who was watching their conversation intently.

"You couldn't have told me this before?" He grit angrily through clenched teeth.

"No, not really. Between your shit drumming and your blacking out I just couldn't find the time." They glared at each other for a tense moment before Finn finally turned back to Rachel. She couldn't believe how miserable he looked, or his erratic behavior. Finn was never one to drink excessively; in fact, she thought he had given it up ages ago, so why start again now?

"Do you think we can talk tonight? After the show is over, if you're not tired, I would really like to catch up with you. I've missed you." She tried to keep things simple; he was obviously going through a rough time right now and she needed to understand what was happening. He looked hopeful; some of the light had returned to his eyes and he was about to answer when they were very rudely interrupted.

"So this is the famous Finn Hudson!" Jesse suddenly came out of nowhere, standing next to Rachel and startling all three of them as he reached out to shake Finn's hand. Finn took one look at her new drummer and the softness in his eyes disappeared instantly, only to be replaced with something hard and cruel. A look that Rachel had never seen in Finn's eyes, ever. "I'm Jesse St. James. Rachel has told me all about you."

Finn was as still as a statue, ignoring Jesse's hand until her new drummer dropped it with an awkward shrug. All of a sudden the atmosphere in the Green Room became tense and stifling. She noticed Quinn smirk while Finn started to clench his fists, a vein popping out on the side of his neck from stress. He did _not _look happy.

"So you're the one Rachel found to replace me." Finn growled, low and menacing.

"Well, you left some big shoes to fill, but I think we're getting along great. I can't believe what Rachel has accomplished in so short a time. It's remarkable." Rachel couldn't help but blush at the praise, but Finn looked more upset than ever.

"Ooh, Rachel, I like him, he's cute." Quinn commented with a wink as Finn fumed silently.

"I gotta go make sure my kit is set up properly." Abruptly, he turned to leave without answering Rachel's question or saying goodbye, and she chased after him needing to get him alone. Damn Jesse and his horrible timing! Deep down, she couldn't help but think that he had done that on purpose, and she was going to have a lengthy conversation with him as soon as she cleared things up with Finn.

"Finn, wait!" His long legs carried him much faster than her legs carried her through the backstage area, and she was still unfamiliar with the cavernous arenas that would be her venues for the remainder of the tour. "I just want to talk to you! Please!"

"I can't." He said, calling behind him as he walked ahead.

"Why not?" She asked desperately.

"Believe me, Rachel, it's better this way."

"What way?" Why was he being like this? She thought he would be happy to see her again, not try to run for his life at the first sight of her!

"You have Jesse and I have Quinn, so why don't we just let it go." She was so stunned by his words that she stopped chasing him, standing in silence as she watched him stalk away in anger, disappearing out of view while she tried to catch her breath and keep her heartbeat steady.

_Did he just say he was with Quinn again?_

She definitely was not expecting _that._

* * *

**Rachel's Final Thoughts: That was not the reunion I had been expecting. . .**

Until next time: Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	18. Home Sweet Home

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Our Finchel is back together on the show! Now let's see if they get back together in this fic too! ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Seething silently in the back of his tour bus, Finn didn't want to be anywhere near the arena where his ex-girlfriend and her band were warming up as he put the bottle of alcohol to his lips, drinking deeply and letting the burning pain distract him. All he wanted to do was forget; forget the way that Rachel had looked at him, like he still had the answers to all of her problems. He wanted to forget the smug look in Jesse's eyes and the pretty blush on Rachel's cheeks as he complimented her. He wanted to forget Quinn and the ghost of a relationship that they had rekindled in Rachel's absence.

Most of all, he wanted to forget that this was all his fault.

He threw the bottle across the room, barely blinking as it hit the wall of the bus and shattered into a million tiny shards, alcohol and glass flying everywhere. It made him feel like he had control over _something_ as his life continued to spin out of his own grasp. He should have been paying more attention to their rehearsals, then maybe he would have known that Rachel was going to show up.

_I should have been sober_, he thought to himself angrily. _I shouldn't have run away from her like that either._

He eyed the broken shards of glass on the floor with disgust. He'd made a promise to himself once that he wouldn't let substances control him again, and here he was, drowning his sorrows in booze. It might have been easier for him to ignore his pain, but that didn't mean that life just paused. It went on without him and now Rachel was here for the rest of the US tour with the band, whether he wanted to see her or not.

But the truth was that he _wanted_ to see her; he'd wanted to see her more than anything but he was too riled up, too jealous of Jesse and their new relationship to think rationally. He'd clearly botched their reunion with his anger, and regretted every second of their awkward conversation.

He was a complete and utter dumbass.

It was two hours until Quinn's band went live. Rachel and the Divas were supposed to go on soon, and Finn was staring at the shards of glass on the floor, trying his hardest to sober up and think rationally. He should really clean that mess up. . .

He caught his face in the reflection of the bathroom mirror as he grabbed some towels for the spill, and realized that he needed to clean up in more ways than one. He looked like a mess and needed both a shower and a shave; he couldn't even remember the last time he'd had either. He'd been so deep into his depression that he hadn't even bothered to take care of himself, but he couldn't allow himself to be that way around Rachel. Even if she was seeing her new drummer, he didn't want to look like a slob in front of her.

So he took a shower after he cleaned up the mess he made in his rage; the hot water clearing his mind as he slowly sobered up. He might have run from Rachel before, but he knew deep down that they had to talk at some point during this tour. Might as well get it out of the way as soon as possible.

After finding the last pair of clean clothes he had in his possession, and sending the rest out to be washed, he walked back into the arena just as her band started to play their set. He sat in the plush chairs of the Green Room, watching the concert on the large flat-screen TVs that lined the walls, projecting Rachel's face around the room with the sharpest clarity.

She looked like a superstar. She was so close to him, but it felt like she was still a thousand miles away.

Quinn came out of nowhere and sat down next to him, her arms crossed over her chest while she eyed Rachel's performance with disdain. He could almost feel the jealousy radiating off of her in waves. He spotted Jesse on the screen and the same jealousy flowed through him too. They made quite the fucked up couple.

"You're going to leave me for her again, aren't you?" She asked sadly, her eyes never leaving the TV screen. "Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to be her?"

"Were we ever really together?" His voice was strangely hollow. "You kissed me while we were trashed a few times and you passed out in my bus once. I don't think that even qualifies as dating."

"You know you're still mine, Finn." She said coldly. "You can have as much fun with her on the tour as you want, but in a few months, she'll be gone again, and we'll be on our way to my International tour. Over a hundred schedules dates on five continents spread out over six months. Think about that before you two start fucking again." Her words were like daggers in his chest.

"Why do you even want to be with me?" His voice sounded almost as exhausted as he felt. She finally turned around then, her eyes filled with more emotion than he was used to seeing. "I used to care about you Quinn. I used to love you, but I don't anymore. So why do you want to be with someone who doesn't love you? Don't you want to be loved?"

He was stunned as her eyes started to water, and she brushed away the tears as soon as they fell from her eyes, so quickly that he almost missed it. "That's all I ever wanted," her voice crackled with emotion. "I just can't let you go." She got up immediately and walked away from him, and he saw the ghost of the girl he'd once loved walk away from him as well. As much as he resented her, he knew that she could find love if she truly wanted to; he hoped one day she might have her chance.

But it wouldn't be with him. It would _never_ be with him. Finn knew who he truly loved, and even if he couldn't be with her, being alone was better than living a lie. Facing reality might be difficult, but it was better than drowning his pain in alcohol and feeling stagnant and bitter all the time. He had to make things right with Rachel and learn to control his jealousy if the tour was going to be a success.

Then he heard the opening chords to _Home _and felt the jealousy hit him like a ton of bricks.

He couldn't live like this; not when he was going to be around Rachel's band for the remainder of their US shows. He had to just get over her new drummer, try to sober up for good this time, and focus on playing the drums again. It was the last thing he had left in his life that made him happy, and he was even neglecting that in his depression.

He swallowed his pride before leaving the Green Room, walking towards the backstage area so he could meet Rachel after her set. Watching her perform in front of the crowd was exhilarating when he remembered how they had started out, playing for free in the back of _The Muddy Cup _and selling their demo for 10 bucks a pop. Now she was performing in front of thousands of paying fans who were singing along with the words.

It was everything he had ever wanted for her and more.

When the set ended, he saw Rachel take a deep bow as they all clapped and cheered for her and the band. One by one, the members of the group walked off stage, most of them waving hello at Finn as they passed. Kurt gave him a secret wink that he hoped was a sign of some kind, because he definitely needed it. When he finally spotted Rachel she was walking at a brisk pace, and Will was following behind her as they discussed some details from the set. When Will walked away, he knew this was his chance.

"Hey," he approached her slowly, but she was still startled as she jumped slightly in place and whirled around, looking up with a guarded expression on her face.

"Hello Finn." The air between them was suddenly thick, and rife with tension. Where had that come from? "You're looking much better." She noted, taking in his appearance. He must have looked really shitty before.

"Yeah, a shower can do wonders," he said, rubbing his neck. "Your performance was amazing. It was weird seeing it from the other side." Squinting her eyes, he felt as if she could see right through him, and he shifted under the weight of her critical gaze. "Your new drummer fits in nicely." He knew he had to make things right somehow, but it still hurt to admit the truth.

"Yeah, Jesse is a good drummer." He nodded his head softly, trying to ignore the stab of pain in his chest as he tried to squash his jealousy. "But he doesn't fit in at all."

That caught his attention. "What?" Weren't they supposed to be dating?

"Finn! Get over here, we go on in ten!" He heard Sam screaming for him from the stage area, but he didn't want to listen. He needed to talk to Rachel, alone, where they couldn't be distracted or interrupted.

"I'll see you around, Finn." Rachel started to walk away, but he grabbed onto her wrist at the last second, holding her in place.

"Wait! Rachel, please, we really need to talk about some things. . ." She cut him off by pulling her hand away from him.

"I tried to talk to you before and you had very little to say to me." She said, still clearly hurt by his callous behavior from before. If only he hadn't been so petty.

"I'm sorry about that, Rach, I really am. Please, just meet me after my set is over and we can finally talk. Alone. Just you and me, without any interferences from management, Quinn, or your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" She said with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Finn, we've gotta go before Quinn starts screaming!" Sam came towards the couple and grabbed Finn by the collar, dragging him away from Rachel before she could elaborate.

"Meet me backstage after my set is over, Rachel!" He screamed as she stared after him with confusion written all over her beautiful face. He had no time to contemplate their conversation as the lights started flashing, and the band went on stage to perform their set.

Drumming in front of large crowds like this one would have intimidated him if not for his experience; now to him it was just another show, and the noise in the background dulled away as he drummed with more clarity and precision than he had been doing on their earlier dates. He'd forgotten how therapeutic drumming could be and he let all of his frustrations loose on the kit, imagining the snare to be Jesse's face as he hit it with more and more force as the night went on.

He felt a lot better after the set was over.

Quinn seemed happy with the set; she didn't come over to him screaming about his technique, and she shot him a soft smile as they got off the stage. When he started immediately searching for Rachel in the backstage area, Quinn's smile faded away, and he couldn't help but feel guilty as she slipped out of the Green Room alone and unnoticed, save for him.

He had more important things to worry about though.

He searched the entire arena for Rachel, poking his head into every room, every crevice of the massive building until fatigue took him over. She was nowhere to be found and he gave up hope for any kind of reconciliation as he dragged himself back to his tour bus, feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted. He was tempted to grab a bottle of alcohol from the bar on the way back to his room, but refrained at the last minute. He needed to stay sober for a while.

When he got back to his bus, he was about to fall into his bed and crash there, but paused in the entrance when he saw Rachel sitting on the small couch, her hands folded into her lap as she sat there waiting for him. She was smiling tentatively, but he could still see the stress that lined her features and the hesitation in her eyes.

"You're here."

"You told me you wanted to talk." She said softly. "I can go if you want me to."

"No!" He said, a lot more forcefully than he'd intended to as she sat there, shocked. "Please, stay. Is there anything I can get you? Wine? Beer?"

"No thanks." She said, shifting in place as he stood awkwardly in the front room of the tour bus. "Quinn sounded rather good tonight."

"Yeah, tonight was one of our better shows." For a moment, it finally sunk in that she was _here_; Rachel was standing in front of him, in the flesh, and he could barely think of anything to say to her. All he'd wanted to do for the past four months was hold her, and kiss her, and tell her that he loved her with all of his heart. He finally had another chance. "I missed you, Rachel."

"I missed you too, Finn." He held out his hand to help her off of the couch and when she stood, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. She squeezed back before pulling away and he ached to hold her again. How was he going to survive this tour knowing that she was seeing someone else?

"I'm sorry about my behavior earlier tonight. You didn't deserve any of that."

"I understand Finn. It's been a while since we've seen each other and you were surprised to see me." She looked away from him, the sadness reflecting in the deep brown hues of her eyes. "I just wasn't expecting you to be with Quinn again."

"And I wasn't expecting you to be with Jesse, so I guess we're even."

She gave him a sharp look of confusion, her eyes closing into small slits of disbelief. "Finn, I never said that I was with Jesse. He's not my boyfriend. I don't care about him that way."

Now it was his turn to look confused. "But. . .I saw. . ." He stuttered wildly. "I watched the interviews online! He was hanging all over you in your video and you were talking about being a creative team together!"

She stared at him with her mouth gaping open in shock. "Finn, I was doing what we had agreed upon when you left. Jesse is your replacement, but you were more than just my drummer. You were everything to me, all of my support, and I needed to find a replacement for that too."

It took him a moment to put the pieces together in his head. He felt like such an idiot for assuming the worst. "So. . .you're not dating Jesse?"

The shock on her face slowly melted away, the lines of stress smoothing into a calm smile. "Jesse is a friend, Finn. I know that he cares about me, but I don't have feelings for him like that. He likes to push his boundaries with me for publicity, but that's it." She started to shake her head slowly. "I've never stopped caring about you, and Jesse knows that, even though he can be a jerk about it sometimes. Here, I have something to show you."

She opened up her bag and pulled out a square CD case that she handed over to him. He identified the cover art immediately; she was giving him a copy of her album.

"I already have your record on my iPod, Rach. I've got it pretty much memorized." He wasn't exaggerating. He had written most of the songs with her and the new songs that she had composed on her own were some of his favorites on the album.

"I figured as much, but there's something I wanted to show you." She pulled the booklet out of the case and turned to the last page, handing it over to Finn as he squinted at the loopy text. When he read her simple dedication to him his heart soared as all the jealousy left him, with the purest and deepest love he'd ever felt taking it's place. She might have replaced him as a drummer, but she had never replaced him in her heart.

He'd been a jealous, ignorant fool over nothing.

And now was his chance to make up for it.

"Rachel," he breathed, still overwhelmed that she was here, and that she was still bearing her soul to him after everything they'd gone through together. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't handle seeing you two together when I knew that I was stuck here without you." He nodded his head, knowing in his heart that it was time. "I should have told you this before I left, while I still had the chance." He reached for her hand and held it in his, bringing their bodies closer and closer while he held her in his stare. "I love you. I've always loved you. I thought it would be better if you didn't know, so that our break up could be clean, with no regrets." He tucked an errant wisp of hair behind her ear while he lamented all the time they'd lost. "But the only thing I regret was never telling you. _I love you_." He repeated again, the words escaping from his lips in a breathy exhale.

He leaned in then, and placed his lips on hers in a kiss that he hoped would never end. How long had it been since he'd felt this kind of peace? How long since he'd felt so loved? She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, and the last four months felt like some kind of relentless nightmare that had finally reached it's end. He'd once thought that they would never be together again and here she was, in the flesh, in his arms, kissing him again with more passion than he could control. Their breathing was heavy when they pulled apart, eyes glazed over, cheeks flushed.

"What about Quinn?" She whispered with hesitation. "You said you were back together with her. We can't do this if she's going to get hurt." Nuzzling her forehead with his cheek, he closed his eyes and thought about his conversation with Quinn before. Her hollow eyes still filled him with regret, but he knew in his heart who he truly loved.

"I broke it off with her. She knows I'm in love with you and it's her fault that she can't let go." He felt her hands grasp the front of his shirt, holding him close to her. "I never meant to get back together with her and I told her earlier tonight that I don't love her. I don't know what else I can do."

"Maybe I can talk to her. Girl to girl? It might help."

"Yeah, and pigs might fly out of my butt."

"Quinn is just another girl with a broken heart. She might not like me, but she can really use a friend right now. I want to help her."

He stared at her with unbridled awe shining in his eyes. "You're amazing, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did actually." She agreed with a smirk and he captured her lips in his once more, reveling in the sweetness of her lips, savoring the feeling and wanting it to last forever. They may not have a lot of time to be together, but he promised himself to not take a single second for granted. They were going to make their relationship work this time, and when it was time to go their separate ways again, they were going to find a way to stay connected. They had to. Being apart was too much for him to bear, and with another year or two under Quinn's contract he had to find a way to keep in touch with Rachel or else he was going to go crazy.

"So," he said after breaking their kiss, "What's it like performing to arenas and sold out crowds of fans?" He had always admired her drive to be successful but seeing her in her element was an experience in and of itself.

"Amazing," she breathed airily. "It's only been a few months and I feel like I'm living in a dream." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and leaned into his embrace. "The only thing missing was you."

"I missed you so much, Rachel. I'm so sorry I was a jerk to you before."

She released her grip on him and took a step back so she could stare up in his eyes. "You reeked of alcohol, Finn. I didn't like it. I thought you don't drink anymore."

"I don't. I mean, I didn't." He rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion. "I mean, for a while I was drinking again, but that was after I thought you were with Jesse."

"Finn, you can't just turn to substances to solve all of your problems." She cradled his cheek in her hand softly. "Whether or not we're together, you have to stay strong. The only reason I had Jesse say those things in the interviews was because I thought it would make your sacrifice worthwhile. I couldn't seem heartbroken or delay hiring a new drummer; I had to be strong and make hard decisions, like you did when you decided to put my career over our relationship."

"So what now? I'm still under contract with Quinn and you're only going to be here for a few months."

"I think that we should savor the time that we have now and worry about the future when we get there." She started to poke his chest playfully. "And no more drinking. You're better than that and you know it."

Shame burned through him as he made another oath to himself to stay away from substances. This time he was going to keep it no matter what. "You're right."

"I just wish this stupid contract would go away!" She moaned dramatically in his arms, and he'd forgotten how vibrant and lively she was. She had forgiven him for his behavior instantly and he still didn't know if he even deserved it. She was too kind to hold grudges, which only made him love her more.

"The contract doesn't matter anymore, Rachel. I'm not going to let anything else keep us apart ever again. Even if we can't be together physically, we're going to find way to stay together, I promise."

"I hope so, Finn." She chewed her lip in anxiety. "What do you think I should do about Jesse? He has feelings for me, and I don't think they're just going to go away."

"Well, you still need him in the band, but he could always be replaced. I think it would be better if you just told him the truth and gave him the option to either stay or quit." His hands clenched into fists when he thought about Jesse's behavior in the interviews. "And if he crosses a line, he'll meet my fist."

"Finn!"

"I mean it, Rachel. If he makes a move on you or steps a foot out of line during a performance I'll make him regret it, I swear."

"That's very chivalrous of you, Finn, but I doubt that Jesse would do that. He likes his face, a lot actually, and if he wants to stay in the band he has to follow my rules."

He let his forehead fall forward, until it rested against hers and their faces were inches apart. "I'm so happy you're here with me."

She licked her lips and stared up into his eyes. "I am too." She whispered into his lips. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Awesome." He pressed his lips to hers before she could even act on her promise, holding her body close until he thought he could feel her heart beating against his own chest. His hands were everywhere, running down the small of her back, grabbing her waist, holding her face in his hands. He didn't want to let her go for even a second as he reveled in the softness of her skin and the sweetness of her kisses. When his hands started to fondle her lightly over her blouse, she pulled away with a sharp intake of breathe.

"We can't. Not here." They were in the front room of Finn's tour bus, and anyone who walked in would be able to see them. "Discretion is the name of the game."

"That's like, keeping things appropriate, right?"

"Exactly. It's bad enough that Quinn is going to be on a rampage now that we're together again, we don't have to rub it in everyones faces."

He kissed her neck hungrily, unable to resist the pull of her body. He hadn't touched her in so long. . . "But I want you so badly." He purred into her skin. He was about to start feeling her up again, when Puck and Sam burst into the bus without warning, catching them in the act. Puck let out a holler of joy while Sam cursed under his breath.

"I totally win, dude! First night here and they're already all over one another. You owe me fifty bucks, Evans."

"This is bullshit, I thought he was with Quinn again." He slapped the crisp fifty dollar bill into Puck's hand, while Finn and Rachel exchanged sheepish looks.

"You're right," he whispered to Rachel while Sam continued to gripe over losing the bet. "We need to get out of here." They pushed through the guitarists as they exited the bus, looking for a place where they could be alone.

"My bus should be empty. Most of the band went out to celebrate." They entered the bus and Rachel walked into the back, checking to make sure it was empty. She saw no sign of her other band-mates as she shot him a playful wink.

"I'll be right back, I just want to get this makeup off." She ducked into the bathroom and he took a moment to look around their tour bus. It wasn't as flashy as Quinn's was, but it was still comfortable and had all the necessary amenities. He sat down at the kitchenette and waited for Rachel when he heard a knock at the door.

"Rachel?" He seethed silently as he heard Jesse's voice bleeding through the door; their peaceful evening interrupted by an unwanted visitor. Finn answered the door and smiled smugly when he saw the surprised look on Jesse's face. Apparently he hadn't been expecting Finn to be there as his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Jesse St. James." He said the name evenly and stuck out his hand, trying to make up for the way he'd snubbed Jesse before. "It's nice to meet you." It was Jesse's turn to be rude as he ignored the proffered hand, bursting into the bus uninvited.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Hudson. I don't like you, and I know you don't like me, so I would rather be honest than pretend."

"Fine," he shrugged. "We hate each other, so what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Rachel. We have things we need to discuss that do not involve you."

"Well, we have plans for the evening, so I think it's better off if you leave. She can talk to you tomorrow."

"What do you think you're doing with her?" He asked suddenly, and the question caught him off guard. "We're here for two, maybe three months tops, and then you're just going to break up with her again. Why would you do that to her? I can take care of her, I can give her the support she needs."

"_I love her_." He said it with a ferocity that scared him. "She loves me and nothing can change that. We belong together."

"I don't think you do."

"Well I think you should leave." He started to crack his knuckles menacingly and Jesse understood the thinly veiled threat. Rachel chose that moment to come out of the bathroom with her face freshly scrubbed, and stared at the two drummers in shock.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" Jesse broke eye contact immediately and turned to Rachel with a smile that betrayed the conflict in his eyes.

"Nothing, Rachel. I just wanted to talk to you, but it can wait until tomorrow." She nodded and he turned for the door, not before shooting a final seething glare towards Finn. "Have a good night." He exited the bus and Finn walked forward to slam the door behind him, needing to release some pent-up energy.

"What was that all about, Finn?" Rachel asked with pure naiveté and he didn't want to bother her with any more drama than was completely necessary.

"Nothing, babe. I just can't handle any more distractions right now." He reached for her and pulled her close, planting a deep kiss on her forehead. She smelled clean, and fresh like summer fruit.

"I understand completely," she said, her voice carrying a playful lilt as she pulled on his wrists towards her master suite. "So what are you waiting for? All of the distractions are gone!" She ran away from him then, and he chased after her with a bellowing laugh that almost sounded foreign, tackling her right onto the bed as he used his own body to cushion their fall.

He held her in his arms for a peaceful moment of bliss as reality started to fully sink in. Rachel was back, they loved each other more than ever, and the empty, hollow feeling in his heart was gone. He voiced his affections in the only way he knew how as he leaned in close, humming into her ear the tune to the song she had inspired. The song that she had made famous.

"_Home, oh I am home. Home is whenever I'm with you."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Finn's Final Thoughts: **Now that Rachel is back in my life, nothing will keep us apart ever again.

Until next time. . .sings. . . Don't Stop Reviewing!

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	19. Making Things Right

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Only a few more chapters left in this monstrosity but that doesn't mean the drama is over for our favorite couple!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Making Things Right**

* * *

It was almost pure bliss waking up to Finn the next morning in the back suite of her tour bus; she immediately noticed that the bus was in motion, and realized that they were already on their way to Jacksonville for their next show. Their bodies were a tangled mess as they tried to pull free from the covers, and Rachel started to laugh hysterically when Finn unceremoniously fell from the bed, caught up in the mess and unable to break free. She got a good view of all angles as he stood up, hopping from one leg to the other to get himself fully untangled from the mess.

"Hey, it's not funny." He moped, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes. . . it. . . is!" She said through her giggles. She shrieked in delight when he pounced on top of the bed again, covering her lips in a kiss that silenced her instantly.

"So what are our plans for today?" He asked her, tracing lazy shapes into her skin as they stretched languidly on the soft sheets.

"Well, we have a show tonight, and seeing as the bus is moving, I guess we're already on our way to Jacksonville. I hope we can get a hotel. I love my bus, but there's nothing better than having a private room."

"Yeah," he said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in close. "I know what you mean." He started to plant kisses from her cheeks all the way down to her collarbone and her body felt like it had burst into flames.

"Finn!" She squealed happily as he planted kisses lower down her body, but she was too distracted to focus on the pleasure. "Your kisses are both arousing and appreciated, but I'm afraid we can't do this right now."

"Why?" He asked with his head in-between her breasts. He needed to stop now or else her control was going to disappear completely.

"Because I need to go talk to Quinn." He pulled away from her like her skin had burned his lips. She sure felt hot enough for it to be true.

"You were serious about that last night?" He asked incredulously, staring at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I was, silly! I fully intend on talking to Quinn this afternoon and discussing our relationship with her, both professional and personal."

"Rachel, I don't know if that's a good idea." Finn said, clearly hesitant.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I just feel like every time we get just a little bit of happiness in our relationship she finds a way to ruin it and I don't want that to happen anymore. I love you too much to lose you again."

"Finn, I'm not going anywhere, but there are certain issues that I need to discuss with her so we can start planning for the future. I won't be on this tour forever, but I can't go through another breakup with you, so we have to figure out a way to make this work."

"What are you going to tell her?"

She shook her head, still unsure. "I don't know, but there has to be some way to break through to her. She can't hold on to you forever."

"Maybe you should have a similar conversation with Jesse." He said, his jaw clenched with frustration. "Personally, I think he's a bit too attached to you." She rubbed his arm to relieve some of his stress but it had little to no affect on his mood. He genuinely disliked her new drummer, and she had to find a way to work around that obstacle as well.

"Finn, Jesse is nothing more than a friend to me."

"Well I know for a fact you mean more to him than that."

"How? You've barely even met him." She was shocked by the jealousy she was seeing.

"I just know, okay?" He said, rubbing his temples. "I don't like him."

She pressed her lips to his cheek, softly, letting her lips linger on his stubbly skin before letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Someone is being jealous for no reason." She taunted playfully.

"I have a reason, Rach. I have a big reason." Wrapping his arm around her, his grip on her was tight and she could almost feel his desperation, his need to hold onto her. He was truly afraid to lose her again, for any reason, and she was going to make sure it didn't happen. She loved Finn and nothing else was going to get in her way.

She rubbed his hair affectionately before hopping out of bed, grabbing the essentials she would need for a shower. "Alright you, out of bed. It's time to start the day."

"Says who?" He asked innocently before grabbing her, eliciting a squeal as he pulled her back on the bed, landing on her butt with a soft bounce as he towered over her. Her shampoo and lotion spilled out of her hands and onto the bed and he brushed the bottles away like an afterthought. When he started trailing kisses down her skin, all the way past her breasts and down her midriff, her plans for a shower were immediately postponed.

"Well, I guess Quinn can wait just a little longer. . ."

* * *

They had already arrived in Jacksonville by the time Rachel was showered and ready to speak to Quinn. They had a few hours before sound check and the hotel they were staying at for the night was spacious and comfortable. Finn was off checking his equipment at the arena while Rachel sneaked out to see Quinn, eying the numbers on the door until she had arrived at Quinn's suite.

Her heart was pounding by the time she reached Quinn's room, and for a moment she considered chickening out and running away. Would Quinn even want to talk to her? What was she going to say to the blonde diva once they were alone? '_Stay away from my man_' was too juvenile for her taste; in fact, she wanted to find a way to help Quinn move on, not rub her relationship with Finn in her face. She hesitated once before finally knocking, and she fought to keep her breathing even as she waited for someone to answer the door.

No one did.

She knocked a few more times and still received no answer. She was just about to turn around and leave when she heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Quinn must have seen her through the peephole.

"I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay?"

"Well, it's not okay. Go away." Her nerves were starting to get the best of her and she had to resist the urge to run. Running away would never solve any of her problems so she had to persist.

"Please, Quinn. There are a lot of things I need to talk to you about and I'm sure there are things that you want to say to me too, so I think it would be better if we let it all out."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say to you." Her voice was low and severe. "Just leave me alone until the tour is over and I can have Finn back and be rid of you for good."

"That's not going to work this time, Quinn. I know about the contract you made Finn sign, and I know that he won't be your property forever." She didn't know what had possessed her to reveal her knowledge about the contract, but it felt good to finally get it off of her chest and talk to Quinn about it. The door finally opened and the singer stood in the foyer with a poisonous look on her face, her arms crossed over a rigid frame as Rachel walked into the room. Quinn shut the door with a loud slam.

"So, he told you." She said, her face impassive, yet tense.

"He told me everything, Quinn." She shook her head, confused. "You tell me that you love him, and yet you do everything in your power to torture him. I don't get it." She stayed silent, staring Rachel down. "Loving someone means that you would do anything in your power to make the other person happy. No matter what that entailed, you would do it, even if it meant that you would get hurt in the process." She sighed as the pain from her past came back to her in full. "Finn wanted to protect me. He wanted to make all my dreams come true, even if it meant we couldn't be together, because he loved me that much. Why can't you see that you deserve a guy who will sacrifice everything for you, so that you can be happy? He exists Quinn, but that person is not Finn."

"I'm going to make your life hell, did you know that?" Quinn sneered. "I'm going to go to my record company with the contract, and sue you for every penny you have!" She cut off Quinn with a wave of her hand.

"Don't bother, Quinn. There's nothing to sue me over. Finn's name doesn't appear anywhere on my album and all of his parts were re-recorded with Jesse. You can't touch me."

"I'll call my managers. I'll remove you from the tour!" She threatened.

"The record company sent me here. There's nothing your management can do about it." She sighed, tired of this never-ending feud. "Just give it up, Quinn. Let Finn go and move on. You deserve to find someone who cares about you, and loves you for who you are." She was done arguing with Quinn over Finn, but the blonde was more stubborn than Rachel ever realized as she started to bait her again.

"This isn't over, Rachel. Once the US tour is over and you're gone again Finn will come running back to me, you'll see! We always had the most fun overseas." Her voice was mocking and practically dripping with poison.

"Quinn, I didn't want it to come to this, but you've given me no other choice." She turned around with fire in her eyes and glared at Quinn with more anger than she had ever felt towards one person. She was done with the threats and the fighting; if she couldn't solve this problem like a lady, then she would have to resort to other techniques. "If blackmail and tricks are your game, then I can play by the same rules." For a second, Quinn looked genuinely intimidated before she scoffed angrily.

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely, especially since I am one of the few people to witness your affinity for cocaine and booze, I would be very careful." It wasn't a direct threat, but Quinn got the idea as her eyes grew about three sizes larger from the shock.

"You wouldn't." Her voice was deadly severe.

"Try me." Rachel challenged. "It seems like you're the kind of person who can dish it, but can't take it. I don't want to have to resort to dirty tricks, but you refuse to listen to logic or reason. Let Finn be the person he wants to be, or else you're going to have a PR nightmare on your hands that not even the best publicists in the business can control."

"No one will believe you."

"It doesn't matter. I paid attention to everything your manager Sue said while we were recording your album. She once mentioned something really wise about rumors: even if they're not true, once it's let out, it can't be put back in. Think about that and maybe you'll take me more seriously."

It was a tense minute before either of them moved or spoke at all. Quinn just continued to glare at Rachel with a burning hatred and Rachel tried desperately to hold onto her calm and steady facade under the stifling pressure. When Quinn finally spoke, some of the bitterness and anger from before had receded, with a certain sadness taking it's place.

"He'll never love me like he loves you." She said steadily. "I've known it for a long time, but I thought I could change that." She was stunned to see a small tear gather in the corner of her eye that she wiped away quickly. "I just want somebody to love _me_." She sniffled sadly.

"Quinn, you can have that if you truly wanted it. You're a superstar, adored by millions of people. You're absolutely gorgeous, and you're ambitious and dedicated to your career. You just need to find someone who can appreciate that and still love you for who you are."

"But I don't know how to do that." She moaned.

"Well, you can try to not blackmail or threaten them, that could work." She said dryly. Imagine her surprise when it elicited a small laugh from the pop star. It was gone as fast as it came, and some of the tension was gone from the room as well.

"So are you going to blackmail me about the drugs?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Are you going to let Finn out of his contract?"

"I can't. I have to fire him for that to happen and I need him on the tour." Rachel shook her head and Quinn got desperate. "After the tour is over, I'll fire him, I promise. He doesn't have to work on the third album with me, but it's too late in the tour to replace him. Please Rachel, you can't do this to me." She had never heard Quinn beg like that before, and she realized that she had just found a way to get Finn out of his contract.

"Okay, Quinn, I promise not to go to the press with your coke problems, but only if you start taking steps to move on. If I see you trying to mess with my relationship again, the deal is over."

"Ugh, I really hate you." Quinn sneered as Rachel headed for the door. Before she could leave, she turned around and faced the singer with a smile, all of her stress now gone.

"You know what, Quinn? I don't really hate you at all."

* * *

She felt as light as air as she walked into the vast, luxurious lobby of the hotel. She still had some time before she had to be at the arena, and she felt particularly drained from her conversation with Quinn. She definitely didn't feel as stressed out about Quinn's role in her relationship with Finn, but part of her was angry that she had to resort to threats and blackmail to get Quinn off her back. She didn't like thinking of herself as being capable of such deceitful things, but it was her last chance to get through to her.

No matter how much it hurt Rachel to admit it, the threat had worked, and she felt victorious knowing that Finn would be free of the contract after the end of Quinn's international tour. That meant that they only had to go about six months without being together, and as long as they stayed in contact the entire time, it wouldn't be that bad. She would rather go through the motions of a long-distance relationship than separate from Finn again for any reason.

So she headed through the lobby and found herself at the vacant hotel bar. It was still the mid-afternoon; far too early for people to be casually drinking, so Rachel ordered a club soda and started sucking idly on the lime, thinking about Quinn, Finn and the balancing act they now had to perfect in their relationship.

"May I join you?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to face Jesse, who was staring at her with a tight smile.

"Of course, Jesse. Have a seat." She pat the stool next to her and he sat, ordering a whiskey, straight. He downed the shot in an instant, while Rachel looked on, confused. Jesse was never a big drinker and it was so early; what was wrong with him?

"Did you have a nice night?" He asked after wiping his mouth on his sleeve. She started to feel a bit uncomfortable under his heavy stare.

"Yes, Finn and I had a nice evening alone. You know how much I've missed him." Finn's worried face from this morning flashed in her vision as she interpreted Jesse's curt behavior and attitude. Maybe Finn was right; maybe Jesse really was jealous of their relationship.

"So how long are you expecting that to last for, Rachel?" He sneered. "You don't need to go through another breakup just so you and Finn can have fun for a few months." He was yelling by the time he finished and Rachel could feel her cheeks grow hot with anger.

"Jesse, I don't know who you think you're talking to but I am not your girlfriend, I am your boss and you have no right to tell me what to do. Finn and I are going to be together even after the tour is over, and if you have a problem with that you can quit."

"I don't get it Rachel," he said, exasperated, "You and I could be happy together. We're both talented musicians, we love the music, we both have the same ambitions and goals. What does he have that I don't?"

"My love." She answered immediately, truthfully, and he looked wounded, as if her words had cut him. "Finn and I are connected in a way that's indescribable, Jesse. If you can't understand or respect that, you can't be in my band. I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you, and you know that." He looked away from her then, staring at nothing while his jaw clenched in anger. After a tense moment where she thought he might quit, he finally nodded his head, his lips in a tight line.

"So how did you get Quinn to let Finn out of his contract?" He asked.

She sighed heavily, her actions still weighing on her mind. "I had to blackmail her."

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Do tell." He smiled softly at her and she hoped that he would be able to move on from his crush on her. He really was one of her closest friends, and she still relied on him as a drummer.

So she explained what had happened in full detail, letting loose all of her frustrations in regards to Quinn and her contract. Jesse gave her his full attention while she told him about her drama and she felt a lot better after it was all off of her chest. This was how things were with Jesse before they had joined the tour. She was glad he was sticking around so he could continue being a friend and confidant.

"So now I can be with Finn for good after he finishes Quinn's international tour. It might be a while before we can be together again, but it's a small sacrifice." Jesse nodded and they shared a smile that filled her with hope. She liked Jesse, she trusted Jesse, and she wanted to keep him as her drummer for now. He would get over her eventually, just like Quinn had to move on from Finn.

"Well, Rachel, I have to go chat with the sound guys before they start setting up the stage, the mic wasn't picking up enough bass last night. I'll see you later." He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder before walking off, leaving Rachel feeling a lot better about the tour as a whole. She didn't hate Quinn, Jesse didn't hate her, and Finn was head over heels in love with her. Add that to the US tour and her album sales and Rachel was basically in heaven.

All of her dreams had finally come true.

She never knew it could feel so good.

* * *

She liked hanging out in the Green Room before shows. The atmosphere was always bright and excited as all the musicians gathered in preparation for the concert. The only people who were missing was Quinn and Jesse, but she figured that Quinn was in makeup or something. She hadn't seen Jesse since earlier that afternoon and hoped that the sound was working well.

She liked watching the two bands mingle with one another; Puck was currently flirting with her own lead guitarist, Lauren, and Sam and Mercedes had disappeared somewhere a while ago, she had lost track once Finn had arrived. Greeting him with a bright smile and a deep kiss, she pulled him to the side so she could share her good news with him. When they were out of earshot she couldn't resist pulling him down to her level by the collar and kissing him until she was seeing stars. He pulled away from her with a beaming smile on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked in wonder.

"I have some amazing news, Finn." She was practically bursting with excitement. "I talked to Quinn this afternoon."

"And?"

"And, I got you out of your contract after you finish the International tour!"

His jaw dropped as his eyes filled with shock. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack! All you have to do is finish this tour with her and she will let you go. It's all settled."

"But. . . how?" Smiling coyly, she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"I have my ways." She didn't want him to know that she had sunk to Quinn's level with the blackmail, but as long as the singer kept her end of the bargain, there was no issue.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin as he pulled her in for another kiss. His mouth was on hers in an instant and she couldn't stop the feeling of euphoria that flowed through her like a never-ending drug.

"I love you, too," she answered in bliss after they had broken apart for air. They walked back towards the Green Room hand in hand and Rachel couldn't be happier. Will greeted her when she returned with even better news.

"Last month's sales for your album are in, Rachel, and the record company couldn't be happier! It's been universally adored by the critics and your single is steadily climbing up the charts. You know, at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if it was nominated for a Grammy."

Her heart stopped beating after her manager had uttered the infamous G-word and she was so shocked she couldn't even will it to start working again. "What did you just say?"

"I mean, your name is already on the critic's projections list and seeing as the nominations aren't even announced until December, I think you have enough time to really impact the music community. We'll talk about this some more as the year progresses, but already it's looking good, Rachel. You're impressing a lot of people."

She was practically speechless as she tried to find her voice. "Thank you, Will."

He went up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them softly. "No Rachel, thank you for sharing your music with the world and for letting us all be a part of it." The members of her band had all gathered around her with matching smiles as her blissful reality set in. She was really on her way to becoming the star she'd always dreamed of. All of her dreams had come true for real.

"You _bitch!_" Rachel winced as the shrill voice of Quinn Fabray suddenly cut through the joyous atmosphere of the Green Room, replacing it instantly with a feeling of tension and dread. Rachel turned around only to come face-to-face with the singer, but she was stunned to see long, black tear streaks trailing down her face, ruining her carefully applied makeup.

"Quinn? What happened?" She asked, genuinely.

"_You!_You did this to me!" Quinn shrieked, and without warning she slapped Rachel in the face, making the Green Room so quiet that she could hear everyone breathing. She rubbed her cheek in shock as Finn stepped forward, pulling Quinn away from her.

"Quinn, calm down! What is your problem?" He asked her as he struggled to hold her back.

"She is my problem! She ruined everything!" Quinn was as wild as an animal as she tried to break free from Finn's grasp. Puck and Lauren had to run forward to help Finn restrain her.

"What are you talking about?" Her face still stung as she stared at the blonde in horror.

"I thought we had a deal! I thought we had worked things out!" She was crying now, collapsing against Finn's chest as she was consumed by tears. Rachel had never seen Quinn in such a state, and everyone was staring at her like she had all the answers when she had no clue what was going on.

"Quinn, I don't understand. . ." Quinn kept sobbing while she passed over a newspaper to Finn, who read the headline with wide eyes, frozen in shock.

"Rachel, I think you should see this." He passed the paper over to Rachel with an intense look in her eyes and she was almost afraid to read it. Smoothing out the paper, she read the headline, in bold black print, and she felt all the air being sucked out of the room as her eyes grazed over the text.

"**Sex, Drugs, and Rock and Roll: The Inside Scoop on Quinn Fabray"**

Under the headline was a picture of Quinn that must have been taken early in the morning; she was wearing dark sunglasses with minimal makeup and she looked tired and drained. It took a moment for the headline to really sink in as her heart started to pound wildly, and she opened the paper to read the article that basically obliterated Quinn's perfectly projected image.

"_You wouldn't think of it when you looked at her, but superstar Quinn Fabray has had some demons to hide over the past year while battling fame, stardom and a drug problem that makes Lindsey Lohan look like an angel in comparison. According to our source, Fabray has been __juggling__ a__ crippling__ addiction to cocaine while still trying to balance the image of an All-American girl and sell records __at the same time__. _

_In addition to the drug problem, we've also heard some juicy information in regards to her tour-mates _Rachel and the Divas_. In a tell-all interview, we learned the real truth behind the 'friendship' of the two lead singers, and while Rachel Berry has nowhere near the star power as Fabray, she still managed to steal drummer Finn Hudson right from under Quinn's nose. With a friend like that, who needs enemies?"_

The article continued like that for a few more paragraphs as Rachel absorbed every word. She re-read the article until her eyesight went blurry, and her heart was beating so hard she thought everyone in the room could hear it as their eyes never left her frame. Quinn was still crying, Finn was still frozen, and everyone was staring at Rachel like it was all her fault. Her hands were shaking as she dropped the newspaper to the ground, and her good mood from before was instantly replaced with a kind of panic that Rachel had never felt before. Through clenched teeth she was able to spit out one word, and she said it with all the venom she could muster as she realized how badly she'd been betrayed.

"_Jesse."_

* * *

**Rachel's final thoughts: **I thought I could trust Jesse. How am I going to fix this?

Until next time. . ._sings._. . Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci mille fois mes amis!


	20. Nothing to Hide

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter! There will be an epilogue, but this story is finally complete! Enjoy the finale!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Nothing to Hide**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in the Green Room; Rachel was sitting off to the side crying into her hands while Finn sat with a sobbing Quinn, trying to get her to stop being so hysterical. He knew he was consoling the wrong person at the moment, but he didn't really care; protecting Quinn's secret had been his most important goal for a long time and he was still shocked that Rachel had confided in Jesse, of all people. He knew from the moment he met him that Jesse was untrustworthy, but he would rather not rub that in Rachel's face. She was upset enough already.

So he stared at Rachel while he tried to calm down Quinn, and neither action was doing anything to solve the issue at hand. Jesse had snitched to the media about their darkest secrets and every musician in the room felt like they had been betrayed. Rachel's band was upset that one of their own had turned on them, and Quinn's band was mad that Rachel had betrayed their trust. No one was speaking to one another as each second brought them closer to show time.

He had to do something; it was killing him to just sit around like everyone else, wondering what they should do next. There was only one thing that he wanted to do right now.

Find Jesse and beat the shit out of him.

He stood up from his spot next to Quinn and every eye in the room was on him, including Rachel's. Clearing his throat, he looked around the room and knew that he had to find some way to fix this. Both of these bands were a part of him, whether he liked it or not, and he had to be the leader they needed right now to fix this problem.

"I'll be right back," he stated with authority. "I'm going to find Jesse."

"Finn. . ." Rachel started to say, but he cut her off, not wanting to have this conversation in front of everyone else.

"You wait here with the band, because you have to go on first. If I can't find Jesse before your set starts, I'll fill in for him until we can figure something out." He turned around to leave but not before making eye contact with Rachel and motioning towards the hall. He saw her follow him from his periphery as he escaped the tense atmosphere of the room and took in a deep lungful of air, sighing deeply.

"Finn, I am so sorry about everything. . ." Shaking his head, he tried desperately not to get annoyed. He was in love with Rachel, he knew it in his heart that she was his everything, but how could she trust that asshole with something so huge?

"How could you do this, Rachel? I told you not to trust him, I told you he had feelings about you and you told him the one thing that could ruin Quinn's life."

"Jesse was my friend, Finn. He's never given me any reason not to trust him until now!" She said in her defense.

"Well, that was when he thought he could get into your pants, Rachel! I told you to stay away from him."

"I'm sorry," she moaned. "I don't know what I can do to help, but I will do everything in my power to help, I swear. Please don't hate me, Finn. Please." She was practically begging and her words were cutting him like a shallow blade. Hate? He could never hate Rachel, not even if he wanted to.

"Rachel," he breathed, pulling her in for a hug while he rested his head on hers. She held onto him for dear life and he could feel her sniffling against his chest. "Please don't cry, I can't take any more girls crying today." She chuckled lightly before pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I don't hate you, but we have to find some way to fix this or else our careers are over. You and I were both mentioned in the article too, so we both have to work with Quinn to save our damaged images. Jesse is they key to fixing this, so I have to go find him. You wait here with everyone and think about our options."

"I don't want to stay here. They all hate me."

"They don't hate you, Rachel, I know they'll come around. But we have to find Jesse and think of something first. We still have a show to perform."

She nodded her head sadly and he turned to leave. He hadn't walked three steps before he heard her voice; soft and vulnerable and filled with sadness. "I love you, Finn." He turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I love you too, Rachel. Don't worry, Ill be back soon and we'll figure everything out." She nodded once more, the ghost of a smile on her face before he started walking the spacious corridors, trying to find Jesse in the labyrinthine arena.

He searched the dressing rooms, the tour buses, the stage area and the stands. He saw the crowds of people gather outside from the windows on the upper levels, and realized with a shock that they were letting people in already. The concert was going to start soon and Jesse was still nowhere to be found. That coward! He checked the tour buses once more to be safe and he still found nothing. He hoped the jerk hadn't headed for the hotel; they would never be able to find him if he skipped town.

Finn was about to give up all hope and retreat back to the arena when he saw a black car, unmarked, rolling out of the parking lot where the buses were parked. He ran to the gates and yelled at Security not to let the car pass. The car was stopped by the guards and Finn yanked the door open and pulled Jesse out by the neck of his shirt, grinning wildly when he took in the terrified look on his face.

"Going somewhere, Jesse?" He asked, his voice filled with triumph. When Jesse tried to break loose from Finn's grip he pulled back his fist and punched him in the gut, watching him double over in pain and gasp for air with a victorious smirk. While he was struggling to keep his balance, Finn started to pull him back towards the arena with Security following close behind in case he tried to escape again. He checked his watch and there was about a half hour until Rachel's band had to play. He burst into the Green Room with Jesse in tow and the atmosphere brightened instantly.

"Finn!" Rachel, ran up to him with a smile. He noticed Quinn in the corner, still visibly upset. "You found Jesse!" She noticed that he was still gasping for air and her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What did you do to him?"

"Punched him in the gut," he said nonchalantly. "He deserved it." Rachel shook her head and Finn noticed Quinn's manager Sue enter the room with a deep scowl on her face, snapping Quinn out of her melancholy state instantly.

"Sue!" Quinn ran up to her manager who was frantically texting on her iPhone and the seasoned manager nodded at her client curtly.

"Q, you and I have some serious cleaning up to do." Quinn nodded and they were about to leave when Rachel raised her hand enthusiastically.

"I want to help!" A majority of the room groaned loudly, but Rachel was persistent. "I'm serious, I have an idea."

"Rachel, you've done enough already. I don't want to hear any more of your ideas." Quinn seethed.

"But I think I know a way I can fix this if you just give me a chance."

"Face it, Rachel, they don't appreciate your intelligence and wisdom like I do. I told you we should have gone our own way a long time ago." Finn had to resist the urge to punch Jesse again, but Rachel unleashed some of her own frustrations with a loud slap of her own, connecting with Jesse's cheek so loudly it made Finn's face hurt.

"Shut up, Jesse. This is all your fault and I would just stay quiet if I were you." He had never heard that kind of tone come out of Rachel before and she turned around to face Quinn once more. "Now do you want to hear my idea or not?"

"What is it?" Quinn asked finally, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think the four of us should go on an interview and just let it all out. We'll go on air and admit to everything; the drugs, the relationships, the contracts, the lies. I think we should just admit to it all and prove to the media and to all of our fans that we have nothing to hide. We won't be intimidated by anybody over anything."

Finn stood in awe with the rest of the musicians as they all stared at Rachel with varying degrees of shock. Finn could see the benefits of such an interview, sure, but he could also imagine the kind of backlash that could ruin their careers forever.

"Rachel, are you insane?" Kurt screamed, finally breaking through the tension. "That would only make things a hundred times worse!"

"No, she's right." Finn stepped forward next to Rachel, standing by his lover while Sue stood with Quinn. "This is our only opportunity to admit to it all without looking like fakes or liars. If we try to cover it up in any way then we'll look like a bunch of frauds. If we step forward and admit to these rumors then we will have all of the power over this story. It's the only way to turn bad press into good press."

"Well the love triangle is much easier to explain then my drug problem, what are we going to do about that?" Quinn asked and Rachel stepped forward with a tentative smile.

"Use this as an opportunity to quit for good, and become a role model for people struggling with addiction. It might be the only way to fix your image for the better."

"I don't know about this. . ." He heard Tina whisper behind his back. Other people nodded in agreement, and the anxiety in the room was palpable.

"This won't work at all unless the four of us decide to admit to these rumors together. Jesse has to come too."

"No way!" Both he and Jesse screamed at the same time. He turned and glared at the drummer with hate shining in his eyes that he didn't even bother covering up.

"How can you still trust him, Rachel?" He asked, fully annoyed at her kind and forgiving nature. "How do you know he's not just going to mess this up further."

"Because after this interview, he's going to need all the good press he can get if he ever wants to work in the music business again. No one likes a snitch." Her threat was low and severe, and he noticed both Quinn and Sue nodding their heads as well.

"He's lucky we don't sue him for slander," Sue spat, glaring heavily at Jesse. "If he were our drummer, he'd be bankrupt already for opening his mouth. This is his one chance to fix this, or else we're going to own him by the time we're done."

"Then it's settled." Rachel clapped her hands, drawing attention back to herself. "Sue can book the interview and the four of us can go on tomorrow morning. Tonight we just have to play the show and try not to let the headlines bother us."

"Okay," Finn nodded, even though he was still uneasy about the plan.

"Fine." Quinn said. "But Jesse is staying in my custody until then. I can get Azemio to guard his room so he doesn't try to slip out during the night." Finn watched the color drain from Jesse's face with a satisfied smile.

Rachel was about to leave to change into her outfit for the show, but Finn pulled her to the side at the last minute, still visibly worried about their plan for tomorrow. He knew what the media did to celebrities with private issues like this and he didn't want to see Quinn or Rachel go through that kind of torture.

"Rachel, are you sure about this? I know you think this might help, but it also might make things a million times worse."

"I know that Finn," she said, honestly, "but I also know what will happen if we try and cover it up. This might be our only shot at manipulating this story for our favor. I need to know that you're on board for this Finn. Our lives are about to change forever."

He contemplated Rachel's words for a moment and tried to think through all of their options. If they tried to lie about this and cover it up, then it would only come back to haunt them in the long run, maybe ruin their careers forever. If they tried to spin this story in their favor though, like Rachel was suggesting, then they were the only ones who could control the information that the media received.

"Okay, Rachel, I'm in."

* * *

The show they'd played that night was sub-par; it was hard trying to focus on the music when everyone in the band was worrying about the gossip that was spreading through the media like wildfire. Finn hadn't slept well that night, and neither had Rachel, but at least they were able to find solace in one another when their anxiety got the best of them. While Rachel was trying to project a steely facade to Quinn and the bands, he could tell how much this issue was hurting her, and she spent most of the night crying into his arms, begging for his forgiveness even though he'd already forgiven her. He let her cry it out anyway; her closest friend and confidant had betrayed her in a way that was unforgivable, and she needed to be comforted too.

The ride over to the TV studio was a tense one. The four musicians shared a single limo and Quinn and Jesse were sitting across from Finn and Rachel, sharing quiet looks of disdain. Sue sat to the side, still frantically texting on her phone and basically ignoring them all. Finn was trying to keep as silent as possible; a million different scenarios were racing through his brain and he kept going over the answers that Rachel had him memorize. They had spent the entire morning discussing certain points that the journalist might bring up, and they all had to make sure their stories were straight.

"You know, Quinn, you look stunning today, I don't think anyone has told you that today." Jesse said quietly, startling Finn out of his momentary daze while he avoided eye contact with everyone else in the car.

"Thank you, Jesse, but I would keep my mouth shut if I were you. You've done enough with it already." Quinn answered, crossing her hands over her chest and looking away from him.

"I only spoke the truth."

"Why? So you could try to get Rachel away from Finn?" She started to glare at Rachel who clung tightly to Finn's side. "I don't know what everyone sees in you, but it's really starting to get on my nerves." Finn shot Quinn a warning look; now was not the time to start fighting between one another since they had to work as a team to fix this mess.

"You know, I could say the same thing about both you ladies and Finn." Finn locked eyes with Jesse as his own fists clenched in anger. Jesse gave him a once over and he almost punched the critical look right off of his face. "How this lump of a guy was able to ensnare two of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen is just beyond my comprehension at this point."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Quinn asked, peeking at Jesse through her periphery.

"Absolutely. You should do more photo shoots, you have a very couture look. Great profile, soft eyes, legs for _days_." He said in a very even tone, appraising Quinn's beauty while she smiled in earnest. Finn hadn't seen her smile like that in days. "You're a vision."

"You know, I _have _thought about expanding my image into modeling."

"You really should. I mean with my cheekbones, my brooding eyes and my fabulous hair, I've seriously considered modeling as well."

"You know, you do have really nice hair." Finn caught Rachel's eye and the two lovers shared a look of confusion. Since when did Jesse and Quinn get so friendly?

"I know!" He said enthusiastically and Finn stared in wonder as Quinn actually laughed. "You know, I like talking to you, Quinn. you're a girl who really knows what she wants in life."

"Yeah, too bad you ruined my perfectly polished image." She snipped.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have done the exact same thing if you were in my shoes." When Quinn wouldn't meet his eyes he scoffed. "You and I are a lot alike, Quinn, we'll both do whatever it takes to get what we want. Own it. It's who you are. In regards to your image, you're America's pop princess, so you shouldn't be worried. If Rachel's plan works, which I think it will, you'll bounce back right away." After that Jesse stopped talking, but Finn couldn't help but notice how Quinn kept staring at him; stealing glances when she thought no one was looking.

He stopped paying attention then, because the limo pulled into the lot of the news studio, and they were being escorted through the gates by security. When they arrived in the right place, they were sent to makeup and had microphones put on them. When they were lead into the bright studio surrounded by cameras, Finn felt an anxiety that he had never experienced before as the assistants placed them in their seats. Quinn was sitting next to the interviewer, then Finn was in-between her and Rachel with Jesse in the final seat. They all shot each other nervous looks as the journalist came out to greet them, right before the lights were lowered.

Then the interview began.

"Good morning everyone, we are here with your first exclusive look into the scandal that has rocked the music industry to it's core. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, the lead singers of their own respective bands, have been involved in a love square that sounds like it came right off of the pages of a soap opera. Along with these accusations comes the rumor that the pop princess Fabray is also battling an addiction to cocaine. Here with the singers are their drummers; Finn Hudson and Jesse St. James. Ladies, gentlemen, thank you for being here with us this morning."

"Thank you for having us." They all responded at the same time.

"Now Jesse, I would like to start with you." The interviewer smiled and Finn thought it was the fakest smile he had ever seen in his life. "You were the one who broke this story last night, telling ABC news all about the drama that has been going on behind the scenes. Tell us, why would you do such a thing to your band-mates? What were you trying to do?"

"Well, first and foremost, I would like to apologize to Quinn, Rachel and all the members of the two bands, whose trust I betrayed. It was selfish and wrong for me to tell the media about our private affairs. I had romantic feelings for Rachel that weren't reciprocated, and I responded to that in a juvenile way." Finn could barely sift through the bullshit he was listening to, but the interviewer was eating it all up.

"Rachel, how did it feel knowing that you had to choose between these two men?" She straightened out her posture and spoke in her most authoritative tone, handing the interview like a professional.

"Well, there was really no choice in the matter. Finn and I have been in a relationship for a long time, but the constrictions provided by Quinn's management made it difficult for us to date long distance." They shared a glance as Finn's heart soared. "Jesse is my friend. Hopefully after this is all over, we can remain friends in the future." He stealthily grabbed her hand so the cameras wouldn't see and squeezed softly, wishing that he could lean over and kiss her even though that would probably just make things worse.

"Quinn, let's talk to you for a moment. Many feel that the news of your drug addiction will negatively impact your fan-base. Tell us a little about your struggles, and what you plan on doing for the future in regards to your addiction."

"Well, I would like to just state for the record that it's been a few weeks since I last used, and I've made it my goal to stay clean from now on, so I can show the young people out there who struggle with their problems that there are other ways to cope with your issues besides drugs. I might be a musician, but I'm also a girl who has made a lot of mistakes; I gave my heart to the wrong guy, I put expectations on myself that were too high, and I made enemies when I should have been making friends." She wiped away a small tear that managed to escape as the journalist passed her a tissue. "I've learned from my mistakes, and I feel like I'm finally ready to move on. For the rest of the tour, all of the proceeds from merchandising are going straight to the Quinn Fabray Rehabilitation Clinic, opening this fall in Lake Tahoe."

"What a wonderful way to help spread your message, Ms. Fabray. Now let's talk to Finn for a moment, the drummer torn between two of the biggest stars in music. Finn, If you could change anything that happened between you, Quinn, Rachel and Jesse, what would you choose?"

He was floored by the question, and he was sure that he looked like an idiot while it took him a lifetime to come up with an answer. This was definitely not something they had discussed before. He looked down at Rachel in a fit of panic and her reassuring smile gave him the strength he needed to answer.

"Honesty, I guess. I wish we had been more honest with everyone, but we were just so scared of what people would think. From now on, we're going to be as open with the fans as possible. Rachel and I have twitter accounts now, and our sound guy Artie is building up a website for the tour so we can all stay connected with the fans while we're on the road together."

"And what's going to happen after the tour is over?" He shot Rachel a desperate look and she shrugged her shoulders. They hadn't planned that far ahead yet.

"Um, I'm not sure. . ." Finn started to say, but Quinn cut him off mid-sentence with a flourish of her hands.

"I can answer that question." She announced with a smile. "I have come to the decision that Rachel and I will switch drummers after this part of the tour is over." Finn, Rachel and Jesse all turned and stared at Quinn with various looks of shock and awe. They definitely _did not_discuss this earlier in the car. "It would be better for both bands if we separated and worked on our own individual goals. Finn and Rachel share something really special together, and it wouldn't be fair to them to keep them apart because of me." Who was this person and what did she do to Quinn Fabray? What about the contract Finn had signed?

"Well, you heard it here first! Stay tuned for more information about this story after the break." The journalist smiled her fake, peppy smile for the cameras and when the red light stopped blinking, turned to the four of them with a smirk. "Great story guys, this will be enough information to last me for _days_." She left the four musicians on the stage, still in shock as they returned their microphones.

"Quinn, were you actually serious about switching drummers?" Rachel asked once the sound technicians had left them alone. They walked to the Green Room in silence while Quinn sighed. "Yeah I wouldn't have said it on the news in front of millions of people if I didn't mean it. I've been thinking about it a lot and I think it's for the best."

"But what about Jesse?" Finn asked, clearly confused at the turn of events. "How do you know that you can trust him?"

"Jesse will have to do what all of my musicians do, sign a contract. This one will have an extra special clause written just for him, about blabbing to the press and it's consequences." Her voice dropped an octave, and Jesse looked slightly intimidated by her severe glare. "This way I can keep an eye on him, and control what he says and what he doesn't say to the media."

"Let it be known that I find no issue in this arrangement. My lips are sealed from this day forth, Quinn." He vowed with his right hand held up in the air.

"They better be," she replied, amused. If he didn't know any better, Finn was almost positive that Quinn had a _thing_for Jesse.

Gross.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Quinn? Alone?" Rachel was confused as he led Quinn away but he winked at her for reassurance. "I'll be right back."

"What's up, Finn?" Quinn asked once they were alone.

"Are you sure about this Quinn? Jesse was Rachel's friend and he _still_betrayed her. Who knows what he could do to you?"

"Finn, I have everything under control. I'm pretty sure Jesse is terrified of me, and he wouldn't dare try something so stupid now that he'll be under my contract." She was trying to reassure him, but he couldn't help but worry, even after everything they'd been through.

"I just want you to be safe and happy. It's all I've ever wanted for you." He wasn't in love with Quinn like he'd once been, but she would always have a special place in his heart, even after their long and complicated history together. He couldn't help but try to protect the people he cared about.

"You're too good of a guy Finn, you always have been. You and Rachel should be together, I know that now. It was wrong of me to try to keep you apart for so long." She took a moment to stare at Jesse who was talking to Sue animatedly about the benefits of handbag line. "Besides, Jesse isn't that bad, he's a lot like me. We're both ridiculously good-looking and completely vain about it. We're also cut-throat and would do anything to make our dreams come true. I think this might be good for all of us." She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You're officially fired, Finn. Congratulations." She squeezed once and walked away, taking Jesse and Sue along with her so they could work out the logistics of their new deal.

It took a moment for the news to finally sink in.

He was free from Quinn's control for good.

He was also part of Rachel's band again.

"Bitchin'," he said to himself while he watched his ex walk away. They still had to spend every day together for the next few months, but after that, he and Rachel were free to do whatever they wanted without having to worry about the consequences. Those days were long over.

"Hey," he turned around to face Rachel, who was staring up at him with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"Hey, you," He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back to the limo, where Sue, Jesse and Quinn were waiting for them. He felt her head drop onto his arm as their arms linked together and he had never felt so complete. "So, now that you're selling albums and touring across the nation, what's next for _Rachel and the Divas_?"

"A vacation," she joked as she entered her limo. "A long and relaxing vacation, hopefully to a place where I can't pronounce the name and the paps can't find us."

"And after that?" he asked with a laugh.

"A Grammy," she answered immediately, "then total world domination would be nice." She was laughing with him as the limo pulled away, and for the first time he allowed himself to fantasize about his future, now that his life was his own again. He saw concerts and awards and galas and events, but the best part about his dreams was that Rachel was by his side in every single one.

* * *

**Finn's Final Thoughts**: You know what, I think Jesse and Quinn would actually make a cute couple. . .

Until next time. . . _sings_. . . Don't Stop, Reviewing!

Merci mille fois, mes amis!


	21. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading this story and showing me so much support. It means more to me than you'll ever know. Enjoy the epilogue of _Music of My Heart._ It was my pleasure to write this for you all.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

It was chilly in LA that afternoon as she grabbed her faux-fur shawl, wrapping it around her shoulders while she balanced on her high heels, holding Finn's arm as he helped her into the limo. She might live in California, but it was always a bit breezy in February so she had to be prepared. She looked up at her lover and he looked positively dashing in his tuxedo, like one of those old-fashioned movie stars of years long passed. He shot her a brilliant smile and her heart soared in her chest as the limo pulled out into the LA streets.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her while they waited in the long lines of traffic around the arena.

"Are you referring to my featured performance or the fact that my album is up for three awards tonight?"

"Both." He answered with a smirk. She sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Then yes, I am nervous. I want to win so bad Finn, I can almost feel the weight of those Grammys in my hands."

"You'll win them all, I know it," He nuzzled her hair softly and she quietly freaked out, checking her hair in the mirrors so that everything was still resting in place. Her new stylist had perfectly curled every strand of hair to perfection and wrapped it up in an elegant twist, with some extra curls trailing down her back in slight wisps. Her jewelry was on loan from Harry Winston, and the pink and white diamonds shimmered on her ears and wrists while the white gold gave her a classy, elegant look. Her neck was bare so she could accentuate the creamy beige couture gown that was on loan from Yves St. Laurent, and it wrapped around her midriff tightly before fanning out into a gorgeous train, with a deep slit in the right side to show her legs. She was pretty sure her outfit cost more than the new house she had just bought in the Hollywood Hills, and she had never felt so glamorous in her life.

All she needed was a golden Grammy in her arms and her ensemble would be complete.

"Stop worrying so much about it, babe, you look beautiful." He tilted her head away from the mirrors with a slight brush of his fingertips and pressed his lips against her cheek, conscious of her carefully applied makeup. She liked having a stylist and a make-up artist of her own, but it still seemed like a lot of work to look so pretty all of the time.

"I just want to look perfect, you know? I'm up for thee of the biggest awards of the night, and I want to look my best." Best New Artist, Best Pop Vocal Album and Album of the Year. She was practically bouncing out of her skin.

"You look amazing. Trust me. I can't wait to get you home later and unwrap you like a present." Her eyes narrowed into small slits.

"Finn Hudson, you better be careful with this dress, it costs more than your flashy new sports car."

"Hey, I seem to remember you liking the flashy new sports car when we were doing 95 with the top down last week." He started kissing her neck and she giggled. "I also remember you commenting on how spacious the back-seat was. . ." He trailed off as he resumed his kisses and she had to fight back a heated flush at the memory.

"Alright now knock it off, you hornball, and save it for my victory party tonight, we're here." The limo pulled up to the red carpet of the Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles and she was surrounded by limousines that were filled with the hottest stars in music. She was positively starstruck; even after almost a full year in the business she never got tired of meeting her idols and peers at events like this.

She stepped out of her limo and the cameras were on her and Finn immediately; she posed for the photographers with Finn's arm around her waist and a glowing smile on her face. During the summer, they'd had to practically hide from the paparazzi wherever they went because of the Quinn/Jesse scandal, but that had eventually died down once the story became old news. The gossip rags were constantly trying to dig around for more details about their feud with Quinn, but in reality, Quinn had finally been able to move on. There was hardly any animosity between the two women anymore, and they were always friendly towards one another at the various events they attended together. Once the paps realized there was no more scandal, they were finally left alone.

So Rachel welcomed the flashing lights as she strolled down the red carpet and she greeted her fans who were calling for her from the stands. She would never get tired of seeing their faces light up when she gave them a signature, or how tightly they would cling to her if she got roped in for a picture. It was everything she had ever wanted and more.

"Rachel!" She heard a familiar masculine voice calling her name and she turned around to see Jesse and Quinn, waving her over to where they had finished an interview with MTV news. Quinn and Rachel shared double kisses on the cheeks while Finn nodded at Jesse. The men had never connected after the scandal the way that Rachel and Quinn had, and Rachel was positive that Finn would always be a little jealous of Jesse, and vice versa. As long as they were civil towards one another, the ladies couldn't care less.

"Wow, Rachel, you clean up nice. I'm glad my old stylist worked out for you."

"Yes, I really do like her a lot, she found me this dress and I just fell in love!" The ladies shared a smile. "You look stunning as usual. Are you excited for your award?"

"You mean our award? Yes I am." Rachel rolled her eyes liberally. Quinn was nominated for Record of the Year for _Save Me_ and they were both thrilled, seeing as Rachel had written it.

"Knock it off, Quinn. It's your award. The song is on your album."

"But you wrote the song, and I never would have been nominated for one of these things if it weren't for you."

"Quinn, you've wanted this for a long time. You deserve it. I have my own awards to win tonight, so just enjoy your nomination." She could hear her name being called by some journalists and she left Quinn to go speak to some reporters quickly. Every time they mentioned her nominations she got overwhelmingly giddy, and by the time she was finally seated in the audience with Finn, she was practically shaking.

She looked around her and could barely believe her eyes. Her band-mates were all seated in her row, all of them excited to be performing at such an important event that millions of people were about to watch. In the row across from her she saw Beyonce sitting next to Jay-Z, and a few rows ahead of her she could barely see over Lady Gaga's headpiece. Quinn was seated in another section, but all she cared about was that Finn was by her side, holding her hand in a vice-like grip as the lights dimmed and the awards ceremony began.

She sat through the R&B and Hip Hop categories with a smile on her face as the fear only grew stronger and stronger. The performances were outstanding and she wondered how her little band was going to be received once they started to play later on in the show. It felt like she was experiencing this all though an out-of-body experience; none of it seemed real as she watched it unravel through a strangers eyes. Imagine her shock when she went to the bathroom and Christina Aguilera was in the stall next to her. She forced herself to hide in the stall until the star had left, too intimidated to try and talk to her.

When the producers came out to call her band backstage, she assembled her friends and headed towards the dressing rooms so she could change from her couture dress to something more comfortable to sing in. When it was finally time to go on, she stepped out on that stage with all the confidence she could muster, ready to show to the millions of Americans who still didn't know of her that she was a force to be reckoned with. This might be her one chance to perform to such a huge and diverse audience, and she needed to make the impression of her life.

She was a powerhouse on her vocals, belting the notes at the top of her lungs while her peers screamed and clapped in awe. The performance went off without a hitch and she was met with a standing ovation, the gesture reducing her to tears on stage. She hadn't even won anything yet, but she felt like she was on top of the world.

It was a feeling that refused to go away. She wanted to bottle it up and keep it forever. However, that feeling was replaced by panic when they announced the nominees for Best New Artist, the first of three awards that she was up for that night.

Finn sat by her side and held her hand so tightly he was starting to squeeze her fingers. She didn't make a move though, the slight pain was a welcome distraction from the pounding of her heart and the ringing in her ears. Time stopped when her name was called, and she had to force the smile of her life for the cameras as they panned over her face.

"And the Best New Artist of the year is. . ._Rachel and the Divas_."

"Yes!" Finn jumped out of his seat and yelled, pumping his fist high in the air as she stayed frozen in her seat, unable to think coherently. Had they just called her name? Had she actually just won a Grammy? Finn literally lifted her out of her seat because she was too stunned to stand, and he placed a breathtaking kiss on her lips that finally snapped her out of her shock.

"What are you waiting for? Go up there!" He pushed her out into the aisle and she was shaking all over as she turned to face her peers in the music industry. The audience was out of their seats once more and she was so overwhelmed she could barely speak.

"Wow." She breathed into the microphone when she approached the podium. The Grammy weighed more than she ever would imagine and she balanced it between both hands while she tried to think of an acceptance speech. She had prepared one, of course, but all the words seemed to fly right out of her head. "I've been dreaming about this for a long time, so excuse me while I savor the moment." The audience laughed as she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and reveling in the lights on her, the cheer of the crowd, and the weight of her award in her hands. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for a few amazing people, and I would like to take this opportunity to thank them for all they have done for me." She spotted Finn in the audience and he still hadn't sat down. Her band-mates were also still clapping wildly. "First of all, to the Grammy voters, and my fans, for accepting me into this industry with open arms. To all my band-mates, I wouldn't even be here without you. You supported me during my best days and my worst and I will never forget your unconditional support.

"To my management at Sony, for giving me the opportunity to release the album under my own conditions, To Will and Artie, for being the best manager and producer a girl could ever ask for. The album wouldn't have been made without you.

"I would also like to share this award with a very dear friend of mine, Quinn Fabray. She pushed me in her own special way to accomplish my goals, and she taught me everything I know about working in the music industry." She saw Quinn and Jesse smiling from the audience and then turned her gaze right towards Finn.

"And lastly, I would like to dedicate this award to my partner, my drummer, and the love of my life, Finn Hudson. I never would have gotten past the first song if it weren't for your never-ending support and unconditional love. I love you. Thank you." It was surreal, walking off that stage and knowing that she had just made all of her dreams come true. The rest of the night passed in a blur; she hadn't won the other two awards but frankly, she didn't even care. She was accepted in the music industry now and nothing was going to hold her back ever again. She had accomplished every goal she had ever set out to achieve, and she spent the rest of the night feeling invincible, knowing that there was still so much more to do with her career in the future.

World domination didn't seem so far off anymore.

Quinn had won her award later that night as well, and the two ladies and their entourages arrived at the Vanity Fair party together, sporting matching Grammy's and beaming smiles. The champagne was flowing, the music was pumping, and Madonna had just congratulated Rachel on her award as she was passing by Elton John's table. When she had finally recovered from the shock, she approached the table where Finn was sitting with the rest of the band.

"Hey baby, what's up?" He asked as he took in her frazzled appearance.

"Nothing much, just the fact that Madonna knew I existed for a moment because I won a freaking Grammy." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's been a good night."

"The best night ever." She said as she snuggled into his side.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked her while they sat on the sidelines, watching the superstars and celebrities mingle and schmooze.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, you did it. You made an album, you went on a national tour, you won a Grammy award. What next?"

She poked him in the side, playfully. "Are you kidding me? With all the drama we went through over the past year, I have enough inspiration to write _four_ albums. We should get back into the studio as soon as we can." He chuckled heartily.

"You weren't kidding about that total world domination thing, were you?"

"Nope." She said, a fire burning behind her eyes as she held onto Finn at her side. "Bring it on."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Merci mille fois mes amis :)


End file.
